


Паладинские байки - 3

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки [3]
Category: Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Paladins, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 116,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Продолжение приключений паладинов. Персонажи как старые, так и новые.





	1. Первый раз на дело

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые тексты идут не в хронологическом порядке, но об этом будут упоминания в начале.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое настоящее паладинское задание Жоана Дельгадо

Первый раз на дело

Не успел Жоан нарадоваться тому, что прошел второе посвящение и получил право носить меч, не успел налюбоваться в зеркало на то, как здорово ему идет широкая, шитая золотом перевязь, по такому случаю подаренная дедулей Мануэло, как наставник подпортил ему личный праздник, призвав к себе и вручив мятую бумажку:  
– Ну, Жоан, вот тебе первое самостоятельное задание. Почувствуй себя настоящим паладином, вкуси полной мерой все прелести нашей нелегкой, но почетной службы, – ухмыляясь в усы, сказал Андреа Кавалли.  
Жоан тут же почуял в его словах некоторый подвох и даже легкое издевательство. Развернул бумажку и обиженно воскликнул:  
– Что? Какая-то крыса?! На мельнице? Сеньор Андреа… Но ведь это работа для кадета! А я всё-таки паладин!  
– Младший паладин, – уточнил Кавалли. – А крыса не «какая-то», а гигантская. По предварительной оценке – сто фунтов весом, изрыгает ядовитые газы и хлещет хвостом.  
– Изрыгает? Точно? Может, что-то другое? – Жоан попытался разобрать каракули в заявке.  
Кавалли пожал плечами:  
– Разве это важно? Главное – газы, Жоан. И хвост. Будь внимателен и осторожен. Всё, иди на дело, жду тебя с распиской от мельника о выполненной работе.  
Мельница находилась в Заречных Выселках, и Жоан поехал туда верхом. Новые заречные кварталы столицы он знал плохо, хотя наставники и заставляли учить городскую карту. Но одно дело карта, а другое – на местности нужный адрес найти. К тому же на улице Мельников на Кривом ручье стояли целых шесть мельниц с лабазами, и ни на одном строении не было номера. Да еще сама улица чуть ли не кольцом заворачивалась, следуя за течением ручья. Поди пойми, которая мельница имелась в виду! Жоан три раза по улице проехался, прежде чем решился постучаться во вторую от начала улицы постройку… Если только, конечно, он правильно понял, где у этой улицы начало. Забора не было, ворот тем более, и он проехал по широкой мощеной дорожке до самого входа в мельницу, спешился и постучал в дверь.  
Ему тут же открыли. На пороге появился толстый, расплывшийся мужик, с ног до головы перепачканный мукой. И обрадовался:  
– Паладин! Наконец-то!!!  
– Так это у вас крыса в подвале? – уточнил Жоан.  
Мельник радостно закивал:  
– Она самая!!! У меня! Совсем доконала, проклятая. Муку в сарае складывать приходится, отсыревает она там, портится… из-за крысы этой богомерзкой еще и вонища на мельнице стоит демонская, все заказчики разбегаются, черти бы ее подрали!  
Жоан дождался, когда мельник сделает паузу, чтобы вдохнуть, и сказал:  
– Показывайте вашу крысу.  
Ему очень хотелось побыстрее разделаться с этим глупым и скучным заданием. Вот еще, крыс изводить… Как будто с этим не могут кадеты справиться, надо целого младшего паладина посылать! Ну ладно, можно и младшего паладина – но не Жоана же. Есть, к примеру, Оливио, самый тщедушный среди младших паладинов. Ему стофунтовая крыса будет в самый раз! А Жоану – нет. Потому что ну стыдно же будет потом кому рассказать, что он, Жоан Дельгадо, первый силач среди младших паладинов, способный завалить на охоте вепря только с одной рогатиной и ножом, с крысой в мельничном подвале воевал! Тьфу, позор какой.  
Кстати, на мельнице и вправду очень попахивало нехорошим. Мельник провел его через всю мельницу и в самом дальнем закутке с большим усилием поднял крышку люка:  
– Там она, сеньор паладин. Уж вы постарайтесь, укотрупьте эту гадскую тварюку, я вас за то отблагодарю хорошенько!  
Жоан сделал строгое лицо:  
– Не стоит. За всё платит Корона, почтенный. Из ваших же налогов.  
Он посмотрел вниз.  
Деревянная лестница с широкими ступенями терялась в темноте. Из подвала несло затхлостью, крысиной вонью и разложением.  
– Фу, – скривился паладин. – Ну и вонища.  
– Так это, сеньор, газы же она, того, испёрдывает, – вздохнул мельник. – Ядовитые. Оттого и вонища.  
– А может, если б вы подвал в порядке содержали, то и крыса бы не завелась? – мрачно предположил Жоан, досадуя, что не переоделся в старый кадетский мундир, так и поехал в новом, да еще с дарёной перевязью.  
– Так я того, мельницу-то недавно купил, я из Замостья месяц как в столицу перебрался. Соблазнился дешевизной, а оно вон как обернулось-то, – посетовал мельник. – Переехал, поначалу всё хорошо было… неделю… А потом работники пришли, муку в подвал носить, а там она. Как зашипит, как пёрднет, хвостищем хлестнет!!! Я уж ее и из самопала было пытался – уворачивается, зараза. Отравой, сука, тоже брезгует. На двадцать пять реалов баранины и лучшего крысиного яду на эту сволочь я уже извел. А она, сеньор, словно бы матёрее становится с каждым днем.  
Паладин вздохнул. Ситуация была понятной и простой. Он уже чуял, что мельница стоит на пересечении довольно сильных потоков маны, и что когда-то давно здесь творили нехорошее колдовство. Давно, еще до того, как были построены эти кварталы. Вот бестия и завелась тут, облюбовала себе уютный подвальчик… Обычное дело. И плевое.  
Он призвал поисковый огонек и запустил его в подвал. Сразу же нашел крысу – бестия сидела за лестницей в засаде, и она действительно имела полное право именоваться гигантской. Лезть вниз и возиться с ней там Жоану не хотелось совершенно. Он потянул маны сколько смог, и сбросил на крысу силовым ударом.  
Внизу грохнуло, раздался истошный визг, ударило страшной вонью, и младший паладин понял, что лезть всё равно придется, потому что крысу он всего лишь слегка зацепил.  
Запустил вниз еще один огонек, засветил карманный светошарик и большой складной булавкой прицепил его за петельку к берету. Потом призвал на себя святую броню и полез вниз.  
Ему уже приходилось иметь дело с гигантской крысой. Два раза. Один раз крыса была тренировочной иллюзией, сделанной мэтром Джироламо, второй раз – настоящей, но подвал всё равно был тренировочный, и наставник за ним присматривал. Оба раза Жоан легко разделался с заданием, и не видел никаких причин, почему сейчас должно быть иначе.  
В подвале было очень темно и воняло еще сильнее, чем казалось наверху. Жоан не спешил отходить от лестницы, ощупывал огоньком подвал и тянул ману. Крыса куда-то делась, по крайней мере он ее пока не находил.  
И только когда вдруг рядом резко и мощно завоняло, понял, что сглупил совершенно непростительным для паладина образом. Забыл включить мистическое зрение!  
Жоан заковыристо выругался, отпрыгивая в сторону и одновременно атакуя крысу силовым ударом. На этот раз он в крысу попал, но удар был куда слабее предыдущего. Маны мало натянуть успел.  
Крыса, истошно завизжав, кубарем укатилась за лестницу, но быстро очухалась, развернулась, хлеща чешуйчатым хвостом во все стороны, резко взмыла вверх, вцепилась в потолочную балку и, вися на ней вниз головой, шустро побежала в самый темный и дальний угол, по дороге распространяя омерзительное зловоние. Жоанов светошарик был слабеньким, осветить весь подвал никак не мог, а световой огонек младший паладин тоже запустить не мог – не умел пока одновременно и поисковым, и световым огоньками управлять. И вообще-то, если уж по правде – паладином он пока что был только номинально, поскольку мало чего умел специфически паладинского. Жоан матюкнулся, подтянул немного маны и влил ее в огонек, превратив в световой. И отправил его в тот же угол, куда убежала крыса.  
Крысы там не было.  
На мгновение Жоан остолбенел от удивления, но тут сзади над головой зашуршало, он развернулся, размахнулся мечом и таки достал наконец проклятую крысу по-настоящему.  
Из разрубленной передней лапы брызнула темная вонючая кровь, а чешуйчатый хвост тут же двумя хлесткими ударами врезал паладину по ногам и по боку. Святая броня погасила удары, но и сама сдохла. Удушливые пресловутые «газы» тут же окутали паладина, выедая глаза зловонием. Отскочив подальше, Жоан снова призвал святую броню. Сразу стало намного легче. Отдышаться бы теперь еще – но крыса на этот счет имела совсем другое мнение. Лизнув пару раз длинным зелено-синим языком рану, она сгорбилась и, шипя, боком поскакала в атаку, размахивая хвостом.  
Жоан разозлился. Ну что это такое – какая-то крыса, а он ее никак уделать не может? Позорище. Ладно бы тут еще с маной тяжко было – так нет же, пересечение потоков, тяни сколько хочешь. Вот только проклятая крыса не дает натянуть побольше, так и норовит сбить сосредоточение.  
Паладин отпрыгнул в последний момент, опять рубанул мечом и… промахнулся. Крыса подскочила, развернулась в прыжке и упала на него сверху, он еле успел уйти кувырком в сторону. Бестия, приземлившись в шести футах от него, исторгла целый залп газов, раззявила пасть, полную зеленой слюны, и еще и плюнула в паладина.  
Такого Жоан не ожидал, но щит выставить всё-таки успел. Комок зеленой слизи стек вниз, паладин опять выругался, и теперь разозлился по-настоящему. Быстро сунул меч в ножны, подскочил к крысе, могучим пинком подкованного сапога врезал ей по нижней челюсти. Пасть с лязгом захлопнулась, крыса вздыбилась и завыла от боли, а паладин, грязно ругаясь, схватил ее за чешуйчатый хвост, расставил пошире ноги и дернул. Крыса завизжала, уперлась задними лапами и остатками передних. Но напрасно: Жоан был злее, сильнее и твердо решил с крысой разделаться. Он поднатужился, еще раз дернул. Крыса оторвалась от пола, взмыла в воздух, вереща уже так истошно, что даже сквозь святую броню уши заложило, описала красивый полукруг и с хрустом и чваканьем шмякнулась о стену, на мгновение к ней прилипла, а потом медленно сползла вниз и застыла бесформенной кучей. Жоан отряхнул руки, плюнул:  
– Ненавижу гребанных крыс!!!  
И тут крысиная туша задергалась, ее подбросило вверх, она ляпнулась об стену и свалилась в сторону, каменные плитки пола вздыбились и раздвинулись, и из дыры вылез классический беспокойник.  
Жоан от неожиданности врезал по нему пламенной стрелой, выкрикнув экзорцизм.  
Беспокойник вспыхнул и развалился на части.  
Тут же загорелись мешки из-под муки, лежащие кучами вдоль стен, а сверху по лестнице скатился перепуганный мельник и бросился затаптывать огонь с воплями:  
– Ты что делаешь, дурак!!! Это же мельница!!! Сейчас к чертям всё грохнет!!!  
Паладин и сам перепугался. С перепугу получилось взять сразу много маны, и он сбросил ее двумя силовыми ударами на горящие мешки, сбивая пламя, и сам стал затаптывать то, что еще не погасло. Его аж трясло при мысли, что могло случиться, ведь наставник не раз говорил: если придется работать на мельнице, никогда нельзя призывать пламенную стрелу, огненные капли или шаровую молнию! Взвесь мучной пыли в воздухе может мгновенно загореться и взорваться не хуже, чем бочка гномьего огнепорошка.  
Наконец затоптали последнюю искру, и Жоан устало прислонился к стене. Мельник сел на обугленные мешки, схватился за голову и запричитал:  
– О, боги, ну знал же, ну чуял, что тут жопа какая-то. Не может новая мельница в столице так задешево продаваться!!! Так нет же, жадность моя проклятая глаза застила… Крыса эта богомерзкая, да еще и беспокойник… Да еще вы, сеньор, чуть нас не взорвали…  
Жоан покраснел, отлип от стены и принялся ходить по подвалу, выискивая, нет ли тут еще одного скрытого покойника или какой другой дряни. И, смущаясь, сказал:  
– Прошу прощения, почтенный. Это я от неожиданности. М-м-м… я ведь младший паладин. Опыта мало… Я только учусь.  
– Да ладно, чего уж там, – махнул рукой мельник. – Справились же – и хвала богам. Вы уж простите, что я вас дураком обозвал, перепугался очень… Однако же – как лихо вы крысу-то об стенку приложили. Этакую тушу стофунтовую да так поднять да об стенку – ни за что б не поверил, если б сам не видел. Эх… Сеньор, а как же теперь с беспокойником-то быть? По закону заявить же положено?  
– Положено, конечно. Я вам свою записку для квартального надзирателя оставлю насчет этого. А он уже или сам займется выяснением, кто да когда и кого тут прибил да прикопал, или выше дело передаст. Вам, видно, мельницу и правда потому так дешево и продали, что про труп в подполе знали, – Жоан убедился, что больше здесь нет ни мертвецов, ни бестий, и на всякий случай наложил на подвал запирающие печати от нежити. – И крыса тут, наверное, тоже из-за этого завелась. Или ее тут кто-то завел… Но не переживайте, теперь тут чисто будет. Только труп крысиный надо будет сжечь хорошенько.  
Мельник на это только вздохнул тяжко. 

Вернувшись в казармы, Жоан понес расписку от мельника наставнику. Тот мельком ее просмотрел, положил в ящик стола, выслушал Жоанов доклад, и сказал назидательно:  
– Вот видишь, Жоан – в нашем деле не бывает простых заданий. Потому и относиться к ним надо ответственно.  
Младший паладин вздохнул, чувствуя, как горят уши:  
– Я понял, сеньор Андреа. А… какое мне будет за это наказание?  
Кавалли поднял бровь:  
– Ты считаешь, что заслужил наказание? Любопытно, почему.  
– Ну, я ведь облажался. Забыл, что на мельнице нельзя призывать огонь…  
– Хорошо, что ты сознаешь ошибки и сознаешься в них, – сказал Кавалли. – Ну что ж… Сегодня вместо увольнительной час упражнений с большим тренировочным чучелом и час отработки мистических умений – вот твое наказание. Иди, приступай к выполнению.  
– Слушаюсь, сеньор Андреа, – отсалютовал ему Жоан и развернулся.  
А Кавалли, усмехаясь, сказал ему в спину:  
– И вообще, Жоан, каждый паладин должен убить в подвале хоть одну гигантскую крысу, традиция такая. Ну всё, иди теперь наказание выполнять.  
И Жоан ушел, думая о том, что вряд ли захочет в будущем быть городским паладином – это ж ведь постоянно с гигантскими крысами дело иметь придется! Уж лучше странствующим. Зловредные фейри, кикиморы, лешие, водяники и прочие бестии казались Жоану не в пример милее и приятнее, чем крысы.


	2. Вдова сеньора полковника

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое дело Робертино Сальваро

Вдова сеньора полковника

Трудно одновременно учиться в двух местах. Особенно если это Паладинский Корпус и медицинский факультет Королевского Университета. Да еще если ты привык делать всё настолько хорошо, насколько можешь (и даже лучше). Но Робертино справлялся. Ну а как иначе-то, когда твое полное имя – Роберто Диас Сальваро и Ванцетти, а девиз твоего рода гласит: «Что ни делаешь – делай хорошо!»   
Вот и сейчас он, вернувшись в казармы Корпуса с лекций по анатомии, упорно отрабатывал в тренировочном зале недавно выученное паладинское умение «круг света». Круг пока что получался так себе, но всё равно лучше, чем у всех остальных младших паладинов. Робертино в зале сейчас был один – решил дополнительно потренироваться, раз пропустил часть тренировки из-за лекций. Юноша так увлекся, что и не заметил, что за ним наблюдает наставник, старший паладин Андреа Кавалли.  
Полюбовавшись на то, как старательно призывает «круг света» его ученик, Кавалли наконец подал голос:  
– Отлично. И хватит на сегодня, Робертино. Устанешь, и завтра будет болеть голова с непривычки.  
– Сеньор Андреа! – Робертино повернулся к наставнику и отсалютовал. – Я бы еще немного попрактиковался…  
– И попрактикуешься, Робертино. У меня есть для тебя задание. Первое твое самостоятельное задание в качестве паладина, – сказал Кавалли.   
Младший паладин заинтересовался и подошел к наставнику:  
– А какое задание?  
– Паладины не спрашивают, какое задание. Паладины спрашивают – «что надо сделать?», – усмехнулся наставник. – Некая вдова жалуется на полтергейст. Вот тебе заявка, адрес – Квартал Магнолий, улица святой Лючии, дом два, квартира пять. Дело, по всей видимости, несложное, но может потребоваться ночное бдение, так что будь к такому готов.   
Робертино взял бумажку, пробежал ее взглядом:  
– Разрешите идти выполнять?  
– Само собой, Робертино, – улыбнулся Кавалли. – Не забывай об осторожности и о коварстве полтергейстов.  
Поклонившись, Робертино ушел.  
На самом деле он был далеко не так бодр и готов к работе, как могло показаться. Сегодня был насыщенный день, и Робертино очень устал. Собирался после тренировки пойти в увольнительную и перекусить в «Драконьем Клыке», погулять немного до ужина, а сразу после ужина завалиться спать. Но не говорить же об этом наставнику! Еще решит, что Робертино пытается отвертеться от задания. Так что младший паладин пошел одеваться, решив, что перекусит по дороге. В конце концов, в том же «Драконьем Клыке» можно взять с собой пару кальцоне с сыром и курятиной и налить во флягу чего-нибудь не слишком алкогольного. Даже нужно – вдруг все-таки придется караулить полтергейст ночью.  
До этого Робертино еще не приходилось самостоятельно работать в городе – кадетов на такое одних не отпускали, только под присмотром старших товарищей. Младшим паладином Робертино стал всего несколько дней назад, этим обстоятельством очень гордился, особенно когда получил от родителей поздравительное письмо и часы именные в подарок. Часы были сделаны лучшим кестальским мастером по личному заказу графа Сальваро, который, заказывая их заранее, ничуть не сомневался, что сын пройдет все испытания и честь семьи не уронит. А теперь Робертино предстояло пройти еще одно испытание – впервые выполнить самостоятельно настоящее паладинское задание. И это при том, что как паладин он еще очень мало что мог и умел! Знал многое, но знать и применить знание – вещи разные…  
В общем, Робертино слегка тревожился, выходя на дело. Дежурный паладин на входе отметил его в книге заданий и пожелал удачи.  
В траттории «Драконий Клык» хозяин лично завернул ему в бумагу два свежайших кальцоне и налил во флягу лучшего пива, а узнав, что у новоиспеченного младшего паладина первое задание еще и с полтергейстом связано, вручил ему браслетик из нанизанных на ниточку куриных позвонков – мол, лучшее народное средство против всякой потусторонней гадости. Робертино в действенности позвонков сомневался, но за браслетик поблагодарил.  
Дом с полтергейстом находился не так и далеко, так что Робертино отправился туда пешком. Улица святой Лючии была короткой, выходила к небольшому парку, и дома здесь считались вполне приличными, так что квартиры в них арендовали в основном провинциальные дворяне, по каким-то причинам переехавшие в столицу. А еще дома на этой улице были новыми, всего-то пятнадцать лет назад здесь еще никакой улицы не было, а был старый сухой овраг. «Странно, что полтергейст завелся в новой постройке», – подумал младший паладин, разглядывая нужный дом. Мистическим зрением он на первый взгляд не увидел ничего потустороннего и ничего фейского. Конечно, он слыхал рассказы других паладинов о мнительных горожанах, которым на ровном месте мерещатся проделки фейри и визиты привидений. Но проверить заявку надо в любом случае, и потому он поднялся по наружной лестнице на второй этаж, где и арендовала квартиру вдова с полтергейстом. Взялся за железное кольцо на двери и постучал.  
Дверь открылась почти сразу. На пороге возникла миловидная пышная сеньора примерно сорока лет, типичная сальмиянка – смуглая, светлоглазая, с пухлыми яркими губами, большой грудью, выпирающей из тугого корсажа, и двумя светлыми косами, спускающимися на плечи из-под вычурно намотанного траурного фиолетового платка. Платье тоже было фиолетовым с белыми кружевами, и глубокое декольте прикрывал ажурный белый платочек.  
– Сеньор паладин! Наконец-то! – воскликнула вдова, окинув его быстрым взглядом. Сальмийский акцент у нее был очень сочным, не хуже, чем у Робертинова закадычного друга Жоана, тоже сальмийца. – Заходите, прошу.  
Робертино снял берет, отвесил вежливый поклон и вошел, в маленькой прихожей положил на столик свою сумку с перекусом и флягой, и прошел за вдовой в гостиную. Там уселся в предложенное кресло у темного камина, и огляделся.  
Квартира оказалась довольно богатой: на полу хороший ковер, мебель новая, модная, на окнах новые же занавеси, под потолком – бронзовая люстра с тремя большими светошарами, напольные часы в виде башни. В гостиную выходили три двери, помимо той, что вела из прихожей. На стене красовался портрет, изображавший в полный рост мужчину лет пятидесяти в парадном мундире кавалерийского полковника, тоже типичного сальмийца. Под портретом была прикреплена полочка с оплывшими свечами, а на раме вверху висели венки из слегка увядших дубовых листьев и алая лента-перевязь с тремя наградными знаками.  
Заметив, что паладин смотрит на портрет, вдова вздохнула и пояснила:  
– Это сеньор полковник Пейро Эрнандес, мой покойный супруг. Героически погиб, сражаясь за короля и Фарталью… – она достала из рукава платочек и утерла слезы.  
Робертино тут же вспомнил, кто такой полковник Пейро Эрнандес. Не так давно в печатных листках про него много писали. Это был герой боя при Андоманьо, случившегося во время недавнего пограничного конфликта с Алевендой. Неспокойные и наглые северные соседи решили попробовать откусить кусочек фартальских земель, и напали на городок Андоманьо в северо-восточной Сальме. Гарнизон, стоявший в Андоманьо, состоял главным образом из полка сальмийской кавалерии, трех стрелковых рот, двух боевых магов и пяти средних пушечных расчетов. Под командованием полковника Эрнандеса они приняли бой и не только сумели продержаться до подхода подкрепления из Оренсе и Ковильяна, но и порядком потрепать алевендцев, так что те, увидав, что с наскока Андоманьо захватить не получается, а вдали уже видны знамена фартальской армии, развернулись и быстренько убрались обратно в Алевенду. Жители городка не пострадали, да и среди солдат убитых и раненых было немного, но самому полковнику не повезло: погиб в последние минуты боя.  
– Да упокоят боги его душу, – Робертино прижал ладонь к груди, с уважением глянув на портрет полковника. – Почту за честь оказать вам услугу, сеньора Эрнандес.  
Вдова повздыхала, снова утерла слезы, поправила платочек на груди и сказала:  
– Ах, вы так молоды, сеньор паладин… справитесь ли?  
Робертино твердо сказал:  
– Если меня направили на это задание, значит, уверены, что справлюсь. Вы лучше расскажите подробнее, что за полтергейсты вам досаждают, в чем и как это проявляется, когда происходит и где именно в квартире чаще всего.  
От этого вопроса вдова почему-то засмущалась и занервничала. Оглянулась на портрет покойного супруга, еще больше смутилась:  
– Как бы вам сказать… Это не полтергейст, сеньор. Я… я не стала писать никаких подробностей в заявке, потому что… потому что это очень деликатный вопрос. Видите ли, я переехала в столицу недавно, почти сразу после похорон сеньора полковника – мне нужно было оформить пенсию для детей и подать прошение о переводе на другое место службы. Я ведь не просто офицерская жена, я – инженер фортификаций, мы с сеньором полковником и познакомились, когда он служил в Плато-Верде, а меня туда назначили для проверки тамошних укреплений… Ах, словно вчера это было…  
Она снова утерла глаза:  
– Я не собиралась тут надолго поселяться, хотела поначалу в гостинице устроиться. Детей ведь не брала с собой, они у матери сеньора полковника в Ковильяне остались… Но мне предложили послушать полугодичный курс лекций в военной академии о новшествах в устройстве береговых укреплений и крепостей, а после того перевести в Мартинику обещали. Так что пришлось подыскать хорошую квартиру, чтобы можно было и детей привезти. Вот я и нашла эту. Тут раньше жили три девушки-студентки, да почему-то решили съехать, сказали – дорого стало, мол, хозяйка плату подняла. А теперь я думаю – вовсе не поэтому.  
Робертино слушал внимательно. Похоже, дело совсем не такое простое, как он думал поначалу. И уж точно куда более интересное.  
– И давно вы тут уже живете? – спросил он.   
Вдова тут же ответила:  
– Да неделю только. И как назло – плату вперед за полгода внесла! Теперь и не знаю, что делать…  
Она показала на одну из дверей:  
– В спальне это было. На третью ночь мне приснился сеньор полковник в… очень приятном сне. Но при том странно настоящем, очень ощутительном. Наутро я обнаружила, что простыни смяты, сорочка на мне чуть ли не до подмышек завернута – словом, всё выглядело, будто сон не сном был, а самой что ни есть настоящей действительностью. Я подумала – ведь, наверное, такое бывает. Когда тоскует человек и никак не может смириться с потерей. Потому значения не придала. Хотя и казалось мне, что сон был какой-то странный.  
Младший паладин чуть покраснел:  
– В каком смысле странный?  
– В смысле – непривычно как-то было. Не так, как с сеньором полковником при жизни его бывало, – пояснила вдова. Опять вздохнула и продолжила:  
– Так вот, через пару дней, позавчера, сон повторился. Только был он уже какой-то совсем уж странный и настоящий. Явился мне сеньор полковник, точь-в-точь как на портрете. При полном параде, в ленте с наградными знаками – со всеми тремя! А ведь третий посмертно получен, мне его величество лично вручал, как вдове героя, сеньор полковник при жизни его носить никак не мог… Ну вот явился, а я лежу на кровати, вроде бы и не сплю, а при этом и сказать ничего не могу, и встать не могу, тело как ватное. Но всё чувствую. А он прямо в парадном мундире, в сапогах и в кирасе на постель забрался и, хм, отлюбил меня.  
Робертино осторожно сказал, стараясь не показать смущения:  
– Подобные явления случаются – когда человек умирает внезапной смертью и его дух по какой-то причине не может смириться с этим, особенно если при жизни он кого-нибудь очень сильно любил или ненавидел. И тогда он может являться такому человеку и быть для него вполне реальным и ощутимым. Ваш покойный супруг продолжает к вам приходить потому, что он вас очень любил, а вы по нему очень сильно тоскуете, но его нужно отпустить, иначе будет плохо вам обоим. Тут я вам помочь вряд ли смогу, вам нужно обратиться к посвященному Хранителя…  
Вдова взмахнула руками:  
– Так в том-то и дело, сеньор паладин, что это не сеньор полковник!!!   
Робертино раскрыл рот от удивления, тут же закрыл и спросил:  
– А… а почему вы так решили?  
– Да потому, что уж я-то бы сеньора полковника в постели ни с кем не перепутала, хвала богам, мы столько лет вместе прожили. Не он это! Не стал бы сеньор полковник в мундире, кирасе и сапогах на постель лезть, он у меня большим любителем порядка и чистоты был. И к тому же у него, да упокоят боги его душу, корень был на зависть многим, и пользоваться он им умел как следует, а у этого – тьфу, каких-то жалких пять дюймов с половиною. А еще сеньор полковник знал, что после того как я двух детей выкормила, груди у меня не очень-то чувствительные стали, и потому, когда мы любились, он меня больше за задницу хватал, там-то чувствительность что надо. А этот груди мял, как пекарь тесто, а до задницы ему и дела не было.  
Младший паладин почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет от сальмийской откровенности полковничьей вдовы.   
– М-м-м… Я понял. Вы твердо уверены, что к вам явился не дух покойного супруга, и причин вам не верить я не вижу. Значит, к вам является кто-то другой, – принялся рассуждать вслух Робертино, стараясь отвлечься от только что услышанных интимных подробностей. – Вариантов не так и много на самом деле. Призрак кого-то другого, принявший облик вашего супруга, вампир или фейри.  
– Я тоже так подумала, – сказала вдова. – И наутро первым делом постельное белье хорошенько проверила. Ведь если б то призрак был – следов бы на белье не осталось. А следы были. Потом я в мыльне внимательно в зеркале осмотрелась – засосов и укусов не нашла. Значит, и не вампир. Получается, что ко мне какой-то, черти его дери, фейри шляется, и ладно б, зараза, явился как есть, так ведь под сеньора полковника подделаться норовит! Вот я и написала заявку в вашу канцелярию – кто ж как не паладины с фейри лучше всех управиться могут. Вы, сеньор паладин, поймайте пожалуйста этого засранца, хочу ему в наглую морду плюнуть за такое!  
Робертино снова покраснел, но кивнул:  
– Конечно, сеньора Эрнандес. Можно посмотреть вашу спальню?

В спальне обстановка тоже была богатая: дорогой ковер на полу, камин с огнекамешками, два бронзовых ночника со светошариками, широкая кровать с балдахином, пышными перинами, подушками и шелковым бельем, два больших стенных шкафа. А на стене напротив кровати – тоже портрет полковника Эрнандеса, новенький, еще пахнущий красками. И на нем полковник уже в алой перевязи со всеми тремя знаками, и в дубовом венке на голове, как и полагалось по канонам для посмертного парадного портрета славного воина.  
Робертино старательно осмотрел всё, даже под кровать залез и шкафы открыл. Один из них оказался пустым, во втором вещей было совсем немного – видно, вдова еще не успела как следует обустроиться в новой квартире.   
Осмотрел и замер посреди спальни в нерешительности. Фейских следов не было. Вообще. Как и признаков присутствия нежити или неупокоенных духов. Полтергейста он тоже не вычуял. Квартира в этом отношении выглядела идеально чистой.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал младший паладин, сел, скрестив ноги, на пол, вошел в транс и снова начал прощупывать это место в тонком плане. Целых полчаса щупал, с непривычки очень устал.  
– Странно, – он встал, прошелся по спальне, разминая ноги. Вдова сидела на краю кровати и с тревогой за ним наблюдала.  
– Что странно, сеньор? – спросила она.  
– Я ничего не чую. Как ни стараюсь, не нахожу никаких фейских следов, – пожаловался Робертино. – Пикси-светлячков в квартире внизу чую, три штуки под стеклянным колпаком. И брауни у хозяйки в подвале пиво крадет. А больше ничего не чую. Эх… сейчас отдышусь и еще попробую, по-другому.  
Отдохнув немного, младший паладин принялся тянуть ману, стараясь набрать ее побольше. Потом медленно выпустил ее в виде тумана – проявить все магические следы в помещении.  
Следы тут, конечно, были. Во-первых, ровные четкие линии по стенам, полу и потолку – при строительстве рабочие пользовались зачарованными инструментами для выравнивания поверхностей. Во-вторых, аура заклятий на светошариках и огнекамешках в камине. В-третьих, заклятие от тараканов, клопов и комаров, заклятие от мышей и крыс, наложенные на весь дом. Обычная бытовая магия.   
Робертино огляделся, присматриваясь ко всем следам.  
– О. А вот это что? – пробормотал он и подошел к пустому шкафу, распахнул его. На полу и задней стенке перед его мистическим взором полыхал синим сильно вытянутый овальный след. Младший паладин прикоснулся к нему и почувствовал холодок.  
– Ого, – сказал Робертино, моргнул, переходя на обычное зрение, и повернулся к сеньоре Эрнандес.  
– Это не фейри.  
– А кто? – спросила вдова, с недоумением глядя на него.  
– Кто-то приходил сюда через телепорт, – пояснил паладин, указав на пустой шкаф. – Фейри такой магией не пользуются, они ходят через Завесу. Значит, это человек. Маг, способный строить телепорты и наводить иллюзии и сонные чары. Подозреваю, он ходил сюда и раньше, телепорт выглядит очень стабильным, четким, он тут уже давно устроен, еще и с гасящим заклятием, как мне кажется.  
– Вот почему те девчонки съехали! – воскликнула вдова. – Видно, тоже поначалу думали, что фейри, да потом раскусили. Странно только, почему сами паладина не вызвали.  
– Может, их всё устраивало, – предположил паладин. Вздохнул:  
– Давайте попробуем этого мага поймать, м-м-м, на живца. Вы ляжете на кровать, как обычно, а я спрячусь под кроватью.  
– А если он опять чары наложит?  
– На меня чары не подействуют, я же паладин. Я справлюсь. Только… только мне бы перекусить сначала.  
Вдова огорчилась:  
– О, простите, у меня как назло ничего нет, кроме чая, пары черствых крендельков и баночки абрикосового варенья. Я, пока дети не приехали, и не держу ничего такого, столуюсь у хозяйки…  
– Ничего, у меня с собой есть кое-что, – успокоил ее Робертино. – Давайте поужинаем, сеньора, и приступим к делу.  
«Пара черствых крендельков» оказалась двумя сдобными кренделями каждый в фунт весом, а «баночка» вмещала не меньше двух пинт отличнейшего варенья из абрикос с апельсинами. Так что паладин и вдова отлично поужинали, разделив друг с другом кальцоне, крендели и варенье. После этого вдова улеглась на кровать, сняв только обувь и головной платок, и накрылась одеялом. Робертино нацепил браслетик из куриных позвонков на ручки шкафа, и забрался под кровать, где улегся на спину и, достав четки, принялся вдумчиво молиться, стараясь не заснуть. Но все-таки задремал.  
Примерно через час едва слышно дрогнули дверцы шкафа, потом дернулись сильнее, и нитка куриного браслета разорвалась, мелкие косточки посыпались на пол, и Робертино проснулся от их тихого дробного стука, перекатился на бок, оказавшись у самого края кровати. Тут же прибег к мистическому зрению и увидел две ноги в модных сапогах с пряжками. Сапоги переступили, с легким хрустом давя куриные позвонки, затем скрипнула кровать. Паладин почувствовал движение сил – маг накладывал заклятие на вдову полковника.   
Робертино выкатился из-под кровати и вскочил, призывая круг света.   
Получилось намного лучше, чем давеча на тренировках: белое сияние окатило кровать, сбило с сеньоры Эрнандес уже готовое сонное заклятие и с пришельца – иллюзию. Маг выругался и обернулся, сплетая какой-то каст, Робертино тут же выставил щит, но маг кастануть ничего не успел: вдова резко пнула его в бок ногами, он вскрикнул и свалился с кровати. Отбросив одеяло, сеньора Эрнандес соскочила на пол и отвесила ночному гостю могучий пинок по яйцам:  
– Ах ты сволочь позорная!!!  
Робертино наклонился, положил ладонь на затылок скорчившегося от боли мага, выдернул из него запас маны и, не в силах удержать его, тут же сбросил силовым ударом в раскрытый шкаф на телепорт. Телепорт схлопнулся, не выдержав магической перегрузки.   
Вдова схватила магика за воротник, приподняла его и другой рукой врезала здоровенную плюху:  
– Сучий ты вылупок!   
– Стойте, сеньора! – крикнул Робертино. – Стойте, хватит.   
Сеньора Эрнандес отпустила воротник магика и отряхнула руки:  
– Какая же дрянь гадская! Тьфу! Такой плюгавец, а туда же – приличными мужчинами прикидываться!  
Маг, и верно, был тщедушный и сутулый, ни в какое сравнение с портретом сеньора полковника.  
Робертино обнажил меч и приставил его острие к горлу мага:  
– Арестован именем короля за изнасилование и применение сонных чар на фартальского подданного без согласия оного подданного.  
Маг скосил глаза на клинок, провел взглядом вдоль него и уперся в золотой акант на Робертиновом плече. И тяжко вздохнул:  
– Вот это влип.  
– Сам виноват, – пожал плечами Робертино. – Не надо было насиловать женщин.  
– Я не насиловал, еще чего. Никто не сопротивлялся, – вяло возразил арестованный.   
Вдова тут же возмутилась:  
– Да если б ты, поганец, чары не наложил, я б уж посопротивлялась. Я б из тебя отбивную по-ковильянски сделала!!!   
– Близость без согласия считается изнасилованием, согласно уголовному кодексу, – скучным голосом пояснил магику младший паладин. – Полагаю, сеньора Эрнандес будет свидетельствовать в суде?  
– Еще как буду, – уперев руки в крутые бока, сказала полковничья вдова. – Еще как!!!  
– А значит, тебе, любезный, светит три года принудительных работ на благо Фартальи и штраф в пользу сеньоры… не меньше трехсот реалов, полагаю, а то и больше. И еще за незаконные чары отвечать придется, – сказал Робертино. – Так что не усугубляй вину еще и сопротивлением аресту. Попытаешься сбежать – пожалеешь.  
Арестованный маг только вздохнул тяжко. Робертино связал ему руки за спиной любезно одолженным вдовой шарфиком, наложил на его спину между лопаток печать подчинения и, взяв у сеньоры Эрнандес расписку о выполненном задании и заявление о покушении на честь покойного полковника, об изнасиловании и о чарах без согласия, распрощался с ней.


	3. Мертвая невеста

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое дело Оливио Альбино

Мертвая невеста

По традиции в Паладинском Корпусе каждый проходил через два посвящения. Первое было самым главным, во время него юноши давали обеты и получали божественную благодать… или не получали, и тогда покидали Корпус навсегда. Второе именовалось Посвящением Меча – кадеты получали право носить меч и называться паладинами. Иногда бывало, что кто-то его не проходил, и тогда такому кадету приходилось либо уйти в Инквизицию, либо стать священником. Позором это не было, просто считалось, что человек для паладинства не годен, но зато отлично годен для другой службы. Но все равно все кадеты ждали этот обряд со страхом и нетерпением.  
Ждал и Оливио Альбино, причем ждал дольше других – ведь в Корпус он пришел на целых полгода раньше, чем его сотоварищи по кадетству. Его могли бы провести через этот обряд и одного, конечно, и его наставник, старший паладин Джудо Манзони, даже предлагал, но Оливио сам попросил отложить. Во-первых, хотел пройти второе посвящение вместе с друзьями, во-вторых… побаивался неудачи. Не то чтоб у него были причины опасаться, что он не сможет получить меч, но… Оливио считал себя невезучим.  
Посвящение меча Оливио прошел успешно, как и все его друзья, по какому случаю они решили гульнуть в хорошей, дорогой траттории, и отправились в «Адмирала Бонавентуру», где подавали блюда плайясольской кухни. Оливио оставил там сумасшедшую для него сумму в сорок реалов, но не пожалел. Давно не был на родине, а в этой траттории всё было плайясольским – и обстановка, и мозаики на полу, и росписи на стенах, посуда на столах, еда, меню на плайясольском, и даже подавальщики были одеты по-плайясольски и говорили с выразительным акцентом, не оставлявшим никакого сомнения в том, где они родились и выросли. Оливио даже мог различить по их выговору, из каких именно мест провинции Плайясоль они происходили. В общем, вечеринка прошла хорошо, ностальгические чувства свежеиспеченного младшего паладина Альбино были в какой-то мере удовлетворены, так что о деньгах он не жалел.  
Ощущение праздника осталось с ним и наутро следующего дня, потому Оливио пребывал в отличном настроении, что у него случалось редко. И оно не испортилось даже тогда, когда вечером его вызвал Джудо Манзони и сообщил, что ночью Оливио предстоит идти на первое в его жизни самостоятельное настоящее паладинское задание.  
– Что нужно делать, сеньор Джудо? – только и спросил младший паладин.   
Наставник вручил ему заявку:  
– Сам понимаешь, на сложные и очень опасные задания мы вас не посылаем. На скучные и слишком простые – тоже, вам ведь надо учиться, опыта набираться. Так что задание будет интересным и вполне тебе по силам.   
Оливио развернул заявку. Была она довольно короткой, он быстро прочитал ее всю, посмотрел на наставника:  
– Беспокойники в большом склепе аллеманской диаспоры… И специально оговорено, чтоб паладин был не аллеманцем. Странно.  
– Вот и выяснишь на месте, в чем там странность, – сказал Джудо Манзони. – Придется тебе там, Оливио, провести ночное бдение по всем правилам. Помнишь же, мы с тобой не так давно на старое кладбище для того же ходили – ну вот. Иди, собирайся. И на кухню забеги, пусть поварята тебе завернут с собой что-нибудь перекусить.

В Фартальезе проживают люди не только из всех провинций Фартальи, есть здесь и многочисленные иммигрантские диаспоры, в том числе аллеманская. Фартальцы – все без исключения, из какой бы провинции они ни происходили – аллеманцев не очень-то любят, и вполне заслуженно. Даже мартиниканцы, потому что на север через пролив от Мартиники лежит Гольдкюст, островная колония Аллеманской империи, постоянный источник беспокойства и всяческих проблем. Понятное дело, что переселившиеся в Фарталью аллеманцы потому и сбежали из своего Шоненфатерланда, что жить им там совершенно не хотелось, но… В общем, не любили в Фарталье аллеманцев. Потому частенько аллеманские иммигранты всячески старались побыстрее «офарталиться», бывало, что даже фамилии своим детям переиначивали или переводили. А другие, наоборот, стремились свою аллеманскость подчеркнуть, держались обособленно, жили чуть ли не закрытыми общинами и даже покойников старались хоронить рядышком. Оттого и имелся на Лаурентино, главном кладбище Фартальезы, большой подземный склеп для богатых членов аллеманской диаспоры, а над ним – обычные места для могил аллеманцев попроще. Эта часть кладбища была огорожена от остальной территории ажурной чугунной решеткой, украшенной кованными розами. На воротах в сторожке обычно сидел сторож-аллеманец, и паладинов сюда вызывали крайне редко, хотя, как подозревал Оливио, нехорошие вещи в аллеманской части кладбища творились не реже, чем вообще на любом старом кладбище. Просто аллеманцы старались решать по возможности любые проблемы своими силами. Или же приглашать паладинов-аллеманцев – в столице служили двое таких.   
Сторож сам вышел навстречу паладину, быстро огляделся и поманил его в сторожку. Оливио пожал плечами и зашел.  
Сторож закрыл ставни, и только после этого сказал:  
– Вечер добрый, сеньор паладин. Уж простите, что с такими осторожностями, но не хочу, чтоб кто из наших дознался раньше времени, что я паладина позвал.  
– В чем дело, зачем такая тайна, почтенный? – Оливио присел на простой деревянный стул и достал заявку. – Вы прислали заявку о беспокойниках в склепе, и оговорили, что паладин должен быть не-аллеманец. Почему?  
– Ах, сеньор! Знаете же, наши очень не любят посторонних в свои дела втягивать, – вздохнул сторож. – А тут еще и дело очень деликатное, неприличное. Так я на всякий случай решил, пусть человек со стороны будет. Чтобы совсем непредвзятый был и на наши приличия не заморачивался. И, сами понимаете, поэтому родня покойницы, то есть беспокойницы, знать ничего не знает и не должна бы, ну, по возможности.  
Оливио вздохнул. Любовь аллеманцев к соблюдению того, что они считали «приличиями», порой переходила всякие границы разумного.  
– Понятно. Ну что ж, давайте перейдем к делу. Почему вы решили, что в склепе – беспокойник?  
– Ну а чему там еще быть? – удивился такому вопросу сторож. – Беспокойники – это самое распространенное безобразие на всех старых кладбищах, вам ли не знать. Сколько я тут служу, так на всём Лаурентино одни только беспокойники из всей нежити и появляются. Призраки еще вот и прах летучий. Вампиров ни разу не видел, кладбищенских червей, хвала богам, тоже, как и упырей-трупоедов. Но это точно не призрак, хотя холодом и веет. Призраки – они же прозрачные, а покойная фройлин Адельгейда – нет.   
– Ясно. А вы ее сами видели? Или кто-то вам рассказал?  
– Видел, вот как вас, – вздохнул сторож. – Ох как я перепугался!!! Подметал я вчера ночью в зале, где гробницы семейств Шнайдеров, Бруненхаймов и Вайсманнов, раньше там всегда спокойно было. Вот они, на плане склепа, видите? Четвертый перекресток и направо… Вот я там подметал, и тут вдруг плита на гробе Адельгейды сдвигается, и фройлин во гробу встает, вот как каменная – прямо стоймя. Руки на груди скрещены поверх букета лилий, лилии уже увядшие, а она сама – ну как живая. И разложением не воняет, нет. Только холодом жутким потянуло так, что у меня в спине и коленях заныло. И вот встала она во гробу, глаза открыты, волосы словно под ветром шевелятся… а потом в воздух поднялась и принялась вот так стоя, на две ладони от пола, по залу летать… дальше я уж не видел, бежать бросился что было сил и дверь за собой захлопнул.   
– Такие подробности… – недоверчиво протянул Оливио, пристально глядя на сторожа и пытаясь понять, привирает или говорит правду. Этому умению Оливио уже научился, только было оно пока слабым и не всегда срабатывало. – Как же вы это разглядели?  
– Так ведь в склепе везде лампады горят, моя работа и в том состоит, чтобы за ними следить и масло доливать. Семьи покойников за это отдельно платят.   
– И они не погасли, когда беспокойница встала? – удивился младший паладин.   
– Не погасли, – кивнул сторож.  
Оливио отметил это про себя и продолжил спрашивать:  
– А днем вы в склеп ходили после того?  
– Страшно было, но все-таки ходил, – вздохнул аллеманец. – Четки на шею намотал, амулетами обвешался… Но там спокойно было. Даже крышка на гробе Адельгейды лежала как положено. Сдвигать ее и проверять, там ли она, я не стал, сами понимаете. Вернулся в сторожку и заявку написал. Знаете… говорят… говорят, будто Адельгейда нехорошей смертью умерла. Отец ее сказал, что она внезапно, во сне от сердечного приступа. Но мало кто поверил… Адельгейду последние три года редко на людях видели, и никогда – саму, только с отцом ее и братом. А вид у нее был несчастный и измученный. Люди шептались – принуждают девушку, видно, к замужеству против воли, среди наших такое бывает. Особенно если жених богатый в Аллемании нашелся. Шнайдеры хоть и давно уже тут живут, но за некоторые аллеманские обычаи крепко держатся… они могли девушку попытаться заставить. И когда она внезапно померла, то моя невестка сказала – мол, отравилась, бедняга, или что еще с собой сделала. А такие люди, если правильные обряды не провести, да не отмолить за них хорошенько, после смерти покоя не знают.  
– Понятно, – сказал Оливио, хотя на самом деле понятного было мало. Описанное на беспокойника не очень-то походило. – Придется ночное бдение провести у гроба покойницы.   
– А вы не боитесь? – поежился сторож.  
– Я же паладин, – пожал плечами Оливио. – Это моя служба.  
– Что-то больно вы молоды, – недоверчиво оглядел его сторож. Оливио удерживал каменную физиономию. – Ладно, видно, если вас прислали – значит, знают, что делают. Идемте.

По правде говоря, Оливио побаивался. Он очень не любил склепы и беспокойников, хотя, конечно, никогда об этом не говорил и старался никак этого не показывать. Но наставник знал. Как знал и то, что Оливио может куда больше, чем о себе думает – потому и дал ему такое задание. До сих пор интуиция не подводила старшего паладина Джудо, и его ученик надеялся, что не подвела и на этот раз.  
Аллеманская часть кладбища была ухоженной и чрезмерно упорядоченной, всё словно по линейке сделано: вход в подземный склеп, оградки могил, церковь, дорожки… Идеальная геометрия. Деревья и кусты тщательно выстрижены в виде кубов и шаров. На могильных памятниках нигде никакого мха, лишайника или чего-то подобного, все трещинки старательно замазаны, дорожки посыпаны песочком, всё будто ненастоящее. Даже жутко сделалось.  
Паладин и сторож спустились по широкой лестнице ко входу в склеп, и сторож отпер тяжелые двери большим ключом. Сказал:  
– Запирать, пока вы там, не буду. Надеюсь, покойники не разбегутся, а грабители не заберутся…  
Оливио с серьезным лицом кивнул и пошел внутрь.  
Аллеманцы хоронили своих мертвых по старому обычаю, когда-то, до принятия Веры, бытовавшему и на фартальских землях. У каждого рода была своя гробница – укрепленное подземелье с каменными ящиками, куда помещали покойников, а затем закрывали их тяжелыми, хорошо подогнанными плитами. Сыновей клали к отцам, дочерей к матерям, и в одном таком ящике могли покоиться останки нескольких поколений. Потом так стали хоронить только аристократов, да и сам обычай изменился: перед похоронами нового покойника останки предыдущего сжигали прямо в каменном гробу, и нового «обитателя» клали на свежую золу, а на могильной плите высекали еще одно имя. В Фарталье этот обычай сохранился в основном среди представителей древних родов, да и то далеко не везде. А вот в Аллемании он всё еще бытовал, и не только среди аристократии, вообще любой достаточно богатый род имел собственную гробницу. Простая земляная могила и деревянный гроб – удел бедняков, изгоев и безродных, так считали аллеманцы. Так что большой многокамерный склеп столичная община аллеманцев содержала в идеальном порядке. Оливио даже светошарик не пришлось из кармана доставать – в длинном сводчатом коридоре, в который выходили короткие ответвления, ведущие к отдельным залам, горели масляные лампады, а из-за решетчатых дверей этих залов доносились запахи олибанума и можжевеловой смолы, тлевших в курильницах. Склеп ко всему прочему еще и отлично вентилировался, в отличие от тех двух, в которых Оливио приходилось бывать прежде, когда наставник учил его разбираться с призраками и беспокойниками.   
Младший паладин вошел в легкий транс и прибег к мистическому зрению.  
В мистическом смысле чисто здесь, конечно, не было. Само собой, аллеманцы, даже те, кто продолжал тайком исповедовать Измененное Откровение, постоянно приглашали священников проводить здесь поминальные и очистительные службы, так что по-настоящему опасной нежити в этом склепе никогда не водилось. Но бывали тут и призраки, и беспокойники, и летучий прах. Сейчас Оливио не чуял и не видел ничего такого. И это ему казалось странным – ведь если сторож действительно видел беспокойницу, вставшую из гроба, то некротические или демонические эманации тут должны быть. Сторож по крайней мере верил в то, что видел. А беспокойники бывают только двух видов: либо восставшие мертвецы, то есть классическая нежить, либо захваченные бесформенным демоном мертвые тела. В том и другом случае в склепе в мистическом плане должно смердеть либо нежитью, либо демонами. А не смердело. Младший паладин списал это на свою неопытность и слабо развитое еще чутье, и решил, что уж в том зале, где сторож всё это и наблюдал, он точно учует хоть что-нибудь.  
Решетчатые чугунные двери залов не запирались на ключ, только на засовы с акантами. Этого считалось достаточным, чтобы мертвые, если что, не смогли выбраться. Но паладинская практика свидетельствовала, что нежить очень изобретательна, если хочет добраться до живых… Оливио отодвинул засов и вошел в зал. Это была квадратная, довольно большая сводчатая камера, не так давно построенная. Вдоль трех стен стояли на невысоких фундаментах каменные гробы с тяжелыми крышками. Между ними под стенами на кованных железных подставках стояли большие курильницы и лампады. Ароматный дым олибанума, смешанного с можжевеловыми смолой и кедровыми опилками, сизыми полосами висел в воздухе и медленно уходил вверх, в узкие вентиляционные ходы.  
Первым делом Оливио наложил на дверь и вентиляционные отверстия запирающие печати от нежити и демонов. Затем медленно оглядел помещение мистическим зрением и поморщился: здесь всё полыхало синим, словно тут кто-то регулярно творил мощные заклятия. На зеленоватое свечение следов некромантии это не походило. Отпечатков демонского присутствия тоже не наблюдалось. Вздохнув, Оливио собрал маны сколько смог (по правде сказать – очень немного), и медленно выпустил ее туманом, чтобы попробовать подсветить следы колдовства. Если тут творили заклинания, то от них должны были остаться хоть какие-то отпечатки.  
Нового он ничего не увидел. Никаких четких линий, никаких структур, хоть отдаленно похожих на заклинания. Паладин такого не ожидал – это было необычно. Он подергал сережку-колечко в правом ухе и задумчиво сказал себе под нос:  
– Вот черт. Выглядит, словно тут просто тянули и тут же сбрасывали ману. И всё… Но откуда ее тянули? Склеп-то построен по всем правилам, линий силы тут нет, только тонкие ниточки и рассеянная мана… Иначе б тут беспокойники толпами бегали. Кто-то принес амулет-накопитель и высвободил ману из него? Зачем? Чтобы свободная мана воздействовала на мертвецов? Куда проще было бы поднять зомби обычным способом…  
Рассуждая, он оглядел помещение, подошел к самому крайнему справа ящику с плитой без надписей, уселся на него и достал из кармана сверток с перекусом, который ему наскоро собрали поварята на кухне. Снял перчатки, развернул бумагу. Внутри оказались два куска хлеба, между которыми были положены добрый шмат желтого дырчатого сыра и толстый ломоть ветчины, щедро намазанный горчицей. Паладин принялся ужинать, между делом разглядывая погребальный зал и мистическим зрением, и обычным.   
Вдоль правой от входа стены тянулась надпись аллеманским алфавитом: «Бруненхаймы». Стену напротив входа украшала надпись «Шнайдеры», а ту, у которой на пустом гробе пристроился Оливио – «Вайсманны». Гробов здесь было по пять штук на каждое семейство. У Бруненхаймов и Шнайдеров заняты были только три, у Вайсманнов – четыре. На первый взгляд все здесь лежали спокойно, паладин не уловил ничего подозрительного. А вот на второй, уже дожевывая остатки хлеба, Оливио вдруг заметил, что один из гробов семейства Шнайдеров как-то слишком сильно отсвечивает синим в мистическом плане. Словно… словно там внутри находится мощный накопитель маны.  
Аккуратно сложив бумагу, Оливио сунул ее в карман, надел перчатки и подошел к подозрительному гробу. Так и есть – на крышке виднелась свежая, недавно выбитая надпись: «Адельгейда Шнайдер, 10 мая 1220 – 10 мая 1239». Неделю назад умерла, да еще в свой день рождения. Оливио проникся к покойнице искренним сочувствием, и ему очень захотелось с этим делом разобраться. Не нравилось ему ни то, что он услышал от сторожа о семье девушки, ни то, что здесь, в гробнице, творилось. А творилось что-то странное. Не должно из нормальной, порядочной могилы так нести магией!  
Оливио призадумался. По-хорошему бы надо сдвинуть плиту и посмотреть, что там внутри. Будь он опытным старшим паладином, как его наставник, то не пришлось бы – увидел бы всё, что надо, и сквозь камень. Но до такого мастерства Оливио было еще очень далеко. Вздохнув, паладин уперся в крышку, поднатужился… И тут вдруг услышал в коридоре негромкие шаги. Мгновенно приняв решение, он юркнул в угол, погасил там лампаду и присел между двумя каменными гробами. Отводить глаза его уже учили, и даже неплохо получалось, но все-таки ему сначала надо было увидеть того, кому глаза отводить.  
Скрипнула чугунная решетчатая дверь, и в зал зашел худощавый высокий юноша в модном кафтане с большим воротником и такими же обшлагами. Из-под кафтана топорщились пышные рюши белого жабо и виднелись крупные пуговицы камзола. Штаны, чулки и башмаки на парне тоже были столь же модными, как и треуголка с серебристой бахромой и коротким плюмажем белых перьев. А на лицо он был самым натуральным аллеманцем, прямо пробы негде ставить.  
Молодой аллеманец паладина не заметил. У Оливио создалось четкое впечатление, что не заметил бы и если б паладин не прибегал к отведению глаз – слишком он был сосредоточен на чем-то своем. Так что Оливио решил понаблюдать, что тот будет делать и зачем вообще сюда пришел.  
Аллеманец подошел к гробу Адельгейды, опустился перед ним на колени, достал из внутреннего кармана конверт, из него вынул исписанную крупным почерком бумажку, положил на плиту. Затем достал из кармана флакон, выдернул пробку, поднял его повыше и застыл, глядя на него. Сказал по-аллемански:  
– Их комме цу дир, майне шатце Адельгейда… – и поднес флакон к губам.  
Оливио мгновенно вскинул руку, набрал ману и тут же сбросил ее силовым ударом. Флакон вылетел из пальцев аллеманца, ударился о плиту соседнего гроба и разбился вдребезги. Аллеманец вскрикнул, вскакивая. Оливио тоже поднялся и сказал:  
– Самоубийство – грех, сеньор. И с возлюбленной вы так не соединитесь.  
Аллеманец выругался на родном языке, насколько мог судить Оливио – очень грязно. И сказал уже по-фартальски, с болью и совершенно без акцента:  
– Какое вам до этого дело? Я хочу сдохнуть, потому что не могу без нее жить!!! Вот и не мешайте.  
Паладин вздохнул, развел руками:  
– Вы, конечно, можете хотеть что угодно, это ваше право. Но самоубийство – грех перед богами, если только оно не совершается в безнадежном, безвыходном положении. Тогда – и только тогда – Судия может смилостивиться над вами. Я бы не советовал испытывать Его милость.  
– Вот еще какой-то фарталец будет мне проповеди читать, – сморщился юнец. – Хватит, что мне их наши читают, все кому не лень!  
– Я, если вы еще не заметили, посвященный Девы, – пожал плечами Оливио.   
Он успел убедиться, что оружия у аллеманца нет, а значит, самоубиться он уже вряд ли сумеет. Разве что с разгона попробует голову о стену разбить, но Оливио надеялся, что сможет его остановить. Так что он продолжил:  
– Ладно, забудем о проповедях. А как насчет исповеди, сеньор? Если вы так хотите умереть, исповедь будет не лишней.   
Спокойствие паладина подействовало и на аллеманца. Он сник, ссутулился и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Вы правы, сеньор паладин. Исповедаться мне есть о чем… к тому же вы не из наших, это хорошо.   
Он забрал с крышки гроба Адельгейды бумажку, аккуратно вложил ее в конверт и спрятал во внутренний карман.   
– А вообще, что вы, сеньор, тут делаете? – спохватился юный аллеманец.   
– Свою работу, – Оливио вдруг почувствовал, что напряжение магического фона здесь начало потихоньку нарастать. Ощущал он это как легкое, едва слышное гудение, а перед мистическим взором свечение тумана маны становилось сильнее. Он моргнул, вернулся к обычному зрению. – Но об этом потом. Сначала – ваша исповедь. Давайте сядем и поговорим. Я вижу, что вам это просто необходимо.  
При этих словах аллеманец вздрогнул, тяжко вздохнул и кивнул. Оливио сел на крышку пустого гроба Вайсманнов, аллеманец опустился на колени перед ним, снял шляпу, поежился, словно от холода:  
– Примете ли вы мою исповедь, посвященный?..  
– Оливио, – подсказал ему паладин, чувствуя, что как-то в склепе похолодало. – Приму.  
– Меня зовут Ойген Бруненхайм, мне двадцать лет. Я второй из сыновей Отто и Корделии Бруненхаймов… По решению деда и отца я должен был жениться на Гертруде Вайсманн, это было сговорено давно, нашим мнением не интересовались, важны были только торговые интересы родителей. Гертруда тоже была не в восторге, как вы понимаете. А я… Я люблю Адельгейду. Увидел ее четыре года назад, она была еще девочкой… И не мог забыть. Их семья переехала в Фарталью не так давно, и они живут по аллеманским обычаям, Адельгейду одну из дома не пускали, как ей шестнадцать исполнилось, учиться не позволяли, даже в школе, отец для нее домашних учителей нанимал. Вот через одного такого учителя мы с ней переписываться стали… и полюбили друг друга. Я отцу признался, сказал – жить без Адельгейды не смогу, а она – без меня. Письма ее показал... Отец повздыхал, конечно, но договор с Вайсманнами насчет нашего с Гертрудой брака расторг и пошел сватать для меня Адельгейду. А старый Эрих Шнайдер наотрез отказался. Да еще и разозлился жутко. Заявил, что дочь его страшная распутница, раз позволила какому-то гадкому хлыщу в нее влюбиться, дала ему, то есть мне, повод на что-то рассчитывать. И что Адельгейду он замуж не выдаст, что такой шлюхе одна дорога – в монастырь… Отец мой было сказал ему, что в Фарталье ни в один монастырь не примут девушку, которая туда идет против своей воли… так он заявил, что и не собирался в фартальский монастырь ее отдавать, повезет ее в Аллеманию, там ее приличиям научат… Отец от такого пришел в ужас, пытался как-то Эриха отговорить, но кончилось плохо: слуги Шнайдеров отца выпроводили, вежливо, конечно, но… понятно было, что разговаривать там больше не о чем. А потом мы узнали, что Эрих и его сын Адельгейду в тот же вечер избили до полусмерти. Отец дал мне денег, ушлого человека нашел в помощники, чтобы выкрасть Адельгейду и увезти подальше… Но мы не успели – на второй день Эрих Шнайдер всем объявил, что дочь умерла. И я понял, что жить больше мне незачем. Вот и решил прийти сюда и умереть на ее могиле. Дома письмо оставил, где меня искать, и друзьям тоже разослал – пусть все узнают, пусть на Шнайдеров позор падет… Эх. Вот и вся история. А… надо ведь еще в грехах покаяться… С прошлой исповеди нагрешить, кажется, не особо успел. Грешен в том, что ругался грязно и старому Шнайдеру и его сыну желал сдохнуть в муках. И что я, получается, причиной смерти Адельгейды стал. Вот это и есть мой самый большой грех.   
Юноша заплакал.   
Оливио коснулся его лба:  
– Исповедь принимаю, Ойген. Прощаю тебе грех сквернословия и злоречия. А в гибели Адельгейды твоей вины нет, в этом виновен ее отец. И по-хорошему об этом бы надо заявить. Это ведь убийство.  
– Свидетелей же нет, – Ойген достал платок и вытер слезы. – Никто не поверит.  
Он опять поежился.  
– Если будет заявление о семейном насилии и убийстве, могилу вскроют для освидетельствования, и дознаватель установит, что девушка умерла не своей смертью, а от побоев, – пояснил Оливио. История Адельгейды возмутила его до глубины души, и очень захотелось восстановить справедливость. – И это для старого Шнайдера будет позором еще большим, чем твой хладный труп на могиле его дочери с посмертным письмом.  
Аллеманец воспрянул духом, глаза его заблестели:  
– Я… я как-то об этом не подумал. Да у меня бы, наверное, и заявление не приняли. А вот если вы… Вы же паладин, ваше слово против слова Шнайдера должно весить больше.  
Оливио не успел ему ничего ответить, как звякнула решетка, и в склеп вбежал, громко топая сапогами, здоровенный парень двадцати пяти лет, по виду тоже типичнейший аллеманец. В одной руке у него была тяжелая трость с бронзовым набалдашником, в другой – пистоль. Увидев Ойгена, он грязно выругался и крикнул по-аллемански:  
– Ах ты сучий сын, опозорить нас задумал?! Сдохнуть хочешь – так сейчас сдохнешь!!! Как собака паршивая! – и поднял пистоль, целясь в грудь Ойгену.  
Оливио аллеманский знал хорошо, учил его еще до Корпуса, так что прекрасно понял вопли здоровилы. А уж взведенную пистоль понял еще лучше. Он схватил Ойгена за руку, прижал к себе и призвал святую броню, надеясь, что ее хватит на двоих.  
Грянул выстрел, святая броня остановила пулю, но и сама развеялась. Молодой Шнайдер взревел, замахнулся тростью и бросился на паладина и Ойгена…   
И в этот миг плеснуло холодом, аж заныли зубы, одновременно с этим Оливио ощутил могучий всплеск маны, раздался громкий скрежет, а затем грохот. Обалдевший Шнайдер застыл на месте, выронив трость и раззявив рот. Паладин обернулся, уже зная, что увидит.  
Крышка гроба Адельгейды валялась на полу, расколотая пополам. Девушка стояла, точнее – висела над гробом, прямая, как палка. Ее руки были скрещены на груди, увядшие лилии свисали с них, роняя лепестки. Глаза Адельгейды были широко распахнуты и светились синим пламенем чистой маны. Длинные белокурые волосы струились по воздуху, словно в воде, просторный шелковый саван развевался, открывая худые ноги до самых бедер. На белой коже виднелись черные кровоподтеки и ссадины.  
Стало еще холоднее.  
А паладин понял, что Адельгейда никакая не беспокойница. И не покойница тоже.   
Шнайдер наконец совладал с собой, захлопнул челюсть, моргнул, его лицо исказилось лютой злобой:  
– Ведьма!!! Надо было кол тебе в сердце загнать!!! Ведьма, позорная ведьма!!!   
Он полез в карман, дрожащими пальцами достал патрон и откинул полку пистоли.  
Ойген не стал ждать, пока Шнайдер зарядит пистоль. Он подобрал трость, размахнулся и врезал тому по рукам:  
– Хватит!!! Ты ее при жизни мучил, хватит!!! Не смей!!!  
Шнайдер взвыл опять, бросился на Ойгена и они, сцепившись, повалились на пол, пытаясь задушить друг друга.  
Оливио подошел к самому гробу Адельгейды, легко запрыгнул на его край, вошел в транс и протянул к девушке руку, коснулся ее сложенных на груди ладоней.  
Способность к магии врожденная. Но проявляется далеко не сразу. У мальчиков – лет в четырнадцать-пятнадцать или немного позже, у девочек – как только начинаются месячные. Таких детей в Фарталье положено сразу отводить к ближайшему священнику или королевскому магу – потому что неопытный ребенок, открывший для себя силу, может и бед натворить, и себе навредить. Его надо учить управляться с маной, помогать овладевать даром… В Аллемании все маги считаются собственностью кесаря, их учат за государственный счет, и они должны всю жизнь служить кесарю. За службу эту хорошо вознаграждают, потому там сделаться магом – мечта многих, особенно тех, кто в бедной семье родился. Но – только для мальчиков. Для девочек ничего хорошего. В Аллемании после Изменения Откровения, их религиозной реформы, направленной на то, чтобы исключить женщин из наследования в первую очередь кесарского трона, отношение к женщинам очень испортилось. Их постепенно лишили не только права наследовать титулы, земли и имущество, но и вести какую-либо иную жизнь, кроме семейной, получать образование, иметь профессию. Быть магами в том числе. И незавидна судьба девочки, у которой открылся магический дар. Семья это скрывает, по достижении пятнадцати лет ее отправляют в особый монастырь, где она или носит адамантовый ошейник всю оставшуюся недолгую жизнь, или живет на положении рабыни под надзором суровых Ревнителей Веры, зачаровывая предметы и амулеты для государственных нужд. Немножко легче тем, кто родился в селянской семье где-нибудь в глуши. Такие девочки становятся сельскими ведьмами и знахарками, поселяне их оберегают и прячут от Ревнителей. Иногда им удается скрываться очень долго.   
Адельгейде Шнайдер не повезло родиться магичкой в аллеманской семье, чтущей «милые» традиции родины даже в эмиграции. И родня старательно это скрывала, боясь позора и осуждения со стороны сородичей. Конечно, ее и не собирались выдавать замуж – ведь тогда о ее даре узнали бы другие.   
Когда отец и брат ее избивали, Адельгейда пыталась защититься, как умела. Неопытная, но сильная магичка, она натянула слишком много силы, и впала в магический стазис, внешне очень похожий на смерть. Эрих Шнайдер не стал вникать, действительно ли дочь умерла – главное, что это так выглядело. Его такой исход устраивал, и Адельгейду поспешили уложить в новенькую родовую гробницу и закрыть тяжелой каменной крышкой…  
Оливио, коснувшись девушки, ощутил ее силу, и попытался провести захват маны, чтобы вывести ее из стазиса. Теоретически он знал, как это сделать, но никогда раньше не пробовал. Было страшно.  
Он воззвал к богам, моля их о помощи и милости для Адельгейды, сжал самый мощный поток из кокона, окутывавшего девушку, и дернул, оттягивая на себя.  
Получилось. Вот только много маны забрать Оливио не мог, ее надо куда-то девать, и он, недолго думая, протянул руку к двери и сбросил силовым ударом поверх катающихся по проходу аллеманцев. Грохнуло, решетчатые двери сорвало с петель. Вторым ударом их вынесло далеко в коридор. Третьим разбило резной каменный косяк…   
На пятом кокон стазиса наконец распался, и мана стала рассеиваться сама. Девушка разжала руки, увядшие лилии выпали, и она, обмякнув, свалилась бы в каменный ящик, если бы паладин ее не подхватил, сам едва удержав равновесие. Вылез из гроба, осторожно уложил сомлевшую девушку в проходе, и повернулся к всё ещё дерущимся аллеманцам.  
Горе и отчаяние придали тщедушному Ойгену сил, он смог одолеть здоровенного Шнайдера, и теперь сидел на нем, вцепившись тому в горло и волосы. Оливио подошел, положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Адельгейда жива.   
– Что?! Не может… не может быть! – голубые глаза аллеманца наполнились недоверчивой радостью. – Это… это правда?  
– Да. Иди к ней, а я займусь этим негодяем, – сказал паладин, задумчиво глядя на Шнайдера и думая о том, как этого медведя доставить в… а куда, собственно? Квартальному надзирателю в участок? Что-то подсказывало Оливио, что недолго Шнайдер просидит в квартальном «зверинце», сунет взятку… а завтра его уже и в столице не будет. Нет, лучше уж в Коллегию Инквизиции. Всё-таки дело связано с магией и нарушением не только светских, но и, похоже, что и церковных законов – учение Измененного Откровения в Фарталье считалось ересью. И уж там-то никакие взятки Шнайдеру не помогут, Инквизиция славилась неподкупностью не на пустом месте.  
Оливио легонько пнул избитого Ойгеном Шнайдера в бок, обнажил меч, коснулся острием его горла и сказал:  
– Арестован именем короля.   
Шнайдер простонал:  
– За что, сука…  
– В Инквизиции расскажут, за что, – буркнул паладин. – Вставай.   
Он обыскал аллеманца, отобрал нож, подобрал и заткнул за пояс пистоль, а потом связал арестованному руки его же шарфом. Обернулся к Ойгену:  
– Хвала богам, все живы. Сил хватит вынести девушку? Вряд ли она сейчас сможет сама идти.  
– Хватит, конечно! – воскликнул юноша, поднялся, попытался взять Адельгейду на руки.   
– Лучше через плечо, и держи ее за ноги. Понимаю, так не очень-то романтично, зато нести легче, – пояснил Оливио, увидев, какое при этаком «непристойном» предложении у Ойгена сделалось лицо. – И вот что… Если ты так боишься «непристойности», то давай-ка с нами в Коллегию Инквизиции. Ей там пока что безопаснее всего будет, и помочь там смогут. Она же магичка, а управлять даром ее никто никогда не учил. Сейчас она без сил и ничего не наколдует, но как только придет в себя, то может натворить дел.  
Уходя с кладбища, Оливио не забыл подписать у сторожа заявку. Тот, подписывая, сказал:  
– Ну хвала богам, что дело так разрешилось. Надеюсь, урок для остальных будет. А то любят наши за дурные традиции цепляться… Правду фартальцы говорят: «можно аллеманца вывезти из Аллемании, а вот Аллеманию из аллеманца – нет»… Эх…

История и правда закончилась благополучно. Адельгейда полностью оправилась от побоев и недели, проведенной в стазисе в гробу, и стала учиться магическому искусству. Ойген на ней женился, а Шнайдеров арестовали и судили за семейное насилие и ересь. Скандал в аллеманской диаспоре вышел знатный, и возмущенные семейства Бруненхаймов и Вайсманнов даже потребовали, чтобы из их погребальной камеры убрали останки Шнайдеров и вообще освободили там место для приличных людей.


	4. Добрые советы Джудо Манзони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К Джудо пришли за советом молодожены... и ему есть что им посоветовать.

Добрые советы Джудо Манзони  
Хоть и со стороны может показаться, что у старших паладинов куда больше свободного времени, чем у прочих, это далеко не так. Высокий статус – большие обязанности. А у Джудо Манзони так еще больше, чем у его сотоварищей, потому как помимо храмовничьих практик, которым он следовал по-прежнему, хоть и был придворным паладином, он еще должен был выполнять свои обязанности как посвященный Матери высокого ранга. И эти обязанности были очень разнообразными. И то обстоятельство, что, в отличие от других паладинов, у Джудо не было обета целомудрия, вызывало у его товарищей не зависть, а скорее наоборот, сочувствие. Будучи на четверть сидом, паладин Джудо по природе своей не мог обходиться без любовных утех, и иногда это создавало определенные проблемы. А поскольку у него была еще и способность к духовному и телесному исцелению женщин, то по долгу службы ему, как посвященному Матери, приходилось, так сказать, совмещать приятное с полезным.  
Раз в неделю Джудо переодевался в цивильную одежду и уходил в главную фартальезскую Обитель Матери, где проводил почти целый день. Иногда его звали помочь женщинам с какой-нибудь особенно тяжкой и сложной проблемой, но чаще он там занимался духовным исцелением и консультировал семейные пары в вопросе интимной жизни. Бывали иной раз и очень сложные случаи, бывали и курьезные. Как в тот день, когда к нему за советом пришла парочка юных аллеманских иммигрантов…  
Настроение у Джудо с утра было преотличнейшее. Он позаботился о том, чтобы как следует занять своих учеников делами до самого вечера, причем такими делами, которые не требовали его присмотра и выхода младших паладинов за пределы королевского дворца. Позавтракал по дороге в ингарийской траттории «Золотая Корова», уничтожив точитуру в соусе и на десерт с полдюжины корнулете с орехово-яблочной начинкой, затем наведался в парикмахерскую и привел в порядок прическу и руки, и после того пришел в Обитель. Там зашел в уютную комнату, где обычно и занимался своими обязанностями посвященного Матери. Здесь всё для этого было: широкая удобная кровать в будуаре, скрытом занавесями, за ширмой – особое кресло для лекарского осмотра женщин, стол с креслом для него самого, кресла для посетителей и много всяких полезных наглядных пособий и книжек в шкафу. Комнату уже подготовили: проветрили, вымыли полы, зажгли в курильницах ароматные смеси, принесли вазу со свежими фруктами и большой хрустальный кувшин с оранжадом. Джудо, пока послушник завершал уборку, снял шляпу, кафтан и камзол, повесил на вешалку, и надел зеленую с золотом мантию посвященного Матери. Поправляя воротник, спросил:  
– Сегодня много посетителей записалось, а, Серджо?  
– Да вот двое только пока, сеньор, – послушник протер два светошара на бронзовых кронштейнах на стене и сложил свои щетки и тряпки в ведро. – Молодожены. Но они аллеманцы. Так что преосвященная решила, что вам их на целый день хватит.  
Настроение у Джудо тут же испортилось, но он постарался этого никак не показать. Вздохнул только:  
– Вот это удружили. Ну да ладно, такие же веряне, как и все прочие…  
– Угу, только с тараканами в головах, – сочувственно сказал послушник, и Джудо не сделал ему никакого замечания, потому что сам думал так же.  
Послушник ушел, а паладин сел за стол, подпер голову руками и призадумался. Аллеманцы… аллеманцы славились совершенно дикими с точки зрения фартальцев представлениями о пристойном и непристойном… и совершенно диким отношением к женщинам. Конечно, те, кто переселился из Аллемании в Фарталью, на фоне своих бывших соотечественников выглядели очень неплохо, но и у них в головах в вопросе отношений между мужчиной и женщиной творилось черт-те что. А всё потому, что двести лет тому назад в Аллемании произошел дворцовый переворот, свергли тогдашнего кесаря под предлогом его безумия, а чтобы не допустить к трону его дочь, выкопали в архивах какой-то древний закон, еще докесарийских времен, по которому женщины к наследованию земли не допускались. Страна раскололась в гражданской войне: одни стояли за несправедливо обиженную юную кесарину, другие поддерживали ее дядю. На фоне этого еще и религиозная реформа подоспела, тем же дядей кесарины и устроенная, и всё с той же целью. Война полыхала пятнадцать лет, кончилась победой дяди-узурпатора и учения Измененного Откровения. А это учение за двести лет дошло до того, что единственным предназначением женщины стало считать деторождение и скромную тихую семейную жизнь. В крайнем случае – целомудренную монашескую. Впрочем, мужчинам тоже было не так уж и сладко: блюстители морали в лице Ревнителей Веры так и норовили влезть в спальню любого рядового аллеманца и поинтересоваться, что он там делает. Вплоть до того, что существовали подробные строгие предписания насчет того, что и как мужчина и женщина должны делать в супружеской постели... и из голов аллеманских иммигрантов эта вся дрянь выветривалась в лучшем случае в следующем поколении.   
В общем, ничего, кроме головной боли, от визита аллеманских молодоженов Джудо не ждал.  
Аллеманцы явились точно в назначенное время, минута в минуту. И выглядели они как… как самые типичнейшие аллеманцы: высокие, с угловато-квадратными лицами, близко посаженными голубыми глазами, белокурые, очень аккуратно одетые и чрезмерно серьезные. И очень молодые, не старше двадцати. Это обстоятельство Джудо скорее обрадовало.  
– Приветствую, сеньоры, – как мог приятнее улыбнулся паладин. Все-таки служение есть служение, неважно, кто к тебе пришел, людям надо помогать. Даже аллеманцам.  
Аллеманцы ответили хором:  
– Здравствуйте, сеньор посвященный!  
– Прошу, садитесь, – указал Джудо на кресла. – Угощайтесь фруктами, вот оранжад. Если желаете – принесут и кофе, и чай.   
Пока они усаживались, он внимательно и быстро их оглядел взглядом посвященного. Молодые, искренне любят друг друга, крайне смущены, но стараются этого не показать. Чувствуют друг перед другом вину. Женщина недавно перенесла тяжкое потрясение, в прошлом подвергалась регулярным побоям и унижениям… а еще она довольно сильная магичка со склонностью к предметной магии и меткой Мастера.  
Мужчина, сжатый, скованный и прямой, словно линейку проглотил, сказал на чистейшем фартальском без всякого акцента:  
– Сеньор посвященный, позвольте представиться: Ойген и Адельгейда Бруненхайм.  
– Очень приятно. Посвященный Джудо Манзони, – представился паладин, и наконец заинтересовался делом по-настоящему, потому что вспомнил эти имена. Не так давно его ученик Оливио имел дело с безобразиями в склепе аллеманской диаспоры, и по итогам этого дела в диаспоре разразился громкий скандал, связанный с семейным насилием, ересью и тому подобной дрянью. Ойген и Адельгейда были одними из главных героев той истории.  
– М-м-м, сеньор посвященный… видите ли, мы поженились два месяца назад, – начала Адельгейда. Видно было, что ей очень неуютно и стыдно, и Джудо немножко на нее воздействовал, чтобы расслабилась и успокоилась. В глаза все-таки заглядывать не стал – не видел пока необходимости.  
– Да, сеньор, – сказал Ойген. Выглядел он так, словно собрался нырять в ледяную воду. – Мы поженились… Мы очень любим друг друга. И мы хотим быть счастливыми в браке. Но у нас не получается… не получается в постели.  
Он резко и густо покраснел. Адельгейда порозовела.  
Джудо глянул на нее еще раз – девственницей она не была. Но и женщиной, осознавшей свою женскую суть, она тоже не выглядела. Он подавил тяжкий вздох и решил, что с этими молодыми людьми нужно говорить жестко, прямо и грубовато, иначе они так и будут юлить вокруг да около:  
– Вы, сеньоры, должны быть со мной откровенны, как на исповеди. В общем-то, по сути это и есть исповедь, только не о грехах, а о вашей семейной жизни. Вы говорите – не получается в постели… в чем это проявляется? У вас, Ойген, нет достаточной твердости мужского члена? Или она слишком быстро пропадает? Или ваш член вообще не стоит?  
Хоть это и казалось невозможным, но Ойген покраснел еще гуще. И сказал:  
– Н-н-ет… Я… очень люблю свою жену и… у меня… хм… стоит. И мы вступали в близость десять раз.   
– Десять раз за два месяца… маловато для пылко любящих друг друга молодоженов, – сказал Джудо, пряча легкое удивление. – Больше не получалось потому, что у вас не стояло, или по другим причинам?  
– Мы сейчас живем в доме моего отца, – пояснил Ойген. – Отец нам купил квартиру в новом доме, но там сейчас идет отделка. А в доме отца у нас нет отдельных покоев, только две смежные комнаты и супружеская спальня в разных частях дома. И в спальню надо идти через весь коридор второго этажа. Все видят и слышат… а как говорил мне отец, приличные люди не должны беспокоить своей семейной жизнью других членов семьи чаще необходимого, и поэтому мы ходим в спальню только два раза в неделю, когда отец и матушка уезжают в гости с вечерними визитами.  
Джудо сохранял на лице непроницаемое выражение. Ойген помялся, но понял, что от него ждут продолжения рассказа, и грустно добавил:  
– Вы не подумайте, мы не следуем Измененному Откровению, и мои родители даже в Аллемании были тайными верянами Откровения Пяти, потому сюда и уехали. Но… жить ведь надо было как все, иначе Ревнители Веры бы заинтересовались… Вот и привыкли. А я не знаю другого образа жизни и другого воспитания. Мы с Адельгейдой понимаем, что у нас что-то неправильно, но не знаем, что с этим делать, поэтому и пришли к вам за помощью. Ведь спрашивать просто у друзей и родственников такие вещи стыдно, а вы – посвященный Матери, как вы верно сказали – это всё равно как исповедь.  
Подала голос Адельгейда:  
– Я учусь в мажеской академии и… однокурсницы часто говорят о… о любовных отношениях. Говорят такие вещи, от которых я краснею. Но если им верить, то они очень любят любовные утехи и получают от них большое удовольствие. А я ничего такого не чувствую, совсем ничего, хотя очень люблю Ойгена. Вот мы и решили пойти к вам за советом. Может быть, со мной что-то не так? И это можно как-то исцелить? Мы специально просили, чтобы именно вы нас приняли. Про вас говорят, что вы можете справиться даже с самыми сложными случаями.  
Джудо налил себе оранжада и приложился к стакану. Посмотрел на Адельгейду, всё еще не заглядывая ей в глаза, потом глянул на Ойгена. Тот был полон мрачной решимости, довольно сильно подсвеченной душевной болью.  
– Должен прояснить кое-что сразу, – отставив стакан, сказал Джудо. – Я действительно до сих пор не встречал женщину, которую не смог бы исцелить. Но мой дар к такому исцелению часто предполагает любовную близость… Проще говоря, вам, Адельгейда, возможно, придется пройти вот в этот будуар и провести там со мной не меньше часа, это в лучшем случае. По закону и светскому, и церковному это не супружеская измена. И для фартальцев в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Но аллеманцы на такое смотрят иначе.  
– Мы знаем, – выдавил из себя Ойген, не глядя на Джудо. К его решимости добавилось немного ревности. – Мы согласны, если это поможет Адельгейде получать радость от супружеской близости.  
– Дело не только в Адельгейде, но и в вас, Ойген.  
Аллеманец удивился:  
– Во мне? Но ведь у меня как раз всё в порядке.  
– Если бы у вас всё было в порядке, Адельгейда бы хоть что-то чувствовала, но это не так, – терпеливо пояснил Джудо и решил перейти к делу. – Расскажите подробно, как у вас это происходит.  
Это предложение привело их в замешательство. Джудо воздействовал им на разум, чтобы они стали откровеннее, но продавить привитые с детства аллеманские представления о приличиях было непросто.  
Ойген схватил кувшин, налил себе оранжада, выпил залпом и сказал, глядя в стакан:  
– Мы… ну… Адельгейда в спальню уходит первой. Когда я туда прихожу, она уже в постели, в супружеской сорочке, свет погашен, всё как положено. И я тоже надеваю супружескую сорочку… ложусь сверху и… Иногда приходится поправлять сорочки, чтобы попасть в прореху, а не в ткань. Если не попадаю сразу, то у меня твердость ненадолго пропадает. Тогда мы просто лежим, обнимаемся, целуемся, пока не… пока у меня не встает… он. И пробуем снова.   
Джудо осторожно уточнил:  
– Хм, какая прореха? Вы имеете в виду – женский орган?  
– Нет, – прошептала пунцовая Адельгейда. – Прореха на супружеской сорочке… Внизу. Чтобы через нее… заниматься любовью.  
Паладин вдруг понял, что сидит с открытым ртом. Он его тут же захлопнул, покрутил в пальцах четки, успокаиваясь, и задал еще один вопрос:  
– То есть вы занимаетесь любовью в ночных рубашках с особыми дырками на причинных местах? Но зачем это? Разве нельзя просто поднять подол и… не говоря уже о том, чтобы вообще снять рубашки.  
– Но это ведь непристойно, – пискнула Адельгейда. – Мне… мне очень стыдно раздеваться, это можно делать только когда никто не видит.  
К вопросу раздевания Джудо решил вернуться чуть позже, а пока поинтересовался у Ойгена:  
– Вы сказали – лежите, обнимаетесь, целуетесь. В сорочках. А как вы обнимаетесь и целуетесь? Подробнее, пожалуйста.  
– Э-э-э… за плечи… Прижимаемся друг к другу и целуем губы, – пояснил Ойген. – Я боюсь трогать ее груди. Один раз пробовал только, и Адельгейде было больно.  
Джудо перевел взгляд на Адельгейду:  
– А что вы чувствуете во время соития? Вам больно? Тяжело? Может быть, есть тянущие ощущения в животе, боли в груди и спине?  
Она помотала головой и тихо, запинаясь, сказала:  
– Мне только после… там… немного неудобно, чуточку саднит... иногда.  
Джудо вздохнул:  
– Пройдите, пожалуйста, за ширму, разденьтесь – мне придется вас осмотреть, – и на этот раз он все-таки глянул ей в глаза. Аллеманка тихонько охнула, опять залилась краской, послушно встала и прошла за ширму. А Джудо сказал Ойгену:  
– Конечно ей было больно, если вы схватили ее со всей силы за грудь. Женские груди очень нежные, и хотя они на ощупь мягкие, это вовсе не значит, что их можно тискать как угодно. И вот вам мой первый совет: выбросьте к чертям эти ваши супружеские сорочки. Ваши тела созданы Творцом, в них нет ничего постыдного, тем более друг для друга. Вы же муж и жена, вы давали у алтаря определенные клятвы, и боги соединили вас, чтобы вы любили друг друга, дарили друг другу радость, познавали друг друга так полно, как это только возможно. А не совали член в темноте через дырки в каких-то дурацких рубашках.   
Сказав так, он вымыл руки в бронзовом умывальнике и ушел за ширму, где уже раздетая Адельгейда, краснея от смущения, стояла, прикрыв руками груди и промежность. Все-таки Джудо на нее воздействовал совсем чуть-чуть, и она очень стеснялась. Он отвел ее руки:  
– Не надо ничего стыдиться. Вы же пришли ко мне за помощью, вот я вам и помогаю. Постойте вот так… – он осторожно пощупал ее маленькие груди с жалостливо торчащими розовыми сосочками и к своему облегчению не нащупал ничего. Потом велел ей забраться в кресло и продолжил осмотр. Смотрел он, конечно, не так, как это делают обычные женские лекари, просто легонько щупал промежность и живот, ему как посвященному высокого ранга этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, всё ли там в порядке, нет ли каких-то скрытых болезней или еще чего. Под конец осмотра медленно провел пальцем по ее лону, коснулся розовой маленькой бусинки и погладил ее подушечкой пальца. Адельгейда едва слышно охнула и чуть вздрогнула.  
– Всё, можете одеваться. У вас нет никаких внутренних болезней, и по женской части всё в порядке, – сказал ей Джудо. – Даже всё очень хорошо.   
– Но тогда почему же я ничего не чувствую, когда мы… когда мы занимаемся любовью?   
– Потому что вы не занимаетесь любовью, – вздохнул Джудо. – Вы только совокупляетесь, и не больше. Но это дело поправимое, и, думаю, вам даже не придется идти со мной в будуар.  
Он вышел из-за ширмы, вымыл руки, достал из шкафа большой раскрашенный плакат и повесил его на крючок на стене. Ойген тихонько ойкнул: на плакате были изображены обнаженные женщина и мужчина. Они стояли так, что частично видны были ягодицы, поза была не очень-то естественной, зато всё, что нужно, на виду. На стол Джудо выставил два фарфоровых раскрашенных макета мужских и женских органов – старинных, работы знаменитого пекоринского мастера Чиллани. Вынул из ящика стола витую указку из зеленого стекла, задумчиво постучал ею по столу.  
Из-за ширмы вышла Адельгейда, увидела плакат и макеты, и чуточку покраснела.  
Джудо показал указкой на женщину на плакате:  
– У каждой женщины есть на теле очень чувствительные места, прикасаясь к которым, можно доставить ей удовольствие, зажечь в ней огонь желания. И потому вы оба первым делом должны наконец друг для друга раздеться. Раздеться при свете, чтобы хорошо всё видеть. Не спешите, исследуйте друг друга, учитесь доставлять радость. Между супругами в спальне не может быть ничего постыдного, непристойного, что бы там ни говорили аллеманские обычаи. В постели для вас должны быть только вы, и важны лишь только ваши желания и взаимное удовольствие.   
Он провел концом указки по шее женщины на плакате:  
– Шея у многих женщин очень чувствительна к нежным, легким поцелуям, вот здесь особенно. И вот эта ямочка над ключицами, Ойген, не забывайте о ней. А ниже ключиц, над грудью, тоже очень нежные места, если касаться их легонько подушечками пальцев, поглаживать, не надавливая. Или кончиком языка. Что до груди – с ней можно делать что угодно, но не применяя силу. Легкие потискивания, поглаживания, поцелуи, да просто накрыть ладонью – тоже хорошо. Каждой женщине нравится по-разному, поэтому пробуйте и изучайте. Верный признак нарастающего возбуждения у женщины – торчащие отвердевшие соски. – Джудо коснулся кончиком указки нарисованного соска и заметил, как Ойген скосил глаза на грудь жены. – Соски можно приласкать языком и губами, многим женщинам это очень нравится. Живот лучше поглаживать ладонями, особенно низ живота и бедра. Не бойтесь прикасаться и к лону, простые поглаживания, словно вы гладите котенка, могут оказать очень сильное действие.   
Аллеманцы опять покраснели. Джудо про себя хмыкнул, показал указкой на ягодицы нарисованной женщины:  
– Вот это, кстати, тоже очень чувствительная часть тела. И уж ее, в отличие от груди, можно тискать как угодно, можно гладить, целовать, и даже пошлепывать, лишь бы это нравилось. Внутренняя поверхность бедер чувствительна к поглаживаниям и поцелуям, как и внутренняя сторона коленей. Кстати, всё, что я сказал о ягодицах, бедрах и коленях, касается и мужчин, – указка перескочила на нарисованного мужчину. – И во многом то, что я говорил о сосках.   
Джудо снова посмотрел на аллеманцев, красных от смущения, и перешел к фарфоровым макетам. Подумал мельком, что давненько он их не доставал, в последнее время такие наивные в любовном вопросе посетители к нему не приходили.   
Развернув макет женского лона к аллеманцам, Джудо провел по нему указкой:  
– У женщин всё устроено удивительным образом. Сложно – и прекрасно. И здесь намного больше возможностей для наслаждения, чем у мужчины. Прикосновение к любому местечку может доставить море удовольствия – главное, хотеть этого. Всё здесь очень чувствительно, и у одной и той же женщины в разные дни – по-разному. Даже простая смена позы, в которой вы занимаетесь любовью, может подарить новые ощущения, – он строго глянул на Ойгена. – Просто совать туда член недостаточно, мало каким женщинам этого хватит для удовольствия. И вообще начинать с этого не стоит, женщину сначала надо раздразнить лаской, чтобы ее щель увлажнилась, а плоть там сделалась мягкой и податливой, но в то же время и упругой… Вот это место – волшебная бусина наслаждения, даже легкие прикосновения пальцев могут с ней творить магию.   
Аллеманцы внимали ему, раскрыв рты, при этом по-прежнему были красными и смущенными.   
Джудо показал указкой на фарфоровый член:  
– Ну а здесь хоть всё и просто, но маленьким ручкам сеньоры Адельгейды тоже найдется с чем поиграть… головка очень чувствительна, с ней нужно поосторожнее, начинайте со стержня, его можно и в руку взять, и скользить по нему сомкнутыми пальцами, и даже несильно сжимать, поглаживать и покручивать, легонько, конечно. Главное – не стесняйтесь, смело беритесь за дело. Если уж у сеньора Ойгена даже в темноте, без особых ласк и в, хм, супружеской рубашке твердость почти не пропадала, то от ваших рук, сеньора, и подавно не пропадет, наоборот.   
Адельгейда бросила короткий хищный взгляд на гульфик супруга, и тот непроизвольно сдвинул ноги. Джудо про себя усмехнулся: кажется, юная аллеманка и впрямь последует его совету и возьмет дело в свои руки. И он решил ковать железо, пока горячо. Убрал макеты в шкаф, спрятал плакат и сказал:  
– Пора бы вам перейти к практике. Будуар в вашем распоряжении на два часа, я вас здесь оставлю и предупрежу, чтобы никто вас не тревожил. А через два часа вернусь. И вот вам, кстати, книжка с картинками в качестве пособия, – он вручил Ойгену гравюрный альбом «Волшебный сад наслаждений» Хайме Аманти, в котором были подробно показаны десять самых распространенных и простых позиций. Очень скромная, кстати, книжка, в отличие от «Исследования плотских утех» того же Аманти. Этот труд у Джудо в шкафу тоже был, но он решил, что для юных аллеманцев это будет как-то чересчур. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.  
– Посмотрите, опробуйте что-нибудь. Кстати, подобную можно купить в любой книжной лавке, что я вам и советую сделать, как только съедете от родителей в отдельную квартиру.  
А потом он вышел в коридор, прикрыл дверь на ключ, предупредил послушника-секретаря, съел в трапезной свежий кальцоне и пошел в обительский сад. Там он сел на скамейку среди розовых кустов, как раз под окном того самого будуара, разжег дымную палочку, со вкусом затянулся, прислушиваясь к шепоткам, скрипу кровати и тихим стонам, доносящимся из окна. Выпустил дымок и сказал себе под нос:  
– Супружеская рубашка с дыркой, надо же. Какое извращение…


	5. Удача близнецов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Летние приключения Бласко и Жиенны Гарсиа в отпуске

Удача близнецов  
Действие происходит в то же время, что и действие повестей «Паладины в отпуске» и «Родственные узы». Бласко – младший паладин второго года.

Собираясь в отпуск, младший паладин Бласко Гарсиа решал сложную задачу: собственно, куда ему ехать в отпуск. Домой хотелось. И не хотелось – всё зависело от того, что именно понимать под «домой». Если в родную Сальму – то да, хотелось безумно. А вот если в родной дом в Ковильяне – то нет. Бласко происходил из семьи потомственных магов, своего рода мажеской аристократии. В роду Гарсиа все были одаренными, из них вышло много прославленных боевых магов, целителей, предметников и даже великих мастеров. Но на Бласко и его сестре-близнеце Жиенне славная наследственность дала сбой, и они оказались далеко не так талантливы, как их родня. Дед Бласко винил в этом их матушку, салабрийскую магичку, у которой в роду магов прежде не было, но сказать ей это в лицо не рисковал – та была боевой магичкой высшей категории, при том имела очень вспыльчивый характер. Зато шпынять Бласко и Жиенну можно было безнаказанно – слишком они были гордые, чтоб жаловаться матери, и потому терпели обиды молча. Так что и дед, и бабка, и дядья с тетками не забывали им лишний раз напомнить, что они – печальные недоразумения в славном роду Гарсиа. Конечно, по общим меркам и Бласко, и Жиенна имели способности вполне пристойного среднего уровня, и из них могли бы выйти целители, предметники или театральные иллюзионисты (что для рода Гарсиа было бы вполне приемлемо), если бы по типу дара оба не оказались боевыми магами. А боевой маг должен иметь большой резерв маны, тут амулетами-накопителями, как целители или предметники, не обойдешься. У Бласко и Жиенны резерв был маленьким, и настоящих боевых магов из них сделать было нельзя, а к другой магии способностей не было, кроме предметной и магии иллюзий, да и в них их успехи были довольно скромными. Так что им пришлось бы сделаться муниципальными магами – тушить пожары, изводить крыс, мышей и тараканов, чистить сточные и печные трубы, зачаровывать светошарики для уличных фонарей и прочее в том же духе. Дед, когда им исполнилось по семнадцать лет, сказал, что отучатся в академии – и пусть проваливают из Ковильяна и вообще из Сальмы, чтобы не позорить славный род. Пусть работают трубочистами где-нибудь в какой-нибудь Ингарии или Дельпонте, а еще лучше – вообще пусть в Мартинику убираются. И даже подумывал, как бы запретить им носить родовое имя. Да еще проверку по крови устроил – надеялся, что они окажутся не Гарсиа. Узнав об этом, Бласко и Жиенна страшно обиделись и решили показать родне, что даже такие слабые маги, как они, могут многого добиться. Бласко сделался паладином, а Жиенна – инквизиторкой-беллатрисой. Посвящение и обучение дали им возможность научиться брать намного больше маны и дополнять магические способности мистическими. Семья с этим смирилась, но… маги не очень-то любят паладинов и инквизиторок. В общем, лишний раз показываться деду на глаза Бласко не хотел. С отцом, матерью, сестрой и братьями свидеться – конечно, но это можно и без поездки в Ковильян. А вот остальную родню век бы не видал. А как назло, в этом году в Ковильян как раз в сентябре съезжались все тетушки и дядюшки Гарсиа – праздновать дедово семидесятилетие. В прошлый отпуск никого из них не было в родовом гнезде, а в этот раз соберется вся толпа. И кто-нибудь обязательно захочет поклевать Бласко и Жиенну. Особенно кузены.  
Об этом он и заговорил с Жиенной как-то вечером, когда они оба ужинали в «Драконьем Клыке». А та достала из кармашка сложенное письмо:  
– В Сальму мы не поедем… Но поедем в Салабрию – бабушка Гонзалез приглашает. Надо бы съездить, как думаешь?  
– Хм… А что. Мы там ведь восемь лет не были. Можно и поехать. По крайней мере нас там никто шпынять не станет и подкалывать тоже. И можно будет отдохнуть в свое удовольствие.   
Тут появился подавальщик и поставил перед Жиенной блюдце с творожным пирогом, а перед Бласко – чашку шоколада со сливками. Они на какое-то время отвлеклись на десерт, потом Жиенна сказала:  
– Как думаешь, там по-прежнему дикая глушь, или все-таки какие-то цивилизованные развлечения найдутся?  
– Понятия не имею. Да какая нам разница? – пожал плечами Бласко. – Уж мы найдем, чем развлечься. На охоту съездим, рыбы половим в озере… мало ли. Лишь бы никто за спиной не зудел, что мы выродки и семейный позор.  
– Это точно, – согласилась сестра. – Тогда такой вопрос… Как добираться-то будем? Телепорт ведь только до Овиеды.  
– Ну там наверняка из Овиеды есть местный телепорт в Сакраменто, а вот оттуда придется верхом ехать.   
– Сомневаюсь, что в Сакраменто открыли станцию телепортов, – хмыкнула инквизиторка. – С чего бы?  
– Ну, всё-таки город. Как бы. Впрочем, посмотрим. Сами-то мы не сможем телепортироваться, ориентиров нет… Эх, не хотелось бы по тамошним трактирам ночевать, но, видно, придется. Ну что, завтра тогда бабушке отпиши, что мы приедем. Как раз письмо дойти успеет, если магопочтой отправить. Держи на это от меня пять реалов.  
Магопочта стоила дорого, десять реалов письмо, и это при том, что паладинам и инквизиторкам делали скидки.  
– Отлично. А родне обычное письмо отправлю. Матушка возражать не будет, батя тоже, а остальные пусть утрутся, – Жиенна допила чай. – Обойдутся и без нашего присутствия.   
В день, когда начинался отпуск, Бласко никак дождаться не мог обеда – ведь после обеда можно уже ехать. Как назло, с утра он проштрафился, и наставник Теодоро отправил его мыть пол в коридоре первого этажа. С этим Бласко справился довольно быстро: наложил на пол «Заморозку» второго уровня, чтоб со льдом, потом дождался, пока лед растает, после чего прошелся шваброй. Пол был и так чистый – только вчера вечером его отмывали наказанные за что-то кадеты Карло, Джулио и Диего, так что Бласко мыл его лишь для видимости. Потом пришлось отстоять караул, а потом, наконец, уже и обед наступил. Сумку Бласко собрал еще с утра, так что, едва только обед закончился, он выскочил из-за стола, на ходу попрощался с товарищами, заскочил к Теодоро, своему наставнику, за отпускным свидетельством, и через пятнадцать минут, переодетый в цивильный костюм, уже выезжал из паладинской конюшни верхом на своем буланом мерине и с мулом в поводу. С сестрой встретился на выезде из дворца, и они шагом поехали на станцию телепортов. Жиенна тоже была одета в цивильное, а меч в ножнах был завернут и приторочен к седлу. На седле же висели и два внушительных вьюка, которые Бласко тут же переложил на своего грузового мула. Жиенна мула не стала брать – знала, что брат, из них двоих более хозяйственный и обстоятельный, обязательно возьмет, а одного вьючного животного на двоих будет вполне достаточно, к тому же вещей с собой немного. Инквизиторское облачение и паладинский мундир остались в подкроватных сундуках, как и прочее снаряжение, кроме мечей.   
Отпуск есть отпуск, и инквизиторка не упустила случая надеть новый костюм для верховой езды, причем модный и недешевый: широкие черные дамские штаны, собранные на высоком поясе мелкими складками, песочно-желтая шелковая блуза с пышным воротником, коричневый жакет из прочного дорогого сукна с большими резными пуговицами, черный переливчатый шарф, завязанный замысловатым бантом, темно-красный кафтанчик, высокие ботинки на шнуровке и кокетливая дамская треуголка с красным перышком.  
– Красиво, – оценил Бласко, оглядев ее. – Небось сотню реалов отвалила, а?  
– Жакет сорок, блуза пятнадцать, шарф пять, шляпка двадцать, шаровары сорок, ботинки столько же… кафтан тридцать и перчатки пятнадцать. Белье и чулки вместе тоже сорок. Сам посчитай.  
Бласко присвистнул. Жалованье инквизиторок было вполне сопоставимо с паладинским, и Жиенна могла себе позволить такие траты. Вот только кроме как в отпуск, такое и не наденешь. Разве что пошлют куда с тайной миссией, тогда можно принарядиться. Сам Бласко тоже купил себе новый цивильный костюм, только на моду не стал заморачиваться, выбирал попрочнее да поудобнее. На нем были светло-желтая рубашка, коричневый камзол с желтыми набивными узорами, черные штаны из прочной ткани, темно-красный кафтан со шнурами, сапоги с отворотами и треуголка с галунами. Схожесть в цветах с костюмом сестры объяснялась любовью близнецов к одним и тем же оттенкам и их сочетаниям.   
– Чую, в Салабрии у тебя не будет от ухажеров отбоя, – усмехнулся Бласко.  
– Не переживай, за тобой девушки тоже побегают, – хмыкнула Жиенна.  
– Ну ты как скажешь. Кто ж на такого урода позарится! – махнул он рукой. Он уже давно привык, что по сальмийским и фартальским меркам далеко не красавец, и по этому поводу не переживал. Но Жиенна посмотрела на него с легким прищуром и сказала:  
– Ты иногда как ляпнешь что-нибудь, аж стукнуть тебя хочется. Тоже, нашел урода. Давно на себя в зеркало смотрел?  
– Каждый раз, как бреюсь, эту рожу вижу, – Бласко потрогал свой квадратный подбородок и легонько дернул себя за горбатый выдающийся нос. – И радуюсь, что я паладин и мне можно не переживать о том, что девушки мимо меня на других смотрят. Видела б ты, какие там у нас красавцы есть! Один Оливио чего стоит. Вот уж по кому с десяток фрейлин тайком сохнет… и кое-кто из придворных кавалеров тоже. Или, к примеру, Робертино. Ну про него и говорить нечего – Сальваро все красавцы, а этот, пожалуй, самый из них красивый. Или даже вот наш соотечественник Жоан. Или гордовитый кьянталусский аристократ Маттео Олаварри. Тоже, между прочим, горбоносый, но при том красавец писаный.   
– Салабрийцы у вас там есть?  
– Энрике только, но он полуальв. С во-от такими ушами. А что?  
– А то, дорогой братец, что мы с тобой на мордахи – типичнейшие салабрийцы. И по салабрийским меркам ты вполне красивый парень. Там ведь чем у мужчины нос больше и горбатей – тем лучше. Считается, что у него и по мужской части всё ого-го, потому там носатые очень нравятся женщинам.  
Бласко рассмеялся:  
– Вот уж совершенно бесполезное, хм, достоинство. Для паладина, конечно. Не был бы я паладином – я бы обязательно этим воспользовался. Но увы.  
Жиенна тоже захихикала. Потом сказала:  
– А на ваших красавцев я бы глянула. Познакомишь?  
– Да надо бы, – согласился Бласко. – Они ребята хорошие. Оливио, Жоан и Робертино, я имею в виду. И еще Тонио и Эннио, они мартиниканцы, так что не скажу, красавцы или нет, это уж тебе судить, но парни что надо.  
Болтая об этом и другом, они довольно быстро добрались до станции телепортов, показали свои отпускные свидетельства и совершенно бесплатно переправились в Салабрию.

Овиеда, столица провинции Салабрия, была по общефартальским меркам даже не городом – так, городишкой. Но тем не менее все обязательные элементы цивилизации здесь имелись: королевский гарнизон, паладинская канцелярия и коллегия инквизиции, учетная королевская палата, собор, большой рынок, станция телепортов, две школы, ремесленное училище, довольно неплохая лечебница, представительства трех крупных банков, почта, в том числе магическая, театр, тюрьма и даже университет. Правда, университет этот в списке фартальских университетов и академий стоял в самом низу и в нем учились только местные – притом из тех, у кого не хватило ума или настойчивости поступить куда-то в более пристойное место. Содержали оный университет салабрийский наместник пополам с Короной, и потому половина выпускников потом вынуждена была работать на князя или Корону. Так что учились здесь в основном те, кто хотел стать учителем, сельским лекарем или мелким чиновником.   
На станции телепортов выяснилось, что регулярный телепорт в Сакраменто открывают только раз в два дня, то есть ближайший только завтра. Но на счастье близнецов, сегодня туда по срочному делу едет ревизор, и ему откроют телепорт в четыре пополудни. И если Бласко и Жиенна желают, то могут прийти на станцию в четыре и попробовать договориться с магом-телепортистом. Близнецы пообещали прийти, а пока решили поесть где-нибудь и побродить по городу. Город им понравился, хоть и выглядел очень провинциально. Однако, несмотря на провинциальность, улицы Овиеды были замощены, имелась канализация, а на улицах – фонари со светошарами, клумбы у домов и много деревьев. Так что это был довольно неплохой и уютный городок. Нагулявшись по центральным улицам, близнецы вернулись на главную площадь, где была станция телепортов и вообще, как обычно в таких маленьких городках, сосредоточилась вся официальная и общественная жизнь Овиеды. В том числе и гостиница с тратторией.  
– Салабрийская кухня, – сморщила нос Жиенна, посмотрев на тратторию. – Много жира, брюквы, репы и перловки. Кровяная колбаса, вареные свиные уши и хвосты с хреном… Фу.  
– Ну, деваться нам некуда, все равно ведь у бабушки то же самое подавать будут, – справедливо рассудил Бласко. – Идем в тратторию. Здесь, наверное, дорого, но по крайней мере это приличная траттория и еду в ней есть можно. Наверное.  
Снаружи траттория и гостиница «Сердце Овиеды» выглядела так, словно ее хозяин никак не мог выбрать, какими именно архитектурными деталями ее украсить, и решил использовать всё, что хотел… и что поместится на фасад. Потому были тут и колонны, и портики над окнами, и лепнина, и пинакли на крыше, и горгульи на водосточных трубах, и полуобнаженные фигуры фейри, поддерживающие крышу крыльца. Внутреннее убранство ничем не уступало. Привыкший к изысканным интерьерам королевского дворца Бласко тяжко вздохнул, увидав торжество безвкусицы и провинциального представления о том, какой должна быть приличная траттория.  
– Да уж, – кивнула Жиенна. – Аж глаза болят. Впрочем, лишь бы тут еда была съедобной. В конце концов, нам здесь не столоваться каждый день.  
Едва они уселись за свободный столик, как перед ними возник подавальщик и спросил по-салабрийски:  
– Чего желаете, сеньоры?  
– А что у вас есть, любезный? – задала встречный вопрос Жиенна по-фартальски. Подавальщик понял, что они не местные, и залебезил – видно, решил, что можно будет завысить цену и слупить с путешественников побольше. С молодых и, вероятно, глупых путешественников, потому как умные в Салабрию без надобности не ездят.  
– У нас много фартальских блюд, – широко улыбнулся подавальщик. – Если желаете – паста карбонара, например, или равиоли со свининой и базиликом… в сырном соусе или в помидорном. Десерты разные, в том числе плайясольские и ингарийские. И наша кухня, разумеется. Лучшая в Фарталье, между прочим! Может, желаете ознакомиться? Нежная поросятина, изысканные колбасы, пироги, равных которым нигде не найдете! Студень только вчера залили, а рубец повар утром фаршировал. И вино, конечно, рекомендую.  
– М-м-м, вино, небось, местное? – вздохнул Бласко, вспомнив дурную репутацию салабрийского вина.  
– Не только, сеньор! Мы приличное заведение, у нас большой ассортимент! – почти искренне возмутился подавальщик. – У нас и орсинское есть.  
– Не надо, – быстро сказал Бласко. Орсинское вино было немногим лучше салабрийского. – Что-нибудь вроде компота, пожалуй. И равиоли. В сырном соусе. Колбас и пирогов не надо.  
– Зелень есть какая-нибудь? Приличная зелень, не репа и не брюква, – поинтересовалась Жиенна, оглядывая зал. Все посетители ели либо вареные поросячьи ножки с хреном, либо кровяные колбаски с жареными помидорами и сладким перцем, либо пресловутый бараний рубец с перловкой и курдючным салом.   
– Салат имеется. Помидорчики с розовым луком, сладким перцем, базиликом и оливковым маслом, также салат из листьев латука, яблок и огурчиков с козьим сыром, – подавальщик наконец сообразил, что гости не горят желанием пробовать местную кухню – видимо, с ней уже знакомы. Потому и не горят.  
– Тащи, – велела Жиенна. – И сладкого чего-нибудь приличного. С чаем. Но это уж на твое усмотрение.  
Подавальщик поклонился и ушел.   
Посетители, хоть и были заняты едой, но всё-таки на близнецов посматривали с любопытством.  
– Чего это они, – удивился Бласко. – Овиеда же центр провинции, наверняка сюда много народу неместного ездит.  
– Может, не так много, как кажется, – пожала плечами Жиенна. – Или просто потому пялятся, что мы близнецы. Знаешь же, здесь о близнецах очень своеобразные представления… Не заморачивайся. Всё равно будут ведь пялиться, что здесь, что у бабушки. Кстати, о том, как до бабушки доехать. Как думаешь, во сколько нам обойдется договориться с этим магом?  
– Не знаю, – Бласко достал из кармана кошелек и заглянул в него. – Вообще-то он должен нас бесплатно доставить куда нам требуется. Но я в этом очень сомневаюсь… В любом случае больше десяти реалов не дам.  
– Я тоже. Но сначала попробуем бесплатно. Не так часто мы такими услугами пользуемся, так что пусть отрабатывают что положено.   
Бласко вздохнул:  
– И кстати, надо бы мне перед тем еще зайти в банк и по чекам деньги получить, так что давай тут рассиживаться не будем, а то в этакой глуши после трех уже никто из чиновников работать не хочет. И я останусь без наличных денег.  
В его кошелке было только десять реалов и четыре чека-поручительства на разные суммы. В королевском казначействе или банке ему должны были без вопросов обменять эти бумаги на полновесные реалы. В общем-то это можно было сделать еще в столице, а то и просто получить у тессория Корпуса сразу монеты, но Бласко очень торопился в отпуск, а тессорий, как назло, куда-то завеялся с ключом от денежного шкафа. Пришлось вытребовать у его помощника чеки, благо хоть печать у того была.  
Тут появился подавальщик с большим подносом, поставил его на стол:  
– Приятного аппетита, сеньоры.  
Он составил с подноса на стол тарелки, чашки и кувшин, и ушел. Бласко ковырнул вилкой в своей тарелке, подцепил равиолину и отправил в рот. Прожевал:  
– А знаешь, на вкус вроде ничего.   
Салат и сладкий пирог с ягодами тоже оказались вполне достойными, так что Бласко даже не только не стал забирать у подавальщика сдачу с пяти реалов, но и добавил пол-реала сверху, хотя и было очевидно, что цену блюд тот явно завысил. Но не слишком, вполне в меру.  
В банке всё прошло гладко: чеки приняли без вопросов, монеты выдали сразу в мешочках, и Бласко старательно распихал их по карманам и вьюкам.   
На станции телепортов даже не пришлось показывать телепортисту отпускные свидетельства. Странное дело, но маг-телепортист не спросил никаких бумаг и даже не заикнулся о какой-то плате, зато поинтересовался, куда им после Сакраменто. Когда Жиенна сказала, что в усадьбу Гонзалез, обрадовался и пообещал, что лично их туда доставит, то есть не совсем туда, а в село Три Оврага, где он несколько раз бывал. А оттуда до усадьбы совсем недалеко.  
Причину такой любезности Бласко понял, как только повнимательнее посмотрел на телепортиста. Тот во все глаза пялился на Жиенну, а она ему строила глазки и мило улыбалась. Бласко хмыкнул, но не сказал ничего. В конце концов, если телепортист решил напрячься исключительно ради Жиенниных улыбок – почему бы и нет? Его проблемы. Всё равно кроме улыбок ему ничего не светит.  
Так что очень быстро Бласко и Жиенна оказались в Трех Оврагах. Тепло распрощавшись с телепортистом, несколько разочарованным тем, что Жиенна сделала вид, будто не поняла его намеков насчет более близкого знакомства, близнецы решили для начала осмотреть село, а там и в усадьбу отправиться.  
Осмотреться им толком не дали: не успела осесть пыль на площади после телепорта, как поглазеть на приезжих сбежалось полсела. Особо любопытные даже начали расспрашивать, по какому делу приехали, причем многие вполне сносно говорили по-фартальски, хоть и с забавным акцентом. Жиенна, мило улыбаясь, на это ответила, что они внуки сеньоры Людовики Гонзалез и приехали к ней в гости. Поселян этот ответ удовлетворил, но лавочник не успокоился, пока не уговорил их заглянуть к себе в лавку – «вдруг вам что нужно, у меня всё есть для красивых девушек и серьезных парней». В перечень таких товаров здесь входили зубной порошок, дешевый гуталин, не слишком от него отличающаяся по цвету и запаху помада для волос, мыло простое местное, серого цвета, мыло яичное и лавандовое плайясольское, на вид очень старое, духи и подводка для глаз, понюхав которые, Жиенна сморщила нос. Были также женские товары для особых дней, белила, румяна и почему-то толстые стельки из бересты и кожи. Бласко посмотрел на них с большим недоумением, и лавочник пояснил, что это товар для самых больших модников – чтоб сапоги скрип издавали.  
– Знаете, мне не надо, – покачал головой Бласко. – Не модник я. А сапоги мои меня вполне устраивают и без скрипа. Вы, почтенный, лучше скажите – а какие тут развлечения есть? Мы к бабушке на три недели приехали, так что соскучиться успеем. Чем тут можно заняться, кроме охоты и рыбалки?  
– Да много чем, сеньор. Танцы по седмицам, средам и пятницам, вот еще Праздник Урожая будет через две недели, и свадьба, кстати, тоже. Свадьбы у нас тут веселые… И таскание барашка, совсем забыл.  
– Таскание барашка? – переспросил Бласко. – А что это?  
– Неужто не слыхали? – удивился лавочник. – Да это ведь наша салабрийская народная забава, как же вы не знаете-то.  
– Мы сальмийцы, – на всякий случай уточнил Бласко. – А в Сальме такой народной забавы нет. Так что там с барашком?  
– А просто. В сентябре скот с пастбищ сгоняют на сортировку. Ну, там, каких овец баранам покрывать, каких на мясо забивать, такое. И выбирают упитанного, крепенького молодого барашка, привязывают на выгоне. А удалые парни со всех окрестных сел скачут на тот выгон во весь опор. Кто первый доскакал, хватает барашка и на седло. И скачет обратно в село. Тут другие, конечно, барашка у него отобрать норовят. Вот кто с барашком в свое село первый прискакал, тот и победил, и тогда ему с каждого двора по молодому барашку или овечке дарят. Считается, что если удальцу подарить лучшего ягненка, то приплод у овец потом хороший будет, все ягнята – как подаренный барашек. А само таскание очень веселое, правда, бывает, что головы до крови разбивают, руки-ноги ломают, ну то дело молодое, удалое.  
– А барашек? – подала голос Жиенна. – Надо полагать, ему-то веселого в этом мало, а?  
– Ну, так он же барашек. Что ему, он привычный. Бывает, конечно, что целиком до села его не удается довезти – то ноги оторвут, а то вообще на части поразрывают. Но тогда и победителю ничего не дарят, а в родном селе могут и побить. В прошлом году так было – Хуан из Подхолмья барашка схватил и никому отбить не позволил, но перед самым въездом в село на него налетел наш Бенито, пивоваров сын, да и оторвал барану голову. Мы Бенито за то пятью свиньями наградили, а подхолмские Хуана побили знатно. Хуан этот ведь три года подряд таскание выигрывал, и оттого наших овец то волки грызли, то болячки одолевали, а в Подхолмье – что ни овца, то красавица.  
– Понятно, – Бласко оглядел лавку. – М-м… мы подумаем насчет такого развлечения. А насчет болячек овечьих – так может, просто надо было знахаря хорошего найти или на мага скинуться?  
– Так маг же дорого возьмет, – посмотрел на них как на городских дурачков лавочник. – Старый дедовский способ не хуже. А насчет знахаря… ну, у нас тут есть ученый мэтр, племянник сеньора Роблеса. Лет пять тому сюда приехал да и поселился в Роблесовской усадьбе, наукой занимается. Какой он там наукой занимается, то не ведаю, а лекарства от копытной гнили и от парши для овец он хорошие сделал. И советами помогает неплохо. Плату свиными да бараньими тушами берет, не деньгами. Куда он их девает – непонятно, мясо жрет, наверное, с утра до вечера… потому как работников не имеется, слуг тоже, кроме сторожа Симона да чокнутой Кармиллы, экономки его… Вот уж нашли друг друга – алхимик да ведьма. Ежели вы в усадьбу Гонзалез едете, то как раз мимо Каса Роблес будете ехать, может и познакомитесь… Кстати, а вы-то сеньоре Гонзалез внуками по какой линии будете?  
– Наша матушка – старшая дочь сеньоры Людовики, – мило улыбнулась Жиенна.  
– А-а-а, точно, помню, Маргарита ведь в Сальму замуж вышла. Вроде как там по королевской части служит, а? – полюбопытствовал лавочник.   
Бласко и Жиенна переглянулись. Они знали, что бабушка Людовика не стала в свое время посвящать соседей в то, что ее старшая дочь Маргарита оказалась магичкой. Магов в Салабрии не любили и боялись, особенно в сельской местности, а сеньоре Гонзалез совсем не нужно было портить отношения с соседями и поселянами. И со своим доном Фонтесом тоже. Гонзалезы были дворянами, но не донами, а гидальгос. Гидальгос – это были кто-то вроде сальмийских кабальерос, но в отличие от них обязательно приходились донам близкой родней по крови и владели правом наследственной аренды земли. Людовика Гонзалез была троюродной сестрой нынешнего дона Фонтеса, а ее усадьба Каса Гонзалез – частью домена Фонтес и наследственной арендой Гонзалезов. Салабрийское дворянство ревностно относилось к чистоте крови и очень неодобрительно смотрело на браки с недворянами. И на недворянские занятия тоже, к каковым причисляли и магию. Так что, по всей видимости, бабушка Бласко и Жиенны всем родственникам по линии Фонтесов говорила, что старшая дочка вышла замуж за некоего сальмийского кабальеро и состояла на королевской службе. Это было, по крайней мере, более приемлемо для салабрийских сеньоров, чем занятие магией и брак с магом-недворянином. Хотя, конечно, род Гарсиа был ничем не хуже многих старинных дворянских родов. Уж прославленных предков у них было не меньше, чем у, скажем, Дельгадо, и уж точно куда как побольше, чем у тех же Фонтесов.  
– Наша матушка служит его величеству, – сказала Жиенна. – По военной части.  
Лавочник уважительно поднял бровь. Королевская служба, особенно военная, для салабрийского гидальго (как мужчины, так и женщины) была вполне достойным занятием. И Жиенна даже, в общем-то, не соврала – ведь их мать была боевой магичкой и действительно состояла на королевской службе.  
– Славное дело, – кивнул лавочник. – А вы сами, сеньоры, чем занимаетесь?  
– Студенты мы, – видя, что Бласко уже открыл рот, чтоб сказать, что он паладин, быстро вмешалась Жиенна. – А скажите, у вас леденцы лакричные есть? А то мне так они нравятся, а у нас их достать трудно, такое наши кондитеры не делают.  
Лакричные леденцы – истинно салабрийское лакомство – и правда очень нравились близнецам, так что у Жиенны получилось вполне искренне. Лавочник отвлекся от расспросов, нырнул под прилавок, выдвинул большой ящик, скрутил из бумаги кулек и щедро насыпал леденцов:  
– Держите, сеньоры. И не вздумайте платить – это подарочек. И передавайте сеньоре Людовике мой поклон!  
На площади по-прежнему шатались любопытные, но Бласко и Жиенна не стали ни с кем больше разговаривать. Быстро зашли в церковь, поставили на алтарь Девы по свече в благодарность за легкое путешествие, вышли, сели на коней и отправились в усадьбу. До нее было мили три, солнце еще стояло высоко, и можно было ехать не торопясь, разглядывая окрестности и наслаждаясь хорошей погодой и лакричными леденцами.  
– Как тебе эта милая народная забава? – отъехав от села на полмили, спросила Жиенна.  
– Кровожадная очень, – Бласко вздохнул. – И древняя. Какой-то языческий обряд, а, как думаешь?  
– Само собой, – кивнула инквизиторка. И тоже вздохнула:  
– Но таких обрядов везде хватает. Конечно, не таких зверских, но всё равно везде что-нибудь такое древнее есть. Особенно по селам. Пока народ старым богам, демонам или фейри жертвовать не начинает, на эти игрища глаза обычно закрывают. Но всё равно – живого барашка вот так на части рвать… как-то это чересчур.  
Бласко огляделся. Дорога шла через характерный для Салабрии ландшафт: неровные пустоши с вереском и ему подобными растениями, с кустами и каменными глыбами, кое-где – одиночные деревья или купины, и повсюду – овцы. Много-много пестрых салабрийских овец, знаменитых отличным мясом и курдючным салом. Попадались и белые крупные овцы местной же тонкорунной породы. Шерсть они давали более грубую, чем сальмийские тонкорунные, так что из нее в основном делали разнообразные войлоки, пряли толстую вязальную нить и ткали теплые клетчатые пледы. Овцы были главным богатством Салабрии. И свиньи тоже, но свиней тут свободно не выпасают, не та порода. Так что по пустошам паслись только овцы, насколько хватало глаз. И неудивительно, что здесь до сих пор живы древние обрядовые игры, связанные с этими животными, и что местные придают этим играм такое большое значение.  
– А что ты там сказал насчет того, что подумаешь об этом развлечении? – глянула на брата Жиенна. – Неужели захотел поучаствовать?  
– Надо же было что-то сказать, – Бласко кинул в рот еще один леденец. – Хотя, если бы дело не касалось рванья на части живого барашка, то я б в таком чем-нибудь как раз и поучаствовал. Любопытно, насколько местные парни крепки и ловки… Хм. А знаешь – надо бы уточнить правила. Если не имеет значения, довозит победитель живого барашка или нет, лишь бы целого, то, скажем, доскакать до барашка первым да и быстренько его пришибить силовым ударом покрепче… то ведь мертвому барашку уже всё равно, рвут его на части или нет. Ведь его потом в любом случае зарежут, даже если он это таскание переживет.  
– Языческий же обряд, – напомнила ему Жиенна. Бласко пожал плечами:  
– Не больше, чем мартиниканская игра в мяч или рыцарский турнир. Они тут эти игры к тому же наверняка Матери и Мастеру посвящают. Нет, точно разузнаю подробнее о правилах. И если барашка можно сразу пришибить, чтобы не мучился, то, пожалуй, поучаствую.  
– С ума сошел. Хочешь, чтобы тебе голову разбили или ребра сломали? – обеспокоилась Жиенна, заметив у брата в глазах азартный блеск.  
– Пусть попробуют, – усмехнулся паладин. – Зря, что ли, меня в Корпусе гоняют?  
– Магию-то открыто применять нельзя. Помнишь же, что бабушка написала? – вздохнула сестра.  
Бласко тоже вздохнул. И верно, сеньора Гонзалез, приглашая внуков к себе, настоятельно просила их никак не афишировать, что они – маги. Местные об этом знать не должны. Ради такого Бласко даже волосы подрезал на целых десять дюймов и в хвост завязал вместо косы. Здешние маги тоже носили косы, как знак своей профессии, хоть и не все. Но мужчина с косой в Салабрии – однозначно маг, тут без вариантов.  
– Магию, положим, нельзя. Но я и без магии много чего могу. А к тому же, если мы скажем правду… ну, что мы паладин и инквизиторка… то наши умения никого особо не удивят. Главное, совсем уж откровенную магию не показывать. Как думаешь, паладинство и инквизиторство в глазах местных кабальерос, то есть гидальгос – достойные занятия?  
– А черти их знают, надо у бабушки будет спросить, – Жиенна поерзала в седле, огляделась, и, убедившись, что вокруг никого, кроме овец, нет, остановила своего мерина. Бласко тоже остановился. – Постой тут, я по своим делам сбегаю.  
Она скрылась за камнями, а Бласко, пользуясь тем, что она его не видит, спешился и справил нужду на обочине. То, что им обоим сразу приспичило, его не удивило – у близнецов с детства такое явление было делом обычным. Есть, пить, спать и по нужде им всегда хотелось одновременно, болели они тоже только вместе, и более того – когда Жиенна вошла в возраст созревания, Бласко порой чувствовал ее боли и неудобства во время месячных. А когда ему в кадетстве случилось сильно отравиться в сомнительной траттории, то и Жиенна слегла с больным животом, хотя она-то в ту тратторию даже не заглядывала. Их родители, зная о таком их свойстве, надеялись, что у них еще и мажеская синергия обнаружится, что даст им шанс хоть так, но сравняться в силе с родней. Но синергии не случилось, хотя с некоторых пор, когда их мистические способности развились получше, нечто, похожее на синергию, у них иногда возникало.  
– Бласко! – вдруг раздался голос Жиенны. – А подойди сюда.  
В ее голосе звучала смесь легкого удивления, любопытства и недоумения. Бласко пошел на голос, и за третьим валуном от дороги увидел Жиенну, склонившуюся над растерзанным овечьим трупом.  
– Посмотри, – сказала она. – Как думаешь, что это?  
Бласко тоже наклонился. Труп был свеженький, овца погибла от силы час-полтора назад.  
– Жуть какая, – паладин провел рукой над останками. И верно, несчастная овца выглядела так, словно кто-то очень огромный и страшно зубастый вырвал ей живот со всеми внутренностями, а затем вскрыл ребра и попытался вывернуть животное наизнанку, но то ли не успел, то ли не смог. Бласко почувствовал легкую тошноту, глянул на Жиенну – та тоже чуток позеленела. Паладин внимательно оглядел траву вокруг, даже пустил три поисковых огонька в разные стороны, пытаясь найти следы неведомой кровожадной твари. Жиенна присела у овечьей головы и, медленно шевеля пальцами правой руки, принялась «читать» тонкий план на предмет мистических воздействий.  
– Слушай, странно как-то, – она подняла голову и посмотрела на Бласко. – Я ничего такого не ощущаю, кроме обычной эманации смерти. Мучительной смерти, правда… но кроме этого – ничего. А ты?  
– Я тоже, – признался паладин. – Ни магических, ни фейских или демонических воздействий. Но, холера, не могут же это быть волки. Волки так не делают, да и тушу бы не бросили, растащили бы по частям. И знаешь – даже бестиями не воняет. Вот сколько ни пытаюсь почуять – пусто.   
– А некромантию чуешь? – Жиенна вынула из ножен свой кинжал и отвернула овечье ухо, чтобы рассмотреть клеймо. – Я чую что-то такое… на самой грани моего чутья.  
Бласко снова прислушался к ощущениям. Но он был не очень чувствителен, ему больше давались воздействия и боевые умения.  
– Не пойму, – он потер лоб. – Что-то таки есть, ты права. Но какое-то такое… ускользающее, какое-то очень неопределенное. Эх, были б с нами Оливио или Робертино, они б почуяли куда больше. А главное – тут следов вокруг никаких нет. На этой траве, конечно, хрен чего разглядишь, но всё ж… только овечьи следы и всё. Что делать будем?  
– Сейчас – ничего, – выпрямилась Жиенна. – Клеймо запомни. Лавочник же говорил – у них овцы от волков сильно страдают… вот надо бы на этот счет порасспрашивать поподробнее, но осторожненько. Сначала у бабушки спросим, а там можно будет и с местными поговорить. И… знаешь, давай ехать. Стремно мне как-то тут стало и неуютно…  
Выйдя на дорогу, Бласко на всякий случай вынул меч из вьюка и надел на себя перевязь. Жиенна тоже опоясалась своим инквизиторским мечом. Стало спокойнее, но всё равно близнецы пришпорили лошадей.  
Вскоре дорога повернула в сторону, обходя взгорок, а за этим взгорком открылся другой взгорок, скалистый и довольно крутой. На нем громоздилось удивительное строение: как будто кто-то решил слепить дворянскую усадьбу из чего попало. Приземистый краснокирпичный двухэтажный домик с маленькими оконцами и плоской крышей с деревянной верандой на ней, к нему примыкала бочонкообразная башенка в три этажа, из серого кирпича, с конической черепичной крышей. С другой стороны домика тянулась низкая пристройка, а к ней лепилась высокая тонкая башенка из белых известняковых блоков, с крышей из шиферного сланца. На крыше башенки торчал покореженный металлический шпиль. Вокруг этого строения как попало росли кривые деревья неухоженного сада, а вела к нему мощеная плитами дорожка, обсаженная кряжистыми древними дубами.  
– Усадьба Роблесов, – сказал Бласко. – Какая-то она такая же заброшенная на вид, как и восемь лет назад.  
– Почему же, вон, гляди, во дворе виднеется веревка с бельем, – показала Жиенна. – И коза бродит между деревьев.  
– Ну разве что. А так – как была развалюха, так и осталась. Интересно, что нам про этого ученого мэтра бабушка Людовика расскажет.  
Бабушкина усадьба еще не была видна – мешал другой взгорок, через который надо было переехать. Когда близнецы поднялись на его гребень, то увидели широкую озерную долину. Место было красивым: изогнутое полумесяцем узкое озеро лежало между невысоких пологих холмов, поросших всё теми же вереском и кустами, и усыпанных известняковыми валунами. Восточный, выгнутый берег был обрывистым, краснел глиной и белел песком, западный, вогнутый – пологим, зеленел травой и камышом. Над озером и стояла Каса Гонзалез, усадьба бабушки Людовики – сложенный из известняковых блоков квадратный в основании дом высотою в четыре этажа, с четырехскатной черепичной крышей и с двумя длинными низкими пристройками. Одна пристройка имела два этажа, вторая – один, но зато на ней торчали две маленькие пузатенькие башенки, а на двухэтажной – еще одна башенка, потоньше и повыше. Вокруг дома рос большой и ухоженный фруктовый сад.  
– Странный дом, – сказала Жиенна, разглядывая усадьбу. – Мне и раньше он казался странным, а теперь и подавно. Да и усадьба Роблесов тоже…   
– Это Салабрия, здесь всё, хм, странное, – пожал плечами Бласко. – Поехали, уже солнце садится, да и жрать что-то хочется. Надеюсь, на ужин будет что-нибудь удобоваримое.

Встречать близнецов вышли сама бабушка Людовика, их дядя Эрнандо и несколько слуг. Бабушка, невысокая, но очень на вид бодрая старушка семидесяти лет, приезду внуков очень обрадовалась. Дядя Эрнандо, угрюмый мужчина сорока пяти лет, пробурчал положенные приветствия, пожал Бласко руку и сказал:  
– Ну, выросли-то как, а! И сразу наша кровь видна, ни капли сальмийской.   
– Да, красавцы писаные, не то что мои другие внуки, – кивнула бабушка. Глянула на наследника и добавила:  
– Ну кроме Максимильяно, конечно.   
Дядя усмехнулся:  
– С Максимильяно в красоте мало кто сравниться может, что да то да. Вот бы ему еще ума побольше, к красоте-то… Ничего, ум – дело наживное… Эй, Дамиан, лошадей прими у молодых сеньоров! Карлотта, вещи занеси в их комнаты, да постель там постели. И мыльню вели натопить. А вы проходите, хоть мы вас завтра ждали, а не сегодня, но сейчас быстро всё обустроят. А поужинаем чем боги послали, завтра уже хороший обед приготовят.  
Бласко и Жиенна последовали за дядей и бабушкой. Слуги занялись их лошадьми и вьюками. Близнецы не сомневались, что в их вьюки будет сунут не один любопытный нос, но не особенно на сей счет переживали: ни Бласко, ни Жиенна не брали с собой в отпуск паладинский мундир и инквизиторское облачение, потому посудачить слугам будет не о чем.  
В столовой уже накрывали ужин, так что дядя и бабушка усадили их за стол, близнецы только шляпы да перчатки сняли и положили у двери на комодик. Первым делом им принесли тазик для мытья рук, полотенца и салфетки, которые по здешнему обычаю полагалось заправить за воротники. Хотя Жиенна предпочла бы положить салфетку на колени, но она быстро сообразила завернуть скатерть так, чтобы накрыть новый костюм.   
Пока дядя и бабушка наперебой расспрашивали об их матери, о жизни в столице, об их службе и учебе, а толстоватый и коротконогий, но при том ловкий слуга носил из кухни блюда, близнецы, отвечая на расспросы, рассматривали столовую. За восемь с лишним лет, что их здесь не было, ничего особенно не изменилось. Всё та же старинная тяжелая мебель, всё те же расписные аллеманские фарфоровые блюда в большом стеклянном шкафу, светильники со светошариками на стенах и не слишком хорошая картина над камином, изображающая здешний пейзаж. На картине усадьбе Гонзалезов живописец очень польстил, она выглядела куда более внушительно и красиво, чем была на самом деле. Бласко и Жиенна знали, что усадьба имеет такую странную архитектуру не потому, что кто-то из прежних Гонзалезов так захотел, а просто потому, что к старой квадратной башне сначала пристроили еще два этажа, потом пристройку, к ней – башенку, потом к этой пристройке еще одну, в один этаж, и к ней еще одну башенку, потом самую старую квадратную башню разобрали до фундамента и, не трогая пристройку, построили четырехэтажный дом. К этому дому позже с другой стороны пристроили новую пристройку в два этажа, а к ней – башенку… Потом сняли с дома четырехскатную крышу, сделали асотею, а на ней поставили летнюю горницу в одну комнату, а сверху – крышу с мансардой. Вот и получилась такая мешанина. Когда близнецы в детстве приезжали к бабушке, им очень нравилось исследовать этот странный дом и его закоулочки, каморки, лестницы и прочее. Иногда здесь можно было найти очень любопытные вещи, причем порой такие, о которых даже бабушка не могла толком сказать, откуда они и какова их история.  
Наконец слуга расставил все блюда и ушел. Бабушка произнесла короткую молитву, разломила ячменную лепешку и предложила внукам угощаться.  
Проголодавшиеся паладин и инквизиторка с удовольствием съели гречневую кашу с луком и салом, рулет из баранины и моркови, и крупно порубленный салат из яблок, огурцов, лука и листовых овощей. Запивать всё это подали яблочный компот, а на десерт – пончики с яблочным же повидлом.  
После ужина явилась экономка и сообщила, что комнаты для молодых сеньоров готовы и мыльня тоже протоплена.  
Бабушка сама повела внуков на третий этаж по широкой деревянной лестнице (Бласко тут же вспомнил, как восемь лет назад катался по ее перилам). На третьем этаже была всего одна дверь, бабушка толкнула ее:  
– Ну вот и ваши комнаты. Всё, что требуется, есть. И на крышу пристройки выйти можно, там навес соорудили, если будет ночью душно, можно там спать… правда, комары в безветренные ночи заедают. Ну вы, небось, какое-нибудь заклинание от них знаете?   
– Так ведь магию использовать нельзя, – прищурилась Жиенна.   
Бабушка усмехнулась:  
– Да используйте на здоровье, лишь бы слуги не видели. Мы-то с Эрнандо знаем, экономка наша тоже и управляющий, они болтать не будут. А остальным – конечно, лучше не знать.  
– М-м-м… бабушка Людовика… Магами, конечно, для детей гидальгос быть неприлично… А что насчет паладина и инквизиторки? – задал животрепещущий вопрос Бласко.  
Сеньора Людовика вздохнула:  
– Так-то, если подумать, то в паладинстве ничего неприличного нет. Королевская же служба, да и с воинской общее имеет. Инквизиторство – тут посложнее… хотя ты же, Жиенна, беллатриса. Трудно сказать… Вот что. Вы пока никому не говорите, а мы с Эрнандо тихонько у соседей попробуем выяснить, как они к этому отнесутся. Да как дон Фонтес на такое смотрит. Во вторник в Сакраменто будет собрание гидальгос домена Фонтес, там-то мы и разузнаем. Понимаю, вам трудно скрывать то, к чему вы привыкли, но что поделать. Потерпите, очень вас прошу. И… дорогие мои – рада, очень рада, что вы приехали. Внуки меня не балуют своими визитами – ваши старшие братья и сестрица ко мне десять лет уж не приезжали. Да и вас ко мне не пускали, хоть я и писала вашим родителям. Всё отговаривались – мол, вы маги слишком юные, скрывать еще не умеете… Обижались на меня, знаю, за то, что магию просила скрывать… Ну, теперь-то вы взрослые, сами решаете за себя. Так что спасибо, порадовали старуху. Максимильяно-то, Лилия и Станса как учиться уехали, так и носа домой почти не кажут. Только письма отписывают, как они жутко заняты, да денег просят, особенно Макси. Эх… Ну, вы располагайтесь, отдыхайте, мойтесь. У нас тут столичных удобств не имеется, водопровод и смывной сортир вот в прошлом году только сделали, на первом этаже под лестницей, а тут чуланчик с ночными вазами и умывальник наливной. А мыльню мы только по вечерам топим, и то не каждый день, уголь дорогой нынче, да и торф недешев.  
Бабушка ушла вниз. Бласко и Жиенна зашли в отведенные им комнаты и молча их осмотрели. В прошлый раз, когда они были в гостях у бабушки, их поселили в большой комнате в пристройке, одной на двоих. Сейчас для них отвели целый этаж центральной «башни». Этот третий этаж был меньше второго из-за опоясывающего балкончика, да и сам по себе небольшой. Как помнили близнецы, эти покои считались в доме одними из лучших. Но всё равно спальня тут оказалась одна, хоть и большая. В ней стояла одна широченная кровать под балдахином, сейчас поднятым вверх. Маленькая гостиная не имела никакой мебели, кроме двух кресел, столика, камина и книжной этажерки. Даже диванчика не было, вместо него на полу возле камина были брошены несколько лохматых овчин, сшитых в большой толстый «ковер», и куча пестрых подушек, украшенных аппликациями из разноцветных лоскутов (местное рукоделие, которым славилась Салабрия). Справа от спальни был тот самый чулан с ночными вазами и умывальником, слева – комнатка с зеркалом, вешалками и сундуками для одежды. Из спальни был выход на балкончик, а с него три ступеньки вели на крышу пристройки, где под полосатым полотняным навесом стояли два топчана с соломенными матрасами, столик и два плетеных кресла.  
– М-м-м… Дом же такой большой, нам что, не могли две спальни найти? – удивился Бласко.   
– Ты разве не помнишь, что в Салабрии о близнецах бытуют очень своеобразные представления? – Жиенна пошла проверить, как слуги развешали ее вещи в гардеробной комнатке.  
– Какие? – паладин тоже зашел в гардеробную и водрузил свою треуголку на вешалку из косульих рогов. – Неужели… О, черт… – он вспомнил и покраснел.   
В Салабрии считали, что раз близнецы в материнской утробе были вместе, то им стесняться нечего, они от зачатия ближе, чем даже любовники, и оттого здесь любовные отношения между ними не считались ни инцестом, ни даже нарушением целомудрия.  
Жиенна тоже засмущалась:  
– Ну, да. Забыл, что ли? Помнишь, матушка иной раз нечто такое… не то чтобы высказывала, но всячески давала понять, что не будет возражать, если что.  
Бласко покраснел еще сильнее. И даже взялся за лоб, покачав головой:  
– Ну ладно слуги, которые комнаты готовили… Но бабушка что, не могла им приказать…  
– Так бабушка такая же салабрийка, как и слуги, – вздохнула Жиенна. – И ее даже не смутило, что мы паладин и инквизиторка – нарушением целомудрия же не считается, помнишь?   
Она посмотрела на широкую кровать:  
– Да не парься, Бласко. Кровать большая, места нам хватит. А стесняться друг друга мы и правда не должны, с чего бы. В мыльню тоже вместе идти придется. Да мы же и дома тоже вместе мыться ходили. Дома же ты не стеснялся. Чего мы друг у друга такого не видели?.. Хм… Жаль только, что эти представления о близнецах не то что не избавят нас от ухаживаний и приставаний местных, а наоборот. Мне одна инквизиторка-салабрийка говорила, что тут считается, будто переспать с близнецами – это очень, м-м-м, хорошо и вообще повышает и потенцию, и привлекательность, и удачу. Так что будь готов к тому, что нас начнут осаждать местные парни и девушки, и предлагать всякое. Двоим сразу причем.  
Бласко закрыл лицо двумя ладонями:  
– О, Дева… Лучше бы мы в Ковильян поехали.  
Жиенна хлопнула его по плечу:  
– Переживем. Давай лучше поскорее пойдем помоемся, а то здесь ведь водопровода с подогревом нет, как мы в столице привыкли. Остынет всё.  
Мыльня почти не изменилась с тех пор, как Бласко и Жиенна были у бабушки в последний раз. Маленькая, с двумя каменными лежанками, круглой бадьей со скамеечками, с мутным от времени зеркалом и даже, кажется, всё теми же тазиками и ковшиками. Разве что деревянные решетки на полу были другие.  
Близнецы разделись в маленьком предбанничке, аккуратно разложив на скамейке свои стеганые халаты, войлочные тапки и полотенца, при этом старались друг на друга не смотреть. Хоть они, когда жили в Сальме, мылись дома вместе, но сейчас почему-то застеснялись – отвыкли. Но в самой мыльне было слишком тесно, чтобы жаться по углам. Так что Жиенна первой махнула рукой на стеснительность, сбросила с себя полотенце, окатилась горячей водой из ковша и взяла плошку с мылом, понюхала его:  
– Яичное. Местное, конечно же. Но хоть не серое. Знаешь, на днях съездим в Три Оврага, и я куплю у лавочника лавандовое. Хорошо хоть взяла тестанеровское мыло для волос с собой.  
– Я тоже, – Бласко перевязал хвост повыше, закрутил его узлом, облился водой и принялся намыливаться, все-таки стараясь не глядеть на сестру. – Подумал – здесь вряд ли такое купить можно. А я к нему привык, у нас оно всегда в мыльне есть… Хе, Томазо – есть у нас там один такой парень, селянин из Анконы, красивый, кстати – так он поначалу даже не знал, как им пользоваться. Говорил, что дома мылись самодельным, делали его из старого жира с золой и содой, даже волосы такой дрянью мыли, а потом полоскали настоем ромашки, крапивы или луковой кожуры. А когда распробовал тестанеровское, так понравилось, и он даже стал себе и другие товары Тестанеры покупать, там, мази для рук, всякие притирания и духи… Прямо как плайясольский аристократ.  
– У нас тоже селянские девочки есть, – Жиенна зачерпнула воды и принялась смывать мыло. Мыться основательней не было необходимости, еще вчера вечером она отлично помылась в мыльне своей обители в столице, где удобства были не хуже паладинских при дворце. – Тоже любят всякую мелкую роскошь. Еще бы не любить, когда дома ничего лучше мыльного корня не видели…  
Бласко, смывая с себя мыло, скользнул по сестре взглядом да так его и не отвел. Сообразил вдруг, что с последнего отпуска он ни разу не видел ее раздетой, а за этот год она стала куда красивее. Крепко сбитая, подтянутая, с крутыми бедрами и округлой грудью, не очень тонкой талией и плоским животом с заметным рельефом мышц – Жиенна выглядела великолепно.  
Она тоже рассматривала брата довольно-таки оценивающим взглядом. И сказала:  
– Хорошо же вас в Корпусе гоняют. Вон какие мускулы нарастил, прямо загляденье.  
– У тебя тоже всё с этим хорошо, – смущенно ответил Бласко. – И не только с мускулами.  
Он залез в бадью с горячей водой и устроился там на скамеечке. Жиенна, смыв остатки мыла, залезла туда же.  
– Ух, горячо. Это получше, чем ванна в нашей мыльне, – она устроилась поудобнее. – Слушай… Как бы нам бабушку расспросить насчет той овцы, а?   
– Не знаю. Не думаю, что стоит прямо так вот спрашивать – «а не знаете, кто тут овец на части рвет?», – Бласко даже обрадовался, что она перевела разговор в деловое русло. – И вообще я думаю, бабушку или дядю не надо так сразу об этом спрашивать. Сначала, может, попробуем со слугами поговорить, в село съездим или на соседние хутора, с пастухами пообщаемся. И я бы с этим алхимиком познакомился, интересно же. Помнишь, лавочник его экономку ведьмой обозвал?  
– Помню. А точно. Завтра съездим в село за мылом, может, заодно и к алхимику наведаемся. И, кстати, сомневаюсь, что он именно алхимик. Для местных, видно, любой ученый, если не лекарь – алхимик.   
– Кстати да, – Бласко выбрался из бадьи и закутался в полотенце. – Заодно поподробнее разузнаем в селе насчет того, чем бы тут заняться. Три недели же, надо поразвлечься как следует.  
В спальне они сняли покрывало с кровати и с радостью обнаружили, что одеял там два, а не одно двуспальное, как они опасались, да еще в ногах по шерстяному толстому пледу положено. Так что, помолившись, улеглись, закутались и заснули.

Утро началось с блеянья овец. Подскочив, Бласко не сразу понял, где он и что происходит. Потом сообразил, что он в гостях у бабушки, и что здесь блеянье овец по утрам – обычное дело. Накинул халат и вышел на крышу пристройки. Совсем недалеко от усадьбы, в каких-то трехстах футах, проходила грунтовая дорога, по которой тек блеющий поток пестрых и белых овец. Пастухов не было видно, только взлаивали овчарки, рявкая то на одну, то на другую овцу, пытавшуюся свернуть с дороги. Овчарки, большие и лохматые, носились туда-сюда, и отлично справлялись со своей работой. Бласко попытался было посчитать приблизительно количество овец, но быстро бросил это гиблое дело.  
На крышу пристройки вышла и Жиенна, потянулась:  
– Утро доброе… ого, сколько овец. И все, небось, бабушкины…  
– Наверняка. Ты на собак посмотри, какие ловкие. Ничуть не хуже сальмийских, а?  
– Ага. Слушай… А ведь эти собаки и на выгонах овец стерегут, как и у нас в Сальме. Пастушья работа тут – занятие для самых ленивых, почти всё собаки делают. В том числе и от волков охраняют. Но при том мы с тобой вчера совсем недалеко от дороги нашли странным образом убитую овцу. Смекаешь, что это может значить?  
Жиенна принялась делать упражнения, разминая мышцы и суставы. Бласко последовал ее примеру, размышляя над ее словами. И, отжавшись пятьдесят раз на кулаках, сказал:  
– Смекаю. Одно из двух: либо собаки эту тварь очень боятся сами, либо не чуют ее вообще.   
– Третий вариант забыл – это человек, владеющий какой-то магией, – Жиенна пять раз присела на правой ноге, потом – на левой.   
Бласко сел на топчан, зацепился ногами за край парапета пристройки и стал качать пресс:  
– Точно надо с алхимиком Роблесом познакомиться. Посмотреть на него поближе. И местных тихонько порасспрашивать.  
– Ага, – Жиенна встала на мостик, потом села на шпагат. – Но как-то, согласись, слишком было бы очевидно и странно, если бы алхимик был в этом замешан. Вот ты ж ведь первым делом про него подумал.  
– Ну, да. Но всё равно с ним познакомиться надо…  
Пока они занимались зарядкой, бабушкины овцы наконец скрылись за гребнем взгорка, блеянье и собачий лай утихли. Во двор усадьбы вышел управляющий и ударил несколько раз деревянной колотушкой в старую, потемневшую и погнутую сковородку, подвешенную у входа со стороны внутреннего двора. Это означало, что трапеза готова и всех ждут к столу.

К завтраку Жиенна и Бласко выходили с некоторой опаской: вчерашний ужин был вполне удобоваримым, но дурная слава салабрийской кухни зародилась не на пустом месте. Но то ли бабушка учитывала их непривычку к местной еде, то ли дурная слава была преувеличена – а никаких ужасов вроде пресловутого бараньего желудка с салом и кровью или там заливного со свиными ушами и пятаками на столе близнецы не увидели. Была тут перловая каша, щедро сдобренная шкварками и жареным луком, к ней подали яичницу-глазунью с мелкими помидорами, запеченными над углями, потом – поджаренный овечий сыр в сухариках, морковно-яблочную запеканку и местный чай, в котором чайные листья были смешаны с чабрецом. За чаем бабушка поинтересовалась, чем внуки собираются заняться сегодня.  
– В усадьбе можете делать что хотите, в саду тоже, – сказала она. – Мы с Эрнандо вам ничем мешать не будем, отдыхайте и развлекайтесь. Только, Бласко, учти, что если в село поедете, то там местные парни могут попробовать тебе бока намять.   
Бласко поднял бровь:  
– С чего вдруг? К здешним девушкам я клинья подбивать не собираюсь.  
– А для порядку, – вместо бабушки ответил дядя. – Обычай такой. Если узнают, что вы больше чем на неделю приехали, обязательно на кулачки вызовут, чтоб проверить на крепость и стойкость.   
– Ну пусть вызовут, – пожал плечами паладин. – Отхватят хороших люлей. Или… или если я им наваляю – обидятся?  
– Наоборот, зауважают, – усмехнулся дядя. – А если Жиенна грубо отошьет пару парней, то и ее могут вызвать на кулачки. Ты, конечно, можешь за нее выйти.  
– Сама справлюсь, – Жиенна допила чай. – Заодно посмотрим, насколько крепки местные парни.  
– А кстати, – Бласко решил, что момент подходящий для расспросов. – Я тут слышал про такое таскание барашка… Скажите, а там обязательно, чтоб барашек был живой? Я имею в виду… если я, скажем, до него первый доскачу, и пришибу тихонько магией, и потом буду уже мертвого таскать – это не засчитают за провал?  
– Нет, главное, чтоб магию твою не увидели, – сказал дядя. – Честно сказать, многие так делают. В смысле, не магией, а дубинкой ему промеж глаз или шею стараются сразу свернуть. А то ведь бывает, что барашка на части рвут, пока за него дерутся. Плохой приметой считается, если кровь этого барашка во время таскания пролить. Плохой приметой для того, кто его тащит, когда кровь проливается, то есть. А если на части мертвого порвать, то это уже не так страшно, хотя тоже ничего хорошего. Вот и норовят, если отобрать не получается, то хоть порвать, чтоб гадость сделать. А ты что, решил поучаствовать?  
– Почему бы и нет? – паладин доел запеканку и запил чаем. – Интересно, смогу ли.  
– Ну попробуй, главное – постарайся не позволить барану что-нибудь оторвать, плохая примета же, – ответил дядя. – Лучше, если что, сразу из рук выпускай. И я, если все-таки решишься, тебе лучшего коня для такого дам. Приходи к конюшням вечерком, посмотришь на Гнедка, опробуешь. К тому же помимо таскания еще скачки на выгоне бывают, если желающих соберется человек двадцать хотя бы. И бег пешим ходом. Тут, думаю, ты их всех обставить сумеешь.  
– Вряд ли, – вздохнул Бласко. – Не мое это, меня всё ругают, что бегаю плохо. Зато дерусь хорошо, – он усмехнулся. – Так что пусть на кулачки вызывают.  
– На здоровье, лишь бы не во вред. А то еще порыбачить можете, у меня на берегу сарайчик с лодкой и мостки длинные, чтоб с удочками посидеть, устроены. Не купайтесь только, в озере водяники завелись, того и гляди – утащат. Да и рыбачить лучше не с лодки, а с мостков… – вздохнул дядя, встал, поклонился бабушке и вышел. Бласко и Жиенна последовали его примеру, поднялись к себе.  
– Ну, как и думали – поедем прогуляться? – Жиенна открыла дверь в гардеробную. – В село тоже, или только по окрестностям и к алхимику?  
– А что, есть разница?– удивился Бласко, снимая с вешалки кафтан.  
– Конечно. Если в село и там вдруг драться – то я бы старый костюм надела. Новый-то жалко.   
Бласко задумался. Сам он тоже прихватил старый цивильный костюм как сменную одежду, взял и охотничий, до того почти целый год провалявшийся в сундуке без надобности.   
– А, давай старое наденем. Для местных всё равно, не по здешней же моде. Меня другой вопрос больше волнует – мечи берем или нет?  
– Нет, я думаю, – вздохнула Жиенна. – Пусть уж сначала бабушка выяснит, можно ли нам открыто признаться, кто мы такие. А пока обойдемся кинжалами и ножами… наши-то мечи приметные ведь.  
Так и сделали. Бласко, привыкший уже к мечу, даже несколько неуютно себя чувствовал. Впрочем, постоять за себя он прекрасно мог бы и без меча, и без магии. В конце концов, паладинский баселард, кинжал с клинком длиною в фут, тоже хорошее оружие. Да и карманный пружинный нож неплох.   
На середине подъема на взгорок Бласко остановил коня и оглядел окрестности. Всё было как вчера: овцы, белые и серые валуны на пустошах, изогнутое полумесяцем озеро с тремя островами, бабушкина усадьба, и еще чья-то усадьба на другом берегу озера, у верхнего «рога» полумесяца.   
– Кстати… Дядя говорил о водяниках, надо будет посмотреть, да и выгнать их, что ли, – сказал паладин. – Чтобы спокойно потом купаться. Озеро-то хорошее, с песчаным дном, чистой водой…  
– Если водяники давно завелись, почему, интересно, не вызвали паладина с ними разобраться? – Жиенна достала из кармашка складной лорнет гномьей работы с двойными стеклами, раздвинула и совместила трубки окуляров, и посмотрела через него на дальнюю усадьбу.  
– Салабрия, – вздохнул Бласко. – Наш наставник, Карлос Вуэльта и Махуэло, который раньше тут странствующим шесть лет отслужил, говорил – здесь народ тогда только паладинов или инквизицию по всяким таким поводам вызывает, когда совсем невмоготу становится. И с магами то же самое здесь. С одной стороны, магическими предметами и амулетами пользуются, и еще как, а с другой – магов не любят и боятся, и обращаться к ним стараются только когда совсем припечет. А всё из-за дурацких суеверий. Маги, как тут верят, сглазить могут, если на что обидятся, а по представлениям здешних все маги жутко обидчивые. А детей и девушек могут сглазить даже без всякой обиды, достаточно только похвалить или красотой восхититься…  
– Знаю, – вздохнула Жиенна. – У нас в инквизиторском колледже есть две салабрийки… так они со мной первое время вообще не разговаривали и даже старались не приближаться, если только нет крайней необходимости. Потом пообтесались, конечно.  
– А паладинам здесь тоже непросто, хоть их и уважают. Представляешь, тут когда паладина вызывают в село какое-нибудь, ему ночлег устраивают в общинном доме или, если такого нет, то в сарае каком-нибудь. Кровать никогда не предложат, постелют на вязанках соломы… По закону-то положено всем обеспечить, хорошим ночлегом в том числе. Так вот стараются денег дать, мол, как бы взамен за неудобства. И эти деньги даже можно взять, для здешней канцелярии особое распоряжение выдано, что, мол, это взяткой не считается. Потому что проще поспать на соломе и взять деньги, чем местных переубедить…  
– Почему? – удивилась Жиенна, складывая лорнет.   
– Потому что здесь верят, будто бы, если какой мужчина ляжет на ту же кровать, на которой паладин спал или священник с обетом целомудрия, то потом у него стоять не будет, – ухмыльнулся Бласко. – А если женщина на такой постели поспит, то стоять не будет у ее мужа… Даже белье постельное для такого случая отдельное держат и в общинном доме хранят, а стирать отдают какой-нибудь некрасивой и немолодой, которой замужество и так не светит. Ну или старухе. Здесь Деву, конечно, почитают, но тех, кто отдает Ей свое служение, очень мало. Это тебе не Кесталья, Плайясоль или Понтевеккьо, и даже не Сальма. Почти все священники и священницы здесь – посвященные Матери или Мастера.  
– Мда… – Жиенна стронула коня, и Бласко последовал за ней. – Таких тонкостей – насчет якобы отсутствия стояка – я не слыхала еще. Вот же ж, придумают глупости какие… Инквизиторок это тоже касается?  
– Нет, а то ты бы знала, – Бласко расстегнул кафтан – солнце поднялось повыше и стало припекать. – Только мужчин с обетом целомудрия.   
Они поднялись на гребень взгорка и миновали два высоких стоячих камня, отмечающих границы бабушкиных владений. На камнях была высечена стрела в круге. Вчера близнецы этого не заметили – уже смеркалось и они торопились, было не до разглядывания придорожных камней.  
– Смотри-ка, такой же знак, как и клеймо на вчерашней овце, – показал на камень Бласко. – Но ведь это же бабушкины владения, а у Гонзалезов другой герб.  
– Эти камни тут стоят еще с дофартальских времен, – Жиенна остановила коня и посмотрела на знак. – Гонзалезы же отделились от рода Фонтесов не так и давно. Бабушкин отец был младшим братом тогдашнего дона. У них и герб – как у Фонтесов, только с белым ламбелем и красно-желтой каймой. Видно, старинный знак относится к землям и усадьбе, а не к роду.  
Она опять достала лорнет и снова принялась разглядывать озеро и дальнюю усадьбу. Отсюда, со взгорка, вид был куда получше, чем на подъеме. Вздохнула:  
– И суток не прошло, а мне уже тошно, так и хочется что-нибудь кастануть посерьезнее поисковых огоньков…   
– И мне… Ничего, потерпим. На что это ты там так внимательно смотришь?  
– Да вон, – она махнула рукой, указывая на дальнюю усадьбу. – Не помнишь, кто там живет?  
– Нет, и, по-моему, бабушка нам никогда о тех соседях и не говорила, – пожал плечами Бласко. – А что?  
Она сунула ему лорнет:  
– Посмотри сам, интересно, что скажешь.  
Бласко остановил коня и поднес лорнет к глазам. Это, конечно, не подзорная труба, но тоже неплохо, двойные стекла в оправах из коротких трубок давали трехкратное приближение.   
Дальняя усадьба тоже имела безумную архитектуру, как и бабушкина, и усадьба Роблесов: явно очень старая квадратная башня в три этажа, к ней пристроена более высокая и тонкая круглая башня со шпилем, пара низких пристроек с пузатыми башенками, и всё это из разного камня. Вокруг усадьбы – сад, огороженный забором из дикого камня, как и вокруг Каса Гонзалез. Вид на первый взгляд нежилой, но потом Бласко заметил над одной из пристроек дымок, а в верхнем окне квадратной башни – что-то яркое, похожее на флаг.   
– Ничего особенного, – он всё еще не мог понять, что же так заинтересовало сестру. ¬– Ну, топят печь средь бела дня – так, наверное, обед готовят. Флаг в окне… немного странно, почему не на шпиле, но, может, на шпиль боятся вылезать. А так – ничего особенного, я же говорю… Хотя… – он перевел лорнет на бабушкину усадьбу, потом обратно на дальнюю. – Хотя овец вот почти нет в ее окрестностях. И свинарников поблизости тоже. И распаханных полей с огородами. А у бабушки есть. Хм… Сад запущенный какой-то. Бедненько всё смотрится по сравнению с Каса Гонзалез. И дорога к усадьбе какая-то малозаметная.   
Он вернул сестре лорнет, пожал плечами:  
– Ну, какие-то обедневшие гидальгос, наверное. Все-таки не пойму, что тебя так заинтересовало.  
Жиенна сложила инструмент, спрятала в замшевый футлярчик и сунула в карман:  
– Даже обедневшие гидальгос в Салабрии владеют хоть одним овечьим стадом, и пара полей распаханных у них точно будет – надо же что-то кушать и чем-то свиней кормить. Наш сосед Роблес исключение, но он ведь ученый, и живет только с экономкой и сторожем, он может и в сельской лавке покупать... Вот я и думаю – кто же живет в той усадьбе? Еще один ученый мэтр? Или какой-нибудь опустившийся пьяница? Или отпрыск обедневшего старинного рода, умудрившийся просрать последнее из родового достояния?  
– Всё может быть. Но тебе зачем?   
– Затем, что надо же чем-то развлекаться. И потом, вот ты собираешься быть странствующим паладином… Если, конечно, не передумаешь и не пойдешь в храмовники. Но в любом случае надо же наблюдательность развивать… Чему вас только учат. Нас уже год как гоняют на наблюдательность и умение делать выводы.  
Бласко поморщился:  
– Вот только не надо сейчас про «все паладины – тупоголовые махатели мечами, то ли дело инквизиторки!» Я этого от тебя в прошлый отпуск наслушался, когда мы искали, кто и зачем повадился по всему кварталу половики с порогов красть и сидушки из дворовых сортиров.  
– Но ведь и правда я тогда первой догадалась, а ты не понял, пока я тебе не разжевала, – хмыкнула сестра. – Матушка всегда говорила, что у нас одни мозги на двоих, и большая часть мне досталась.  
На это Бласко только зубами скрипнул. Да и то – не дашь же сестре подзатыльник, недостойно это. Да и вернет она этакий «подарочек» сполна, еще и с довеском. Когда они были детьми, бывало, и дрались, и не всегда победа была на стороне Бласко. Ну и, честно говоря, соображала она все-таки лучше него, особенно когда дело касалось рассуждений и разбора чего-нибудь. Зато когда надо было быстро принимать решения, Жиенна полностью полагалась на брата – он никогда не ошибался в ситуациях, требующих немедленного действия.  
– В общем, надо и про того соседа тоже выяснить, – подвела итог Жиенна. – Ну, не дуйся. Неужели тебе неинтересно? Подумай – ведь если мы узнаем что-нибудь этакое, тебе потом будет что рассказать друзьям, когда вы начнете делиться впечатлениями от каникул. А то ведь одного участия в паре драк и таскании барашка мало…  
Бласко вздохнул, признавая, что она права.  
– Ладно. Разузнаем. А сейчас куда – в село или сначала к Роблесу?  
– В село, я думаю. Там осмотримся, может, что услышим интересное. Ну и я бы немножко по этим пустошам побродила, может быть, найдем какие-нибудь следы… Запускай поисковые огоньки.

Следы нашлись довольно быстро: недалеко от дороги среди россыпи небольших известняковых валунов валялась овца. Выглядела она точно так же, как и та, что близнецы нашли вчера, и убита была явно примерно тогда же.  
– Клеймо бабушкино опять, – сказал Бласко, осмотрев труп. – И чую я всё то же самое.  
– Ага. А знаешь, что еще любопытно? – Жиенна обошла мертвую овцу по кругу, рассматривая траву и вереск, кое-где заляпанные уже засохшей кровью. – Что волки ее не погрызли за ночь.   
– Точно, следов волчьих нет совсем, – Бласко даже на всякий случай еще раз ощупал все вокруг магическим щупом. – Вообще никаких следов нет. Как и в прошлый раз.  
– Теперь я не успокоюсь, пока эту загадку не разгадаю, – решительно сказала Жиенна. – И вот что… Надо бы раздобыть карту этих мест. Как думаешь, у бабушки есть? Глянем, скопируем и будем отмечать.  
– А если нет, придется самим рисовать, – Бласко почесал в затылке. – О. А ведь в сельской управе наверняка карта есть. Не может не быть! Там и посмотрим. Скажем, что нам интересно, что здесь вообще есть. И ведь даже не соврем!  
– Можешь же соображать, когда хочешь, – едко улыбнулась Жиенна. – И верно, зайдем в управу. Заодно спросим там же, кто в той усадьбе живет. И про Роблеса. А потом у бабушки, и послушаем, что и как нам расскажут.  
По дороге в село нашлись еще одни овечьи останки, на этот раз куда более старые – но всё так же не тронутые волками. И даже муравьями и червями. Зажимая нос, Жиенна подошла ближе и осторожно отвернула овечье ухо. Клеймо было другим – скрещенные меч и то ли посох, то ли боевая палица.  
– Два дня она тут уже валяется, – сказал Бласко. – Местные не убирают в надежде, что волки сгрызут? Или по какой другой причине? Суеверия?  
– Возможно, – кивнула Жиенна. Задумчиво посмотрела на овцу и сказала:  
– А призови-ка очищение на площадь. А я сейчас на всякий случай общий экзорцизм сотворю. А через денек наведаемся и посмотрим, что дальше будет.  
Бласко огляделся. Никого поблизости не было, и он быстренько призвал очищение. Круг белого света прокатился на сорок футов, приминая вереск и траву, и погас. Жиенна сложила ладони у груди, зажав в них четки, склонила голову и быстро, но внятно проговорила формулу общего экзорцизма. Паладины таким не пользовались – при наличии других умений просто не нужно было, но формулу знали. Инквизиторки же в этом деле больше упирали именно на молитву и божественную силу, которой Дева особо одаряла своих служительниц. Если здесь, на месте гибели овцы, и были какие-то незаметные следы демонических или некротических сущностей или воздействий, экзорцизм должен был окончательно их уничтожить.  
– Ставлю пять реалов и коробку конфет, что это некромантия, – вдруг сказал Бласко.  
– Хочешь поспорить? – прищурилась Жиенна. – Хм… Отлично. Пять реалов и коробка конфет – это кровавая магия. Но мы оба можем ошибаться, и это – фейри, бестии или демоны.  
– Нет, на бестий не похоже, – они пошли к дороге, к лошадям. – Нет таких бестий, которые бы не оставляли следов. Даже летающие бы хоть как-то отметились. Я прочитал полностью весь Большой Бестиарий, так вот там ничего такого нет. Да и на фейри не похоже тоже.  
– Хорошо. В конце концов, насчет фейри и бестий тебе виднее, ¬– согласилась Жиенна. – Ладно. Поехали наконец в село. Заглянем там в тратторию, а то что-то и есть, и пить захотелось.  
Они поднялись на очередной взгорок и остановились, рассматривая пейзаж. Перед ними расстилалась между нескольких невысоких холмов широкая округлая долина с большим выгоном посередине, перечерченным несколькими узкими ручейками, впадающими в озерцо почти в самом центре выгона. На выгоне виднелись пасущиеся коровы – местной молочной породы, мелкие, красновато-коричневые и с большим выменем. Коров здесь держали очень мало и главным образом ради молока для детей, так что одного большого выгона должно было хватать на всех. В распадках между холмами и на их склонах виднелись россыпи сельских домиков очень характерного для Салабрии типа – из известнякового дикого камня на растворе из красноватой глины, с маленькими оконцами, ярко окрашенными ставнями и двускатными крышами из красной и серой черепицы. Самое ближнее село было и самым большим, оно раскинулось аж на три распадка и два холма.  
– Три Оврага, – показал Бласко на это село. – А это, надо думать, тот самый общий для всех выгон, на котором и таскают барашка. Мда, местность пересеченная… надо бы там покататься, хоть почву прощупаю.  
– Не сегодня, – покачала головой Жиенна. – Сначала в село, в лавку, в управу и в тратторию.  
В траттории народу по дневному времени было немного, и все, конечно, сразу же стали пялиться на близнецов. Но, хвала богам, никто пока не пытался к ним подкатить. Подавальщица предложила баранью похлебку с кореньями и печеную картошку с курдючным салом, а из питья было только пиво. Впрочем, оно оказалось сносным, как и похлебка, и картошка с салом. Вот только вилок здесь не водилось – картошку пришлось есть руками, хорошо хоть она была нанизана на деревянные шпажки. Вытирая платком пальцы, Жиенна тихонько сказала брату:  
– Как здорово, что у нас с тобой медальоны есть и мы можем не бояться заразу подхватить. А то я не знаю, справились ли бы мы с незаметным наложением чар…  
– Вряд ли, вон как на нас вытаращились, – поморщился брат. – Как думаешь, подкатят или нет?  
– Сегодня может и нет, похоже, пока присматриваются, – Жиенна тоже была совсем не в восторге от мысли, что к ним обоим вот-вот начнут клеиться местные. Все-таки инквизиторское облачение избавляет от многих неудобств – будь она одета как инквизиторка, никто бы не рискнул даже так пялиться, не то что подкатить. – Пойдем скорее в лавку, что ли. Лошадей пока тут у коновязи оставим, чего с ними таскаться по селу…  
На улице они заметили, что трое парней из траттории идут за ними футах в пятнадцати. Когда Бласко обернулся, то двое из них предпочли сделать вид, будто им просто по пути, а вот третий ему сально ухмыльнулся.  
– Зараза, – вздохнул он. – Ты была не права. Похоже, что клеиться начнут уже сегодня.  
– Да уж, я так и чувствую их липкие взгляды своей задницей, – мрачно ответила сестра. – Противно. Я уже и забыла, как это бывает… Все-таки в Сальме народ куда как воспитанней, не говоря уж о столице… Там, конечно, тоже пялятся, но как-то так… отстраненно, что ли. Просто любуются. А эти прямо взглядом раздевают.  
– Они тут, как по мне, какие-то чересчур озабоченные вопросами стояка, мужской силы и прочего подобного, – сказал Бласко. – Куча этих их суеверий на этот счет, да и анекдоты про салабрийцев сама знаешь какие ходят. Причем почему-то про сальмийцев таких анекдотов я не слыхал, хотя все знают о сальмийской любвеобильности.  
– Потому что у нас она пристойная и ненавязчивая, – Жиенна тоже оглянулась и постаралась посмотреть на парней как можно более холодным взглядом, не прибегая к инквизиторским умениям. Не помогло. – А здесь… трахают, похоже, всё, что убежать не успевает.

Лавочник им обрадовался, засуетился, открывая ящики с товарами и прилавок:  
– Добро пожаловать, сеньоры! Леденцы понравились?   
– Конечно, спасибо, – улыбнулась ему Жиенна. – И я бы еще на мыло глянула. Да и вообще на ваш товар. На женский товар в особенности.  
Бласко взял модные стельки для скрипа, повертел в руках и положил обратно:  
– Нет, все-таки не хочу скрипеть сапогами… А скажите, почтенный, когда там у вас таскание барашка намечается? Я бы поучаствовал.  
Лавочник разулыбался:  
– Стало быть, за сеньору Людовику выступать будете? Ну, ежели она не возражает… а то в прошлом году ее старший пастух барана упустил, так на Гонзалезовских овец мор напал, недели не проходит, чтоб не досчитались одной-двух. Может, вам и повезет. Вон вы какой крепкий да плечистый, сеньор.   
– Благодарю за комплимент, – куртуазно ответил Бласко. – Так когда таскание намечается?  
– А в седмицу. Как раз овец начинают уже потихоньку с дальних пастбищ сгонять…  
– Как бы на него заявиться?  
– Да в управе старосте скажите, а потом просто приедете с утра сюда, и после утрени на выгон пойдете. Там все желающие и соберутся. А для тех, кто посмотреть придет, помосты поставят, вам, сеньорита, еще, глядишь, лучшее место достанется, рядышком с другими гидальгос. А вот и мыло, как вы просили.  
Жиенна принялась обнюхивать куски лавандового мыла, заинтересовалась и коробками с чисто женским товаром для особых дней. Эти тампоны из ваты, пропитанной особым составом, лет десять назад стала производить мартиниканская домина Камилла Алькуан. Состав для пропитки изобрела ее старшая дочка, по профессии алхимичка-фармацевт, а домина не пожалела денег на регистрацию патента и большую рекламную кампанию, и не прогадала: товар быстро сделался популярным и хорошо продавался не только по всей Фарталье, но даже за границей, кроме Аллемании, где был запрещен как «непристойный». Впрочем, здесь, в Салабрии, судя по запыленности и заполненности коробок, одна из которых вообще была запечатана, он почему-то продавался плохо, хотя Три Оврага по всей видимости были очень богатым селом – не только по местным, но даже по общефартальским меркам. Зато коробки с женскими амулетами от зачатия были почти пустыми: в одной на донышке болтались два, а в другой – три кулончика из зеленой яшмы. Как оценила Жиенна – дешевые, сроком на год и без дополнительных зачарований. Стояла у лавочника и большая коробка с отработанными амулетами, видимо, готовился отвезти в Сакраменто тамошнему магу на перезарядку. Товар явно пользовался большим спросом. Учитывая местную всеобщую, как сказал Бласко, «озабоченность» – не удивительно, что женские тампоны для особых дней почти не покупают. Ведь амулеты от зачатия помимо прямой задачи еще и существенно снижают длительность и обильность этих самых «особых дней». Как и инквизиторские медальоны. Жиенна в полной мере оценила это их свойство, когда обнаружила, что вместо пяти дней с сильными болями у нее теперь два дня небольшого и почти безболезненного кровотечения.  
– Вот эти два куска заверните, пожалуйста, – она отложила мыло посвежее. – А скажите еще, почтенный… С кем из гидальгос тут вообще знакомство свести можно? Чтоб на охоту вместе, или может какие гулянья устроить… Не в обиду сказано – но простые сельские развлечения мне кажутся слишком… простыми. Это братец с удовольствием будет несчастного барашка таскать и с местными парнями наперегонки скакать, а мне заняться особенно нечем, выходит.  
– Да что вы, сеньорита, – всплеснул руками лавочник. – У нас, конечно, не то что в Овиеде, но все-таки пристойное общество и пристойные развлечения для вас найдутся. Вот, к примеру, сеньора Салисо скоро будет устраивать осенний пир. В этом году ее очередь. Там и для девушек, и для парней забавы найдутся. Танцы, пускание венков, перебрасывание кур, бои на палках и стрельба из лука… Праздник Урожая с ярмаркой и всякими забавами. Потом, в нашем селе свадьба, тоже очень весело. У сеньора Канеро охота на лис и волков предполагается, вроде бы собирался на днях устраивать. Это ваш сосед с восточной стороны, за взгорком. У него еще знак – палица и меч, можете как-нибудь к нему в гости наведаться, даже без приглашения, он человек широкой души и всех привечает. Ну и, как я говорил, в селе у нас танцы по средам, пятницам и седмицам, по вечерам. Но это, пожалуй, вам не подходит.  
– Почему же? – подняла бровь Жиенна. Бласко в окно посмотрел на парней, шедших за ними от траттории. Парни расселись на бревнах-скамейках вокруг старого кривого дуба и грызли семечки подсолнуха, сплевывая шелуху в пыль сельской площади. И пялились на лавку. Бласко отвернулся.  
– Да потому что танцы-то по вечерам и допоздна. А вам обратно в Каса Гонзалез через пустоши ехать. Ночью опасно, – как маленьким, растолковал им лавочник.  
– Почему опасно? – Жиенна продолжала изображать удивление. – У брата пистоль есть и кинжал. И у меня трость с набалдашником. От нехороших людей вполне сгодится.  
– То от людей, – лавочник вздохнул. – Видите ли, сеньоры… у нас тут то ли волки особо лютые завелись, то ли бестия какая-то непонятная, а только на пустошах после темноты страшно стало. Овец терзают, скоро и за людей возьмутся. Вы думаете, чего это сеньор Канеро волчью охоту затевает в неурочное время? Вот оттого и затевает – он думает, это волки или волколаки, и хочет извести их.  
– Если волки – ну так и правильно делает, – пожал плечами Бласко. – А если волколаки… тогда надо паладина вызывать. Волколак – не шутка, я в Кунсткамере-Бестиарии в столице видел чучело… страшное дело. Одни зубы почти в фут длиной.  
– Да ну, паладина вызывать, – махнул рукой лавочник. – Дорого же.   
Жиенна сделала вид, будто удивилась еще больше:  
– Но ведь ему же платить не надо. Только ночлег и еда, паладинам ведь Корона платит.  
– То, может, у вас в Сальме платит… А у нас положено денег дать, чтоб… ну, положено, и всё тут. Да и что, сами, что ли, не справимся? К сеньору Канеро понаедут гидальгос со всего округа, да навалятся… и парни наши подсобят – вот и нет волколака. Вот что, сеньоры. Вы если захотите на танцах повеселиться, то лучше уж в селе заночевать. Только не в гостинице, шкура Санчо с вас втрое сдерет за свои матрасы с клопами, знаю я его. Вы ко мне обратитесь, я вас в мансарде устрою со всеми удобствами, и всего за реал за двоих. Еще и с завтраком!  
– Спасибо, мы обязательно воспользуемся, – совершенно искренне поблагодарила Жиенна, и расплатилась за мыло и шесть «женских штучек». Бласко купил еще леденцов и добавил к ним четыре пластины местной ягодной пастилы. Лавочник всё это старательно завернул в старые печатные листки, еще и веревочкой красиво перевязал, и близнецы покинули лавку.  
Парни оживились и оставили скамейки, но пока подходить ближе не стали. Делая вид, будто их не замечают, Бласко и Жиенна направились к сельской управе. Там обнаружились староста и алькальд, уныло перебирающие какие-то бумаги.  
– Вам чего, сеньоры? – мрачно поинтересовался староста, пожилой мужик с изрядным пузом и побитой сединой шевелюрой. И очень выдающимся носом, выдающимся даже по салабрийским меркам.   
– День добрый, – Жиенна вооружилась своей сногсшибательной улыбкой, и мужик тут же оттаял, а алькальд вообще как уставился на нее, так и взгляда не сводил. – Мы внуки сеньоры Людовики, студенты, приехали на каникулы. Теперь осматриваем окрестности.  
– Окрестности? А зачем вам? – наконец раскрыл рот алькальд, все еще не сводя глаз с Жиенны.   
– Интересно же. Мы тут с детства не были, а тогда, как понимаете, нас одних далеко не отпускали. А сейчас мы бы всё тут осмотрели. Говорят, тут у вас красивые места есть.  
– Ну, есть, – кивнул алькальд, молодой, даже слишком молодой для такой должности, всего-то на пару-тройку лет старше самих близнецов. Приосанился, и, как ему казалось, незаметно подкрутил жгуче-черные усы. – Желаете получить сопровождение, сеньорита?  
Бласко он словно не замечал.  
– О, нет, не стоит труда, – махнула длинными пушистыми ресницами девушка. – Мы и сами справимся. Мой брат отлично может меня сопровождать… У вас же тут, надеюсь, нет разбойников или каких бандитов?  
– Конечно нет, – даже немножко обиделся алькальд. – Волки только.  
– С волками я справлюсь, – подал голос Бласко и отвел полу кафтана, показывая заткнутую за кушак пистоль. Пистоль ему выдал утром дядя со словами: «Сам чищу, стреляет неплохо, только держи от лица подальше, это тебе не ваши паладинские с гномьими патронами». – Так что насчет окрестностей, сеньор…?  
– Барбанеро, Арнао Барбанеро, – представился алькальд, снова переводя взгляд на Жиенну. – К вашим услугам, сеньоры…  
– Гарсиа, – улыбнулась ему еще раз Жиенна. – Бласко и Жиенна Гарсиа. Так вот, мы бы хотели поездить по окрестностям, и нам бы глянуть на здешнюю карту. У вас же есть карта домена Фонтес?  
– Конечно, – влез в разговор староста, тоже очарованный красотой инквизиторки и слегка обиженный, что на него не обращают внимания. – Имеются и карта всего домена, и карта нашего уезда со всеми подробностями. И я даже могу вам ее дать на время, у меня их три штуки, только о прошлом годе ревизия из Учетной палаты приезжала и составляли.  
– О, мы будем вам благодарны! – искренне обрадовалась Жиенна. – Мы скоро ее вернем. Изучим хорошенько и вернем. А то без карты в ваших пустошах и заблудиться можно.  
– Да что вы, сеньорита, – мило улыбнулся ей алькальд, поглаживая ухоженную, иссиня-черную бородку и подкручивая усики. – Как же можно заблудиться, если везде поставлены камнезнаки еще с давних времен?   
– Вы ведь знаете эти знаки, а мы нет, сеньор Барбанеро, – Жиенна взяла протянутую старостой карту. – Благодарю, почтенный…  
– А все-таки, сеньоры, без сопровождения ездить не стоило бы, – алькальд явно намекал на свои услуги. – У нас тут волки расплодились и какие-то бестии, черт их знает, какие, только овец дерут почем зря. Но ничего, вот сеньор Канеро устроит охоту, мы эту дрянь быстро изведем.   
– Спасибо за беспокойство, но мы будем ездить только днем, и небезоружными, – Бласко отвел вторую полу кафтана, показывая привешенный на пояс бандольер с патронами для пистоли. – И вот что… Почтенный, – обратился он к старосте. – Я бы хотел в таскании барашка поучаствовать, ведь положено заявиться в сельской управе, да?  
– Само собой, – кивнул староста. – Стало быть, вы от сеньоры Людовики, от Каса Гонзалез будете выступать?  
– Как иначе ведь.  
– Я почему спрашиваю… по правилам полагается барашка в свое село везти. А Каса Гонзалез ведь куда как дальше, чем Три Оврага, от выгона. Так что вы можете заявиться и от нашего села тоже, чтобы далеко не волочь, и чтоб наши парни на вас не наскакивали. Всё равно ведь мы сеньорову подать вашей бабушке платим, так что считайте, что это ваше село.  
– Ну, если так можно – то отчего бы и нет, – кивнул Бласко. – Давайте так.  
– Только, сеньор, вы уж постарайтесь не оплошать. А то три года уже как неудачи наше село преследуют, – староста извлек из ящика стола потрепанный большой блокнот, отлистал до середины и на страничке, где крупными буквами было выведено «Таскание», вписал внизу списка имя Бласко.  
– Постараюсь, почтенный… А вот что еще спросить хотел. Мы тут мимо усадьбы Каса Роблес проезжали – там что, теперь кто-то живет? – Бласко решил перейти к делу.  
– Живет, и давно. Племянник сеньора Роблеса еще пять лет назад приехал в родовую усадьбу и поселился. Роблесам сеньорову подать Подхолмье платит, но не этому сеньору, а его дяде, который в Овиеде при князе служит. А этому просто на прожитье велено платить триста реалов в год и помимо этого пропитанием снабжать. Сеньор Роблес так старосте Подхолмья и отписал – мол, я все равно в родные стены возвращаться в ближайшие годы не собираюсь, наследников кроме племянника нет, так что проявляйте заботу, к тому же роблесовские земли селянам Подхолмья давно в аренду сданы. А племянник этот, Лопе Роблес, ничего и не требует особого. Сидит в усадьбе, наукой какой-то занимается. Иногда свиней да овец наших лечит, мази для них смешивает. Но он точно не лекарь, не человечий и не скотский. Лавочник Денизо говорит – мол, алхимик. Черт знает, может и алхимик. И он там сам живет, ну, со сторожем и экономкой только. Взял в экономки Кармиллу, не побоялся с ведьмой под одной крышей поселиться…  
– А что, правда ведьма? – полюбопытствовала Жиенна. – Вот прямо колдовать умеет, заклинания всякие знает?  
– Да не особо, – хмыкнул староста. – Она по целительской части. Порчи и сглазы снимает, ячмени, геморрой и чирьи сводит. Наговоры делает всякие – от кошмаров, от перепуга, от головной боли, зубы заговаривает. Болячки, словом, разные лечить умеет.  
– Так это же хорошо. Полезные умения какие. А вы так о ней говорите, будто она невесть какой дрянью занимается, – изобразил удивление Бласко.  
Староста на это ответил:  
– Так оно известно – кто порчу снимать умеет, тот ее и наводить может. Правда, то все-таки не про Кармиллу, она-то в таком не замечена была. Но береженых боги берегут, так что лучше с ведьмой дело только по необходимости иметь. В старые времена ее бы в село не пускали, домик бы на отшибе поставили. А сейчас все-таки уже не так. Раньше она на хуторе недалеко от Трех Оврагов жила, и в селе часто бывала, да и к ней народ бегал за наговорами и чарами. Потом к Роблесу перебралась и с тех пор почти в село и не ходит. Странная она у нас, слегка не в своем уме, я вам скажу. Говорят, ее маленькую фейри украли, и мать ее у них выкупила каким-то образом, никто не знает как, но только с тех пор Кармилла головой тронулась, а мать ее в ту же зиму от простуды померла. Думали сначала – Кармилла ее сгубила, говорили, что она подменыш… Грешным делом чуть не убили, но священник вступился, в церковь привел и Таинство Очищения сотворил. А ей ничего и не сделалось. Значит – таки настоящая Кармилла, только головой то тут, то в Фейриё пребывает.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Бласко. – А вот еще на озере усадьба есть, а там кто живет?  
– На озере? А-а, на дальнем конце, – протянул алькальд. – Каса Ибаньез, там живет Рубио Ибаньез, и вот уж с кем знакомиться не советую! Пьяница, картежник, кутила и развратник. Промотал всё родительское достояние в столице, а потом домой вернулся, потому что жить стало не на что. И ведь не образумился, пить продолжает по-прежнему. И главное – что пьет, откуда берет – непонятно, а только трезвым его никто за последние три года не видел. Трактирщики во всех трех селах ему уже давно выпивку продавать отказываются – потому как он в долг норовит, а напившись, дебоширить начинает… Угодья в аренду посдавал, потому что сам хозяйство вести не может, черт его знает на что он вообще там живет со своими прихлебателями… Иной раз приезжает – то к нам, в Три Оврага, то в Дубовый Распадок, то в Подхолмье, и устраивает мордобой. Я его два раза в погребе держал за пьяные дебоши. Так он еще грозился в суд нажаловаться, будто я его, дворянина, оскорблению подверг. Ну да ведь всё по закону, так что только грозился, конечно. В общем, не надо с ним знакомиться.  
– Спасибо, – махнула ресницами Жиенна. – И за карту тоже огромное спасибо. Мы ее скоро вернем. А теперь позвольте попрощаться, нам пора, пожалуй, возвращаться, бабушка ждет нас к обеду.  
Выйдя из управы, Бласко посмотрел по сторонам и вздохнул:  
– Вон они, возле наших лошадей. Черт. Придется, видно, сегодня бить морды.  
– Может, обойдется? – сама себе не веря, предположила Жиенна.  
– Сомневаюсь. Ну, ничего. Лишь бы к ним на подмогу толпа не прибежала.  
– Ты, главное, не забудь, что это – обычные люди, их ничему такому не учили, в отличие от тебя, – серьезно сказала сестра. – Сдерживайся, а то еще покалечишь кого. Нам это совсем ни к чему…  
Бласко только кивнул. И пошел к лошадям, делая вид, будто совсем не замечает трех парней, нагло пялящихся на него и Жиенну. Сама Жиенна пошла чуть позади него, держа в руках сверток с покупками и засунутой под веревочку картой.   
Подойти к лошадям им не дали: все трое парней, скрипя сапогами, выстроились между близнецами и их лошадьми. Бласко остановился, оглядел их и сказал по-салабрийски, стараясь почетче произносить слова:  
– Будьте любезны, позвольте пройти к лошадям.  
Парень с родинкой у правого уголка рта, довольно красивый, если не считать большого носа и сального взгляда, которым он прямо-таки обмазывал и Бласко, и Жиенну, сказал:  
– Ишь какой речистый. «Будьте любезны», «позвольте пройти»… А не позволяем. Ты вообще кто такой?  
Бласко легонько пожал плечами:  
– Мы внуки сеньоры Гонзалез, приехали к ней в гости. Бласко Гарсиа, Жиенна Гарсиа, к вашим услугам, любезные.  
Парни заухмылялись, и тот, что с родинкой, сказал:  
– Стал быть, Гонзалезовы. Думаете, вам тут просто так валандаться можно, раз Гонзалезовы?   
– Почему бы и нет? – Бласко посмотрел на него оценивающим взглядом. Очень хотелось применить паладинское умение воздействовать, но сдержался. – Мы все свободные люди, и можем ходить где пожелаем. Как и вы – тоже ведь можете ходить по землям Гонзалезов, лишь бы закон не нарушать.  
Парни заржали. Близнецы же стояли спокойно, наблюдая за этим всем. Наконец, местные отсмеялись, и красавчик с родинкой сказал:  
– Небось, студенты-законники, а? А как насчет размяться на кулаках? Покажи, на что ты годен, студентик.  
– Не вопрос, – пожал плечами паладин. – Как пожелаете разминаться? По очереди или все сразу?  
Парни переглянулись. Такого спокойствия от заезжего студента, да еще и не салабрийца, они не ждали. И как-то сразу зауважали его за это спокойствие и смелость.  
– А ты сам-то? – красавчик с родинкой опять оценивающе его оглядел. – Как хочешь?  
– Мне всё равно, – Бласко скинул кафтан, отдал сестре, снял с пояса бандольер, баселард и пистоль и тоже передал ей. – Лишь бы побыстрее, нас бабушка к обеду ждет. Так что давайте перейдем к делу, любезные, и отдадим дань местным обычаям.   
Парни опять переглянулись, пошушукались, и красавчик вынес решение:  
– Ну, троим на одного нечестно, но давай так, студент. Если ты по очереди всех троих повалишь – пойдем выпьем пива, за наш счет, конечно. А если кому проиграешь – ты пиво выставляешь для всей траттории, а? Ну и еще – насчет местных обычаев. Если ты всем троим проиграешь, то вы оба с нами полюбитесь.  
Жиенна возмутилась:  
– Еще чего. Принуждение к близости наказывается по королевскому уложению, любезные. Причем сурово. Как, согласны заплатить каждый по триста реалов за саму только попытку?  
Местные опешили. Такой отповеди от приезжей девушки они не ожидали, привыкли, видимо, что здешние не отказывают или боятся отказывать. Да и к тому же в Салабрии близнецы обычно и не отказывали никому, наоборот, частенько сами и предлагали – такие уж тут были нравы. Возможно, будь Бласко и Жиенна простолюдинами, местные парни бы стали настаивать, но они были в их глазах гидальгос.  
– А какое ж это принуждение? – попытался выкрутиться красавчик. – Обычай же. У нас тут не заведено отказывать в таком.   
– Нет. Никаких любовных утех, – сказал Бласко. – Я не сплю с мужчинами, а сестра не дает кому попало только потому, что кому-то захотелось. Давайте так. Если я проиграю – я выставляю не только пиво, но и хороший обед для всех. Если я выиграю – никто в этом селе больше не подкатывает с любовными предложениями ни к моей сестре, ни ко мне. Только если мы сами кем-то заинтересуемся.  
В этот раз он все-таки прибег к умению воздействовать. Не хотелось углублять этот спор – неизвестно, куда оно всё повернет. А признаваться, что они оба с обетами, исключающими любовные утехи – не хотелось раньше времени.  
– Ну-у-у… что ты за мужик, если от траха отказываешься, – слегка презрительно сказал красавчик. – Если боишься, что тебя непременно снизу поимеют, то у нас с этим всё честно, все дают и снизу, и сверху, и по-всякому. А уж близнецам-то – так вообще как они захотят… Ну-у-у… ладно. Согласен на обед и выпивку. Только тогда и драться будешь со всеми тремя сразу. Кто упал – проиграл.  
Бласко только усмехнулся и отошел от коновязи, чтобы было больше свободного пространства. Вокруг и так уж собралось много любопытствующего народу.  
Драка получилась до неприличия короткой: на Бласко наскочили трое сразу. Он присел, уходя от бокового удара, тот, кто напал сзади, споткнулся, Бласко схватил его за ноги и уронил, потом отвесил плюху красавчику с родинкой, тот отскочил, и Бласко дал под дых второму противнику, толкнул и тоже уложил на землю. А потом развернулся и подсек ноги красавчика.  
– Ну вот и всё, я выиграл, – сказал он, отряхивая штаны от пыли. Взял у Жиенны пистоль, бандольер и баселард, привесил к поясу.   
Парни повставали, отряхиваясь. Красавчик сплюнул, потел красный след от плюхи:  
– Ну ты даешь. Где так научился?  
– У нас в Сальме все так умеют, – Бласко надел кафтан.   
– Научишь? Ну хоть чутка? – уставился на него второй из драчунов.  
– Можно, – кивнул паладин. – Насчет обеда… Сегодня, пожалуй, нет, только пиво, а обед уж в следующий раз выставите. А то нам надо торопиться, бабушка просила не задерживаться.  
В траттории парни действительно оплатили пиво для всех, распили его с близнецами. Выяснилось, что красавчика зовут Бенито, двух других – Ксавиер и Эугено, и они оказались в общем-то даже и неплохими ребятами. Разве что Бенито по-прежнему продолжал прямо-таки обмазывать близнецов довольно похотливыми взглядами, но откровенных попыток подкатить не делал – видимо, проникся.  
Допив пиво, близнецы покинули тратторию и отправились в Каса Гонзалез. Новые приятели проводили их до границ села, попутно рассказывая обо всём, что здесь есть интересного и чем можно будет развлечься в эти три недели. Узнав, что Бласко решил попытать счастья в таскании барашка и выступить за Три Оврага и Каса Гонзалез, отнеслись к этому без особой радости, и Бенито предложил ему послезавтра после обеда погонять на дальнем выпасе для тренировки. Бласко согласился – тем более что потренироваться всё равно нужно. На прощанье Бенито не удержался и все-таки что-то прошептал Бласко на ухо, очень сладострастно глядя на Жиенну. Бласко сохранял при этом каменную физиономию.  
Отделавшись от новоиспеченных приятелей, близнецы с облегчением выдохнули.  
– Прав ты – озабоченные они тут все, – сказала Жиенна. – Этот Бенито так на нас пялился, что я прямо видела его похабные мысли.  
– Он мне на ухо сказал, что согласен на что угодно и как угодно, лишь бы с нами поласкаться, – поморщился Бласко.   
– Видно, боится за свою привлекательность, что ли. Или удача очень нужна, тут же верят, что если полюбиться с близнецами, то во всех делах будет удача… – скривилась Жиенна. – Как жаль, что мы пока не можем признаться, кто мы такие. Если бы признались – никто бы не приставал… хотя… к тебе бы не приставали, это точно, а вот ко мне бы девушки липнуть начали. Тут знают, что инквизиторкам с девушками можно.   
– А… А ты бы согласилась, если б девушки тебе такое предложили? Ведь и правда же можно, – не глядя на сестру и безудержно краснея, спросил Бласко.  
Жиенна очень смутилась, тоже покраснела:  
– М-м-м... Это ведь… это ведь было бы как-то нечестно по отношению к тебе. Ну… тебе-то ведь нельзя.  
Она не озвучила то, о чем оба тут же подумали. Они ведь друг друга чувствовали очень хорошо. И не только болезни, настроение и прочее. Это касалось и любовных удовольствий тоже. Оба это знали – ведь перед тем, как вступить в Корпус и Инквизицию, Бласко и Жиенна решили попробовать, как грубовато выразился тогда Бласко, «натрахаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь». Вот и занялись этим делом, благо оба тогда еще были студентами мажеской академии, жили в Сальме, в Ковильяне, и найти там на свой вкус желающих полюбиться было несложно. Так что каждый из них в каком-то смысле натрахался за двоих. Это был странный и очень своеобразный опыт.   
Вспомнив об этом, оба засмущались еще сильнее и почти всю оставшуюся дорогу ехали молча. И только доехав до двух стоячих камней, отмечающих въезд во владения Гонзалезов, Бласко сказал:  
– Ну, на самом деле… на самом деле нам немножко можно. С посвященной Матери, и только если без, хм, проникновения, и только если она решит, что паладину это действительно нужно. У нас такая посвященная служит кастеляншей при Корпусе. Но я ни разу к ней не ходил, потому что… ну, понимаешь. Боялся, что тебя это как-то потревожит. Так что сам справлялся…  
Жиенна опять покраснела:  
– Я… Ну… мне предлагали. Наши салабрийки, когда узнали, что у меня брат-близнец есть. Но я тоже… сразу про тебя подумала, и отказалась. И сама справляюсь. Это-то мы, хвала богам, почти не чувствуем друг у друга. А то было бы… неудобно.  
Бласко тоже залился краской, и вздохнул:  
– Болтают, будто можно и с обычными женщинами, главное – не по-настоящему, но всё равно потом надо каяться и молитвенные бдения проводить, так что оно того не стоит. Насколько мне известно, такое обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Да и вообще, какой смысл тогда быть паладином? У нас там есть такой паладин Анхель Гальего… как раз подобным и занимается, причем постоянно. И, как сама понимаешь, не особо кается. До сих пор на долгое покаяние в монастырь его не отправили только потому, что бегает очень хорошо, он четыре раза уже соревнования по бегу среди паладинов выигрывал и дважды – общефартальские турниры. Представляешь? Даже четверть-сидов обставляет в беге на полторы тысячи футов, такой быстрый. Ну вот и закрывают глаза на его шалости. А как паладин он полное дерьмо, вообще ни на что не годен. Представляешь – даже колдокрыс извести не сумел как положено, просто поубивал их, загадив весь подвал пекарни на Малой Тисовой улице. Там теперь до сих пор колдокрысами в тонком плане смердит. Да и не в тонком тоже, не все чуют – но я слышу.  
– Ого. Вот почему ты мне сказал, чтоб я в ту пекарню больше не ходила, – усмехнулась Жиенна. – Жаль. Булочки с корицей там были очень хорошие. И плюшки с творогом.  
Бласко посмотрел на камнезнаки, как их называл алькальд, и даже остановился, заметив то, чего не видел утром и вчера вечером.  
– Слушай… а посмотри на эти стоячие камни. Тебе не кажется… не кажется, что они что-то напоминают по форме? – спросил он.  
Жиенна тоже остановилась, присмотрелась к камням и захихикала:  
– Вот что значит – поговорили на тему любовных утех! До того ведь не замечали. Камни-то вытесаны точь-в-точь как мужские члены. Грубо, но очень похоже. И знаешь… вон те две поилки по сторонам дороги… теперь мне кажется, что это не просто поилки, а изображения женских органов.   
– Любопытно… это только эти камни такие, или все здешние межевые знаки? Как-то я не обратил внимания на камнезнаки Роблесов, надо будет завтра глянуть внимательнее… – Бласко объехал вокруг камня, разглядывая его. – Они ведь очень древние. Но гляди – мох и лишайники с них старательно обдирают. А узоры, похоже, маслом смазывают, чтоб не зарастали.  
– Да, верно. – Жиенна потрогала камень. – Знаешь, что-то такое припоминаю… У нас ведь преподают историю древних культов и языческих верований. Надо же знать, откуда у каких ересей ноги растут.  
– Нам тоже, но так… пока только начали – с таллианских культов. А тут же Таллианской Империи не было, на этих землях. В те времена здесь господствовал некрокульт Полумертвого Владыки, и даже не совсем здесь, а севернее.  
– И этот культ странным образом сочетался с поклонением Животворным Началам, – Жиенна ткнула пальцем в один из узоров в виде очень стилизованных завитков с шишками хмеля, почти невидный уже от времени. – Нам куда как подробнее всё преподают. Так вот было время, когда в Таллианской Империи начали преследовать культистов Животворных Начал – как считают историки, из-за конкуренции с имперскими культами, ведь такие фаллические культы – они народные, низовые были. Проникли из Эллинии после ее завоевания, и сразу стали популярными куда больше, чем официальные культы. Вот императоры и боролись… И поклонники Животворных Начал посбегали сюда, как можно дальше от Таллианы. Вот тебе и объяснение, почему все тут такие озабоченные вопросами стояка и любовной силы. Это пережитки старых времен, местные, наверное, и сами толком уже не помнят, откуда это и почему. А проповедники Пяти просто в свое время всё подобное, что могли, подводили под поклонение Матери. Все такие культы старались как-то переосмыслить.  
– Удивительно, что при этом тут так мало населения, – ухмыльнулся паладин. – Ну сейчас-то ладно, амулеты стоят хоть и недешево, но большинству все-таки самые простые в наше время уже по карману. А вот раньше почему местные не плодились как их овцы, при таких-то обычаях?  
– А вот тут ты прав – странно это, – согласилась Жиенна. – Но ответа на этот вопрос мы здесь, полагаю, не найдем. Это уж в столице в библиотеках порыться придется. Надо не забыть, интересно же. А теперь давай пришпорим лошадей, а то и правда на обед опоздаем. Бабушка же обещала вчера, помнишь, торжественный устроить по случаю нашего приезда. 

К обеду не опоздали – а может, просто никто без них за стол и не садился. Как бабушка и обещала – обед приготовили знатный. Да еще и гостей позвали. Гостей было двое: сеньора лет пятидесяти, на вид обычнейшая салабрийка – светлокожая, черноволосая и носатая, и сеньор лет тридцати с небольшим, не по-салабрийски русый, хоть и тоже носатый. Их представили как соседей, сеньору Салисо и сеньора Канеро. Сеньор Канеро близнецам понравился, а вот сеньора Салисо – не очень. Как-то она на них смотрела неприязненно и даже с каким-то подозрением, да и вообще вид у нее был какой-то лисий.  
Сам обед оказался очень неплохим, хоть и подали те самые страшные блюда – студень из свиных ушей и пятаков и фаршированный перловкой, салом и кровью свиной рубец. Но эти ужасы салабрийской кухни с успехом уравновесились овощным рагу со свининой, похлебкой из трав и кореньев с мясными клецками, запеченными в тертой горчице свиными рулетами с черносливом, утками с яблоками и пышными пирогами с разными начинками. Вино, по счастью, подали не местное, а ингарийское белое. Не из лучших ингарийских вин, но и не худшее. А на десерт кухарка сама внесла настоящий торт со сметанным кремом и цукатами.  
После такого сытного обеда делать ничего не хотелось, а хотелось завалиться и поспать. Но пришлось ради приличия еще посидеть с гостями, отвечая на их расспросы об учебе и жизни в столице. Наконец, когда настенные часы прозвонили пятый час, сеньор Канеро решил откланяться. Сеньора Салисо последовала его примеру, и дядя Эрнандо отправился их проводить. А близнецы, выдохнув, поднялись к себе. Упав в своей маленькой гостиной в кресла, они некоторое время сидели, не шевелясь, только тяжело дыша. Потом Бласко простонал:  
– И зачем я так объелся…  
– И не говори… – со стоном же отозвалась Жиенна. – Если мы тут так каждый день будем жрать, то я в свое облачение по приезде не влезу. Тем более что ни магичить, ни мистические умения применять нельзя.  
– Вот-вот… Так что я точно в таскании поучаствую. И в охоте, которую сеньор Канеро устраивает, тоже, – Бласко расстегнул камзол и распустил ремень. – И завтра поедем окрестности осматривать, может, найдем укромное местечко, чтобы поразмяться.   
– Угу… А как тебе этот студень из ушей и пятаков? И хрен тертый? – вздохнула Жиенна.  
– Кошмар. Хрен и сам по себе – адский ужас, но без него студень вообще есть невозможно. Хотя, как по мне, с горчицей было бы лучше. И если агвардиенте запивать, а не вином. Или здешним кальвадосом.  
– Пожалуй, не будем ужинать, – Жиенна расшнуровала корсаж и тоже ослабила пояс. – Только чай попьем, и всё. И поспрашиваем у бабушки насчет соседей. Не только о Роблесе и этом, как его, Ибаньезе, но и про Канеро и Салисо. Не понравилась мне эта сеньора.  
– Мне тоже, – кивнул Бласко. – Как-то она на нас так смотрела, будто мы у нее что-то сперли. Или пакость какую сделали.  
– Вот именно. Интересно почему. Ладно, потом узнаем. Сейчас надо карту изучить. Перерисовать бы ее для себя, но вряд ли тут найдется достаточно большой кусок плотной бумаги. Так что отмечать будем карандашом и так, чтоб не очень заметно.  
Бласко уселся на подушки у холодного камина и развернул на полу карту. Жиенна села рядом.  
– Смотри, вот бабушкина усадьба, – ткнула она пальцем в значок в виде башенки. – Вот эти значки, наверное, межевые менгиры. Видишь, таких по всей карте полно?  
– Угу. А первую овцу мы где-то здесь нашли, – Бласко поставил косой крестик и цифру «1».   
– И это не бабушкины земли, хотя клеймо на овце было бабушкино.  
– Забрела на соседские выпасы, бывает. Наверное, здесь на это смотрят просто, и если пастухи случайно чужих пригоняют, то потом меняются, – Бласко потер нос. – Я слыхал, что в Салабрии почти нет воровства. Говорят, здесь в траттории кошелек можно на столе забыть, битком набитый реалами, и его никто не возьмет. Но проверять не хочется.  
– А овца сеньора Канеро валялась ближе к селу, – Жиенна вздохнула. – Пока никакой закономерности не вижу. Наверное, если по здешним пастбищам побродить, то мы много овечьих останков найдем… Куда поедем завтра?  
– Ну, давай к Роблесу. И окрестности его усадьбы заодно посмотрим… Тренироваться для таскания послезавтра буду, как с Бенито и договаривались. А сейчас, пожалуй, пойду к конюшням, посмотрю на дядиного Гнедка. Заодно и расспрошу дядю про соседей. А ты, может, у бабушки поспрашиваешь.  
– Давай. А потом их рассказы сравним.  
Так и сделали. Жиенна нашла бабушку в левой одноэтажной пристройке, где та лично пересматривала в кладовой припасы. Бабушка сразу же поручила ей снимать с полок горшки и коробки – искала какие-то приправы и соусы. Жиенна приставила к полкам лесенку и принялась копаться на них, подавая бабушке посудины, а заодно стала расспрашивать обо всём, что ее интересовало. Бабушка только обрадовалась возможности поболтать, и охотно отвечала на вопросы.  
Бласко встретился с дядей внизу и выразил желание посмотреть Гнедка. Дядя с гордостью отвел его в отдельную пристройку в конюшне, где был устроен просторный светлый денник, в котором меланхолично жевал клевер великолепный конь сальмийской скаковой породы, гнедой масти с белыми бабками и стрелкой на морде. Гнедок благосклонно воспринял паладина, схрупал у него из рук пару яблок и кусок сахара, и без всяких возражений позволил себя оседлать. Бласко, по происхождению мещанин, до Корпуса не очень-то имел дело с лошадьми. Его, конечно, учили верховой езде, все-таки Гарсиа, хоть и писались в учетных списках мещанами, старались детей воспитывать не хуже, чем сальмийские доны и кабальерос. Впрочем, особой разницы в нравах и воспитании у кабальерос и богатых мещан не было, кроме обучения военному делу и разным боевым умениям. Но все равно Бласко до Корпуса не очень любил ездить верхом и к лошадям был равнодушен. А в Корпусе за него взялись в этом деле всерьез. Старшие паладины Андреа Кавалли и Карлос Вуэльта, учившие кадетов и паладинов обращаться с лошадьми, сумели привить любовь к лошадям и верховой езде даже островитянам Алессио Эворе и Орландо Спарвиери, а Бласко вообще сделался одним из любимых учеников, и теперь разбирался в лошадях не хуже потомственного кьянталусского, сальмийского или дельпонтийского аристократа. Так что Гнедка он оценил сразу, как только увидел. А уж после того как опробовал, так вообще пришел в восторг, о чем дяде и сказал. Обрадованный сеньор Эрнандо после такого с удовольствием ответил на все его расспросы.  
Так время пролетело до ужина, и вопреки своему послеобеденному решению, близнецы все-таки отдали ужину должное. Тем более что на этот раз еда была попроще и полегче. Правда, стол накрыли на галерее одноэтажной пристройки, под навесом, чтобы любоваться закатом. Закат был красивейший, но с озера, как только село солнце, потянуло сыростью и холодом, и близнецы с непривычки продрогли.  
После ужина отправились в мыльню, которую сегодня никто не топил, но они, пользуясь тем, что их никто не видит, подогрели себе бочку воды, погасив в ней пару огненных шариков, и отлично помылись. Бласко так и хотелось расспросить сестру о том, что она услышала от бабушки, но он сдерживался – решил, что лучше об этом спокойно поговорить в их комнатах. Тем более что вечер был холодный, и им в гостиной обещали растопить камин.  
Камин действительно уже разожгли, и в нем горел даже не торф, а хороший уголь, почти бездымный. Да еще на таганке стоял чайник с кипятком, а на столике у камина – заварник с местным травяным чаем.   
– Как хорошо, – обрадовалась Жиенна и уселась на подушках поближе к огню. – Что-то я замерзла, пока ужинали. На галерее, конечно, красиво, но сыро.  
– Водяники сырость нагоняют, – сказал Бласко. – То есть оно и погодное, само собой, тоже, но везде, где водяники заводятся, всегда по ночам становится очень сыро… Я еще вчера почувствовал. Хотел сегодня ночью сходить на озеро, попробовать с ними разобраться, но сейчас не пойду, холодно. Может, под утро. Под утро даже лучше, все будут спать как убитые, и никто ничего не заметит, – Бласко тоже устроился у камина.  
– Тебе помощь в этом понадобится? – Жиенна подогнула под себя ноги.   
– Сам справлюсь. Это ведь несложно, я такое уже делал, – Бласко подгреб побольше подушек и улегся на них поудобнее. – Главное, чтоб никто не видел… Черт, как же это неудобно – когда всё скрывать надо.  
– И не говори… Ну, давай к делу. Что ты узнал?  
– Гнедок на удивление хорош. Я даже не ожидал, что в этой глуши можно найти отличнейшего сальмийского скакуна! Я, правда, на нем еще не скакал как следует, но поверь – от такого коня и принц Серджио бы не отказался. Так что барашек будет наш.  
– Погоди загадывать, – усмехнулась Жиенна. – Барашка еще удержать надо. Я рада, что дядюшкин конь тебе понравился, но кроме этого ты что-то узнал?  
– Дядя был в таком восторге от того, что мне понравился Гнедок, что его можно было спрашивать о чем угодно, – махнул рукой Бласко. – И он мне много чего порассказал. Так что я покороче и о самом главном.  
– Если б ты еще умел это самое главное правильно определить, – вздохнула сестра.  
Бласко предпочел сделать вид, будто не заметил этой шпильки.  
– Во-первых, я спросил про Роблеса. В общем-то дядя рассказал то же самое, что и лавочник, и староста с алькальдом. Разве что добавил, что Лопе Роблес помимо своих экспериментов еще гонит самогонку из каких-то местных ягод и постоянно пьян. А эксперименты его как-то с мясом связаны, потому он у селян и берет плату свиными и бараньими тушами. А точнее дядя не знает. Сказал еще, что Кармилла хоть и ведьма со странностями, но вроде в сглазах и порчах не замечена была. Во-вторых, про Рубио Ибаньеза. Дядя про него говорил только нецензурно. Я, кстати, даже парочку новых выражений узнал, представляешь?  
И он процитировал сестре цветистые салабрийские выражения, услышанные от дяди. Жиенна восхищенно прищелкнула языком:  
– Ого, надо запомнить. Сочно. Не хуже наших, сальмийских. Ну, а кроме этого что дядя сказал про Ибаньеза?  
– Да опять всё то же самое: кутила, картежник, пьяница и развратник, норовит всех, кто мимо его усадьбы проезжает и вообще ему на глаза попадается, к себе силой затащить в гости, поэтому кроме поселян, которые его земли арендуют, там давно уже никто не ездит, а самого Рубио никто к себе не приглашает, кроме сеньоры Салисо, отчего он всех остальных соседей ненавидит лютой ненавистью. В-третьих, про сеньору Салисо. Дядя сказал про нее, что она жутко завистливая, и прямо спать не может, если у соседей что-то идет лучше, чем у нее. У нее двое детей, кстати, близнецы, как и мы, брат и сестра. Сестра еще ничего, а братец – полный раздолбай и лентяй, ни на что не годный – так дядя считает. И сказал еще, что близнецы Салисо нам по красоте в подметки не годятся, и если бы мы с тобой не были магами и посвященными, дядя бы нам посоветовал сходить к ведьме Кармилле и попросить наговор от сглаза, чтоб сеньора Салисо нас не сглазила, потому как про нее поговаривают, будто она сама ведьма. А так, мол, нам бояться нечего, мы и сами кого угодно сглазить сможем, если захотим. В-четвертых, про овец и волколаков. Дядя согласен с сеньором Канеро, что это волки и вожак-волколак. Ну, то есть на самом-то деле то, что будто бы волколаки обычными волками командуют – это глупые бредни, но народ в них верит. Дядя считает, что все эти убитые овцы на пастбищах – работа волколака, а пропавшие – волков. И что большая охота – это хорошая возможность решить проблему. Про вызов паладина я, как ты понимаешь, говорить не стал.  
Сестра кивнула. Тоже улеглась у камина и сказала:  
– Не очень и расходится с тем, что бабушка говорила. Про сеньору Салисо так вообще слово в слово. Не любит она ее, видимо, и очень сильно. А не приглашать в гости нельзя – соседи же. Еще намекнула, что Салисовы близнецы всем дают, кто ни попросит, а то и сами предлагают, и сеньора теперь боится с нашей стороны конкуренции. Потому так на нас и смотрела.  
– Вот же озабоченные они тут все… Ну я понимаю, те, кто хочет с близнецами – они верят, что им удача будет и прочее. А самим близнецам что с того? – Бласко взял кочергу и немножко пошуровал в камине, сгребая угли так, чтоб они тлели, а не пылали.  
– Я у бабушки спросила, – Жиенна махнула рукой. – Ничего особенного. Удача и как бы защита от злых сил и болезней. По-моему, любовные утехи здесь считаются средством от всех проблем.  
– А про Рубио Ибаньеза что бабушка сказала?   
– Ничего хорошего. Тоже, кстати, обозвала его кутилой, пьяницей и развратником.   
– Это что ж надо такое делать, чтоб местные обозвали развратником? – удивился паладин. – Если тут все трахаются со всеми подряд и каким угодно способом, то что же у них тогда развратом считается?  
– Я тоже спросила. И рассказала, между прочим, как к нам в селе клеились. Бабушка и объяснила мне. Оказывается, всё сложно, и вовсе тут не со всеми подряд, – хихикнула Жиенна. – Во-первых, если кто женат или замужем, то можно либо с супругом, либо с кем-то своего пола. Во-вторых, нельзя трахаться с родственниками по свойству, к примеру, с братом мужа сестры. В-третьих, инцест тут не одобряют, по крайней мере между первой и второй степенью родства. Впрочем, вроде бы если одного пола, то можно и с родственниками, и со свойственниками. Но вот все эти условия никак не касаются близнецов, там всё можно. А еще здесь, оказывается, трахать кого-то настолько пьяного, что он не может дать на это согласия – нельзя. И вообще пьяными трахаться нельзя. Что даже странно, если учесть, какие тут в старые времена культы бытовали, наверняка ведь с оргиями и прочим. Но считается, что трахаться пьяными – грех перед Матерью, а трахать кого-то пьяного, будучи трезвым – еще больший. Грех и страшный разврат. Да и пьянствовать тоже считается развратом. Здесь народ любит крепкую выпивку, но мало кто напивается допьяна – потому как это очень непристойно. Пьяниц тут презирают. А этот Рубио норовит всех, кто мимо его усадьбы ездит, поймать, к себе затащить, напоить до изумления и оттрахать. Он же там не один живет, с ним еще четверо каких-то неместных, вот они впятером и буйствуют. Так что бабушка нас очень просит даже в ту сторону не ездить, для нашего же блага.  
Бласко некоторое время молчал, обдумывая услышанное, потом тяжко вздохнул:  
– Ну здесь и нравы… А что еще ты выспросить сумела?  
– Про овец и волков, – Жиенна посерьезнела. – Бабушка обозвала сеньора Канеро дураком, и сказала, что из этой затеи с охотой ничего не выйдет. Потому что дело тут вовсе не в волках, и даже не в волколаках. Бабушка думает, что тут какая-то нехорошая магия или нечисть замешаны. Потому что раньше, еще весной, волки таскали ягнят из загонов, поросят из свинарников… а сейчас нет. И вообще волчьих следов давненько тут не видели. А овец растерзанных, но при этом не особо съеденных, наоборот, очень часто находят. И страдают в основном овцы Гонзалезов, Канеро и тех, кто у Роблесов землю арендует, то есть поселяне из Подхолмья и Трех Оврагов. А из Дубового Распадка, на землях Салисо и Ибаньеза – нет.   
– Интересненько… – протянул Бласко, раздумывая над ее словами. – Очень любопытно… А что еще бабушка тебе сказала?  
– Сказала, что еще месяц назад хотела писать письмо в Овиедскую паладинскую Канцелярию насчет этого дела. Но Канеро и дядя Эрнандо со старостой Трех Оврагов ее отговорили – мол, сами справимся. А потом за неделю двадцать овец того… И тогда бабушка нас и пригласила. В надежде, что мы этим заинтересуемся и разберемся.   
Бласко от обиды даже слегка покраснел:  
–А я-то думал – она нас видеть хотела…  
– Хотела, – вздохнула Жиенна. – Очень хотела, просто всё опасалась, что мы откажемся сюда приехать, в эту глушь, потому и не приглашала раньше. Только матери писала об этом. А матушка, оказывается, ей недавно написала – мол, пригласи, они всё равно не захотят в этом году в Ковильян ехать, чтоб с родней лишний раз не встречаться. Бабушка мне эти письма, свое и мамино, показала, чтобы я не думала, будто она нас позвала только ради того, чтоб мы тут отработали как паладин и инквизиторка. И очень просила, чтобы мы, если обнаружим, что это что-то очень опасное, не лезли на рожон, а ей сказали, и она тогда уж точно вызовет паладинов из Овиедской канцелярии.  
Бласко аж сел:  
– Вот еще. Ну нет. Сами справимся. Раз уж нас сюда ради наших профессий позвали… то мы им всем покажем, чего мы стоим!  
– Успокойся, не только ради наших профессий, я же говорю. Бабушка нас и без наших профессий любит, уж поверь мне, – Жиенна налила в чашку чая из трав и протянула брату. – Выпей и успокойся. И давай подумаем еще над тем, что это может быть. И вообще что нам дальше делать.  
Брат одним глотком выхлебал чай, налил еще чашку, потом налил и сестре. Распотрошил кулек с леденцами, высыпал их на блюдце, туда же горкой положил пастилу. Причин не верить словам Жиенны о бабушкиной искренности у него не было – Жиенна очень хорошо освоила инквизиторское умение чувствовать, говорят ли люди правду, искренни ли они, лукавят ли или нет. Но всё равно было немножко обидно.  
– Ну, ладно. По крайней мере я уверен, что дядя нас рад видеть без всяких оглядок на наши профессии. Но, знаешь, как-то мне не по себе теперь… оттого, что наше заделье от безделья на время отпуска вдруг превратилось в серьезное дело. И мы его не можем бросить, когда захотим. Такое чувство, будто я не младший паладин в отпуске, а странствующий на выезде...  
– Так это даже хорошо, – Жиенна отпила чая и кинула в рот леденец. – Ведь когда-то надо начинать. Почему бы не сейчас? Вот что… Давай завтра утром пойдем к бабушке… так, чтоб дяди рядом не было, и покажем ей карту. И попросим показать, где находили этих растерзанных овец. Может, что-нибудь прояснится. А потом поедем по окрестностям, посмотрим на вчерашние находки… и наведаемся к Роблесу. А еще… Я бы как-нибудь и к усадьбе Ибаньеза прогулялась.   
– С ума сошла? Связываться с пятью громилами? – встревожился Бласко. – Ну, конечно, мы с ними справимся… но это же значит себя раскрыть. Нет, я бы туда не совался.  
– Да погоди ты. Глаза отводить нас уже учили, к тому же мы маги, и помимо этого еще и иллюзии наводить можем. И неплохие – не зря ж дедуля хотел нас на театральных иллюзионистов переучить… Только надо хорошо подумать, какую именно иллюзию будем наводить, чтоб у Ибаньезовых громил не возникло желания на нас напасть…  
Бласко подумал, потом махнул рукой:  
– Ничего в голову не приходит. Разве что гурт овец, но боюсь, эти бандиты на бесхозных овец только так набросятся. Так что будем просто отводить глаза.  
– Отведение глаз действует только на тех, кто неподалеку, – Жиенна поболтала на донышке чашки остатки чая. – А вдруг у Ибаньеза кто-то в его башне наверху сидит и в подзорную трубу окрестности осматривает? Или хотя бы в такой лорнет, как у меня? Нет, надо и глаза отводить, и иллюзию навести… Знаешь, есть такое заклинание – «маскировочный плащ» называется. Разновидность иллюзии. Но оно довольно сложное. Зато действует на расстоянии и через оптику.   
Паладин заинтересовался:  
– Ух ты. А мне такого мэтр Джироламо не показывал. А ты уже пробовала?  
– Один раз только, – вздохнула Жиенна. – Я же говорю – сложное. И очень много маны на него уходит, не только на сотворение, но и на поддержание. Потому его в основном боевые маги используют, для остальных очень трудно, особенно если резерв маны маленький и приходится из амулетов тянуть. Оно новое еще, толком не отработанное и не обкатанное. Его и считают по боевой формуле пятого порядка аж, вот и прикинь, какой резерв надо иметь, чтоб его долго поддерживать.  
– Но ведь у тебя же получилось?  
– Получилось, – кивнула инквизиторка. – Только я под ним почти ничего другого не могла кастовать – маны не хватало даже на мистических умениях. И держалось оно не очень долго, полчаса всего…  
– Слушай… это вообще-то годная идея, – Бласко встал, прошел к гардеробной и со дна своей сумки вытащил маленький блокнот в кожаной обложке и с карандашом, вставленным в корешок. Такие блокноты имелись у очень многих практикующих магов и предназначались для магических расчетов новых или сложных заклинаний, для чего на каждой странице были напечатаны готовые схемы для разных формул. Блокнот был зачарован и для не-мага выглядел обычной записной книжкой с неразборчивыми заметками. Бласко сел у камина, раскрыл блокнот на нужной страничке и принялся чертить по точкам и клеточкам линии, руны и цифры, рассчитывая по магоформуле пятого порядка, сколько маны он может выделить на подобное заклинание и как долго его сможет удерживать. Показал сестре то, что получилось:  
– Вот посмотри… допустим, заклинание сотворишь ты, потратишь всю ману и часть моей. Но сотворишь на нас обоих. И тогда мы можем обойтись только полуторным усилением вместо двойного, потому что мы близнецы и оба маги. Получается, что у меня останется немного маны на всё остальное. Например, на короткий телепорт, если вдруг нас все-таки застукают. На половинном резерве я смогу переместить нас обоих с лошадьми на пять миль по прямой видимости. Даже через озеро, лишь бы сразу видеть, куда. Эх… жалко, что никакого амулета-накопителя с собой нет…  
Жиенна хлопнула его по плечу:  
– Сообразил! До меня, между прочим, не дошло. А ведь и правда, так может получиться. Надо попробовать. Потренироваться бы только…  
– Вот завтра на прогулке и потренируемся. Найдем местечко поукромнее, где никого, кроме овец, нет, и попробуем.

Бласко проснулся перед самым рассветом, резко сел на кровати, сбросив одеяла, и прислушался. Стояла тишина – глубокая, предутренняя, и даже ветер не шумел кронами яблонь в саду. Он толкнул сестру:  
– Жиенна!!! Слышала?  
Та повернулась на спину, открыла глаза:  
– А? Чего будишь в такую рань? Впрочем, спасибо. Мне кошмар снился.  
Она села, потянулась:  
– Приснился волколак. Будто бы мы нашли очередную растерзанную овцу, а там волколак. И он на нас бросился…  
– А мне приснилось вообще черт-те что. Какая-то мутная дрянь… помнишь, батя нас как-то еще детьми возил в Кьянталусу к своему приятелю, в Расканью?   
– На море, да… – мечтательно прикрыла веки Жиенна. – Давай в следующий отпуск на море поедем, а?  
– Ага, только я не о том. Помнишь, там в море медузы плавали?  
Жиенна кивнула:  
– Ага. Такие забавные, как кисель застывший. И ты их боялся.  
– Не боялся, просто они мерзкие, – Бласко передернул плечами. – Так вот мне приснилось, что за мной летает такая вот дрянь, только огромная. И воет. Я от воя и проснулся. И теперь понять не могу – вой был на самом деле или только приснился.  
Сестра задумалась, покачала головой:  
– Ну, в моем сне волколак тоже выл. Так что может быть, что вой и на самом деле был. А может, и нет. Тихо ведь, даже собаки не гавкают. А ведь должны бы, если бы вой услышали.  
– Вот. Ладно, то, что тут какая-то дрянь завелась, мы уже знаем, узнать бы теперь, какая именно… – вздохнул Бласко и вылез из постели. – Пойду на озеро, попробую водяников выгнать.  
– Я с тобой. На всякий случай, – Жиенна тоже выбралась из вороха одеял. – Мало ли…

Солнце еще не встало, только лишь посветлело немного небо на востоке. В доме все спали, и никто не увидел и не услышал, как близнецы тихонько спустились вниз, прошли через вестибюль во двор, а там прокрались к мосткам на берегу озера. Свет они не зажигали, просто задействовали мистическое зрение.  
Мостки оказались длинными, но невысокими – если сесть на край, то ногами можно достать до воды.  
Жиенна встала на колени у края, наклонилась и опустила руку в воду.  
– Теплая, надо же!  
– А дядя говорил, что вода в озере почти всегда одинаковая, зимой теплее воздуха, летом холоднее… оттого и купаться здесь – милое дело. Если бы не водяники.  
Бласко огляделся, создал целый рой крохотных поисковых огоньков и рассыпал их частой сетью над водой. Потом быстро разделся догола, подышал размеренно и нырнул. Жиенна даже спросить не успела, надо ли ему помочь и чем.  
Еще не успокоилась вода там, где паладин нырнул, как начала бурлить в другом месте, футах в двадцати. Там появился небольшой водоворот, и сеть огоньков устремилась туда. Жиенна встревожилась – но надо ли помогать, по-прежнему не знала. Брат, ныряя, применил заклинание, позволяющее находиться под водой дольше, чем обычно могут люди, и она решила немножко подождать.  
Появился второй водоворот, недалеко от первого. Потом почти сразу на воде вспух большой пузырь, лопнул, плеснув вокруг брызгами, и Жиенна увидела Бласко, крепко сжимающего за длинные зеленые волосы и горло водяника. Второй водяник всплыл рядом пузом кверху, раскинув по воде тощие руки с перепонками. Его длинный гребенчатый хвост вяло шевелился, и с него осыпались и тонули круглые серебристо-зеленые чешуйки. На бледном лбу водяника стремительно вспухала темная шишка.  
Жиенна вскочила, потянула ману, чтобы сбросить на второго водяника, но Бласко выпустил его, и тот тоже распластался по воде, как и его приятель. Паладин быстро подплыл к мосткам, вылез на них, и тут же набросил на водяников сеть силы. Выдохнул:  
– Ну, полдела сделано. Сейчас очухаются – и выпинаю их в Фейриё.  
Он быстро отжал волосы, но одеваться пока не стал. Жиенна потратила лишнюю ману на согревающее заклинание, и Бласко благодарно ей улыбнулся.  
– А я слыхала, что для того, чтоб выманить водяников, не надо нырять, – удивилась Жиенна.   
Бласко смутился:  
– Ну, не обязательно, вообще-то. Это просто один из способов. Многие… многие пользуются другим… особенно когда нырять неохота или холодно. Надо в песке на берегу выкопать канавки, складывающиеся в знак призыва водяных фейри, а потом, когда вода заполнит эти канавки, туда помочиться. И тогда ни один фейри не стерпит, тут же явится.   
Сестра рассмеялась:  
– Надо же, я про такое слыхала, но думала – байки.  
– Нет, на самом деле работает. О, они очнулись, отлично.  
И верно, водяники задергались в путах, переворачиваясь на животы. Уставились на паладина большими круглыми желтыми глазами и что-то пробулькали на эллилоне. Бласко вздохнул, махнул рукой, выдал им в ответ длинную тираду. Водяники возмущенно забулькали, но Бласко повторил свое высказывание. И они перестали брыкаться, присмирели и закивали. Тогда паладин снял с них сеть силы. Тут же воздух над озером прочертила серебристая полоска, раздернулась Завеса, и оба фейри устремились туда.  
Через полминуты Завеса успокоилась.  
– Ну вот, – Бласко пригладил мокрые волосы. – Разобрался, хвала Деве.  
– А что ты им сказал? Нас-то эллилону не учат, только спеаху, – полюбопытствовала Жиенна.  
– Да ничего особенного. Сказал, что это наше озеро, что их сюда не звали, что я их победил и взял трофей, а значит, они должны выполнить мой приказ. И приказал им убираться. Вот и всё. Сейчас еще печать наложу, чтоб их приятели не явились.  
Бласко показал сестре две чешуйки.  
– Трофей сомнительный, конечно, и у меня таких чешуй уже штук десять. Толку с них никакого, даже украшение не сделаешь, ломкие. Хоть и красивые.  
Он положил чешуйки на мостки, залез в воду, но нырять не стал, остался стоять по пояс в воде, уцепившись за опоры мостков. Прикоснулся к силе, старательно, чтобы не пропустить ни детали, создал печать и наложил ее на озеро. Это было утомительно – всё же озеро довольно большое, а Бласко еще слишком молодой и неопытный паладин. Но получилось – благодаря Жиенне и их странной мистической синергии, вдруг сработавшей сейчас. Эта синергия возникала совершенно непредсказуемо, и даже не всегда при этом они были рядом.  
Жиенна тоже почувствовала:  
– Вот странно, правда? Никак нельзя вычислить, отчего оно получается…  
– Угу, – Бласко вылез на мостки, быстро оделся. – Мне наставник, сеньор Теодоро, сказал, что это божественное изволение, а оно логике не поддается. Так… быстро бежим в дом, надеюсь, в камине еще остались угольки, которые можно разжечь. А то как-то мне холодно.

Спать после этого маленького приключения пока не хотелось. Жиенна спустилась на темную кухню, подсвечивая себе карманным светошариком, а Бласко сгреб в камине недогоревшие угли в кучку и поджег магией. Сам закутался в плед и улегся на подушки и овчины возле камина. Тут вернулась Жиенна с полным чайником и большой тарелкой. Чайник она поставила на таганок, сама тоже завернулась в плед и подсунула тарелку к брату:  
– Думаю, мы имеем полное право пошарить ночью на кухне, а?  
Бласко взял тонкую лепешку, завернул в нее кусок сыра и неровно накромсанной ветчины, откусил:  
– Само собой. Ну, теперь хоть одной задачей меньше. В озере спокойно можно купаться и рыбачить… И сырости такой больше не будет по вечерам и утрам.   
– Жаль, что, похоже, задачу с растерзанными овцами мы так просто не решим, – Жиенна разлила по чашкам остатки вечерней заварки.   
– Да уж… начнем с того, что мы до сих пор не поняли, что это такое, – вздохнул паладин. – Но уж точно не волколак.   
Попив чая и перекусив, близнецы прихватили пледы и вышли на крышу пристройки, где улеглись на топчаны, да и заснули под разгорающийся рассвет.  
Как и вчера, их разбудило блеянье овец.   
– Как вставать не хочется… – пробормотал Бласко, высунув голову из-под пледа.   
– Угу… Но надо, – Жиенна отбросила плед, слезла с топчана и принялась разминаться. – Нечего расслабляться.   
Из пристройки во двор вышел дядя, зевая, потянулся и пошел к мосткам – видимо, проверить сети, которые еще утром заметил Бласко. Но дядю перехватил невысокий кряжистый мужик с длинным пастушьим посохом-герлыгой. Он что-то тихо принялся дяде говорить, и сеньор Эрнандо резко погрустнел.  
Причина выяснилась за завтраком: дядя зашел в столовую последним, сел рядом с бабушкой и сказал:  
– Двенадцати овец не досчитались под утро на Горбках. И ведь там не только собаки были, два пастуха тоже. Ночью проснулись от жуткого воя, похватали посохи, из шалаша выскочили – и ничего… а когда утром обошли ночевку, с самого края нашли двенадцать туш. Совсем эти волколаки обнаглели, матушка.   
Бабушка покачала головой:  
– Если это волколаки, то уж точно не один и не два. Говорила я – надо паладинов вызывать. Давай все-таки вызовем, а?  
– Да зачем. Канеро охоту готовит, я к нему сегодня же съезжу да и расскажу. И сразу после таскания барашка устроим облаву на тварей. Сам самопалы все перечищу и проверю, вооружим побольше народу – и справимся.  
Близнецы молча ели овощное рагу и бараньи котлеты, запивая узваром.   
– Ну попробуйте, посмотрим, – вздохнула сеньора Людовика. – Но я сомневаюсь, что это поможет. Ладно, хоть развлечетесь. Бласко, как, не желаешь поучаствовать?  
– Ну, можно, – уклончиво сказал паладин. – Жиенна тоже не откажется, а?  
Сестра кивнула.   
Дядя повздыхал:  
– Надо положить этому конец! А то так у нас и овец не останется… еще и водяники эти в озере… черти б их побрали. Сети портят, лодку перевернуть норовят… Нет чтоб возле Ибаньезовой усадьбы обосноваться – рядом с нами поселились, сволочи рыбохвостые!  
– Водяников, кхм, больше нет, – сказал Бласко. – Я их ночью выгнал.  
Дядя и бабушка уставились на него. А потом спросили одновременно:  
– Никто не видел?  
– Ты не пострадал?  
– Всё в порядке, – заверила их Жиенна. – Я проследила, никто ничего не видел. Зато теперь в озере спокойно купаться можно. И рыбу с лодки ловить. И сырости такой по вечерам больше не будет.  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил дядя. – Хоть одной заботой меньше… Надеюсь, и с волколаками справимся. Но это только толпой, я вам запрещаю в это влезать самим. Все-таки волколаки – не шутка…  
Бласко и Жиенна многозначительно промолчали.  
Улучив после завтрака минутку, они подошли к бабушке с картой, попросили ее показать, где были найдены все убитые овцы. Бабушка быстро поотмечала карандашом, потом сказала:  
– Вы-то сами как думаете – что это такое?  
– Не знаем, – честно ответила Жиенна. – Но обязательно выясним.  
– Вы только, ради всех богов, не лезьте сами разбираться, – попросила бабушка. – Я не переживу, если с вами что случится.  
– Не беспокойтесь, мы ведь не дураки, – Жиенна вздохнула. – Но нам очень интересно, что это такое. Потому что ни на что нам известное это не похоже… И уж особенно – на волколаков.  
Этакое ее признание бабушку совсем не утешило, но сеньора Людовика ничего им не сказала. Так что близнецы, переодевшись в старые костюмы, оседлали своих лошадей и отправились на осмотр окрестностей, стараясь наведаться во все места, где находили убитых овец. А потом, ближе к обеду, набрели на очень укромное местечко: небольшую впадину между двумя взгорками, усыпанную валунами. Здесь никого не было, и они с большим удовольствием размялись, пошвырявшись друг в друга слабыми боевыми заклятиями, потом опробовали новое заклинание маскировки, с удовольствием убедившись, что догадка Бласко оказалась правильной: если его набрасывать на двоих, пользуясь их спонтанной синергией, то у одного из близнецов остается довольно много маны на другие нужды. Главное, чтоб синергия сработала.   
А после этого, уже для физической зарядки, близнецы еще и помесились на кулачках. И Бласко, между прочим, стоило труда одолеть сестру в рукопашном поединке. И то – он понимал, что если бы драка была всерьез, еще неизвестно, кто вышел бы победителем. Сам он был очень сильным и быстрым, но Жиенна, уступая ему в силе, была зато еще быстрее, ловчее и гибче, и упор делала не на силу удара, а на захваты, броски и подсечки. Инквизиторок-беллатрис учили особому виду рукопашного боя, специально для них созданному, там были свои секреты и хитрые приемы, так что они могли драться на равных с очень серьезными противниками. К тому же милость Девы к своим посвященным (неважно, какого пола) проявлялась не только в виде особых мистических умений, но и в усилении их физических способностей, в том числе и силы, и ловкости, и выносливости.  
После драки оба повалились на травку и лежали, выдыхая.   
– Если бы местные решили подраться с тобой, у них не было бы никаких шансов, – сказал Бласко.  
– С тобой – тем более. Что мы, собственно, и наблюдали, – Жиенна сорвала травинку и закусила ее. – Интересно… если они узнают, кто ты такой, испугаются задним числом? Ведь если бы дрались по-настоящему, ты легко мог бы им головы проломить или челюсти посворачивать.   
– Потому я почти и не бил их, боялся перестараться, – Бласко закинул руки за голову. – У меня удар неплохо поставлен, хотя до нашего учителя рукопашного боя, старшего паладина Ливетти, мне далеко. Он ударом кулака ломает доску толщиной в семь дюймов. А ребром ладони раскалывает надвое стопку из двенадцати черепиц. Каждую черепицу на два ровнехоньких кусочка.  
– Наша наставница Паула тоже так умеет, – хмыкнула Жиенна. – С черепицей, я имею в виду. А семидюймовую доску ломает ударом ноги. Я так пока не могу. Не хватает силы удара, но сеньора Паула говорит – научусь. Правда, при том добавляет – мол, зачем мне это, если боевая магия есть…  
– Магия, конечно, это большое преимущество, но хороший удар – тоже неплохо, – Бласко сжал и разжал кулак. – Конечно, среди младших паладинов я не самый крутой, хоть и числюсь в лучших. Вот Жоан – тот, пожалуй, покруче будет. Он в рукопашной как-то раз Ливетти одолеть смог и однажды дольше всех нас сумел продержаться против самого Джудо Манзони, представляешь?  
– Ого! – восхитилась Жиенна. – Надо же. Вот что. Ты меня обязательно с этим Жоаном познакомь. Да и вообще со своими друзьями. А то ты с моими девочками знаком, а я с твоими приятелями – нет. Непорядок. Познакомь – и надо будет устроить дружеское махалово. Наставники, я думаю, только одобрят – ведь хорошая же тренировка.  
– Мне нравится эта идея, – ухмыльнулся Бласко. – Хотя ни у одной из вас против Жоана ничего не выйдет. Даже у этой вашей здоровой, как ее… Иоланды.  
Жиенна махнула рукой:  
– Посмотрим. Ты недооцениваешь Иоланду. Она-то как раз доску в семь дюймов проламывает… Да и мечом машет весьма искусно.   
Она посмотрела на небо, достала из кармашка жакета часики на плоской серебряной цепочке:  
– Скоро обед. Давай-ка собираться, да по дороге к Роблесу всё-таки наведаемся.

Каса Роблес при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядела далеко не так убого, как казалось с дороги. Окна были все целые, дыр в крыше не виднелось, сад, хоть и неаккуратный, все-таки был довольно ухоженным – по крайней мере сорняки не росли, поваленные деревья не валялись, высохшие ветки по большей части были обрезаны. Даже кое-какие грядки виднелись между деревьями. Бродившая по саду коза всё пыталась дотянуться до морковки и репы на этих грядках, но длины веревки ей не хватало, так что всякий раз, возмущенно мемекнув, коза возвращалась к общипыванию живой изгороди.  
Близнецы заехали во двор усадьбы и остановились, оглядываясь. Из трубы на крыше боковой пристройки шел дым, из открытого окна доносились лязганье, стук и чья-то ругань. С другой стороны, с галерейки на второй пристройке, слышался громкий размеренный храп.  
Бласко пожал плечами:  
– Похоже, им нет никакого дела до возможных гостей. Может, мы тут лишние?  
Не успела Жиенна ответить, как бесшумно открылась дверь центральной «башни» и на пороге появилась молодая высокая женщина в зеленой юбке в коричнево-бело-черную клетку, белом переднике, вышитой сорочке и клетчатом же жилетике по здешней моде. Рукава сорочки были закатаны до локтей, и на тонких белых руках звенело по меньшей мере с дюжину браслетов. На шее болталось множество разнообразных бус и шнурков с подвесками, пояс тоже был отягощен всяческими висюльками. Черные длинные косы женщины, утыканные засушенными цветочками, двумя петлями лежали на плечах. Обуви на ней не было, зато на худых голых щиколотках тоже звенели браслеты.  
И она была несомненно ведьмой – Жиенна и Бласко углядели это как маги да и почуяли чутьем посвященных. Бласко прошептал:  
– Наверное, это и есть та самая Кармилла. Интересно, насколько она хорошо в магии разбирается, почует ли в нас магов?  
– А вот не знаю, – тоже шепотом ответила Жиенна. – Но посвященных почует точно.  
Кармилла пристально посмотрела на них, потом повернулась в сторону пристройки, приложила ладони ко рту рупором и крикнула:  
– Лопито, а у нас гости!  
Крикнула вроде бы негромко, но в пристройке расслышали. Лязганье, стук и ругань прекратились, распахнулась дверь и в нее высунулся взлохмаченный полноватый мужчина средних лет в поднятой на лоб гномьей рабочей маске с окулярами и в изрядно засаленном и местами прожженном кожаном фартуке.  
– Гости? Кого еще черти принесли… – пробормотал он на салабрийском и уставился на Бласко и Жиенну, моргнул, опустил на лицо маску и покрутил ободки окуляров. – Я вас не знаю, кто такие? Явно ж не из села…  
Он опять сдвинул маску на лоб.   
Бласко учтиво приподнял треуголку:  
– Добрый день, сеньор Роблес. Мы – внуки сеньоры Гонзалез, студенты, приехали на каникулы. Вот, прогуливались и решили зайти, засвидетельствовать почтение. Как принято у нас в Сальме…– он говорил по-фартальски, все-таки салабрийский близнецы знали недостаточно хорошо. Понимать – понимали, а говорить было сложнее, хотя мать их и учила в детстве.   
– Но если наш визит вам некстати – вы уж простите нас, мы тотчас покинем вашу усадьбу, – добавила Жиенна.  
– Да чего ж некстати… То есть конечно некстати, – растерянно посмотрел сначала на Бласко, потом на Кармиллу сеньор Роблес, потом перевел взгляд на Жиенну, и тут же расправил плечи, втянул живот и принялся вытирать руки о фартук. – Но всё равно я рад. А то ко мне гости не особо ходят. Вы это… спешивайтесь, лошадок привяжите вон к той яблоне, и заходите. Кармилла, у нас есть что пообедать и чем гостей угостить?  
Кармилла склонила голову к правому плечу, потом к левому, вглядываясь в близнецов. Потом сказала:  
– Варево сварено, печево спечено, и стол гостей ждет.   
– Ну и славно, – сеньор Роблес подошел ближе, снял маску и куртуазно махнул ею перед собой, поклонившись Жиенне. – Лопе Роблес, к вашим услугам, сеньорита…?  
– Жиенна Гарсиа, – мило улыбнулась инквизиторка. – И мой брат Бласко Гарсиа.  
– Весьма рад вас видеть, сеньорита, сеньор… А это моя экономка, Кармилла. Вы не обращайте внимания на ее странности, так-то она женщина хорошая и добрая. Просто немножко… хм… тронутая. В детстве ее фейри утаскали в Фейриё, вот с тех пор она слегка не в себе.  
– В себе, не в себе, а вся своя как есть, – сказала на это Кармилла, крутанулась на босых пятках, звеня браслетами, и ее складчатая юбка разлетелась колоколом. – Милости просим, юные стражи Границ и Пределов!  
И с этими словами она скрылась в доме. Роблес, словно извиняясь за ее странное поведение, развел руками.  
Бласко спешился, подал руку Жиенне, потом привязал лошадей к указанной яблоне. После чего близнецы вошли в дом следом за хозяином, как здесь и было принято.  
В доме, вопреки их ожиданиям, вовсе не было ни беспорядка, ни запустения. В гостиной, через которую их провели, мебель была накрыта рогожными чехлами, но при этом на полу не было пыли. Столовой явно не пользовались – стулья были подняты на стол ножками кверху, но пыли опять же не было. Да и кухня выглядела чистой и опрятной. Кармилла сдернула с подоконника толстую пеструю скатерть и одним движением расстелила ее на столе у окна. Пританцовывая, схватила ухват и принялась вынимать из печи один за другим горшки и сковородки, выставляя их наверх печки.   
– Вы уж простите, у нас тут всё просто, слуг-то нет, – смущаясь и краснея, словно юноша, сказал Роблес, глядя на Жиенну. Сам он стянул фартук и рабочую маску, бросил на сундук в углу. – Вот умывальник, вот полотенце… Мойте руки да и садитесь. Кармиллина стряпня, как по мне, очень неплоха.  
Умывальник был простым – прикрепленный к стене бачок с краном-клапаном и тазик на скамеечке, а рядом с тазиком в плошке лежал кусок цветочного мыла, а на крючке висело чистое полотенце. Моя руки, Жиенна задумалась о том, как же Кармилле удается поддерживать в этом старом доме чистоту и порядок. Неужели целыми днями только этим и занимается? Мэтр Роблес не производил впечатления аккуратного человека, совсем наоборот. Это явно был ученый из той породы, что непременно нуждается в няньке, иначе зарастет грязью по самые уши и будет вечно ходить голодным и оборванным.  
Когда хозяин и гости уселись, Кармилла схватила с полки четыре тарелки и через плечо бросила на стол. Бласко даже руку было вскинул – поставить щит, чтоб не получить тарелкой в лицо. Но простые глиняные тарелки шлепнулись на столешницу точнехонько перед каждым из сидящих, и одна – перед пустым стулом. Таким же манером Кармилла «сервировала» суповые миски, оловянные ложки с вилками и чашки. Бласко руку опустил, но наконец догадался включить мистическое зрение и увидел, что вся кухня затянута паутиной тонких голубоватых линий силы, и Кармилла то и дело к ним прикасается. Стало понятно и то, как она поддерживает чистоту: ведьма дернула одну ниточку силы, из угла выковыляла швабра с мокрой тряпкой и принялась шустро затирать натоптанные башмаками мэтра Роблеса следы какой-то копоти или пыли.  
После мисок и тарелок с приборами посреди стола шлепнулась большая круглая доска, на которую Кармилла ухватом поставила широкий низкий горшок с крышкой. Подняла крышку и большим половником разлила по мискам густую баранью похлебку с бобами, сельдереем, луком, морковкой и брюквой. Опустевший горшок она бросила через плечо, и он по нити силы скользнул прямо в большое корыто со щелоком, где за него взялась щетка из свиной щетины. Место горшка на доске заняла стопка румяных ячменных лепешек. Кармилла села за стол. Мэтр Роблес разломил лепешку:  
– Ну, вкусим, что боги послали и Кармилла сготовила!  
И впился в лепешку с явным удовольствием. Бласко откусил – лепешка оказалась удивительно мягкой и пышной для простой ячменной. Жиенна шепнула ему тихонько:  
– Не без магии приготовлено.  
Бласко кивнул. Впрочем, какая разница, как приготовлена еда на частной кухне. Это в городах гильдия заведений общественного питания запрещает применять магию при готовке (во избежание нечестной конкуренции и злоупотреблений), а у себя дома, на собственной кухне – да на здоровье. Матушка близнецов и сама приколдовывала, когда на нее находило желание повозиться на кухне и порадовать семью чем-нибудь этаким (так-то в доме Гарсиа была своя кухарка, конечно же).  
Кармилла пристально смотрела на близнецов, но молчала, только улыбалась уголками губ. Жиенна под ее взглядом чувствовала себя неуютно – казалось, что ведьма видит ее насквозь. Инквизиторка подумала, что идея навестить Роблеса была не такой уж и хорошей – ведь если ведьма Кармилла сообразит, что они с Бласко маги, она же может разболтать об этом всем в округе… Остается только надеяться, что мало кто захочет общаться с «чокнутой ведьмой» и слушать, что она там несет.  
Похлебка оказалась очень вкусной, вкуснее всего, что близнецы до сих пор ели в Салабрии. Мэтр Роблес опустошил тарелку первым, отодвинул ее и сказал:  
– Благодарю, Кармилла. Как всегда – выше всяких похвал!  
– Немудреное дело варево заварить, мудреное потом его расхлебать, – невпопад ответила пословицей ведьма, и звонко рассмеялась.   
Бласко насторожился. Он-то, как паладин, знал: ведьмы и ведуны (особенно те, чьи способности порождены контактом с Фейриё) могут городить чушь, но на самом деле эта чушь вполне значима и игнорировать ее не стоит. Ему остро захотелось проверить еду на яды и всяческие зелья, но как сделать это незаметно для Роблеса? Он глянул на Жиенну и понял, что она думает о том же. Он тихонько вздохнул, надеясь на то, что их медальоны все-таки должны защищать их от большинства известных ядов и магических зелий.  
Кармилла же выставила на стол второй горшок, в котором оказалось фрикасе из баранины с овощами и фасолью, разложила большой ложкой по тарелкам и отправила горшок в корыто в компанию к предыдущему. К фрикасе мэтр Роблес принес бутылку какой-то темной настойки и разлил ее по кружкам со словами:  
– Ну, давайте за знакомство выпьем. Настоечка на самогоне моего собственного производства, на черной рябине. Крепкая, ну да вы студенты ведь, а студенты должны быть к спиртному стойкими, а?  
Бласко кивнул. Конечно, он бы предпочел как-нибудь обойтись без дегустации роблесовского самогона, но… по крайней мере он надеялся, что с сытной закуской опьянеть не сможет.  
Они выпили – все, кроме Кармиллы, причем ей Роблес и не наливал, туманно объяснив это словами «А Кармилле оно не на пользу будет». Сама Кармилла никак на это не отреагировала, только налила себе в кружку из кувшина то ли местный «чай», то ли компот.  
– А скажите, вы студенты-то каких факультетов? Что изучаете? – от настойки глаза мэтра заблестели, но больше ничем пока самогон себя не проявил. И вообще пока что мэтр Роблес вовсе не выглядел как «постоянно пьяный» человек (как охарактеризовал его дядя Эрнандо).  
Бласко даже растерялся, но Жиенна быстро припомнила, что они вчера врали бабушкиным гостям, и сказала:  
– Философию, сеньор Роблес. Хотим познать тайны бытия и разума.  
– Дело серьезное. Но скучное, – мэтр опрокинул еще кружечку, но близнецам доливать не стал.   
– Не соглашусь, – сказала Жиенна, снова вооружаясь своей милой улыбкой, перед которой до сих пор не мог устоять ни один мужчина. – По крайней мере пока что на скуку не жалуемся. Да и потом – философия ведь способна объяснять суть самых разных вещей, и потому применима к чему угодно. Мы решили – поизучаем сначала философию, а потом определимся с дальнейшим обучением… А скажите, вы сами… бабушка сказала, что вы ученый мэтр. Какие науки изучаете вы?  
Лопе Роблес хлопнул еще самогона, икнул, покраснел и сказал:  
– Натуральные, сеньоры. Изучаю насущные, натуральные науки, с повседневной жизнью связанные. Прикладные и осязательные, в отличие от философии. Подхожу, так сказать, к познанию сути вещей с другой стороны. Как там великий Иппократиос сказал? «Я есть то, что я ем».  
– Вы изучаете еду? – Жиенне даже удивленный вид делать не пришлось, она удивилась по-настоящему.  
Кармилла встала, отправила тарелки из-под фрикасе в корыто, покидала на стол новые, и перевернула над доской глубокую сковородку. Из нее выпал закрытый пирог. Сковородку ведьма в корыто отнесла сама, не стала полагаться на магию. И нож для пирога тоже принесла, а не швырнула магией. Неудивительно: если ее колдовство основано на фейском «подарочке», то у нее вполне могут быть сложности с предметами из железа и стали.  
Сеньор Роблес взял ножик и разрезал пирог. Кармилла разложила куски по тарелкам. Ее веселость, с которой она «сервировала» стол в начале обеда, улетучилась, и сейчас она была задумчива и серьезна, и к магии не прибегала. Даже щетка в корыте со щелоком перестала шуровать горшки и сковородку.  
– В каком-то смысле да, – мэтр Роблес сел на свое место и расковырял вилкой пирог. – Но не совсем. Попробуйте. Да не корку, а начинку!  
Бласко и Жиенна осторожно подцепили на оловянные вилки начинку из рубленого мяса с луком и перцем.  
– Вкусно, – сказала Жиенна.  
– Вот. Это салабрийский бараний паштет. Его в соленом тесте запекают, и в погребе или зимой в кладовке такой паштет может храниться месяц или даже два, лишь бы корка была целой. Но стоит корке чуть треснуть – и всё. Паштет надо либо немедленно съесть, либо выкинуть. Потому – а как его можно долго сохранять, каким другим способом?  
– Магией, – пожал плечами Бласко. – Существуют же хладопечати для такого. И амулеты с магическим стазисом. Грудинку свиную так хранят, в бочонках с такими печатями. Молоко там, бульоны разные, тушенку. В кувшинах и банках зачарованных…  
– Это так, – кивнул мэтр Роблес. – Но это дорого. И не очень надежно. Была история во время последней войны с Алевендой, когда в обоз прокрались диверсанты и попортили весь провиант массовым «разочарованием». А я вот придумал, как мясо хранить без всякой магии… Надо сделать такой вот паштет. Или тушенку. А потом положить в жестяные банки, залить жиром и запаять. Ведь мэтр Пастель открыл, что болезнетворные споры могут и гниение вызывать, и брожение… И оттого припасы часто портятся. А если припас плотно закрыть, чтоб никакие споры туда не проникли – то он будет храниться долго. Жир вообще издавна для хранения колбас, например, используют. Варенье, опять же – там сахар от спор защищает. И соленья – а там соль. В маринадах – соль и уксус… Но всё равно плесень бывает и на вареньях, и на соленьях с маринадами, а жир горкнет. Значит, посудины плохо закрываются. Вот я и ищу способы, как бы так заделывать банки, чтоб в них тушенка не портилась. И как только найду – сразу патент, и королю представлю. И контракт на армейские и флотские нужды! И разбогатею!  
Сеньор Роблес начал говорить громче, размахивать руками и вообще вошел в раж. Видно было, что и впрямь одержим этой идеей.  
Жиенна осторожно спросила:  
– Получается, что вы пока не нашли такого способа?  
– Ну… способ заделывать банки нашел, но тушенка в них всё равно как-то портится. Не пойму, что я делаю не так, потому как по всем расчетам должно получаться! – загрустил Роблес. – Кармилла готовит тушенку по разным рецептам. Я ее в банки складываю, запаиваю. Ставлю на галерее, под солнцем… ну, чтоб проверить – выдерживают ли. И через неделю-другую почти у всех крышки вздуваются – то есть гнилостные процессы идти начинают. А у которых не вздуваются – те Кармилла всё равно мне пробовать не дает. Открываю, она только глянет – и говорит: «ни за грош под камень пойдешь». Это у нее значит – несъедобно оно, отрава натуральная.   
Словно в подтверждение его слов, Кармилла покивала.  
– Я и солить пробовал – так заванивается… Что-то, видать, делаю неправильно. Но я своего добьюсь!!! – снова разгорячился Роблес, налил себе самогона и залпом выпил. – Я сначала ведь хотел особым способом мясо обрабатывать. Один гном как-то мне рассказал, что у них машина есть, которая искусственные молнии создает. А молнии им нужны чтоб големов собирать и кобольдов в них удерживать как-то в подчинении. И сказал – мол, один раз из баловства его ученик тушку земляной собачки в эту машину бросил, так ее там молниями хорошо прожарило – неделю мясо не портилось. Я и подумал – надо попробовать мясо молниями обрабатывать. Шпиль у меня на крыше видели? Вот я к нему проволоку прицепил, в лаборатории на стол лист жести положил и проволоку другим концом к нему. И стал грозы ждать. Как только тучи собрались, я навалил на стол тушу баранью свежую… Молния ударила, мясо задергалось, словно живое, аж жутко сделалось… Но почему-то не особо прожарилось, черт его знает почему. Может, одной молнии мало. Кармилла сказала, что с утра вторая гроза будет, я тушу на столе оставил… Да только утром ее кто-то умыкнул. Как ни искал – не нашел вора. И алькальду жаловался – а он, зараза, только посмеялся.  
Роблес долил себе еще самогона, выхлебал всю кружку и всхлипнул:  
– А потом буря была, шпиль погнулся, проволока лопнула. А когда я Симона – это сторож мой – послал туда поправить, под ним ступеньки лестницы провалились, еле ему потом ногу Кармилла залечила. Так больше молниями и не пробовал. Да и то – невыгодно это. От грозы зависеть, от магии или машин гномьих – нет. Надо другой способ искать, подешевле. И я его найду! Пусть даже десять лет искать буду! Найду и докажу этим козлам и козам из Патентного Бюро, что я не какой-то там шарлатан!!!  
Он еще выпил и заплакал. Кармилла встала, подошла к нему и принялась поглаживать по плечам и голове, что-то шептать. Близнецы поняли, что пора уходить – хозяину усадьбы уже явно не до них.   
Они встали, поблагодарили за вкусный обед и откланялись. Роблес даже не обратил внимания, продолжил всхлипывать и бурчать в кружку свои жалобы и рассуждения. Кармилла же помахала им рукой, но тоже ничего не сказала.  
Вышли во двор. Там кто-то – видимо, упомянутый Роблесом сторож – положил их коням по охапке сена, которые те уж дожевывали. Бласко поблагодарил в пространство (сторожа нигде не было видно), отвязал своего мерина и забрался в седло. Жиенна тоже села на коня, и они покинули усадьбу. И только спустившись вниз, на дорогу, Жиенна, похлопав себя по животу, сказала грустно:  
– А ведь еще у бабушки обедать… Слушай, давай-ка поскачем до Роблесовых камнечленов, ты моего Лютика держи в поводу, а я рядом побегу. А потом оттуда до бабушкиных знаков ты побежишь.  
Бласко кивнул:  
– Да уж. Если мы так будем жрать и дальше, мой паладинский ремень на мне точно не сойдется… Ну, побежали.  
Пока добежали до камнезнаков с грубым изображением желудей и дубовых листьев, Жиенна была уже мокрая и часто дышала, но не отстала ни на шаг. Подождали, пока она отдышится, потом поскакали дальше – теперь бежал уже Бласко. Держать скорость наравне с лошадью было трудно, даже при том, что Жиенна не гнала во весь опор, пустила лошадей рысью. Бег рядом с лошадью входил в паладинские тренировки, а в старые времена этому учили всех рыцарских оруженосцев. Считалось, что тот, кто не сможет так бежать хотя бы минут десять, никогда не станет рыцарем.   
Возле камнезнаков с эмблемой Гонзалезов Бласко наконец сел верхом, и близнецы поехали в Каса Гонзалез размеренным шагом. И тогда только заговорили о деле.  
– По-моему, Лопе Роблес – совершенно безобидный и очень милый, – сказала Жиенна. – Злоупотребляет самогоном, правда, но, кажется, не чрезмерно. Кармилла, полагаю, не позволяет ему упиваться в хлам.  
– Мне тоже так показалось, – кивнул Бласко. – Конечно, эта его идея про немагические консервы выглядит странной, при том что магией прекрасно можно всё запечатывать, даже с «разочарованием» можно побороться, видно, в том обозе просто дешевые печати-амулеты были, кто-то проворовался, да и всё. Но… идея, во всяком случае, не безумная и вполне практичная. Хотя про машину с молниями я бы так не сказал. Но он от машины и сам отказался.  
– Потому что тушу кто-то спер и шпиль потом погнулся, – Жиенна почесала кончик носа. – Вот интересно – ты говорил, будто тут почти не водится воровства. А тушу, тем не менее, украли. Кому и зачем понадобилась плохо прожаренная баранья туша? Народ тут, как я смотрю, не голодает. Волки? Волки бы не стали в дом залезать. Да и пастушьи собаки тоже.   
– Знаешь, я подозреваю, что тушу Кармилла выбросила тайком, – усмехнулся Бласко. – Она мне показалась очень рассудительной женщиной, несмотря на все ее странности.   
– Возможно, ты прав. Кстати о Кармилле… Она и правда с фейским «подарочком» или просто успешно притворяется? Как на твой паладинский взгляд?  
– А ты сама разве не видишь? – удивился паладин.   
– Ну… я же инквизиторка. У нас немножко иначе. Я вижу, что она не очень сильный маг со способностью к предметной и целительской магии. То, что она делает, может делать любой самоучка-предметник. Но фейское влияние мне обнаружить трудно. В нашем ремесле это самое сложное…  
– Хм… – Бласко призадумался. – Нас учили, что люди могут стать магами разными путями. Первое – родиться с даром. Второе – научиться кровавой магии. Это ты и так знаешь. Третье – заиметь покровителя-фейри. Иногда по каким-то неведомым причинам высшие фейри заинтересовываются людскими детьми и приходят к ним – благословить по-своему.  
– Названные тетушки и дядюшки, – кивнула Жиенна. – Знаю. Кармилла имеет таких фейских «покровителей»?  
– Сомневаюсь, – вздохнул паладин. – Те, у кого есть «названные тетушки», обычно не сходят с ума и ведут себя как нормальные, обыкновенные люди, их магические способности проявляются в какой-то одной области. Или вообще не проявляются, просто им везет во всех делах или они никогда ничем не болеют, или их все любят, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Четвертый способ сделаться магом – это получить «подарочек» от фейри. Кармилла именно что с «подарочком». Слышала же рассказ старосты – ее в детстве украли фейри и затащили в Фейриё. И наверняка накормили там фейской едой. Для фейри это развлечение – завести собственного человека, забавную игрушку-зверушку… а для ребенка это беда, если его никто вовремя не вытащит или не выкупит. Нам Джудо Манзони рассказывал о таких случаях. Говорил, что такое делают только очень молодые фейри, и обычно они толком и не понимают, что к чему, а потом удивляются, почему похищенные дети быстро чахнут и умирают. Старшие фейри стараются такие забавы пресекать, потому что это нарушает Равновесие и дает людям право вмешиваться в дела самих фейри. Но по тому же Равновесию считается, что такого ребенка нельзя просто вернуть назад, за него нужно взять выкуп, раз уж ребенок получил «подарок»... Паладины в том числе и такими вещами занимаются, потому что если простые люди за это берутся, то… нехорошо выходит. Видимо, мать Кармиллы умерла именно из-за этого выкупа… или в Фейриё ушла вместо дочери, и там быстро зачахла. Правды мы уже не узнаем. А сама Кармилла без фейского вмешательства была бы обычной слабенькой деревенской ведьмой-целительницей.   
– Понятно… Как думаешь, она поняла, кто мы такие? – вздохнула Жиенна.  
– Поняла, конечно, – Бласко тоже почесал кончик носа. – Помнишь – она назвала нас «стражи Границ и Пределов»? Так частенько называют паладинов фейри. Углядела ли она в нас еще и магов – тут я не могу сказать точно. Но это неважно. Думаю, она не станет трепаться. А если и станет – то ее болтовню, похоже, только Роблес всерьез и воспринимает.  
– Кстати, очень интересно, что она имела в виду, когда про варево сказала, которое расхлебывать надо, – задумалась Жиенна.  
– Боюсь, мы этого тоже не узнаем. Может, это она про опыты Роблеса, – Бласко оглядел долину с озером и с удовлетворением отметил, что на воде появились лодки, с которых кто-то расставлял сети. Видимо, дядя сказал своим работникам, что водяников больше нет. Любопытно, как он им эту уверенность объяснил.  
– Может… Между прочим, она с ним спит. И беременна от него. Так еще не очень заметно, но я углядела, – сказала Жиенна. – Ты не увидел, наверное, потому что мужчина. Или просто не смотрел так, как я. Но сам Роблес знает – потому ей спиртного и не наливал.  
– Не удивлен. Мне кажется, что они нашли друг друга, – хмыкнул паладин. – Ну и славно. Знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтоб у них всё было хорошо. Пусть сеньор Роблес наконец найдет правильный способ заделывать эти свои банки. Разбогатеет, женится на Кармилле, нарядит ее в шелка и бархат на зависть всем здешним сплетникам.  
Жиенна только покивала, соглашаясь.  
Четверть часа они спускались молча, потом она заговорила:  
– А что скажешь про вчерашних овец?  
– Ничего хорошего, – вздохнул паладин. – Очищение и экзорцизмы явно что-то убрали, и за ночь овечек неплохо обработали муравьи, какие-то мелкие падальщики и вообще природа наконец взялась за них как следует.   
– Угу. А значит – там что-то было плохое. И меня очень беспокоит то, что мы так и не поняли до сих пор, что именно, – Жиенна потеребила свой шарфик. – С равным успехом это может быть как некромантия, так и малефикарья магия. А точнее определять я еще не умею. Одно только ясно – никакие это не волколаки. И я теперь точно не успокоюсь, пока не выясню, что это такое. Тем более что, судя по карте, почему-то растерзанных овец находили пока что на землях Гонзалезов, Роблесов и Канеро. А у Ибаньеза и Салисо – нет.  
– Может, они просто никому не говорили, – предположил Бласко. – Надо у поселян поспрашивать.Уж слухи какие-нибудь наверняка ходят.  
– Само собой, только осторожно. Но вообще не нравится мне всё это. Как-то жутковато, а?  
– Угу. Но бабушке пока ничего не скажем, – Бласко посмотрел на усадьбу Каса Гонзалез. – А то она тут же напишет запрос в Овиедскую канцелярию и попортит нам дело.   
– А если… если это и правда что-то серьезное? – искоса глянула на него Жиенна. – Настолько серьезное, что мы вдвоем не справимся?  
– Сначала выясним, что это, а там посмотрим, – уклончиво сказал Бласко. Любопытство разбирало его чем дальше, тем сильнее. – Что вечером делать будем?  
– Знаешь, не хочу никуда ехать. Погода хорошая, тихая… давай в озере поплаваем. Заодно растрясем то, что успели наесть. А завтра поедем в село, будешь тренироваться для таскания. А потом в гости к сеньоре Салисо заглянем. Хочу на ее близнецов глянуть. Да и просто из любопытства.  
Обед оказался, как обычно, плотным и обильным. Наевшиеся у Роблеса близнецы осилили только похлебку и съели по куску пирога с ягодами. На вопрос бабушки, почему не едят остальное, сказали, что поели в селе в траттории.   
После обеда, как и собирались, пошли на озеро, но не на мостки, а чуть дальше, выбрали местечко поудобнее. Между двумя пышно разросшимися вербами расположился серпик чистого желтоватого песка, хорошо прогретый на солнце. Берег тут был пологий, с ровным твердым дном – одно удовольствие купаться. Близнецы наплавались вволю, а потом Жиенна расстелила на песке широкое полотенце, сняла купальный костюм (короткая сорочка без рукавов и штанишки до середины бедер), развешала его на ветках вербы и улеглась позагорать под вечерним солнцем. Бласко тоже снял короткие купальные панталоны, повесил на куст, уселся рядом с сестрой на своем полотенце и сказал:  
– Между прочим, у меня ощущение, что за нами подсматривают.  
Сестра вяло махнула рукой:  
– Я бы удивилась, если б не подсматривали. Хе, небось ждут, что мы сейчас трахаться начнем, раз уж разделись. Черт с ними, пусть ждут. Не собираюсь я сидеть в мокрой сорочке из-за каких-то озабоченных местных.  
Бласко шевельнул пальцами, создавая несколько крохотных поисковых огоньков, и пустил их в разные стороны. Усмехнулся:  
– Один из любопытных – дядин конюх. Второй – садовник. Залез на башенку на левой пристройке и пялится. А вот двое других – вон на том острове, – паладин махнул рукой, указывая на островок, поросший ивняком и камышами. До островка было около полумили.  
– С той стороны длинная коса, и тянется она от владений Ибаньеза, между прочим. Может, это как раз Ибаньезовы громилы на нас пялятся.  
Жиенна повернулась на живот, подставив солнцу округлые мускулистые ягодицы. Сказала:  
– Они далеко. И пусть только попробуют подобраться поближе. Мы ведь им вломим и без всякой магии, а?  
– Конечно. И вообще это бабушкин берег, не должны бы они сюда лезть. А всё-таки мне не нравится это… Учитывая дурную славу Ибаньеза и его приятелей, и всеобщую местную озабоченность, – Бласко сосредоточился на том огоньке, который сновал по островку. – Сейчас я им устрою веселье.  
Жиенна встревожилась:  
– Что ты задумал?   
– Ничего особенного, не беспокойся. Просто там… на острове… о. Ага! Ну, теперь получите! – Бласко быстро влил в огонек побольше маны, пошевелил пальцами, сплетая заклинание, и отпустил его, лег на полотенце, закинув руки за голову.  
– Слышишь, как вопят? – удовлетворенно сказал он.   
И правда, по воде с острова донеслись неразборчивые вопли.  
– Что ты сделал?  
– Осиное гнездо на них уронил. Как раз над ними на вербе висело, – усмехнулся паладин. – Пусть попрыгают и побегают.   
На островке на берег выскочили два здоровенных парня и попрыгали в воду, нырнув с головой. Над ними кружилось темное облако осиного роя. Парни вынырнули, глотнули воздуха и тут же занырнули снова.  
– Так им и надо, – Жиенна снова повернулась на спину. – Жаль, что нельзя было приказать осам искусать им задницы и морды. Но так тоже неплохо.  
Преследуемые осами здоровилы, время от времени высовывая из воды головы, поплыли в сторону зарослей камыша – видимо, сообразили, что там осам будет сложнее их атаковать.  
Солнце спустилось ниже, стало прохладно, и близнецы, свернув полотенца, оделись и покинули пляжик.  
Как Бласко и говорил, этим вечером уже не было никакой сырости, потому ужин на галерее всем был только в удовольствие.

Утром следующего дня близнецы наткнулись на новую жертву неведомой напасти. Овца валялась у самой дороги на общинной земле сразу за камнезнаками Гонзалезов. И была убита не больше чем полчаса назад.  
Осмотрев ее, Бласко глубоко задумался. Жиенна же вошла в транс и стала прощупывать окрестности, выискивая малейшие нарушения в тонком плане.  
– А может, мы не то ищем? – вдруг сказал паладин, прерывая ее медитацию. Жиенна встрепенулась:  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Вот ты только что просматривала тонкий план. И что ты там увидела?  
– А ничего. Почти ничего. Совсем немножко темных воздействий, слабенький след некротической энергии… но всего этого очень мало для вот такого, – показала она на овечий труп. – Фон здесь самый обычный, ничего этакого нет.  
– Если бы это было что-то вещное, осязательное, так сказать, то были бы и зримые следы, – Бласко почесал нос. – Но их нет. Я их даже в тонком плане не вижу. Но чувствую легкую, едва уловимую вонь. А что, если это… если это результат действия какого-то заклинания? Заклинания, направленного на овец извне… Отложенного и избирательного заклинания… Как думаешь?  
Сестра посмотрела на овцу, перевела взгляд на брата и медленно проговорила:  
– Хм… Теоретически… Теоретически это возможно. Но… Только если это магия крови. И не простая, а очень хитровывернутая.  
– Подробнее, – попросил брат. – Нас-то пока не особо этому учили. Способам распознавать и противостоять кровавой магии как раз и будут учить после отпуска. А до этого только самое основное – как почуять, чем опасно… Вас ведь наверняка подробнее обучали, а?  
– Да. По сути нас обучали теории магии крови – да и вас должны будут учить, особенно тех, кто в храмовники собирается. Видишь ли… По крови можно сделать много чего, это ты и так знаешь. И даже можно создать такое заклятие, которое будет убивать на расстоянии, выбирая жертву по целому списку признаков. Точное, узко направленное, отложенное, с кучей условий заклятие. Простому самоучке это не под силу, Бласко. Это должен быть очень опытный, очень хорошо магически образованный человек. Сам ведь понимаешь, где попало такие знания не получишь – а значит, кровавый маг где-то у кого-то учился…   
Она огляделась, выбрала подходящий камень и села на него. Достала из кармана широких брюк свой мажеский блокнот, раскрыла там, где были общие схемы, и принялась чертить карандашом сложный узор линий:  
– Смотри. Выбор цели – овцы. Добыть здесь овечью кровь дело нехитрое. Все здешние овцы родственны, для улучшения породных качеств даже стараются скрещивать близкородственных. Так что просто слепить заклинание и запустить по крови – не получится. Наступит овечий мор во всей округе.   
– А если овечий мор – это и есть цель?  
– Сомневаюсь. Его можно вызвать куда более простым способом, и не таким зрелищным. Просто наслать болячки – это может любой самоучка как раз. Нет, тут явно другие намерения. Смотри на схему. Итак, цель – какие-то определенные овцы. Помнишь ведь – страдают только овцы Гонзалезов, Канеро и поселян, кто у Роблесов арендует. Да и мы находили только овец с соответствующими клеймами. Значит, вот здесь стоит ограничение на выборе цели, – Жиенна ткнула карандашом в схему и изобразила соответствующую руну. – Кровавый маг должен вплести в заклинание указание на принадлежность овец определенным людям. Это сложно, но можно. Не знаю толком, как. Но вроде бы для этого кровь этих людей не нужна. Потом… способ убийства овец тоже надо прописать. Это где-то здесь, – она начертила на схеме несколько рун и черточек. – А время действия заклятия – здесь.  
– Сложно как-то, – покачал головой Бласко. – Да это же магоформула шестого порядка получается, не меньше. Это должен быть какой-то уж очень хорошо обученный маг крови. Или обычный, но все равно хорошо обученный.   
Жиенна нарисовала на схеме еще несколько линий и рун и вздохнула, разглядывая получившееся:  
– Да. Очень сложное, многокомпонентное заклинание… Тот, кто его делал, имеет уровень не ниже магистра. И тут не только магия крови. Сдается мне, тут еще и некромантия… Не просто так же черви и падальщики туши не трогали, пока мы очищение и экзорцизмы не применили. Очень сложная схема, очень…  
Бласко взял ее блокнот, принялся разглядывать схему. Вздохнул:  
– Да уж. Но ты-то раскусила эту схему. Ты точно уверена, что хочешь быть беллатрисой, а не дознавательницей по заклинаниям?  
Сестра пожала плечами:  
– Скучно ведь. Да и то – где дознавательнице магию боевую применять? Ну нет, зря я, что ли, тренируюсь как проклятая. В лаборатории засяду только на старости лет.  
Брат вернул ей блокнот:  
– Понимаю. Слушай… Положим, это и правда магия крови. Но… зачем? Чего хочет этим добиться неведомый кровавый маг?  
– Доставить неприятности владельцам овец хотя бы. Мор… мор бы затронул всех. А тут страдают только вполне определенные люди. Значит – это какие-то недоброжелатели бабушки, сеньора Канеро и поселян из Трех Оврагов и Подхолмья.  
– И почему я сразу подумал про Ибаньеза и Салисо? – хмыкнул Бласко. – Но все-таки как-то глупо – ради мелочной пакости прибегать к такой сложной магии. И знаешь… я вот еще кое-что вспомнил. Среди паладинов ходит такая байка… про черного паразита. Слыхала?  
– Нет.  
– В общем, байка она и есть байка, материальных подтверждений никаких, только рассказы тех, кто вроде бы такое видел. Кто-то верит, кто-то нет. Этот черный паразит внесен в «Кодекс сомнительных тварей», и там написано, что его существование не доказано. Но все-таки свойства описаны. Так вот, это такая дрянь, которая, по мнению тех, кто с ней сталкивался, возникает в местах, где есть паутины сил, и при этом в старые времена слишком много занимались некромантией или демонопоклонством. Ну, по крайней мере все, кто утверждает, что имел дело с черным паразитом, говорят, что это происходило именно в таких местах. Они считают, что это какое-то порождение потоков сил и остаточных малефикарских заклятий с некротическими эманациями. Сама по себе эта штука существовать долго не может, потому обязательно вселяется во что-то живое и жрет его изнутри. А когда жрать уже нечего, то паразит вылезает и ищет себе нового носителя. Магия и мистические силы на него почти не действуют, но зато очень хорошо действуют железо и призрачное пламя. Если в него всадить меч и призвать призрачное пламя на клинок, паразита можно уничтожить. Но с концами, никаких остатков, которые можно было бы исследовать.   
– Хм… И ты думаешь, что тут может быть черный паразит? – Жиенна посмотрела туда, где валялась мертвая овца. – Но… если это так, то он тут точно не один. Помнишь же – прошлой ночью двенадцать овец за раз.  
– Ну, это возможно, – пожал плечами Бласко. – И если это правда, то я не знаю, как с ним разобраться. Вроде бы он покидает носителя только когда внутри жрать нечего… или когда носитель гибнет от других причин. А как обнаружить его в живой овце – понятия не имею.   
Жиенна встала с камня и опять пошла к овце. Бласко двинулся за ней.  
Инквизиторка вынула из ножен свой кинжал, закатала рукава жакета и блузы, и, наложив на руки и клинок очищающие чары, а потом защитные, принялась копаться внутри овцы, вороша остатки внутренностей кинжалом.  
– Знаешь, какой-то этот черный паразит слишком переборчивый и обожравшийся, – сказала она, вынимая из овечьего брюха кусок печени на острие кинжала. – Смотри сколько жратвы оставил. А ведь хищники первым делом печень стараются сожрать подчистую. А потом уже остальное.  
– Тоже верно. Значит – малефикарья магия? – погрустнел Бласко.  
Жиенна очистила клинок кинжала, огляделась и, никого постороннего не увидев, скастовала водяной шарик, раздавила его в руках, чтоб смыть овечью кровь, и на всякий случай еще раз наложила очищающие чары.  
– Может быть. И если так, то тогда мы просто обязаны сказать бабушке, и пусть она напишет и в вашу канцелярию, и в местную коллегию Инквизиции.  
– Я бы… я бы немножко еще подождал, – паладин посмотрел на овечью тушу.   
– Чего?  
– Не знаю. Но мне кажется, грядущее таскание барашка как-то с этими овечьими убийствами связано, – признался брат. – Не могу понять, почему и как оно может быть связано. Но вот кажется мне так, и всё тут.  
Из них двоих интуиция была лучше развита у Бласко, и сестра знала: его «кажется» – это не просто придурь, и есть все основания к этому «кажется» прислушаться.  
– Хорошо. Когда там оно намечается?  
– А в эту седмицу. Бабушка говорила, что сразу после таскания они с дядей в Сакраменто уедут, заранее, там же во вторник собрание гидальгос, так она хочет пораньше, чтоб про нас поразузнать. Они бы и в седмицу уже поехали, но хотят посмотреть, как я на Гнедке выступлю.   
– Как думаешь, чего нам ждать?   
– Понятия не имею. До седмицы еще три дня, за это время мы что-нибудь выясним, я надеюсь, – вздохнул паладин. – Кстати… давай сегодня местных порасспрашиваем. Бенито этого, например. Понимаю, тебе с ним лишний раз общаться не хочется, но… всегда ведь можно прибегнуть к воздействию, а?  
Жиенна кивнула.  
Они вернулись к лошадям и поехали в село, больше ни о чем не говоря. Каждый думал об одном и том же: странной, пугающей загадке, с которой они тут столкнулись нежданно-негаданно.  
Бенито с приятелями поджидал близнецов сразу на въезде в село. Парни сидели на каменном низком заборе, угощались пивом из тыквенных фляг и грызли местное лакомство – жареные коренья лопуха. Бласко еще в детстве, когда близнецы приезжали к бабушке в гости, жареный лопух пробовал, и никак не мог понять, что местные в нем находят.  
– О, явились! День добрый, сеньоры, – ухмыляясь и обмазывая близнецов сальным взглядом, сказал Бенито. – А конь знатный, дядя, небось, дал?   
– День добрый, – ответил Бласко. – Да, дядя Эрнандо, узнав, что я записался на таскание, решил дать мне своего Гнедка.  
– Ну, хороший конь – уже половина дела, – сказал Эугено. – Лишь бы ты на нем держался крепко, студент.  
Бласко пожал плечами:  
– Да пока не жаловался. Ну, парни, где тут потренироваться можно?   
Бенито закрыл свою флягу, скомкал бумажный кулек из-под жареных лопуховых корней, заодно вытирая им руки, и бросил под забор. Свистнул, и из распадочка слева от дороги выбежал буланый конь под седлом. За ним поднялись еще две лошади – пегая кобыла и такой же мерин. Бенито легко взобрался на буланого, Эугено и Ксавиер запрыгнули на своих.  
– Поехали вон туда. Там у нас дальний выпас, на нем тоже ручьи есть, как на выгоне, а овец почти нет. Можно погонять хорошо, посмотрим, на что ты годен.  
– А ты, я полагаю, лучше всех местных верхом скачешь? – спросил Бласко. Бенито расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке:  
– А то. Подхолмские говорят, что их Хуан лучше, но врут. Просто ему везло так, что он трижды подряд выигрывал. Немудрено, ведь он, засранец, перед каждым тасканием к Салисовым близнецам бегал, подарками их обсыпал, вот они только ему и давали, остальным отказывали… А теперь вообще дают только тем, кто из Дубового Распадка, сволочи… Своих ублажают и удачей одаряют… А мы вот без ничего остались… Лавочниковы близнецы слишком малы, им пятнадцать лет только, еще нельзя – грех ведь перед Матерью и Девой. А больше в наших трех селах близнецов-то и нет… Слушай, ну может, все-таки… а? – уставился Бенито на Бласко и Жиенну чуть ли не умоляющим взглядом. Позади хихикнул Ксавиер и вздохнул Эугено.   
– Нет.  
– Ну… ну может даже без присовывания и взаимности, а? Я ртом всё сделаю, я хорошо умею, вам понравится, вы только позвольте, – уже всерьез взмолился Бенито.  
Жиенна приложила руку ко лбу и покачала головой.  
Бласко оглянулся. Эугено и Ксавиер тут же сделали вид, будто разглядывают пейзажи. Паладин посмотрел на Бенито – пристально, взглядом посвященного. Чуток пришпорил Гнедка и поманил Бенито пальцем. Тот, расценив этот жест как намек на согласие, обрадовался и пришпорил своего буланого, догнал Бласко. А Бласко, убедившись, что Ксавьер и Эугено их не услышат, поехал шагом и тихо сказал:  
– Видишь ли… Я бы и рад тебе как-то помочь, но не могу. Правда не могу. Я… уже дал обещание, дал не просто так, а у алтаря, в храме. И не могу его нарушить. И Жиенна тоже не может по той же причине. Я знаю, в Салабрии у вас свои обычаи, но мы же не салабрийцы. И у нас в Сальме такие обещания не нарушают, для нас это очень серьезно. Даже если никто не узнает – но мы-то будем знать.  
Он не стал воздействовать, решил, что не стоит. Бенито показался ему все-таки довольно порядочным (на свой лад и по местным обычаям), и Бласко надеялся, что тот все же поймет.  
Бенито понял и опустил голову:  
– Ясно. Жалко. Эх… Ну, оно конечно, если у алтаря – то надо держать обещание. Надеюсь, они, эти ваши избранники, хоть того стоят.  
– Еще как, – улыбнулся Бласко. – А насчет таскания… справимся и без всяких Салисовых близнецов. Особенно если будем сообща действовать. От Трех Оврагов еще кто-то будет участвовать?  
– Кроме нас? Да полно народу записалось, – Бенито, окончательно осознав, что любовных утех ему не обломится совершенно точно, перешел к делу. – Но они все будут делать что я скажу. А я им скажу, чтоб подхолмским и распадковским мешали сначала до барашка доскакать, а потом – отобрать. А вот мы четверо как раз и будем пытаться барашка удержать. Правила-то знаешь?  
– Знаю. Дядя рассказал. Думаешь, он мне Гнедка просто так дал? Он надеется, что я выиграю. Или что по крайней мере Три Оврага выиграют, для Каса Гонзалез это тоже хорошо.  
– Сеньор Эрнандо так в тебе уверен? – прищурился Бенито. Без сального взгляда он стал намного красивее выглядеть и вообще оказался довольно приятным человеком.  
– Основания у него есть, – уклончиво сказал паладин.  
Дальний выпас действительно оказался очень подходящим для тренировки. Эугено вытащил из-под камней баранью шкуру, сшитую в грубое подобие барашка, даже с головой и деревянными «рогами» из изогнутой палки, и набитую чем-то тяжелым. Поставил посреди выпаса, подперев палками.  
Пока Бенито и остальные готовились к тренировке, Жиенна улучила момент и тихонько спросила у брата, что тот такое сказал Бенито, отчего не то что непристойные предложения прекратились, а даже раздевающие взгляды.  
– Правду сказал, – чуть усмехнулся Бласко. – Ну, не пугайся. Конечно, ничего прямо я не говорил, но по сути сказал правду – что мы дали обещания у алтаря и должны хранить верность тем, кому обещались. И что у нас в Сальме это очень серьезно, в отличие от Салабрии. Он решил, что я про обручение или брачный договор. Ну да нам какая разница, что он решил, если он больше не будет к нам лезть со своими интересными предложениями.  
– Ну хорошо, если так. А если он все-таки догадается?   
– Не думаю. Здесь никому в голову не придет мысль, что мужчина может добровольно дать обет целомудрия. Салабрийцы в паладины очень редко идут, только по сильному зову сердца. Или как наш полуальв Энрике – из-за суровой необходимости, чтоб от своей фейской родни уберечься. Энрике нам говорил об этом, я вспомнил. О, они возвращаются. Ну, пора тренироваться. Хоть наеденное растрясу.  
Жиенна только завистливо вздохнула, спешилась, стреножила своего мерина и пустила попастись в сторонке. А сама села на камень и стала наблюдать за тренировками.  
Таскать «барашка» оказалось весело, но при том весьма непросто. Неудобная, тяжелая «туша» так и норовила вырваться из рук, а соперники, наскакивая со всех сторон, пытались дернуть «барашка» то за ноги, то за голову. Наконец, Бласко сообразил перекинуть его через седло перед собой и каждый раз, когда кто-то приближался, крепко хватал «барашка» за загривок, не давая противнику сдернуть его. Очень пригодилось и то, что в Корпусе паладина научили отлично держаться в седле, всяческим хитрым приемам конного боя и вольтижировке.  
Нагонявшись по выпасу и выдохшись, парни наконец решили, что надо бы и отдохнуть. «Тушу» спрятали туда, откуда взяли, сами расселись на камнях, пустив лошадей бродить и щипать траву. Бенито наконец развязал вьюк, перед тренировкой снятый им со своего седла, и раздал всем по тыквенной фляге с пивом.   
– Славно погоняли. Сейчас выдохнем, пивка хлебнем да и поедем тихим шагом в село, пообедаем. Я заказал у Санчо знатный обед, – сказал он. – А ты, Бласко, наездник хоть куда. Правду, значит, про сальмийских кабальерос говорят, что они в седле рождаются.   
На это паладин предпочел промолчать. Впрочем, некоторая доля правды в этом была: бабушка близнецов по отцу происходила из кабальерос, родственных донам Энборсадо, а Энборсадо славились в Сальме своим конным заводом и лучшими лошадьми. И как отличные наездники тоже.  
– Бенито, – подал голос Эугено. – А давай Бласко будет барана таскать? Конь у него лучше наших, сам тоже парень ловкий. А мы будем щемить подхолмских и распадковских, чтоб ему не мешали?  
– Угу, первым делом Хуану ввалим, и Аймабло, который из Дубового Распадка кожемякин сын, тоже. Потому как удачи у него будет выше головы, к барану его пускать никак нельзя, потом не отберем, – поддержал Ксавиер. – Мне Эмилла сказала, что этот Аймабло как приехал в Каса Салисо позавчера, так из кровати близнецов и не вылезает. Трахаются втроем так, что дом трясется. Даже жрать не выходят, Эмилла им полные подносы таскает прямо в покои.  
Жиенна усмехнулась:  
– Ну и пусть трахаются. Он все силы на это и потратит, а на таскании вареный будет.  
Местные парни переглянулись. С такой точки зрения они на это еще не смотрели. Ксавиер усмехнулся, Эугено фыркнул в кулак:  
– Бьюсь об заклад, Салисо это в голову не пришло! А хорошо бы, чтоб так и было.   
– Если бы… Салисо, выходит, хотят, чтоб Аймабло за них выступал… А значит, сеньора Салисо уж о таком точно подумает. Да и сам Аймабло не дурак… – поморщился Бенито. – Плохо. Это еще тот хитрозадый сучий вылупок. Подлый, юркий, мелкий, при том очень ловкий и сильный. Его прабабка неблагой альвой была... Его, сучонка, надо сразу будет ущемить попробовать, тут Ксавиер прав.   
Бласко пожал плечами:  
– Справимся. Не хочу показаться хвастуном, но я как-то дрался с полуальвом. Бока ему намял изрядно, хотя, конечно, и сам люлей отхватил. А полуальв – это всяко посерьезнее, чем восьмушка.  
Парни с уважением посмотрели на широкие плечи Бласко, и Ксавиер, допивая пиво, сказал:  
– Мы этого восьмушку гуртом уделаем. Скажем нашим парням, пусть сразу Хуана и Аймабло щемят, их, конечно, свои защищать кинутся, будет свалка, но нам главное, чтоб ты и Бенито первыми до барана доскакали. Барана хватать будешь ты, Бенито только вид сделает. И того… ты дубинку прихвати маленькую, чтоб барана сразу оглушить. И шило длинное, чтоб ему в глаз вогнать да и убить, только смотри, без крови. Ударишь в уголок глаза, или лучше в ухо, и обломишь сразу, чтоб не видно было. Так, конечно, не очень по правилам, ну да лучше так, чем если у него живого что оторвут. Это ведь хуже не придумаешь. Сумеешь барашка сразу укотрупить?  
Бласко вздохнул:  
– Дядя говорил мне. Думаю, справлюсь.  
– Не справишься – я тогда у тебя барана заберу и сам сделаю, – сказал Бенито. – А потом обратно махнемся. Как вот только что менялись. И того… ты сапоги потяжелее надень. И с голенищами повыше, чтоб колени прикрывали. Пригодится. Когда с боков наскакивают, то норовят лошадь пнуть покрепче или всаднику по колену врезать. Так что ты стерегись, чтоб не пнули. Некоторые в носки сапог гвозди вбивают... Это не по правилам, но кто там видит… Так что если видишь, что к тебе чужой норовит вплотную сбоку наскочить – пинай первым.  
Бенито закрутил флягу, поднялся:  
– Ну, поехали обедать.   
В траттории явно их ждали. И вообще похоже, что среди местной молодежи Бенито пользовался авторитетом и был заводилой. В тратторию набилось довольно много парней и девушек, потому пришлось сначала вытерпеть громогласное представление близнецов местным, а потом заявление от Бенито, что «к Гонзалезовым с предложениями всякими не приставать, они никому не дают, потому как обручены, и у них в Сальме после обручения чужим давать не принято, всем понятно?». На это в траттории раздался разочарованный гул, но спорить с Бенито, конечно же, никто не стал. Сам же Бенито уселся в эркере за лучший стол, усадил рядом близнецов, и к ним присоединились Ксавиер и Эугено. Остальные заняли столы в зале.  
Еда была вкусной, хотя, конечно, не особо изысканной. Подали суп с потрохами и лапшой, потом – перловку с бараниной и овощами, приготовленную в широком плоском котле или даже скорее глубокой сковороде, салат из рубленых яблок, местной белой редьки, не горькой и хрустящей, и шпината, ячменные лепешки с маслом и много светлого, довольно хорошего пива, к которому полагались маленькие сырные бублички. Несмотря на опасения близнецов, что обед затянется, плавно перетечет в танцы и прочее веселье, а потом в ужин и пьянку, никто не упился, и после обеда все довольно быстро разошлись по своим делам. Провожая близнецов, Бенито спросил, куда они сейчас, и, узнав, что в гости к сеньоре Салисо с визитом вежливости, помрачнел:  
– Не надо бы вам туда ехать. Ну, конечно, из вежливости требуется. Но… про старую Салисо говорят, что она ведьма. Сглазить может – как мне сплюнуть. Вы того… потом, как домой ехать будете, заехали бы в Каса Роблес. Кармилла за полреала хороший наговор от порчи и сглаза делает.  
– Спасибо за совет, – Жиенна решила воспользоваться моментом для расспросов и, прибегнув к своей безотказной улыбке, принялась за дело. – А скажи, Бенито… Я слышала от садовника бабушки, что сеньора Салисо за что-то Гонзалезов не любит. Не знаешь ли, за что?  
– Да кого она вообще любит-то, эта старая лиса! – Бенито сплюнул. – Злобная, завидущая баба, спит и видит, как бы кому гадость какую сотворить. В прошлом году в Овиеде выставка была, князь решил устроить большую ярмарку, чтоб на ней все доны и гидальгос с доминами выставляли кто что хочет и кто во что горазд. Со всей Салабрии туда посъезжались. Ну, старый Роблес нам от своего имени дал право участвовать, и мой отец пиво повез, пили же только что – хорошее, правда?  
Жиенна и Бласко кивнули. Бенито продолжил:  
– Ну вот, а ваша бабушка отправила на выставку лучших овец. И сеньор Канеро тоже. А у Салисо кроме овец тоже пивоварня есть. И когда присуждали награды по округам, то за пиво отец и сеньор Роблес получили первое место, за курдючных овец – ваша бабушка, а за тонкорунных – сеньор Канеро. Вот Салисо и обзавидовалась. Народ болтает – зимний овечий мор и копытная гниль с паршой ее рук дело. Наколдовала, не иначе. Только кто ж докажет… и своим близнецам она запретила трахаться со всеми, кроме тех, кто на их землях живет и в Дубовом Распадке… А теперь волколаки появились. Тоже, думаю, она их вызвала. Потому как пока что волколаки грызли овец у всех, кроме Салисо и распадковских. Ну еще те подхолмские не пострадали, кто у Ибаньеза землю арендует. Вот наши и думают, что это Салисо…   
– А почему Ибаньеза не трогали? – счел нужным влезть Бласко.  
– Да потому что два сапога пара! Рубио к Салисо постоянно таскается, и с ее близнецами трахается. Эмилла, кузина Ксавиера, в Каса Салисо горничной служит, рассказывала…  
Ксавиер, доселе молча стоявший рядом, кивнул, и сказал:  
– Хотя я думаю, что Ибаньеза не трогают, потому что с него и взять нечего. И вообще в Дубовом Распадке болтают, что порчу наводят Кармилла и Роблес. Даже хотели пойти Кармиллу в озере утопить, если овцы болеть продолжат.  
– Я что-то не поняла, – помотала головой Жиенна. – Бенито же говорит, что в Дубовом Распадке с овцами порядок?  
– Я такого не говорил, сеньорита, – возразил Бенито. – Я сказал, что волколаки их не трогают. А мор и копытная гниль и там тоже хорошо прошлись. Не знаю, как они справились, говорят, все-таки мага вызывали из Сакраменто. Наших-то Роблес вылечил, мазь сделал целебную. Ну… насчет Кармиллы и чтоб ее топить – тут наши парни возмутились, сказали – Кармилла же из Трех Оврагов, хоть и ведьма. И если кто и имеет право ее топить – так только свои же. Ну мы и дали понять распадковским, что пусть только попробуют к Роблесу сунуться – сильно пожалеют.   
– Вот еще, выдумали – единственную нормальную ведьму в округе топить. А к кому мы тогда за наговорами от Салисова сглаза ходить будем? – добавил Ксавиер. – Эх… словом, вы там, у Салисо, осторожнее. Чтоб чего не вышло часом. Там, фигу в кармане держите, когда с ней говорить будете – ну, по возможности. Еще можно завязки панталон двойным узлом завязать, и в сапоги по серебряной монете кинуть… И обязательно к Кармилле за наговором потом зайдите.  
Близнецы поблагодарили за совет, распрощались с парнями и поехали в сторону владений Салисо. Дорога шла через Дубовый Распадок. Заезжать туда не хотелось, и близнецы, не сговариваясь, повернули в сторону, на очень плохо наезженную дорогу, отмеченную на карте, но на самом деле заметную только по низеньким стоячим камням на обочинах.  
На гребне холма, объехав село, они свернули к большой дороге, и там, возле камнезнаков, отмечающих земли Салисо, Жиенна остановилась:  
– Знаешь… болтовня болтовней, а меры надо принять.  
– Какие меры? – не понял Бласко.  
– От сглаза и порчи, – вздохнула инквизиторка. – Конечно, нас сглазить нельзя, но помолиться всё равно не помешает.   
Она достала из кармана четки и погрузилась в молитву.   
Паладин последовал ее примеру. Он не особо верил в то, что сеньора Салисо – глазливая ведьма, но… здесь и без того творилось много странного, так что лучше принять меры заранее, тут Жиенна права.  
Помолившись, они снова двинулись в путь. Село Дубовый Распадок осталось позади, в распадке между двух холмов. Впереди же простирались такие же вересковые пустоши, как и в той стороне, где располагались владения Роблесов и Гонзалезов. По пустошам были разбросаны купины деревьев, узкие ручейки и россыпи известняковых валунов, кое-где торчали древние менгиры разных размеров. Словом, типичный салабрийский пейзаж, недаром вся северная часть Салабрии называлась «Брезалес» именно из-за этих пустошей. Правда, именно здешние места к Брезалес не относились, в отличие от них были хорошо обжитыми и довольно богатыми. И, в общем-то, безопасными, не то что собственно Брезалес. Здесь нечасто встречались бестии, фейские шалости были довольно безобидными и тоже нечастыми, и даже местное население, тихонько соблюдая некоторые языческие обряды, совсем уж в ересь не впадало и в храмы ходило исправно.   
Об этом Бласко и сказал сестре, когда они остановились оглядеть окрестности.  
– В этих местах, как нам наставник Карлос говорил, редко паладинов приходится вызывать, – сказал он. – Вот севернее – совсем другое дело. Он за шесть лет, что служил в Салабрии, сюда, в округ Фонтес, только два раза ездил, и то по мелочи – один раз медоваров-вересковиков приструнить, а второй – из-за магии приворотной. А зато на север, в Брезалес, чуть ли не каждый месяц мотаться приходилось. Из-за бестий и нежити.  
– Значит, то, что тут творится – для этих мест дело непривычное, – сказала на это Жиенна. – Тогда почему же местные до сих пор паладина не вызвали?  
– Полагаю, если бы мы не приехали, они бы попробовали поохотиться на волколаков, конечно же, безуспешно – и тогда бы уж и вызвали, – пожал плечами брат. – И если мы с тобой так и не разберемся с этим, то и вызовут… Но знаешь… если так, то мне будет стыдно.   
– С чего бы? Ты всё-таки младший паладин, студент по сути. Никто от тебя и не ждет, что ты справишься со сложной задачей, – рассудительно сказала Жиенна. – То есть конечно, если ты справишься, твои наставники тебя похвалят, это само собой. Но если нет – не вижу причин стыдиться. С водяниками же ты разобрался, например. А тут явно дело куда как посерьезнее.  
Бласко вздохнул:  
– Всё равно. Эх, ладно. Но согласись – было бы очень здорово, если бы мы с этим разобрались сами, а?  
– Это точно.  
Они спустились со взгорка, поднялись на еще один, и с его гребня увидели усадьбу Салисо, расположившуюся на склоне следующего взгорка. Как и остальные усадьбы гидальгос в этих местах, Каса Салисо отличалась очень своеобразной архитектурой, то есть была попросту нагромождением как попало прилепленных друг к другу построек разных времен. Ее окружал яблоневый сад, большой и ухоженный, а ниже, у подножия взгорка, протекал довольно широкий ручей, по берегам которого раскинулись огороды. На склоне недалеко от усадьбы виднелся виноградник, а на ручье стояла мельница с большим водяным колесом. Рядом с мельницей по берегу ручья протянулась вереница домиков – видимо, приусадебный хуторок. Главенствовало над вереницей здание, похожее на пивоварню. Может быть, это она и была: во дворе громоздились бочки и ящики.  
Жиенна достала свой гномский лорнет и принялась рассматривать усадьбу:  
– Богато живут. Уж точно богаче бабушки. И чего сеньора Салисо всем завидует? – она навела лорнет на большое окно третьего этажа центральной «башни» и замерла. – О… Ого. Мда-а…  
Бласко забрал у нее лорнет и посмотрел туда же.  
– Ох ничего себе! Я думал, местные преувеличивают…   
На третьем этаже происходило полнейшее непотребство, отлично видное в трехкратный лорнет. Большое многостворчатое окно было раскрыто, вечернее солнце как раз светило прямо в него на широкую кровать. А на кровати, привалившись к высокой спинке, сидел голый парень с длинными светлыми патлами и внушительным членом, перед ним стояла на карачках костлявая молодая женщина с маленькой грудью и ублажала его ртом, а сзади, взяв за бедра, ее резво трахал такой же тощий чернявый молодой мужчина.  
– Любопытно даже, откуда у них столько сил, они же такие тощие, – Бласко вернул сестре лорнет. – Если правда всё остальное, что про них говорят, то они только то и делают, что трахаются.   
– Наверняка пьют какое-то зелье, причем необязательно магически приготовленное. Фейский корень какой-нибудь или что-то в этом роде, – пожала плечами Жиенна. – Ничего удивительного.  
– Фейский корень? Тьфу, – скривился паладин. – Тогда мне их даже немножко жаль. Я один раз его настойку пил, ну, когда перед поступлением в Корпус хотел на всю жизнь натрахаться, а от каждодневного траха стоять плохо стало.   
– Хм… кажется, я что-то такое помню, была одна ночка… очень, м-м-м, веселая. А это ты, оказывается, фейский корень принял. И как оно? – полюбопытствовала сестра, пряча лорнет. – Правду говорят, что от него членом можно гвозди забивать?  
– Ну, гвозди забивать не пробовал, – Бласко мрачно усмехнулся. – Первые два часа радовался могучему стояку, а потом стало как-то тревожно. Повезло, что девушка попалась понимающая, может, помнишь – наша однокурсница Мариэтта? Ну вот, я ей сказал, отчего это, так она еще подружку привела, как потом оказалось – с кафедры целителей. Мы полночи втроем трахались, а потом ее подружка заклинанием действие фейского корня убрала. Как сказала – могла и сразу, но очень хотелось досыта потрахаться, а дураки, которые бы рискнули целый стакан настойки фейского корня вместо ложки хлопнуть, как я, ей еще не попадались. Хорошо, что она это сказала уже потом, наутро. Мне так стыдно стало, что провалиться под землю захотелось. Очень надеюсь, что она об этом не трепалась потом налево и направо.  
Жиенна покачала головой:  
– Да, вот это ты тогда чуть не влип. От стакана этой настойки и помереть можно.  
– Не напоминай, я уже потом об этом в справочнике зелий вычитал, – вздохнул Бласко. – Знаешь, всё-таки в нашем целомудрии есть большое преимущество: по крайней мере подобных глупостей не наделаешь.   
– Это точно, – улыбнулась сестра.  
– Если они, – он махнул рукой в сторону усадьбы. – Если они принимают это зелье, то сеньора Салисо рискует остаться без сына. Тем более что у него телосложение не самое здоровое.  
– Да уж, – согласилась Жиенна. – Ну что, поехали? Интересно, ради гостей они прекратят свое веселое занятие?  
– А вот увидим. Поехали.

Гостей в Каса Салисо углядели только когда Бласко и Жиенна въехали на мостик через ручей, от которого поднималась к крыльцу усадьбы мощеная дорожка. Встречать вышла только хозяйка Каса Салисо, и она гостям ничуть не обрадовалась, и даже не приложила никаких усилий, чтоб хотя бы из вежливости изобразить улыбку. Смотрела на них мрачно и с кислой миной, говорила недовольным голосом и даже пообедать не предложила, как вообще-то полагалось по салабрийским законам гостеприимства. Близнецов провели в столовую, а не в гостиную, на столе отвернули с краю тканую узорчатую скатерть и застелили столешницу простой льняной, даже без мережки и бахромы по краю. Подали чай и к нему – корзинку с овсяным печеньем и розетку с яблочным повидлом. Сеньора Салисо всячески давала понять, что гостям не рада и хорошо бы им не задерживаться. Жиенна же назло ей делала вид, будто намеков не понимает, щебетала вовсю и изображала из себя наивную веселую горожанку, не знающую сельских обычаев. Между делом поинтересовалась:  
– А где ваши наследники, сеньора Салисо? Бабушка говорила мне, что они тоже близнецы, нам так интересно! Ведь близнецы – это редкость, мы за всю свою жизнь пока что только две пары таких встретили!  
Бласко, не рискнувший участвовать в этом балагане полноценно, старательно закивал.  
Сеньора Салисо при этих словах стиснула в пальцах печенье так, что оно рассыпалось крошками, и процедила сквозь зубы:  
– Они в отъезде. Надолго. Они у меня очень занятые люди, не то что кое-кто другой.  
Паладин еле удержался, чтоб не расплыться в похабной усмешке. К тому же сверху благодаря раскрытым окнам слышны были очень недвусмысленные ахи, охи, стоны и требования «наяривать», «лизать поглубже» и «крутить жопой».   
– Очень жаль, нам бы так хотелось познакомиться! – махнула длинными пушистыми ресницами Жиенна, и сеньора Салисо, собрав губы в куриную гузку, уставилась на нее завистливым взглядом. Бласко тут же сунул руку в карман под столом и скрутил фигу. Паладина и инквизиторку, конечно, нельзя сглазить, и этого он не боялся совершенно. Просто очень захотелось ткнуть сеньоре Салисо фигу в нос, а приличия не позволяют.  
– Не сегодня. И вряд ли в ближайшие дни, – выдавила сеньора Салисо и раскрошила второе печенье. – А вас разве сеньора Людовика не ждет к ужину? Уже вечер скоро, а после заката на пустошах опасно.  
– Правда? – изобразила удивление Жиенна. – А мы пока ничего такого не заметили. У вас тут очень спокойно, тихо и красиво по вечерам, гулять по пустошам так хорошо! Не то что в Фартальезе, там даже ночью шумят и на улице могут пристать всякие лаццароне.  
– В Фартальезе нет волков. А у нас есть.   
– Мы не боимся волков, – сказал Бласко. – У меня пистоль имеется.   
Сеньора Салисо хотела на это что-то ответить, но тут во двор кто-то влетел верхом, стуча копытами, вскрикнула служанка, раздалась крепкая салабрийская ругань, грохнула входная дверь, прогремели подкованные сапоги и в столовую ввалился высокий плечистый мужик с неаккуратной бородой и красноватым носом. И с порога заорал:  
– Ты охренела, ведьма старая? Ты чего творишь-то!!! Мы так не договаривались!   
– У меня гости, Рубио, не видишь, что ли? – холодно ответила на это сеньора Салисо.   
Мужик запнулся, перевел мутный взгляд на близнецов:  
– Го-ости? Это еще кто такие?  
– Внуки Людовики, – хищно оскалившись, представила близнецов Салисо. – Детки ее старшей дочки. К бабушке на каникулы приехали. Близнецы, как видишь.  
– Во как. Приехали, стало быть, на каникулы, – Рубио с грохотом отодвинул стул и уселся прямо напротив Жиенны, уставился на нее похабным взглядом. Жиенна прикрыла глаза ресницами, сохраняя на лице полную невозмутимость. Бласко напрягся.  
– Какая милашечка! Прямо конфетка, так бы и облизал всю с ног до головы! А что, не всё ж твоим засранцам заноситься, теперь есть кому людей радовать кроме них. А, милашечка? Полюбимся? Не пожалеешь, у меня корень в девять дюймов, и толстый, твоей ладошке еле обхватить! – и Рубио наклонился к Жиенне, протянул руку к ее колену, но тут она резко распахнула ресницы и глянула на него пронзительным инквизиторским взглядом. Рубио отшатнулся, руку убрал.   
Бласко встал, надел шляпу и процедил сквозь зубы, едва сдерживаясь:  
– Приятно было познакомиться, сеньор Рубио. Нам пора ехать, сеньора Салисо. Позвольте откланяться.  
Жиенна тоже встала, легким движением пальцев отряхнула ткань брюк на правом колене (за которое ее хотел, да не схватил Рубио):  
– Спасибо за угощение, сеньора Салисо. Было невероятно вкусно.  
Сеньора Салисо одарила ее крайне неприязненной миной, но Жиенна сделала вид, будто не заметила. Рубио попытался было встать и все-таки ухватить ее за рукав, но теперь уже Бласко пригвоздил его взглядом, Рубио даже икнул.  
Быстро покинув усадьбу, близнецы отвязали от перил крыльца лошадей, и, пришпорив, поскакали через мостик, а выехав на дорогу, припустили рысью. Доехав до начала подъема на взгорок, пустили лошадей шагом, и Бласко наконец отвел душу, выдав целую тираду цветистой сальмийской нецензурщины.  
– Полностью с тобой согласна, – сказала Жиенна, когда он замолчал. – Мы чуть не попались… А может, и попались – если эти двое сообразят, с чего вдруг Рубио так сразу от меня отцепился. Полагаю, сеньора Салисо тут же станет всем рассказывать, что внуки сеньоры Гонзалез – колдун и ведьма.  
– Черти б ее взяли, эту Салисо! На одно надеюсь – не сообразят, – вздохнул Бласко. – Да и то, что нам еще было делать? Этот Рубио, по-моему, из тех, кто по-хорошему не понимает. С ним или так, или морду набить.  
– Это точно. Знаешь… Когда Бенито меня взглядом раздевал, мне его пришибить хотелось – а теперь, как этот урод на меня попялился, так те Бенитовы взгляды мне кажутся очень невинными, – поморщилась Жиенна. – А еще эти его предложения… Я и не сдержалась, пришлось к воздействию прибегнуть… Да и твои глаза увидела и поняла – еще немного, и ты его пристрелишь прямо там. У тебя даже рука к пистоли потянулась.  
Бласко моргнул:  
– Что, правда? Ну, я, конечно, очень разозлился, когда он тебя «милашечкой» и «конфеткой» назвал, и про корень заговорил… Но про пистоль не думал. Решил – если он тебя лапнуть попытается, в ухо ему двину… Чем бы это кончилось – одни боги ведают.  
– Ничем хорошим уж точно… Зато хоть на Ибаньеза посмотрели. Хорошо, что мы не стали на его земли соваться, – вздохнула Жиенна. – Как-то мне теперь страшновато. Он настоящий выродок, способен на что угодно.  
Жиенна поежилась. Ее способности к восприятию были больше, чем у брата, и наставницы в инквизиторском колледже обучили ее особым умениям допрашивать и вообще видеть людскую сущность глубже и основательней. Паладинов тоже обучали такому, конечно, но дознавателями становились только самые способные.  
Паладин оглянулся, посмотрел на усадьбу и встревожился:  
– Зараза, он за нами скачет. Давай-ка пришпорим лошадей. Не хочу, чтобы он нас догнал. Мы с ним, конечно, справимся, но лучше пока не связываться.  
– Чтоб его разорвало! – бросила в сердцах Жиенна, ткнула пятками своего Лютика, и близнецы поскакали на взгорок, надеясь перевалить через его гребень раньше, чем туда поднимется скачущий во весь опор Рубио Ибаньез, к которому присоединились еще три всадника, видимо, те самые его приятели. Они выехали откуда-то со стороны то ли мельницы, то ли пивоварни.  
Рубио и его громилы нахлестывали лошадей и догоняли близнецов, а Жиеннин Лютик, как назло, вдруг начал прихрамывать – то ли подкову потерял, то ли забил ногу, да и вообще скакуном был неважным, в отличие и от Гнедка, и от Ибаньезовых салабрийских верховых.  
– Холера!!! – выругался Бласко. – Выхода нет, надо как-то за гребень перевалить, чтоб они нас хоть полминуты не видели. Набросим «маскировочный плащ» и переждем в сторонке. Или попробуем кастануть телепорт.   
– А если увидят, как мы кастуем?   
– Предлагаешь позволить им нас догнать? – Бласко приблизился к Жиенне, наклонился к ней и схватил за талию. – Давай, ко мне на седло! Гнедок двоих вынесет, а Лютику легче будет.  
Сестра послушалась, высвободила ноги из стремян и, придерживаемая братом за талию, ловко перебралась на Гнедка, уселась позади Бласко и обхватила его за пояс. Паладин, одной рукой держа поводья своего коня, второй схватил поводья Лютика. Прихрамывающий мерин всхрапнул облегченно и побежал ровнее, но всё равно из-за него и Гнедок сильно замедлился.  
– Готовь каст, как только за гребень перевалим – набрасывай.   
– А если не получится? – Жиенна оглянулась. Четверка громил их догоняла, и быстро. – Может, пусть догонят? Разве мы с ними не справимся?   
– Сама же сказала – Рубио полный урод, он на всё способен. Приятели его небось такие же отморозки. Лучше попробовать обойтись без драки. Ну, давай же, готовь каст! Не получится – я нас телепортирую на тот выпас, где тренировались, я его хорошо запомнил. Если что – в селе заночуем или попросим Бенито нам сопровождение устроить.  
Жиенна вздохнула и принялась тянуть ману и строить заклинание. Бласко почувствовал сработавшую мистическую синергию и возблагодарил за это Деву. Теперь точно маны и сил хватит и на «Маскировочный плащ», и на такой дальний для него телепорт.  
Он не боялся драки как таковой – был уверен, что они вдвоем справятся с четырьмя отморозками. Вопрос только в том, как именно. На поясе Ибаньеза Бласко заметил большой тесак и бандольер с патронами для пистоли. Значит, в седельной кобуре у Рубио хоть одна пистоль да есть. И у его прихлебателей тоже. И наверняка они попробуют пристрелить Гнедка и Лютика, как только приблизятся на выстрел. А могут попытаться и Бласко пристрелить. Этого паладин не боялся – святая броня у него получалась хорошей, и несколько выстрелов должна была выдержать. У Жиенны тоже, да еще оба умели кастовать щиты. Но это означало выдать себя. К тому же на лошадей бы щитов не хватило, а лошадей было жалко. А еще придется стрелять в ответ. Не то чтоб Бласко сожалел бы, убей он того же Рубио, но убивать всё равно не хотелось. Да и в ближнем бою ведь придется бить наверняка – а значит, насмерть. Так что паладин решил по возможности попробовать этого всего избежать.  
Рубио выстрелил, когда близнецы уже были на гребне. Жиенна рефлекторно потратила часть маны на щит, и только поэтому пуля прошла мимо. Выстрел напугал лошадей, и даже хромающий Лютик поднажал, рванул вперед, чуть ли не обгоняя Гнедка. Почти готовый «Маскировочный плащ» разрушился, Бласко это почувствовал, тут же перетянул на себя оставшуюся у Жиенны ману. Крикнул:  
– Их не видно?  
– Нет пока! Мы уже ниже гребня! – ответила Жиенна, еще не поняв, чего хочет брат.  
– Хвала Деве!  
И он начал быстро строить какой-то боевой каст, вкладывая в него почти всю ману. Сестра, почуяв движение сил и боевую магию, тут же потянула ману, передавая ее брату.  
Позади глухо ухнуло, земля под ногами лошадей дрогнула так, что они чуть не покатились кубарем, сбились с галопа, но замечательный Гнедок тут же выровнялся, и перепуганный, но сообразительный Лютик – тоже.   
Взметнулось облако пыли, зашуршало что-то и тут же послышалась отборная салабрийская нецензурщина.  
А паладин, подтягивая ману из сестриного резерва, быстро построил телепорт, впервые в жизни – на полном скаку, и у него это получилось.  
Хлопнуло, на миг ослепило голубоватой вспышкой. Кони проскакали еще немного, сбитые с толку резко изменившейся обстановкой, и остановились. Лютик жалобно заржал.  
– Слава Пяти, у меня вышло, – выдохнул Бласко. – И тут никого нет.  
Жиенна огляделась:  
– Это же бабушкины камнечлены!  
– Угу. Я в последний момент поменял ориентиры. Не знаю, почему. Но получилось.  
Бласко снял шляпу и платком вытер вспотевший лоб. Потом они оба спешились, Бласко подошел к Лютику и осмотрел его ногу:  
– Подкова на одном гвозде болтается. И копыто треснуло…   
Сестра погладила своего мерина по морде:  
– Бедняга, натерпелся. Ничего, у дяди Эрнандо хороший конюх, сумеет помочь.   
Бласко подтянул маны и кастом «Плевок василиска» прилепил подкову на место и заделал трещину:  
– Надеюсь, продержится, пока доберемся до бабушкиной усадьбы. Но поедем всё равно оба на Гнедке. Хорошо хоть Ибаньеза и его приятелей сейчас и здесь можно не опасаться.  
– А кстати, что именно ты там кастанул?  
– «Дрожь земли», – Бласко забрался в седло и подал сестре руку. – Мне как раз перед отпуском этот каст мэтр Джироламо показал. Это больше стихийная магия, чем боевая, но строится по второй боевой формуле. Покажу как, он несложный, только маны требует до черта много.  
– А эти уроды не поймут, что это была именно магия? – Жиенна устроилась позади брата, и они потрусили в сторону усадьбы Гонзалезов.  
– Не думаю, для них оно было больше похоже на оползень. Я постарался направляющие пустить параллельно склону, чтобы большой кусок дороги обрушить, они должны были в самый низ взгорка съехать. Боюсь, сеньоре Салисо придется заново прокладывать там дорогу.  
– Так ей и надо. До чего же мерзкая тетка! И жадная какая! Обедом не угостили, мало того – скатерть отвернули, а нам постелили какую-то тряпку, и чашки поставили старые, у меня даже со сколом была. А печенье! Тьфу! Пересушенное и несладкое. И повидло засахарившееся… Жадина она, эта Салисо.  
– И завистливая до ужаса, – добавил Бласко. – И она правда ведьма. Слабая, но что она сглазить может и порчу навести – охотно верю. Нас-то не получилось, а вот Лютику досталось. Я не сообразил, что ведь лошадей надо защитить… а должен был. Сеньор Теодоро мне бы за такое высказал много… неприятного.  
Сестра вздохнула:  
– Ну, мы оттуда убрались, и слава богам. Раздумывать и рассуждать будем попозже, сейчас я соображаю плохо. Веришь, нет – испугалась. Даже стыдно теперь.  
– Да чего уж там, – Бласко тоже вздохнул. – И я испугался. Хм… Как думаешь – расскажем бабушке и дяде?  
– Даже не знаю. С одной стороны, я бы не стала. Но с другой… а что если этот урод Ибаньез сунется на бабушкины земли? Надо предупредить.  
– Эх. Тогда расскажем, только… как-нибудь без особенных подробностей. И рассказывать будешь ты, у тебя лучше получается.  
Жиенна только вздохнула, и до самой усадьбы они ехали молча – сказывались пережитый испуг (хоть и не сильный, но близнецы до этого уже давно никого и ничего не пугались) и магическая усталость.  
Сдав Лютика конюху (Бласко не забыл незаметно снять заклятия с его копыта), близнецы, помыв руки в рукомойнике возле конюшни, пошли прямо на крышу пристройки, где уже накрывали ужин. В этот раз на столе были рыбные блюда, и близнецы с удовольствием отдали им должное, особенно пирогу с рыбой и карасям в сметане. Запивали светлым пивом.  
– Хорошее пиво, – похвалил Бласко. – По-моему, мы такое же сегодня в траттории в Трех Оврагах пили. Нас Бенито угощал.  
– А, пивоваров сын? Стало быть, подружились? – обрадовался дядя. – Ты его попроси, чтоб поучил тебя разным приемам для таскания.  
– Так уже, мы еще во второй день с ним сначала на кулаках помесились, а потом подружились, – улыбнулся Бласко. – Сегодня тренировались барана таскать.  
– А-а, то-то, смотрю, проголодались, – бабушка придвинула к нему блюдо с пирогом. – Может, надо было бы мяса подать?  
– Спасибо, рыба тоже хорошо, – Бласко подумал недолго и взял еще кусок пирога.   
Дядя поинтересовался:  
– А как вы ему объяснили, что вы хоть и близнецы, но никому, хм, не даете?   
– Сказали, что у нас в Сальме так не принято, – ответил Бласко. – И что мы вроде как обручены, и оттого никому не даем.  
– Молодцы, это вы правильно додумались, – похвалила бабушка. – И не соврали, и прямо не сказали.   
Жиенна положила себе карася в сметане, ковырнула его вилкой и сказала:  
– М-м… Мы сегодня еще к сеньоре Салисо с визитом вежливости ездили.  
Бабушка и дядя переглянулись. Дядя спросил:  
– И как она вас приняла?  
– Очень плохо, – скривилась Жиенна. – Ужином не угостила, чай подала какой-то бледный, как будто его уже два раза перед тем заваривали… И печенье овсяное. А чашки были надколотые! Да еще она на нас так смотрела, что я прямо порадовалась, что нас с Бласко сглазить нельзя.  
Дядя прижал пальцы ко лбу, благодаря богов:  
– И хвала богам за это!   
Бласко повторил его жест и сказал:  
– Нас-то нельзя. А вот лошадей – можно… Мы об этом как-то не подумали, и у Лютика копыто треснуло и подкова отпала.  
– Плохо, – вздохнул дядя Эрнандо. – Но справимся. А пока, Жиенна, возьми какого хочешь в конюшне.  
– Спасибо, дядя, – искренне поблагодарила его инквизиторка. – Но на этом ведь неприятности не кончились… Когда мы у сеньоры Салисо были, к ней приехал Рубио Ибаньез, вломился как к себе домой и стал на нее орать. А потом нас увидел. Сообразил, что мы близнецы, и начал ко мне приставать. Пришлось мне на него, хм, по-особому, по-инквизиторски посмотреть. Иначе никак не мог угомониться.  
– Вот сучий вылупок, чтоб его поплющило да искорячило! – выругался дядя. – Он там один был или с громилами своими?  
– В дом зашел один. Мы побыстрее убрались оттуда, но оказалось, что громилы с ним были. И когда мы уж на склон стали подниматься, они погнались за нами. Тут-то и оказалось, что Лютик захромал. Пришлось мне Жиенну на седло взять, – признался Бласко. – Не хотелось, чтоб они нас догнали. Потому что кончилось бы плохо. Может, я бы его даже пристрелил.  
– Если бы ты его пристрелил, тебе бы все спасибо сказали, – вздохнула бабушка. – А тебе самому ничего бы и не было. И поверь – даже не пришлось бы алькальду говорить, что ты паладин. Достаточно было бы сказать, что Рубио на тебя напал и к Жиенне приставал с непристойными желаниями.  
– Руки марать не хотелось. Правда… правда, когда мы от них удирали, пришлось к магии прибегнуть, телепорт построить. Но они не видели. Да и не до того им было – оползень случился, половина склона под ними обрушилась. Ну а мы этим и воспользовались, чтоб оттуда убраться, – закончила рассказ Жиенна.  
– Всё равно эти сволочи так просто не отцепятся, – дядя потер лоб. – Так что вы будьте осторожны. И, Жиенна, я тебе тоже пистоль дам. На наши земли они не сунутся, конечно, но в селе и на общинных землях прицепиться могут. Вы там старайтесь сами не ходить, Бенито расскажите. Треховражные парни терпеть Ибаньеза не могут, так что на них можно рассчитывать. Ну и, само собой, к Салисо больше не надо ездить.   
После ужина и мыльни Жиенна и Бласко поняли, что как-то слишком устали, потому, помолившись, повалились на кровать и, улегшись поудобнее, принялись наконец обговаривать сегодняшние приключения.  
– Ну, что мы теперь знаем совершенно точно? – спросила Жиенна. И тут же сама загнула один палец:  
– Первое: сеньора Салисо – ведьма.  
– Угу, – кивнул брат. – А Рубио Ибаньез – полный урод. А также то, что сеньора Салисо очень заинтересована в победе своего игрока в таскании барашка. И еще то, что у нее с Рубио какие-то дела. Помнишь, он орал, что они так не договаривались?  
– Помню. Значит, второе, третье и четвертое. И это всё связано между собой. А еще мы узнали, что неведомая напасть почему-то не трогает овец Салисо и тех поселян, кто арендует у Ибаньеза. И поселян из Дубового Распадка. Смекаешь?  
– Угу, – снова кивнул Бласко. – Неведомая напасть для Салисо очень даже ведомая. Хочешь сказать, что это она сотворила такое могучее заклятие крови?  
– Возможно, – Жиенна накрылась одеялом. – Но я не почуяла в доме Салисо никакой кровавой магии. Ни в доме, ни от нее самой.  
– А от Рубио? – Бласко тоже завернулся в стеганое одеяло, наполненное шерстью. – А то я не успел…  
– Я тоже, – вздохнула она. – Не успела. А потом не до того было. И вот поэтому я думаю, что все-таки надо как-то за ним последить. Но как-то так, чтобы на его земли не соваться. Самим, в смысле.  
– Ну и как ты собираешься это провернуть? – Бласко даже высунул голову из-под одеяла.   
– Пока не знаю. Завтра подумаем, – Жиенна зевнула. – А теперь давай спать.

Утром после завтрака дядя позвал близнецов в самую дальнюю комнату одноэтажной пристройки. В этой пристройке жилых помещений не было, только всякие кладовки, и у многих из них имелись отдельные двери во двор. У дальней комнаты тоже, а еще из нее можно было попасть в башенку.   
Кроме дяди в комнате обнаружились еще четверо мужчин – его пастухи и объездчик, и крепкая мускулистая тетка, которую дядя представил как старостиху приозерного хуторка, прилегающего к Каса Гонзалез. А сама комната оказалась битком набита самым разным оружием. Дядя Эрнандо занялся проверкой самопала, один из пастухов натягивал тетиву на арбалет, второй молотком обстукивал крепление рогатины, третий чистил старый охотничий самопал, тетка примерялась к большому копью, а объездчик крепил на древко наконечник с двумя заточенными крюками.  
– Готовимся к охоте на волколаков, Бласко, – пояснил дядя. – Вот проверяем оружие. Хочу побольше народу собрать, глядишь, и изведем тварей. Простые пастухи загонщиками будут, а вот эти ребята и Анья – забойщиками. И ты тоже, если хочешь. С самопалом-то обращаться умеешь?  
– Конечно. У вас хороший, кстати, хоть и не гномий, а ингарийский. Надо попробовать, как он в деле. Патроны к нему есть?  
Дядя ногой придвинул к нему ящик:  
– Да целая куча. Как раз недавно купил, правда, пришлось самопал с собой аж в Овиеду тащить, чтоб там под него подобрать. Так что можешь пострелять, проверить. А для остальных самопалов самим заряды крутить придется… Очень уж они старые у меня. А тебе, Жиенна, может, лук дать? Умеешь пользоваться?  
– Какая сальмиянка не умеет? – пожала плечами инквизиторка. – Только можно я сама выберу?  
– Да пожалуйста, выбирай. Наконечников вон полно, тоже набери какие надо, Дамиан стрел с ними наделает. А то стрел маловато у нас хороших.  
Жиенна стала пересматривать луки, проверяя каждый на изгиб. Бласко подошел к стойке с ручным оружием и стал примеряться к палицам. Конечно, они с Жиенной не верили в то, что в здешних землях завелся волколак, но не говорить же это дяде. К тому же поохотиться на волков вполне можно было бы. Бласко покрутил в руке шипастую палицу:  
– Я бы еще вот эту штуку взял. Как раз хорошо волколака в лоб приложить… А когда сама охота будет?  
– Ну, сначала таскание проведем, в седмицу с утра. Во вторник собрание гидальгос в Сакраменто… значит, не раньше четверга. Мы с сеньором Канеро хотим еще на том собрании побольше народу на нашу охоту привлечь – чтоб уж наверняка.  
Проверять самопал и лук пошли на задний двор, то есть за одноэтажную пристройку – как сказал дядя, если Бласко попадет не в мишень в виде набитой опилками бочки, а в стену, то это не страшно, задняя стена пристройки сложена из камня и окон в ней нет.  
Паладин зарядил самопал, привычно вскинул к плечу, принял удобную позу с опорой на отставленную назад ногу, навел и выстрелил. Ингарийские самопалы, конечно, не то что гномьи, но из всего огнестрельного оружия, что делали люди, они были одними из лучших, наравне с кестальскими и аллеманскими. И к ним подходили гномьи патроны с огнепорошком. Стоили, конечно, такие патроны недешево, и дядя Эрнандо купил с обычным порохом, подешевле, так что выстрел получался громче, но при том слабее. Бласко не учел, что в патронах порох, и закашлялся, случайно вдохнув дым. Но в нарисованный на бочке кружок попал.  
– Силен, парень! – с уважением сказал дядин объездчик. – Из такого самопала с плеча палить мало кто может. Мы-то хотели его на телеге укрепить, на поворотной треноге.  
– Да с телеги и придется стрелять, не с коня же, кони-то у вас наверное к самопаловой стрельбе непривычные, – Бласко вложил второй патрон, на сей раз разрывной, и навел на бочку. – А пните бочку, чтоб покатилась.  
Анья могучим пинком опрокинула бочку, и та, глухо громыхая, покатилась вдоль стены. Бласко выстрелил, полетели щепки.  
– Ничего себе, – сказала Анья, подойдя к останкам бочки. – Надеюсь, волколаку башку точно так же разнесет.  
От бочки остались только обломки и куча опилок, а оба донышка выбило с концами.  
Жиенна, натянув тетиву, решила опробовать лук. Два пастуха повесили на крюк, вбитый в заднюю стену пристройки, три старые циновки из рогожи, сложенные пачкой. Инквизиторка, зажав две стрелы мизинцем, еще две воткнув в землю рядом, быстро украсила мишень аккуратной кучкой стрел. Дядя подошел посмотреть и восхитился:  
– Прямо одна к одной, красота. Ну, волколаку точно конец… Жиенна, а ты не хочешь в стрельбе посоревноваться? После таскания обычно турнир лучников устраивают, чтоб и другие, кто в таскании не участвовал, тоже могли бы хватку и мастерство показать. Думаю, дочку Салисо ты точно обойдешь.  
Инквизиторка хищно усмехнулась:  
– С радостью, дядя. Я им покажу, что такое сальмиянка с салабрийской кровью! Только стрел бы мне хороших, длинных, с гусиными перьями.  
– Дамиан тебе сделает какие хочешь, – сказал сеньор Эрнандо. – На это он мастер. Раньше-то моя Станса, пока дома жила, любила это дело, а теперь некому, ну надеюсь, Дамиан не забыл еще, как стрелы мастерить. И, между прочим, в юные годы твоя матушка тоже стрельбу любила.  
– Так она меня и научила, – улыбнулась Жиенна. – А потом я еще у лучшей ковильянской мастерицы училась уже сальмийской манере. Сальмийский лук побольше этого, там свои приемы нужны. У нас ведь в старые времена, когда междоусобицы были, как и здесь, все женщины умели и из лука стрелять, и коротким мечом пользоваться. И это стало традицией.  
Бласко подошел к старой яблоне и поднял паданку. Показал Жиенне, та кивнула, наложила на тетиву стрелу. Бласко размахнулся и швырнул яблоко повыше. Жиенна вскинула лук и почти сразу же спустила тетиву. Пронзенное стрелой яблоко упало к ногам объездчика, тот поднял его:  
– Ого, сеньорита, вот это выстрел! Ну, Салисовой дочке тяжко придется. Но она тоже не лыком шита, стреляет хорошо.  
– Вот и посмотрим, – Жиенна выдернула стрелы из мишени. – Посмотрим, кто кого. По-моему, пора сеньорам Салисо показать, что не век им тут быть во всём лучшими, а, как думаете, почтенные, дядя?  
Все закивали. Семейку Салисо все Гонзалезовы домочадцы и арендаторы с работниками явно терпеть не могли.  
Об этом и заговорили близнецы, когда после обеда пошли на укромный пляжик и, наплававшись, улеглись загорать на полотенцах.  
– Сдается мне, эта взаимная, хм, нелюбовь порождена вовсе не победой бабушки на каком-то овечьем конкурсе, – сказал Бласко, закинув руки за спину. Его поисковые огоньки сновали неподалеку, так, на всякий случай. Жиенна, даже не открывая глаз, только ресницами дрогнула, соглашаясь:  
– Мне тоже так кажется. Тут что-то глубже и старше. Может быть, даже старше, чем бабушка Людовика. Как думаешь, если мы у нее напрямую спросим – расскажет?  
– Сомневаюсь, – вздохнул паладин. – А то бы она нам уже рассказала.   
Он тихонько сплел заклятие, отгоняющее комаров и прочих насекомых, и накрыл им весь пляжик. А сестра принялась размышлять вслух:  
– Здешние гидальгос ведь все друг другу родня. Все – и Гонзалезы, и Салисо, и Роблесы, и Канеро, и даже этот урод Ибаньез – это кузены или племянники дона Фонтеса в разной степени родства. Салабрийские домены большие, куда больше, чем у нас в Сальме, по сути домен здесь – это земли одного рода, потому-то здешнее дворянство и женится постоянно друг на друге. Чтоб наследственную аренду не потерять, – Жиенна почесала кончик носа. – Бабушка мне говорила. К инцесту тут отношение куда попроще, чем в других провинциях. Почти как в Орсинье, где инцестом считается только если родители с детьми, но, конечно, не настолько. С двоюродными по матери нельзя, по отцу можно, например… А с троюродными вообще без ограничений. Те, кто соображает, что это нехорошо в первую очередь для здоровья их же детей, стараются все-таки супруга находить со стороны. Бабушка сказала, что дядя отписал Макси, чтоб он обязательно себе какую-нибудь дворянскую дочку нашел не из округа Фонтес. А Стансу и Лилию вообще учиться отправили в Модену аж.   
Бласко протянул руку к стоящей неподалеку корзинке, вынул из нее пару яблок, одно дал сестре, во второе впился сам:  
– По Салисо не скажешь, что они такие дальновидные. Вид у них какой-то нездоровый – что у самой сеньоры, что у ее близнецов. Но ты это к чему?  
– К тому, что вражда кроется наверняка вот в этом. В том, что они все тут родня. Может быть, сеньора Салисо хотела, чтоб Максимильяно женился на ее дочке. Или сына хотела женить на Стансе, а бабушка и дядя отказали. Не зря же наших кузин услали аж так далеко. А сеньора Салисо и обиделась из-за отказа. К тому же если б Максимильяно женился на ее старшей дочке, а ее наследничек – на Стансе, то Салисо могла бы как-то подгрести под себя еще и земли Гонзалезов. Достаточно было бы, чтоб померли бабушка и дядя, а у Макси появился наследник… и тогда и самого Макси можно было бы… того.   
– Хм… Возможно, ты права. Но как-то это всё очень мерзко, – Бласко догрыз яблоко и забросил огрызок далеко в озеро. К огрызку подгребли трое гусей и принялись драться за него. – Чем дальше, тем мне эта сеньора всё меньше нравится. А Рубио Ибаньез… он-то сюда каким боком?  
– Думаю, таким, что Салисо его для всяких гадких дел использует, – Жиенна тоже выбросила огрызок на поживу гусям. – А может, теперь он – кандидат в мужья ее дочки, его земли тоже лакомый кусок… Не знаю.   
– Ты хотела как-то за ним последить, – напомнил Бласко. – Так, чтоб при том не соваться на его земли самим.  
– А, точно, – Жиенна села, потянулась. – Есть у меня одна мысль... Что, если мы попробуем зачаровать, например, голубя? Возьмем голубя в бабушкиной голубятне, на него печать подчинения и дальноглядные чары с привязкой на себя... и отправим полетать вокруг Ибаньезовой усадьбы.  
Паладин задумался, просчитывая сложность заклинаний.  
– Ну-у… даже не знаю. Это непросто. И очень ненадежно. Думаешь, почему этим способом уже давным-давно никто почти и не пользуется, кроме совсем уж дилетантов, которым ману девать некуда?  
– Так нам же ненадолго, и сомневаюсь, что там есть хоть какие-то защитные амулеты от подслушивания и подсматривания.  
– Это заклятие может развеяться или исказиться от чего угодно, и если оно исказится, то можно получить совсем непредсказуемую обратку, – вздохнул Бласко. – Мэтр Джироламо говорил – даже от солнечного света. Очень уж оно неустойчивое. А знаешь почему? Потому что изначально такое только на крови делали. Потом уже переделали под обычную магию, но без крови оно работает очень плохо. Ты же не собираешься на крови магичить?  
– Упаси меня Дева, – скривилась Жиенна. – Холера, ты прав. Это нам не подходит. Ну, есть еще способ… взять бумажного голубя, зачаровать и запустить куда надо.   
– Сомневаюсь, что получится. Ведь это заклинание – для записок и писем, а чтобы можно было что-то подсмотреть, нужно дальноглядный амулет к нему прибавить, а из-за этого еще придется дополнительно на птичку летучесть кастовать… И какие-нибудь чары незаметности. Нет, это слишком для нас сложно, – возразил паладин.   
Жиенна начертила на песке магическую схему и принялась просчитывать заклинание. Бласко внимательно наблюдал. Закончив подсчет, инквизиторка ткнула пальцем в центр, где было обозначено необходимое количество маны:  
– Вот где для нас проблема. Так-то мы бы смогли соорудить такую птичку. Но на такое расстояние даже наша синергия, если сработает, все равно не поможет… Были бы мы предметниками, было бы проще намного. Эх, ну и ладно.   
– Ну и пес с ним, – Бласко встал, принялся одеваться. – Пойдем, в самом деле, в дом. Всё равно скоро ужин, я хочу спать пораньше лечь, чтоб завтра с утра в село поехать, еще потренироваться барана таскать. Заодно заглянем к Роблесу, посмотрим, как там у него дела. И дядя прав – надо Бенито про Ибаньеза рассказать, что он к тебе приставал. Если в Трех Оврагах терпеть не могут ни Салисо, ни Ибаньеза, то это нам на руку.  
Жиенна затерла свою схему, сняла с веток полупросохшие купальные костюмы, и близнецы ушли ужинать.

И опять ближе к утру близнецы одновременно проснулись от кошмара и страшного воя.  
Жиенна запустила маленький световой огонек (в спальне вместо ночников-светошариков у кровати стояли подсвечники с плафонами, и зажигать свечи было лень), села на кровати:  
– Опять то же самое. И – слышишь – собаки-то молчат.  
Бласко поворочался, выполз из-под одеяла:  
– Угу. Чертовня какая-то. Почему мы слышим этот вой, а другие – нет? Ведь… Ведь от такого воя весь дом должен был проснуться, гавкали бы собаки, бегали бы слуги… Но тишина.  
– Может это потому, что мы – маги? И вой на самом деле слышен только в тонком плане? – вздохнула Жиенна. – Если б услышать его не во сне… может, тогда бы мы сумели понять, что это такое.  
– Я вот подумал… вряд ли бы мы услышали его, бодрствуя, – покачал головой паладин. – Я помню, нам наставник Чампа рассказывал, что есть сущности, которых почуять можно только во сне или в глубоком медитативном трансе… О.   
Он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу:  
– Какой же я дурак!!! Как я сразу не сообразил!!!  
Жиенна нащупала комнатные тапки, вылезла из кровати, надела халат:  
– Так, погоди. Раз уж мы проснулись, то давай займемся делом. Но сначала – по нужде и прочее.  
Она скрылась за дверью чуланчика с ночными вазами, а Бласко, тут же почувствовав позыв к тому же самому, набросил халат и подошел к дверце, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. И сказал:  
– Ты права. Пока все спят, мы можем попробовать все-таки вычуять этого… так сказать, волколака. И это… ты там побыстрее, мне тоже очень надо.  
– Знаю, – глухо буркнула из-за двери сестра. – Сейчас.  
За дверью звякнула крышка ночной вазы, потом зажурчала вода в умывальнике, и через полминуты Бласко наконец сменил сестру на сортирном посту.  
Когда он, умывшись, вернулся в спальню, Жиенна уже была одета и нетерпеливо притопывала ногой.  
– Давай одевайся поскорее. Надо бы на пустоши попасть, пока еще темно и нас толком никто не увидит.  
– Это будет непросто, надо же как-то лошадей из конюшни вывести… – Бласко чуть не упал, пытаясь попасть в штанины второпях.  
– Да зачем. Темно же, никто не видит. Можем телепорт построить. Я хорошо помню взгорок с бабушкиными камнечленами. И тот уютный распадочек, где мы тренировались пару дней назад. Там как раз нам никто и не помешает.  
Она была права. Если бы они пошли выводить лошадей, то вполне могли бы разбудить конюха, пришлось бы либо объяснять, куда и зачем они среди ночи собрались, либо воздействовать на него так, чтобы не задавал лишних вопросов и не болтал. Эта магия была посложнее, чем обычные паладинские и инквизиторские воздействия, и давалась близнецам плохо. Так что телепорт – лучшее, что можно придумать.  
– Ну, куда? К камнечленам или в распадок? – спросила Жиенна, уже готовя телепорт.  
– Давай к камнечленам все-таки, там обзор лучше, пес его знает, как сработает чутье в распадке, – подумав, сказал Бласко. – Чампа говорил, что иногда во впадинах и оврагах бывают искажения, да и просто смотреть сложнее…  
Вид с дороги у камнезнаков и правда был отличный. Лунный свет озарял озерную долину и пустоши. Усадьба Каса Гонзалез четко выделялась на озерном берегу темным силуэтом с двумя яркими точками фонарей. За озером усадьба Ибаньеза виделась просто мутным пятном, и там не горел свет. Каса Роблес тоже была темной. И на пустошах вокруг – ни огонька.  
– Все спят. Одни мы тут дурью маемся, – вздохнул Бласко, оглядевшись. – Тебя учили в глубокий транс входить?  
– Конечно учили, но не для того, чтоб в нем чуять, а чтобы молитва была сильнее, – Жиенна на всякий случай достала из кармашка четки и намотала на запястье. – Чуять – это ваше, паладинское дело. Давай пистоль, я тебя посторожу.  
Бласко отдал ей пистоль и тесак, сам уселся на округлый камень у подножия менгира и, достав четки, принялся молиться. Входить в глубокий транс сходу, как это делали старшие паладины, он еще не умел. Да и чутье было у него не очень хорошим, но Бласко надеялся, что в трансе он сможет чуять лучше.  
Жиенна, поглядывая на брата, застывшего в несколько напряженной позе с полуоткрытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, глядящими непонятно куда, принялась бродить вокруг камня. Она разослала во все стороны с десяток поисковых огоньков, и теперь прислушивалась к ним, но не чуяла ничего особенного. Недалеко отсюда ворочалось во сне стадо овец, у тлеющего кострища похрапывал, завернувшись в свою войлочную накидку, пастух, беспокойно рыскала овчарка, но от стада и пастуха не отдалялась. В другом месте тоже была кучка овец, возле которой тоже бродила, поджав хвост и почти неслышно поскуливая, собака. Большой круторогий баран, вокруг которого сгрудились эти овцы, лежал на земле, дрожа и конвульсивно дергая ногами. Жиенне это показалось странным и любопытным, но отвлекаться на огонек, чтобы посмотреть поближе, она пока не стала – мало ли что.  
Бласко вдруг вскрикнул, чуть не свалился с камня, но тут же пришел в себя. Жиенна подбежала к нему:  
– Что такое?  
– Я не понял, – он потер лоб, подышал глубоко. – Резкий удар боли, как будто в голове молния шаровая разорвалась. И я выпал из транса. А до того было спокойно, только… какое-то странное ощущение, будто за спиной что-то есть, а обернуться не можешь, чтобы посмотреть. Ощущение, будто кто-то смотрит тебе в затылок. И примеряется, как бы тебе по башке съездить чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
Он слез с камня, потер глаза, поморгал:  
– Словом, что-то я нехорошее почуял. Только не соображу никак, что это было. Но исходило оно оттуда, – и он махнул рукой в ту сторону, где Жиеннины огоньки и обнаружили барана с овцами.  
Сестра отдала ему тесак:  
– Знаешь, я в той стороне тоже что-то странное нащупала. Огоньками. Пойдем, посмотрим. Только, пожалуй, сначала на себя святую броню призовем.  
Место, вычуянное близнецами, находилось в небольшой впадинке между тремя горбиками, увенчанными валунами. Не успели они дойти до этого места, как им навстречу выбежала, поскуливая, перепуганная овчарка, кинулась в ноги и принялась вертеться вокруг них, все так же скуля. Жиенна погладила ее по лохматой голове, легонько воздействуя. У нее немножко получались чары подчинения, к которым относилось, к примеру, такое полезное заклинание, как «Шоры» – им пользовались боевые маги, когда нужно было успокоить лошадей во время боя или построения сложных кастов. Жиенна еще не умела накладывать полноценное заклятие, но успокоить испуганную собаку смогла.  
– Как она дрожит, – сказала инквизиторка, ощупывая овчарку и уворачиваясь от ее языка, которым та норовила в порыве благодарности вылизать девушке лицо. – Не нравится мне это. Видимых ран нет, следов ударов или заклятий тоже не чувствую…  
Паладин мрачно вздохнул:  
– Чем дальше, тем мне всё больше кажется, что тут какая-то некромантия замешана. Собаки, кошки и лошади хорошо ее чуют и очень боятся.  
– Магию крови они тоже хорошо чуют и очень боятся, – ответила ему Жиенна. – Идем дальше, недалеко осталось.  
Во впадине, где совсем незадолго до этого Жиенна учуяла группку овец, никаких овец больше не было – видно, когда собака убежала, они с перепугу тоже разбежались во все стороны. А вот баран был. Большой, могучий, круторогий баран с толстым и густым руном валялся на боку, по-прежнему дергая ногами и пытаясь поднять голову. Когда близнецы подошли ближе, то увидели, что какая-то неведомая сила сорвала с его бока большой лоскут кожи вместе с шерстью, размером фут на фут.  
Паладин тут же снова вошел в транс, уже не такой глубокий, и внимательно прощупал всё вокруг.  
– Все то же самое, что и возле тех растерзанных овец, – сказал он, выйдя из транса. – И по-прежнему непонятно, что ж это такое…  
Он призвал очищение, затем круг света. Жиенна скастовала на барана кровоостанавливающие чары, потом заживляющие (насколько сумела, но рассудила так, что хуже уж точно не будет), и наложила слабую «Заморозку» для обезболивания. Баран расслабился и вытянулся на боку, тяжело дыша. Собака подошла к нему, потыкалась мордой и улеглась рядом, принялась вылизывать его рану.  
– Одно могу сказать, – паладин уселся на камешек неподалеку, подвесил рядом огонек и влил в него побольше маны, чтоб тот светил поярче. – Это не заклинание. Этого барашка спасло только его густое руно. Давно его не стригли, вон какое отрастил. Наверное, когда стригали овец на стрижку собирали, спрятался, потом к отаре обратно прибился… Вспомни, ведь овцы, которых мы до сих пор находили, были курдючные, у них шерсть короткая. Вот неведомая дрянь у них и вырывала животы. А с этим не вышло. Хм… по крайней мере теперь мы можем совершенно точно отбросить версию с черным паразитом.  
– То есть ты думаешь, что это бестия? – Жиенна погладила собаку. – Но какая? И почему нет следов? Почему ты ее не почуял раньше? И собака же испугалась. Насколько я знаю, собаки бестий не боятся.  
– Не бестия, – покачал головой Бласко. – Но… Когда я еще был в трансе, кроме прочего я почуял движение сил… очень похожее на остаточные следы телепорта. Кто-то… что-то неподалеку ушло куда-то через телепорт сразу после того, как я получил ментальный удар.   
– Именно ушло? – Жиенна подняла голову. – Не пришло и ушло, а только ушло?  
– Да. То есть… что-то тут было. Напало на барана. Может, даже не только на этого – мы же проснулись от воя. Я теперь совершенно уверен, что это нечто издает вой в тонком плане, когда нападает. В трансе я его почувствовал как ментальный удар. А потом оно ушло через телепорт. Никакая бестия этого не умеет.  
– Так может, это человек? Какой-нибудь колдун-малефикар? – предположила Жиенна. Бласко встал, потянулся:  
– Может… Одно могу сказать – не бестия. И не фейри, фейри я бы почуял в любом случае. Вот уж чем-чем, а фейри тут и не пахнет. Ладно, давай в дом, а то уже светает. Вряд ли это нечто продолжит охоту, кажется, мы его спугнули.  
Жиенна построила телепорт обратно в их спальню, старательно вплетая ориентиры – у нее получалось хорошо только если она видела, куда перемещается, у Бласко выходило лучше, но после транса и ментального удара он еще не успел восстановить силы.  
В спальне они уже не стали укладываться спать. Разожгли в камине остатки углей, уселись на овчины.  
– И вот что это было? – вздохнул паладин, вынимая из бумажного кулечка леденец. – А главное – зачем?  
– Зачем – понятно. Убытки причинять и страх наводить, пакостить, – пожала плечами Жиенна и вытянулась на овчинах. – А что… Я думаю – все-таки колдун-малефикар. Способный к чарам воздействия. Ходит по пустошам, укрывшись такими чарами, вот его и не видит никто.  
– Следы такими чарами не скроешь. Не по воздуху же он летает, – возразил Бласко. – Нет такого заклинания… по крайней мере человек левитировать не может. Даже потомок фейри. То есть… Как бы сказать… в некоторых случаях возможно, но это спонтанная магия, плохо изученная. Как и почему такое происходит, до сих пор разобраться не могут… Можно левитировать предметы, но это требует особых умений и имеет кучу ограничений – да ты и сама знаешь, что чем сложнее предмет, тем сложнее и заклинание для левитации. А левитировать живое существо… Да ну, не может быть.  
– Но тогда как? Как он прячет следы? Разве что телепортируется непосредственно к жертвам.  
– Ну, это уже больше похоже на правду. Но без ориентиров?  
Инквизиторка вынула из кармашка свой блокнот, открыла на уже начерченной схеме:  
– Как раз хотела тебе показать. Мне наставницы недавно объяснили очень интересное заклинание – как телепортироваться… или телепортировать что-то без ориентиров.  
Бласко взял блокнот, принялся рассматривать схему. Вздохнул:  
– Сложная. Шестой порядок… соединение боевой, предметной и магии пространства. И маны надо много. И связка с предметом или существом нужна. Сдается мне, тут попахивает магией крови.  
– Угадал. Этот каст придумали в Алевенде… в их Ведьмином Кругу, смекаешь?  
Паладин аж рот раскрыл:  
– Ого!!! А откуда… откуда оно у твоих наставниц?  
– Сам как думаешь? Кое-кого взяли за нежные места, надавили где надо, а потом в Алевенду отправили, как бы в бега. И теперь они там шпионят.  
Ведьмин Круг – это было объединение кровавых магов Алевенды и одновременно главная тамошняя магическая школа. Очень многие фартальские малефикары, замешанные в кровавой магии, бежали туда, когда начинало пахнуть жареным. Ничего удивительного, что Инквизиция и Ковен боевых магов постарались внедрить туда своих шпионов. Ведьмин Круг был известен своими смелыми экспериментами – ведь кровавая магия дает огромную силу, хоть и требует огромную плату, а вот совесть и какие-то моральные принципы с ней совмещаются плохо.  
Паладин вернулся к схеме, взял карандаш и поставил точку возле одной из ключевых рун:  
– Тут, небось, кровавую жертву заменили на обычный источник маны? Или мощный накопитель… Очень уж много требуется… Нам такое не по силам. Так-то мы с тобой могли бы освоить это заклинание, оно по боевой формуле строится, хоть и предметная магия.  
– Как раз нам-то и по силам, – усмехнулась Жиенна и ткнула пальцем в другую ключевую руну:   
– Гляди, вот привязка. Если бы это было построение обычного телепорта, что бы тут было?  
– Ориентиры, – пожал плечами Бласко. – А тут общая руна вставлена.  
– Потому она тут и вставлена, что привязка на крови делается, – Жиенна забрала у него карандаш и вписала рядом значок крови. – Скажем, ты хочешь переместиться к другому человеку, где бы тот ни находился… тебе по этой формуле нужно иметь его кровь и вплести ее в формулу. Но мы-то – близнецы. У нас и так общая кровь, нам не нужно ничего никуда вплетать, просто поставить вместо ориентиров друг друга. Понимаешь теперь?  
Бласко застыл с открытым ртом, пораженный таким простым решением сложной задачи. Потом закрыл, помотал головой и сказал:  
– Значит, мы можем телепортироваться друг к другу. Это интересная мысль. Очень интересная. Надо будет попробовать… И ведь не только друг к другу. К любой родне по крови, наверное?  
– Пожалуй. Но все-таки друг к другу лучше всего получится. В описании оригинальной формулы еще было сказано, что так и предметы перемещать можно, но только с привязкой к своей крови. То есть кровавая магия, опять же…   
– Другого человека так все равно не телепортируешь, – паладин рядом со схемой добавил несколько значков. – Маны потребуется столько, что тут даже кучей амулетов не обойдешься, нужен мощный источник. Да и то надежность хромает… только самому к кому-то. Или предметы к себе… Хм… наверное, если перевернуть связку, то можно предмет к кому-то отправить… но это сложнее.   
– А теперь подумай. Например, у неведомого нам малефикара есть овечья кровь. И он может построить по такой формуле перемещение к любой овце, родственной той, чья кровь у него есть. Вот он и телепортируется, убивает овцу магией и тут же исчезает. А все думают, что это волколаки зверствуют.  
– Тьфу. Если это так, то сеньора Салисо заработала на пожизненное в Кастель Кастиго, – сказал Бласко.  
– Почему обязательно она?  
– А больше некому. Если бы это кто из поселян был, то его бы уже давно местные заподозрили. Кармилла фейским миром стукнутая, она с магией крови ни за что бы не связалась, фейские «подарочки» и магия крови несовместимы, и мэтр Роблес бы тоже по той же причине, она б это заметила и не была б такой спокойной. А Ибаньез мне показался слишком для такого глупым.  
– Ну, показался – не значит, что таковым и является, – Жиенна снова улеглась на овчины. – Но это неважно. Ты лучше скажи, что делать будем? Кровавая магия – не шутки. По правилам мы должны известить ближайшую Коллегию или Канцелярию.  
– Давай все-таки таскания подождем, – Бласко тоже улегся. От мыслей о том, что кто-то здесь, в этой пасторальной глуши практикует кровавую магию уровня Ведьминого Круга, ему стало жутко. Но упрямство пересилило. – Ну вот не могу отделаться от ощущения, что это важно. Обещаю: сразу после таскания расскажем всё бабушке. И пусть вызывает инквизицию и паладинов. Опытных и всему обученных…  
Несмотря на жуть, они все-таки задремали прямо на овчинах у камина, и проснулись не от овечьего блеянья, а от призывающих на завтрак ударов колотушкой в сковородку. Пришлось спешно приводить себя в порядок, чтобы у бабушки и дяди не возникло вопросов, почему они такие вялые, сонные и растрепанные, но при том одетые.  
После завтрака близнецы оживились, сонливость пропала. Так что, как и собирались, поехали сначала к Роблесу, а потом в Три Оврага. Бабушке и дяде сказали, что пробудут в селе до вечера. Дядя на всякий случай выдал пистоль и Жиенне.

У камнезнаков близнецы остановились. Жиенна принялась разглядывать в лорнет усадьбу Ибаньеза, Бласко же разослал во все стороны с пяток поисковых огоньков.  
– Барана там уже нет, – сказал он, прислушавшись к своему чутью. – Наверное, очухался и собака его увела к отаре. И вообще сейчас всё спокойно.  
Сестра сложила лорнет, спрятала:  
– Не то чтоб я ожидала что-то высмотреть, но в усадьбе Ибаньеза ничего нового… Завтра таскание барашка, на нем будут все здешние сеньоры… Как думаешь, Ибаньез попытается поприставать ко мне в присутствии остальных?  
– Зависит от того, во что ему обошлась моя «Дрожь земли». Если он изрядно побился – не будет. Но если будет… придется все-таки ему вломить. Подозреваю, присутствие других сеньоров его никак не ограничит в непристойных поползновениях. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он плевать хотел на любые приличия, – вздохнул паладин. – Дядя прав, надо о нашем приключении рассказать Бенито и его приятелям. Потому что с Ибаньеза и Салисо станется настроить против нас парней из Дубового Распадка.  
Жиенна потрогала рукоять пистоли:  
– Жаль, что нам нельзя сознаться, кто мы такие. Это избавило бы нас от целой кучи забот.  
– Подозреваю, что Бенито и его компания не стали бы тогда со мной водиться, – мрачно усмехнулся Бласко. – Боялись бы нестояк подцепить.  
Сестра ответила только коротким смешком, и почти до самой усадьбы Роблеса они ехали молча. А недалеко от усадьбы зоркая Жиенна вдруг заметила всадников, едущих навстречу.  
– Бласко, давай свернем. Вон за те камни, и заедем к Роблесам с другой стороны.   
– А там можно заехать?  
– На карте была какая-то тропка отмечена… Не хочу пока встречаться вон с теми, мало ли кто это. А так по взгорку поднимемся к усадьбе, оттуда и посмотрим, кто это и куда едет.  
Так и сделали. За нагромождением известняковых валунов обнаружилась едва приметная тропка, по ней и поехали, поднимаясь на холмик с Каса Роблес с задней стороны, более пологой, чем та, мимо которой шла дорога. Но если подъем со стороны дороги был сделан двумя поворотами и вымощен выщербленными от времени грубыми плитами, то здесь подниматься было куда неудобнее: из-под лошадиных копыт то и дело сыпалась каменная крошка, смешанная с пересохшим суглинком.  
– Что тебя смутило? Мало ли кто может ехать из села по этой дороге… Неужто ты подумала про Ибаньеза? – поинтересовался Бласко.  
– Подумала, – кивнула Жиенна. – Не хочу с ним лишний раз сталкиваться… О. А ну-ка, остановись.  
В ее голосе появились удивление и настороженность. Близнецы как раз почти поднялись на холмик, собственно, они были на задах усадьбы, у самого сада. Здесь деревья были совсем запущенные, посохшие и одичавшие, сад плавно переходил в пустошь.  
Бласко послушался, даже спешился.  
– Что такое?  
Вместо ответа сестра повела вокруг рукой. Ее зрачки расширились – она вошла в легкий транс. Бласко сделал то же самое.  
И почувствовал сразу, что место здесь необычное. Потоки сил, хоть и слабые, складывались во вполне четкую картинку. Он подошел к невысокому камушку, торчащему из травы у самого края сада, и ножом поскреб на нем мох. И даже не удивился, увидев на нем древнюю эллинийскую анаграмму, обозначавшую божество плодородия Диониоса.  
– Культ Животворных Начал, – Жиенна подошла к другому похожему камню и тоже содрала мох. – Здесь анаграмма Деметрии. В Таллианской империи этих эллинийских божеств не очень любили, считали конкурентами Кернунну и Аэтазине… Да и в самой Эллинии эти культы были низовыми, простонародными. И очень-очень древними.  
Она подошла к третьему камню, тоже соскребла мох:  
– Опять анаграмма Диониоса. Камни стоят в ряд… похоже, они ограждали культовое место.  
Паладин провел рукой в воздухе, указывая на сад и торчащие за ним крыши усадьбы:  
– И место силы. Потоки закручены в колесо, оно медленно поворачивается посолонь, а центр – «башня» Роблесов. Интересно… сеньоры Роблес знают?  
– Нынешние – вряд ли, – Жиенна подошла к своей лошади, взяла под уздцы. – Но усадьба на месте поклонения построена не просто так. До меня только сейчас дошло. Одним из символов Диониоса был дуб. Просто так, что ли, у здешних сеньоров фамилия «Роблес»? Это ведь по-салабрийски от слова «робле» происходит, что дуб и означает. Наверное, их предки были жрецами Диониоса. Точнее, потомственными жрецами были те, кто построил усадьбу на месте поклонения после принятия Веры. Так-то нынешние Роблесы вполне могут не иметь к тогдашним никакого отношения.  
Она задумалась. Бласко тоже призадумался, разглядывая запущенный сад Каса Роблес. Что-то ему не давало покоя, что-то казалось упущенным из виду, неучтенным. Но что – он никак не мог понять, и решил, что не стоит заморачиваться – вспомнится, и ладно, а не вспомнится – значит, не так и важно.  
– Знаешь, потоки сил тут ведь никуда не делись, – подала голос Жиенна. – Наверное, Кармилла ими вовсю пользуется, как думаешь?  
– Скорее всего. Но только она к чертовне, творящейся на пастбищах, отношения не имеет. Не может ведьма с «фейским подарочком» заниматься ни кровавой магией, ни некромантией, я уже говорил.  
– Я и не сомневаюсь, что она тут не при чем. А вот мэтр Роблес… сейчас повнимательнее на него посмотрим, а? Но сначала глянем, кто там по дороге ехал.

Когда Бласко и Жиенна углубились в сад и обошли правую пристройку, то тут же услышали вопли, и, не раздумывая, оставили лошадей в яблонях и припустили на шум.  
На площадке-дворике перед входом в «башню» творилось насилие. Здоровенный детина с мордой в свежих ссадинах держал мэтра Роблеса, завернув ему руки за спину. У самого Роблеса под глазом и на скуле расплывались огромные кровоподтеки, а по спине, бокам и голове детины пыталась врезать деревянная толкушка для картошки, летающая вокруг него по очень замысловатым траекториям. Детина жутко матерился, а мэтр Роблес, грязно ругаясь, пинал его ногами. Неподалеку лежал, скорчившись, и стонал пожилой мужчина с клочковатой седой бородой. Двое громил вцепились в Кармиллу, держа ее за руки, а она вырывалась и брыкалась с невероятной для женщины ее сложения силой. Рубио Ибаньез стоял перед ней в трех шагах и целился ей в живот из здоровенной пистоли.  
– Сука, драная ведьма, живо, где баранец? Пристрелю ведь! Куда ты его дела? Где он? Твоя ведь работа, курва! Ну, где?  
– Где был, там уж нет, а где есть – не ведаю, – ответила Кармилла, рассмеялась звонко, словно не ей целились в живот из огромной аллеманской пистоли, и лягнула одного из громил под коленку так, что тот чуть было ее руку не выпустил, взматерился и взвыл от боли.  
Бласко и Жиенна не стали ждать продолжения. Инквизиторка схватила глиняный горшок с плетня, ограждавшего огородик со стороны двора, и метнула его в голову того громилы, что держал Роблеса, затем выдернула из плетня шест, на котором тот горшок сушился, и бросилась на державших Кармиллу. Бласко в тот же миг, как сестра схватила горшок, выхватил из-за пояса пистоль и выстрелил в Рубио, целясь тому в руку.   
Сеньор Ибаньез заорал дурным голосом, выронил пистоль и схватился левой рукой за правую – пуля прошла по предплечью, разорвав кожу и мышцы. Паладин не дал ему опомниться, тут же швырнул в него пистолью, и попал точно куда метил – рукояткой в лоб. Ибаньез повалился наземь и получил увесистый пинок по яйцам, отчего завизжал уже совсем по-свинячьему, беспорядочно размахивая руками и хватаясь то за рану, то за лоб, то за яйца.   
Мэтр Роблес вцепился в горло громиле, обалдевшему от прилетевшего в голову горшка, свалил его наземь, и они начали кататься по двору, лупя друг друга и лягая. Черепки горшка крошились под ними с противным скрежетом.  
Один из прихлебателей Ибаньеза переключился на Жиенну и, обнажив длинный тесак, кинулся на нее, уворачиваясь от шеста и пытаясь пырнуть ее тесаком, но всякий раз получал то по руке, то по спине или ногам палкой. А второй бандит, как раз когда Бласко пнул Ибаньеза, схватил за горло Кармиллу и приставил ей нож к подреберью. И завопил:  
– Прирежу к хренам паршивую ведьму!!!  
В этот же момент противник мэтра Роблеса таки сумел отбросить алхимика от себя и подобрал пистоль Ибаньеза. И выстрелил в паладина.  
Бласко, развернувшийся к Кармилле, успел присесть, уходя от пули, и она прошла над его головой, попав в ствол старой яблони. Посыпались листья, червивые яблоки и сучки. Жиенна вспомнила, что и у нее есть пистоль, выдернула ее из-за пояса и почти не глядя выстрелила. Пуля выбила известняковую крошку у самых ног громилы с пистолью, тот отпрыгнул, а мэтр Роблес схватил его за ноги и повалил, и они снова начали кататься по земле, мутузя друг друга. Жиенна увернулась от тесака, отбросила свою пистоль, врезала палкой бандиту по руке, сломав при этом палку, тут же махнула ногой, пиная его в грудь. Бандит отлетел на несколько футов назад, ударился спиной о ствол яблони, грохнулся на землю, скорчился и тоненько завыл.   
А паладин в то же самое время шагнул к Кармилле и бандиту с ножом, и глянул прямо ему в глаза. Воздействие на разум у него получалось плохо, он умел только отводить глаза или привлекать внимание. А сейчас получилось – то ли на злости, то ли вдруг сработала мистическая синергия с сестрой – но он подавил волю бандита без всякого труда, взломал его сопротивление и подчинил себе – на несколько секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы тот застыл неподвижно. Бласко отобрал у него нож и разжал его хватку на горле ведьмы. Кармилла тут же отбежала к Роблесу и его сопернику, подобрала свою деревянную колотушку и огрела бандита по голове. А Бласко наконец отпустил своего пленника. Тот упал на колени, глядя на паладина с ужасом и раскрытым ртом.   
Жиенна пнула в бок своего поверженного врага, подняла пистоль и подошла к брату:  
– Веселые какие гости у мэтра Роблеса. Что делать дальше будем?  
– А не знаю, – вздохнул паладин. Зарядил свою пистоль и пистоль сестры, отдал ей, свою сунул за пояс.   
Жиенна и Кармилла занялись сторожем, а мэтр Роблес подобрал пистоль Ибаньеза, забрал у его прихлебателей ножи и тесаки и покидал всё это в садовую тачку.  
Бласко повернулся к Ибаньезу, всё еще скулящему и качающемуся по земле:  
– Я сегодня добрый. Забирай своих приятелей и убирайся ко всем чертям.   
Ибаньез посмотрел на него с такой лютой ненавистью, что Бласко чуть не вздрогнул. Но выдержка, к его собственному удивлению, паладина не подвела. Он наклонился, сгреб Ибаньеза за воротник, поднял на ноги и сказал, глядя ему в глаза особенным паладинским взглядом:  
– Еще раз попадешься мне – пожалеешь, что вообще на свет родился. Понял?  
Рубио Ибаньез судорожно кивнул, не на шутку испугавшись этого странного, пронзительного взгляда. Бласко разжал руку, брезгливо отряхнул. Ибаньез отковылял к своей лошади, привалился к ее боку и принялся заматывать раненую руку шейным платком. Побитые совместными усилиями мэтра Роблеса, Жиенны и Кармиллы бандиты не стали дожидаться, когда и их возьмут за воротники, и тоже поковыляли к лошадям. О возврате оружия никто из них не заикнулся.  
Под тяжелым взглядом паладина все четверо бандитов взгромоздились на лошадей и, еле держась в седлах, наконец-то убрались из Каса Роблес.  
Паладин показал им на прощанье от локтя – известный всей Фарталье сальмийский непристойный и крайне оскорбительный жест, и плюнул вслед.  
Мэтр Роблес тронул его за плечо:  
– Спасибо большое за помощь, сеньор… Гарсиа, да? Вы появились очень кстати.  
– Да не за что, – смутился Бласко. – А кто это вообще такие были? И чего хотели?  
Алхимик тяжко вздохнул:  
– Неужто не знаете? Сосед вашей бабушки, сеньор Ибаньез, со своими… друзьями. Очень, как вы видите сами, неприятный человек. А чего хотели – а пес их знает, я не понял. Барана какого-то требовали… а какого – поди пойми. У меня овец вообще никаких нету, все это знают, земли-то в аренду уж лет двадцать как дядюшка сдал… Этот Ибаньез как напьется, так ум за разум заходит, и творит что попало, всем уже здесь в печенки влез, с ним только сеньора Салисо и водится, а она, я вам скажу, самая натуральная ведьма, злобная и мерзопакостная. Вот и водится только с такими отбросами, как Ибаньез да его прихлебатели. Да еще, зараза такая, подговаривает распадковских поселян против Кармиллы, сплетни разносит, будто бы Кармилла на овец порчу наводит… Какая порча, Кармилла не умеет такое, наоборот, только снимает.   
Подошла Жиенна:  
– Хвала Деве, со сторожем ничего страшного. По голове получил и колено разбили, но Кармилла уже чары целительские наложила. Ох, Бласко, как же это у нее легко выходит! Раз – и готово!   
Кармилла, услышав свое имя, обернулась:  
– Кому лечить, а кому морды бить – каждому свое уменье.   
Бласко подошел к ней, помог сторожу встать и повел его вместе с Кармиллой в дом. Жиенна и мэтр Роблес двинулись следом, но сначала алхимик закатил тачку с бандитским оружием в пристройку-«лабораторию» и запер дверь.   
В самом доме алхимик сразу пошел на кухню, где долго мыл руки и умывался, даже успели вернуться Кармилла и Бласко. Жиенна молча стояла рядом, ожидая своей очереди. Наконец, мэтр ее заметил и спохватился:  
– Ох, простите, сеньорита… Мойте руки, вода еще осталась… Кажется.  
Он поднял крышку умывальника, заглянул, вздохнул, взял ведро и вышел из кухни. Жиенна принялась мыть руки, стараясь поэкономнее расходовать воду. Бласко взял второе ведро:  
– Пойду помогу. И лошадей привяжу, а то они так и бродят по саду…  
Когда за ним закрылась входная дверь, Жиенна посмотрела на Кармиллу особенным, инквизиторским взглядом и сказала по-салабрийски, подбирая слова, в значениях которых была точно уверена:  
– Ты поняла, кто мы, верно? Еще тогда, когда мы к вам заехали в первый раз?  
– Страж границ и пределов, и служительница Сияющей, – спокойно, не пытаясь отвести глаз, ответила Кармилла. – Вы не сказали никому, и я не скажу никому. Вы хорошие. Вы сможете побороть ужас пустошей.  
– Ужас пустошей? То… что или кто убивает овец? – прищурилась Жиенна. Ведьма кивнула:  
– Да. Оно убивает овец, а теперь и людей. Рубио потерял своего человека недавно. Пришел сюда, думал – я знаю, где оно. Я не знаю. Везде – и нигде. Страшно мне от того... И не только мне. Темно здесь под Завесой. Фейри разбежались, ужас пустошей их пугает. Они плачут и просят помочь, и обещают мне дать для этого свою силу, а я не могу помочь.   
Она прикрыла ладонями низ живота, в ее глазах засветился почти зримый теплый свет:  
– Сейчас не могу. Не хочу дочери такой судьбы, какою меня одарили. Если коснусь сейчас силы фейри – она тоже станет тронутой миром фейри. Пусть лучше будет просто ведьмой… Если выживет… Ужас пустошей ищет ее, он жаждет крови всех нерожденных.  
Жиенна взяла ее за руку:  
– Не бойся. Мы… попробуем разобраться с этим… ужасом.  
Кармилла обняла ее, поцеловала в шею, тут же отпрянула и сказала:  
– Спасибо тебе и брату, от нас обеих спасибо. Рубио хотел нас убить, я видела его глаза.  
Открылась входная дверь, Кармилла быстро отошла к печи, взяла ухват и принялась шуровать им в духовке. В кухню вошли Бласко и Роблес. Паладин решил не заморачиваться на таскании ведер, и принес сразу четыре, навешав их на коромысло. Мэтр Роблес притащил два и принялся переливать воду в корыто для мытья посуды и в кухонную бочку. Бласко вылил ведро в умывальник, закрыл крышку и, приподняв носик-пробку, стал умываться. Пока он мылся, Кармилла «сервировала» стол – как и в прошлый раз, магией. Потом выставила из печи горшок, от которого шел сытный картофельный дух, стопку лепешек и на глиняном блюде запеченный свиной рулет. Роблес взял с полки миску и деревянные щипцы, и куда-то ушел. Вернулся быстро, неся полную миску маринованных огурцов, помидоров, сладкого перца и маленьких кочанчиков аллеманской капусты. И запотевший кувшин какого-то напитка. Ставя его на стол, сказал:  
– Морс ягодный. Хотел настойку взять, да пьяную рожу Ибаньеза вспомнил, так прямо затошнило… Ну его, не буду больше пить.  
Он разломил лепешку:  
– Хвала богам за то, что мы тут сейчас едим, а не там во дворе валяемся… и за сами кушанья тоже.  
Паладин вдруг почувствовал зверский аппетит, и с удовольствием взялся за вареную картошку и печеный в горчице и травах рулет из свиного подчеревка. Жиенна свинину брать не стала (сегодня был постный день, а инквизиторки в такие дни старались не есть ни мяса, ни рыбы), ограничилась картошкой с маслом и маринованными овощами. Алхимик же ел вяло, видно было, что от переживаний ему тошно и есть не особо хочется, так что он только грыз огурцы и жевал лепешку.  
– А всё-таки, сеньоры, здорово же вы Ибаньезу и его прихлебателям отсыпали, – сказал он, наливая всем морс. – Я сам в бытность студентом любил на кулачках помеситься, но такого еще не видывал – чтоб вот так ловко и быстро уделать таких громил. Да уж, силушкой вас боги не обидели. Сдается мне, сеньоры, вовсе вы не философические науки изучаете. Видал я философов, они больше по пиву да вину мастера, чем по мордобою.  
Бласко чуть не подавился – не ожидал от чудаковатого алхимика такой проницательности. Жиенна же сохранила самообладание, пожала плечами:  
– В Сальме среди кабальерос хлюпики не в чести, всех стараются научить чему-нибудь такому. Вот и нас с Бласко научили. К тому же наша матушка его величеству служит по военной части. А батя в молодые годы в кулачных боях среди мужчин трижды выигрывал Ковильянский Турнир и один раз – Большой Сальмийский.  
– Э-э, нет. Вас, сеньоры, особо учили, и не только мордобою, а и кой-чему другому… – алхимик хрустнул огурцом, запил морсом. – И я догадываюсь, кто и где. Но не бойтесь, никому не скажу. Ясное дело, чего вы скрываете. Народ тут дикий, неотесанный, со всякими странными представлениями… А что до увечий, которые вы этим сволочам причинили – так если те жаловаться алькальду начнут, я сам засвидетельствую, что Рубио Кармиллу убить хотел, и только вы ее и спасли. И скажу, что Кармилла в тягости. Тут народ очень не любит, если беременным вред причиняют. Грех это перед Матерью. Так что Ибаньез ни от кого теперь сочувствия не дождется.  
Бласко отодвинул пустую тарелку:  
– Спасибо за угощение. А что до Ибаньеза… Может, вам бы в Три Оврага перебраться? А то еще опять этот дурак вздумает сюда припереться. Шкура заживет, побои позабудутся и кулаки опять зачешутся…   
– Ноги его здесь не будет больше, – сказала Кармилла. – Так мне видится. А уйти отсюда не могу, древняя сила хранит это место от ужаса пустошей.  
Жиенна посмотрела на нее, потом на мэтра Роблеса. И сказала:  
– А может, вы нам подробнее все-таки расскажете про ужас пустошей? Что это и откуда взялось. Вы ведь знаете, я вижу. Или хотя бы догадываетесь. Все тут про волколаков болтают, но провалиться мне сей же час, если это волколаки.  
Кармилла грустно улыбнулась:  
– Не волколаки. Древние силы, черное чужое колдовство и наука Лопито не в добрый час совпали, отчего и породился тот ужас.  
Роблес вздрогнул:  
– Моя наука?! Что ты такое говоришь, Кармилла? Я ведь даже алхимию-то толком не изучил, не давалась она мне, и у меня по ней зачетная отметка в дипломе только из милосердия нашего декана поставлена. Так-то я больше механику и динамику изучал в университете. И физику с практической химией еще. Потом уже труды Пастеля прочитал и решил консервы попробовать немагические делать… А с магией и черным колдовством никогда не связывался.  
Ведьма погладила его по руке:  
– Не со зла ты это делал, и не задумывал такого. Само получилось, твоей вины, Лопито, в том нет. Да и я не сразу поняла, далеко не сразу. Тут… в нашей округе то есть, уже давненько кто-то черное колдовство творит.  
Она задумалась, загибая пальцы на левой руке, потом кивнула:  
– Верно. Уж лет пять как. Всё с овечьего мора началось, когда зимой овцы мерли от разных болячек. Я тогда еще на хуторе у Трех Оврагов жила. Ко мне поселяне бегали, наговоры просили. Что могла, делала. Только не все болячки отвадить получалось. Тогда-то я и поняла, что тут не без черного колдовства, притом такого, с каким фейским силам не совладать, а моего человечьего ведьмовства не хватает... Сказала о том священнику, он молебны большие устроил, на время попустило божией милостью. А потом опять началось – я уж тут, в Каса Роблес, жила. И не только овцы заболели, на свиней болячки перекинулись, а на кур мор напал. В Подхолмье почти все куры повымерли. Мне нескольких больных приносили, я пыталась лечить, только без толку. А если люди курятину ели, тоже болели, но не так сильно, моим чарам та болезнь поддавалась.  
– Помню такое. Я тогда решил, что это спорами болезнетворными вызвано, – кивнул Роблес. – Посоветовал поселянам всех кур перерезать и тушки пожечь, и курятники сжечь тоже. Поселяне возмущались, но все-таки послушались, и в Подхолмье и Трех Оврагах так сделали, потом новые курятники построили, кур по весне в Овиеде купили, другой породы. И тогда мор прекратился. Потом еще овцы со свиньями паршой и копытной гнилью маялись, мы с Кармиллой тогда мази лечебные сделали – помогло.  
– Люди тоже болели. По-разному, – добавила ведьма. – Ко мне за наговорами приходили, кто от бесплодия, кто от бессилия. Не бывало раньше такого в наших краях, чтоб молодые мужчины любовным бессилием страдали. А два года тому по весне у многих беда такая случилась. Порча то была, самая настоящая, на крови наведенная.  
– Вы говорили об этом старостам, алькальду, священнику? – пристально глянула на Роблеса Жиенна. – Ведь в таких случаях обязательно надо вызывать паладинов – если зловредное колдовство обнаруживается. Или вообще инквизицию, если на кровавую магию подозрение есть.  
– Говорил, что Кармилла думает, будто порча. Они было и хотели паладина вызвать из Овиеды, да потом ей удалось хороший наговор сделать. Заговорила большую баню в Трех Оврагах, настойку трав приготовила, тоже наговоренную, все болящие помылись, и порча исчезла. Вот, видно, потому и не стали вызывать… – вздохнул мэтр Роблес.  
Кармилла встала, отправила в корыто грязную посуду и выставила на стол большой яблочный пирог с решеточкой. Роблес разрезал его со словами:  
– Угощайтесь. Наши яблоки хороши, даже сахар класть не надо – и без того сладкие.  
Жиенна взяла кусок. Песочное тесто сильно крошилось, но было очень вкусным, а запеченные кисло-сладкие яблоки прямо таяли во рту.  
– А потом Лопито вздумал мясо молниями жарить, сперименты делать, – вздохнула ведьма, продолжая рассказ. – Я чуяла – не надо, место тут такое… особенное. Да только не прислушалась. А сила молний слилась со здешней древней силой Животворных Начал, и вошла в баранью тушу.  
Роблес охнул:  
– О боги!!! Что ж ты мне сразу не сказала…  
– Чуяла, да не слышала. Потом только поняла, – Кармилла снова погладила его по руке. – Нехорошо получилось…  
Паладин и инквизиторка переглянулись, и Бласко осторожно спросил:  
– Неужто баранья туша ожила?   
Кармилла вздохнула:  
– Того не знаю. Но что-то с ней плохое сделалось… Случайно так вышло. Утром туша пропала, и мне почудился след черного колдовства. Как исчезла, куда делась – не ведаю. Только спустя месяц ужас на пустошах объявился и стали овец растерзанных находить. А по ночам у многих сны страшные… Из Трех Оврагов и Подхолмья ко мне люди ходить начали за наговорами от ночных страхов. И мнится мне теперь, что Лопитов сперимент кто-то украл и свои сперименты над ним проделывал, с черным колдовством и кровавой магией. Пробовала я вычуять, кто да где – а не выходит. Как стеной вокруг от меня огорожено. Как спущусь с холма на дорогу – так словно слепая и глухая. И страшно становится.  
Жиенна вдруг вытащила из-за воротника свой инквизиторский медальон с алым эмалевым акантом на золотом поле, показала его Кармилле и Роблесу, и те даже не удивились. Жиенна сказала:  
– Не бойтесь. Мы попробуем разобраться. А не справимся – позовем на помощь кого поопытнее. Вы только… пока не говорите никому, кто мы такие. Чтоб не спугнуть злодея раньше времени.  
– Вы ученики еще, – Кармилла наклонила голову к плечу и пристально глядела на Жиенну.   
– Да, – кивнул Бласко. – Но все-таки мы посвященные. И кое-чему нас уже научили.   
– И вы близнецы, – ведьма улыбнулась. – А это хорошо. Да хранят вас Дева и Мать.  
– И вас, – Бласко прижал сложенные пальцы ко лбу и склонил голову. – Спасибо вам и за обед, и за рассказ. По крайней мере кое-что для нас прояснилось. А сейчас мы поедем в Три Оврага… И я там обязательно алькальду пожалуюсь на Ибаньеза – пусть вам сюда какую-нибудь охрану пришлют, на всякий случай. Мало ли…  
– Не думаю, что Ибаньез теперь сюда сунется, – сказал Роблес. – Но всё равно спасибо. За всё. И заходите еще, мы вас всегда рады видеть!

Распрощавшись с Роблесом и Кармиллой, близнецы сели на своих лошадей и поехали в село. Спустившись на дорогу, Бласко на всякий случай выслал в разные стороны несколько поисковых огоньков, сделав их как можно незаметнее. Так же поступила и Жиенна.  
– Ну и денек сегодня, – сказал паладин, трогая рукоятку пистоли. – И еще не вечер.  
– Это точно, – вздохнула Жиенна. – Как бы еще чего не случилось.  
– Ну, по крайней мере мы этого ждем, так что если еще какая чертовня произойдет, врасплох она нас не застанет, – Бласко прислушался к огонькам, но вокруг всё было спокойно. – Давай лучше подумаем над тем, что мы только что узнали.  
– А тут и думать нечего, – Жиенна достала из кармашка кафтанчика палочницу, взяла себе палочку и предложила брату. – Каса Роблес построена на древнем месте поклонения. Движения сил там мы сами видели. Силы скорее благие, но… с этими языческими культами никогда не знаешь, в какую сторону качнется и как проявится эта «благость».   
Бласко сунул в рот палочку, и ее кончик тут же затлел – заклинание было простым и кастовалось чуть ли не само собой. Он выпустил дымок:  
– Это даже хуже, чем с благими фейри. Те хоть Равновесия придерживаются... Значит, сочетание удара молнии и местных потоков сил породило удивительный эффект, оживив баранью тушу… Любопытное совпадение мне тут на ум пришло. Ведь на севере Салабрии господствовал культ Полумертвого Владыки, там как раз очень любили мертвецов оживлять. Если совсем точно – то умирающих проводили через особый ритуал, чтобы сделать из них «живых мумий». Из настоящих же покойников получались только зомби или ходячие скелеты. Как думаешь, нет ли связи культа Животворных Начал с тем некрокультом?  
– Не знаю. Поклонники Диониоса и Деметрии, с одной стороны, очень не любили некромантию, но с другой… у них было очень своеобразное отношение к смерти. И человеческие жертвоприношения у них иногда бывали. Не так, как в демонических культах или в древней Мартинике, скорее как добровольные жертвы в случае каких-то бед и несчастий, обрушивавшихся на общины. Например, если случалась сильная засуха или еще какое природное бедствие, то считалось, что Деметрия покинула земной мир, ушла в Сады Элисия и не хочет возвращаться. Нужен был посланник, который бы попал в Сады Элисия и рассказал ей, как люди страдают без ее милости. Кто-нибудь из культистов соглашался выступить таким посланником ради остальных. Жертва должна была быть добровольной… Конечно, на самом деле не всегда она была такой, бывало, что уговаривали или даже принуждали. Если не находился настоящий доброволец, то уговаривали какого-нибудь ребенка-сироту более-менее сознательного возраста. Так вот бывало, что такие посланники возвращались к жизни. Они уже не могли жить среди людей, но становились жрецами и жрицами. Я точно не знаю, каким был механизм такого воскрешения, надо будет подробнее почитать в нашей библиотеке… Но культисты считали их аватарами или воплощениями своих богов… Может быть, с тушей произошло нечто подобное.   
– А может, и нет, – Бласко выпустил колечко дыма. – Может, она просто стала вместилищем сил, как накопитель маны… Гномы свои амулеты-накопители так и делают – в этих их машинах с молниями. А тут кто-то подсуетился с кровавой магией. И свистнул тушу, сделал из нее какую-то непонятную хрень, и теперь эта хрень на пустошах убивает овец – и черт ее знает, то ли по приказу хозяина, то ли просто потому что хочет жрать.  
– Ибаньез орал что-то про «так не договаривались», когда завалился к Салисо, – напомнила Жиенна.   
– Угу. А сегодня требовал от Кармиллы сказать, где «баранец»…  
– Кармилла мне сказала, что ужас пустошей недавно убил кого-то из приятелей Рубио. За нами гнались четверо, и тут тоже были четверо, а ведь говорили же, что их пятеро. Значит, таки «баранец» кого-то из них сожрал, – вздохнула инквизиторка и затянулась дымком.  
– Холера. Получается, сейчас по пустошам шастает неведомая хрень, способная телепортироваться куда угодно и убивать овец и людей одним махом… и ее никто не контролирует, – Бласко скривился. – Холера.  
– Да уж, приятного мало. Может, все-таки скажем бабушке? Ну, не всю правду, конечно. Но пусть пишет в Овиеду, а?  
– Давай таскания подождем, – упрямо мотнул головой Бласко.  
– Да зачем. Мы же уже знаем, что это такое, – удивилась сестра.  
– Все-таки давай подождем. Может, все наши догадки – полная чушь. И Кармилла выдумывает и сама своим выдумкам верит. Согласись, такое ведь тоже может быть? Ну вот. А я чую: таскание – это важно. Вот с места мне не сойти!  
Сестра вздохнула, выбросила картонный мундштучок от палочки, и дальше они ехали молча. Залитые солнцем вересковые пустоши больше не казались спокойными и безмятежными; теперь близнецы знали, что где-то там скрывается нечто страшное, неведомое, никем не управляемое и, по всей видимости, полуразумное. А может даже, что и одержимое демоном. Об этом ни Бласко, ни Жиенна не сказали ни слова вслух, но оба подумали. Знали, что многие древние боги, чьи культы были забыты, а поклонники приняли другую веру, частенько превращаются в демонов. Собственно, само древнее таллианское слово, обозначавшее языческих богов, было тем же словом, что обозначало и демонов, только имело приставку со значением «наш». «Наш-демон». Не все обитатели Демониса жаждут крови, есть там и те, кому приятнее людские вера и поклонение, и это для них самое большое сокровище. Лишившись этого, они утрачивают влияние и в Демонисе. И пытаются любым способом вернуть утраченное… Возможно, что здесь как раз нечто подобное и произошло.  
Поднявшись на взгорок, с которого открывалась долина со всеми тремя селами, близнецы увидели, что на выгоне полно людей, а вот коров нет. Жиенна навела лорнет:  
– Готовятся к завтрашнему тасканию. Помосты сколачивают, поле проверяют… А помосты смотри какие большие. Народу много, наверное, будет.  
Бласко взял лорнет, посмотрел:  
– Верно. Ну, ведь съедутся все окрестные сеньоры и домины, да и сами поселяне… И торговцы какие-нибудь приедут наверняка, и, может, даже какие артисты… О, точно. Вон, смотри – фургончик пестрый стоит на площади. Говорят, в Салабрии клоуны очень похабные. Даже любопытно будет глянуть.  
– Надеюсь, они не будут показывать в лицах знаменитый анекдот про салабрийца, овцу и чревовещателя, – усмехнулась инквизиторка. – Как-то я не готова такое наблюдать воочию.  
Бенито уже ждал их на въезде в село вместе с Ксавьером и Эугено.  
– Приветствую! – Бенито пожал Бласко руку, приподнял шляпу перед Жиенной в местном жесте вежливости. – Видели – на выгоне уж помосты ставят. Сегодня никто не работает, все к завтрему готовятся. И мы тоже будем. Парни уже на дальнем выпасе ждут. Ксавиер им всем уж сказал, что Аймабло удачи набрался по самые уши, так что они настроены по-серьезному.  
Ксавьер тоже пожал Бласко руку и приподнял шляпу перед Жиенной:  
– Это точно. Сегодня погоняем, а потом в церкви до полуночи молиться будем, чтоб Мать и Мастер нам силы даровали… Говорят еще, что Рубио Ибаньез тоже собирается в таскании участвовать вместе со своими прихвостнями. Тоже за Дубовый Распадок выступать будет.  
– Не будет, – широко улыбнулась Жиенна. – Разве что у сеньоры Салисо найдется хороший маг-целитель.  
Парни уставились на нее, раскрыв рты. Первым опомнился Эугено:  
– М-м-м, сеньорита… ты это о чем?  
– Мы тут по дороге в Каса Роблес заехали, – пояснил Бласко. – После позавчерашнего визита к Салисо у нас вроде бы всё в порядке было, мы меры приняли от сглаза… Но ночью кошмары снились жуткие. И бабушка нам посоветовала к Кармилле заехать – говорит, она наговоры от ночных страхов хорошие делает. Ну вот мы и заехали, и очень вовремя. Там как раз был Рубио Ибаньез со своими тремя прихлебателями. И занимался тем, что избивал сеньора Роблеса и пытался убить Кармиллу. Ну мы им люлей и навешали.  
– Ага. У Ибаньеза рука прострелена, яйца отбиты и здоровенная шишка промеж глаз, – сказала Жиенна. – Еще одному я, кажется, руку сломала и ребра, а остальным Бласко ввалил как следует. Так что им не до таскания будет.  
Бенито и его друзья снова уставились на Жиенну с открытыми ртами. Похоже, что лишь теперь они заметили ее крепкое сложение и довольно широкие для девушки плечи.  
– М-м-м… ты сломала руку Ибаньезову прихвостню? – восхищенно переспросил Бенито. – О-о-о…  
– Ну, не голыми руками, – скромно опустив глазки, сказала Жиенна. – Палкой. Из плетня выдернула. А ребра – ногой пнула. А что?  
– Э-э… да ничего, просто… – замялся Бенито, вдруг сообразив, что очень правильно он себя повел, когда не стал в самый первый день настаивать на близости с Жиенной и Бласко. – Просто это круто очень. Не всякий парень так бы смог.  
– У нас в Сальме женщины умеют за себя постоять, – пожала плечами Жиенна, делая вид, будто не догадывается о причинах Бенитова смущения. – И не только кабальерас, поселянки и мещанки тоже. Знали б вы, что сальмийская поселянка с ухватом, скалкой или держаком от грабель вытворяет!  
Она глянула на него из-под ресниц и решила добить окончательно:  
– Кстати, я завтра в соревновании лучников участвую. Тут пристойные соперники найдутся?  
– М-м-м, найдутся. Салисова дочка и племянник сеньора Канеро неплохо стреляют… И алькальдов младший шурин, – сказал Эугено. – Между прочим, в этот раз приз хороший будет, не как раньше – всякая дребедень, а корзина, в которую перед стрельбами все зрители должны будут не меньше чем по реалу положить. Так что самое меньшее три с половиной сотни реалов можно будет выиграть, а то и больше…  
– А что до Ибаньеза – так это вы очень правильно ему вломили, – вернулся к предыдущей теме Бенито. – Ишь чего удумал – Кармиллу убивать. Вот что… А давайте сейчас к алькальду пойдем, да и заявите на него. Может, наконец-то Арнао сможет этого говнюка арестовать да и под суд отправить, а то ведь гидальго за пьяные дебоши можно только в погреб посадить на сутки, и всё, – он вздохнул. – А к Роблесу тройку парней отправить надо, кто покрепче, но от кого толку в таскании мало будет. На всякий случай, а то мало ли, какая моча еще Ибаньезу в голову стукнет, вдруг опять напьется и ему ваших колотушек мало покажется. Пусть пока покараулят.  
– Это верно, – согласился Ксавиер, по всей видимости второй по значимости вожак молодежи после Бенито. – Я сейчас сразу на дальний выпас поеду, все парни там. И скажу Карлосу, Базилю и Раулю, пусть немедля в Каса Роблес едут, только за оружием домой забегут.  
И Ксавиер поскакал в сторону дальнего выпаса, а близнецы с Бенито и Эугено отправились к алькальду.  
Алькальд Арнао Барбанеро, узнав новости, хищно потер руки:  
– Наконец-то у меня все основания арестовать эту скотину!!! Покушение на беременную женщину – это не мордобой между гидальгос, это серьезное дело. А вам, сеньоры Гарсиа, спасибо, что вмешались, а то остались бы мы без ведьмы, да еще по убийству комиссия бы следственная наехала, а это такая головомойня, что не приведите боги. Пойду звать альгвасилов.  
– Арнао, может, тебе еще кого в помощь? – спросил Бенито. – Ксавиер сейчас в Каса Роблес троих отрядит, на всякий случай. Но еще человек шесть-семь могу с тобой отправить. Мы к тасканию было хотели готовиться, но ради такого дела пусть лучше парни с тобой поедут.  
– Это было бы хорошо. Думаю, человек шесть мне хватит. Да нас с альгвасилами пятеро. Как раз без труда и повяжем ублюдков. Спасибо, Бенито. Через полчаса жду твоих здесь.

На дальнем выпасе в ожидании тренировки развлекались, метая кости на расстеленной пастушьей накидке, с дюжину сельских парней. Их стреноженные кони бродили по краю выпаса, лениво щипля траву, а Ксавиер и невысокий рябой паренек проверяли у них подковы и копыта. Появление Бенито, Эугено и близнецов вызвало оживление. На близнецов, особенно на Жиенну, уставились с неприкрытым восхищением – видно, Ксавиер успел рассказать новости.  
– Приветствуем! – первым поздоровался Бласко. – Сегодня всех ужином угощаю, у нас в Сальме так принято – перед важным делом товарищей угостить.  
Парни одобрительно загалдели. Бенито подождал немножко, поднял руку:  
– Тихо. Тут такое дело… Арнао нужно шесть человек, чтоб Ибаньеза арестовать с его прихвостнями. Так что кто желает – дуйте к нему, только прихватите дубинки да тесаки. И веревки тоже.   
Желающие тут же нашлись, сели на своих коней и ускакали в село. На выпасе остались шестеро молодых поселян, Бенито, Ксавиер и Эугено, и близнецы. Жиенна устроилась на пастушьей накидке, постелив ее на длинный широкий камень, а парни занялись тренировкой. Поскольку Бласко уже знал все основные приемы таскания, теперь они отрабатывали командную работу. Роли, как Жиенна догадалась, уже были распределены: Эугено, Бенито и Ксавиер, как лучшие наездники Трех Оврагов и самые большие силачи и крепыши, вместе с Бласко пытаются добраться до барашка первыми. Остальные шестеро их прикрывают от самых шустрых конкурентов, а те, кто сейчас уехал в Каса Роблес и с алькальдом, должны будут мешать противникам и делать им всякие мелкие гадости. Глядя на носящихся по выпасу и орущих парней, Жиенна отметила про себя не забыть попросить у дяди для Бласко кожаные наручи, которые она видела в кладовке с оружием, и высокие яловые сапоги с отворотами.   
Когда уставшие, но довольные таскальщики вернулись в село, то как раз встретились с алькальдом и его помощниками, везущими арестованных Ибаньеза и его банду. Рубио Ибаньез выглядел плохо: рука на перевязи, морда в синяках, шишка на лбу… но при этом у него все еще были силы сыпать угрозами и богохульствами. Его приятели вели себя куда как потише.   
Поселяне, собравшиеся на площади, встретили арестованных очень недружелюбно, некоторые даже начали кидаться в них гнилыми яблоками. Видимо, новость о том, что Ибаньез пытался убить Кармиллу, местным очень не понравилась. Так что пока алькальд довел арестованных до погреба, их успели изрядно забросать гнильем.  
В траттории, как и было обещано, Бласко раскошелился на ужин всем парням из команды таскальщиков, даже тем, кто ездил арестовывать Ибаньеза. Обошлось ему это в тридцать пять реалов, но хорошие отношения с местными стоили куда больше потраченных на ужин денег. Сам ужин тоже порадовал – видно, хозяин траттории решил расстараться по случаю грядущего праздника. Он приготовил рассыпчатую перловую кашу с овощами, удивительно вкусную, Бласко и Жиенна даже не ожидали, что перловку можно так хорошо приготовить. Помимо каши подали куски обжаренной на вертеле баранины, несколько здоровенных пирогов с картошкой, луком и салом, много салата из крупно нарубленной и слегка примаринованной капусты со свеклой и яблоками, и гигантскую яичницу с помидорами, сыром и зеленью. И много хорошего светлого пива.   
После сытного ужина кто-то было заикнулся о танцах, но Эугено, оказавшийся сыном здешнего священника, строго посмотрел на «танцора» и напомнил, что завтра таскание, и все, кто будет в нем участвовать, должны до полуночи бдение в церкви провести. Бласко тут же спросил, может ли он помолиться в часовенке Каса Гонзалез, чтобы потом не ехать среди ночи через пустоши, потому как ночевать в селе они не рассчитывали и ничего с собой для завтрашнего таскания не брали. Подумав, Бенито и Эугено согласились, что может, главное – чтоб хорошенько, искренне и с полным осознанием важности грядущего дела. Бласко пообещал, что помолится как следует, и их с Жиенной проводили аж до Роблесовых камнезнаков.  
Распрощавшись с новыми друзьями, близнецы пустили коней рысью – солнце уже садилось, и хотелось засветло добраться до усадьбы. Мысль об ужасе пустошей вызывала дрожь между лопаток.  
Впрочем, пустоши были спокойными, тихими и очень красивыми. Поисковые огоньки не обнаруживали ничего странного и необычного, и это немного тревожило.   
– Не нравится мне это спокойствие, – вздохнул Бласко, когда они добрались до бабушкиных камнезнаков. – Как затишье перед бурей.  
– У меня те же чувства, – кивнула Жиенна. – Ладно. Завтра уже таскание. И давай после него сразу всё бабушке и расскажем. Пусть вызывает паладинов и инквизицию. Конечно, нам придется доложить… и объяснить, почему сразу не настояли на вызове… Даже не знаю, что я и скажу. Инквизиторкам же не соврешь.  
– А и не надо. Скажем как есть – думали, что сами разобраться сможем. Я даже, пожалуй, скажу, что подозревал черного паразита, – вздохнул Бласко. – Надо мной, конечно, посмеются, ну да ладно, пусть. А помолиться сегодня и правда надо хорошенько. Провести настоящее молитвенное бдение. Тебе не обязательно, но буду рад, если присоединишься.  
Жиенна кивнула:  
– Само собой. Только я сначала все-таки поужинаю немножко, я-то только салат ела и кашу, в отличие от вас всех… Надеюсь, у бабушки найдется что-нибудь постное.

В Каса Гонзалез еще не ужинали – ждали близнецов. Дядя не сомневался, что они не станут ночевать в селе перед тасканием, хотя бабушка думала иначе. Оба обрадовались их возвращению – сюда, оказывается, успели дойти новости о том, что случилось у Роблесов, и об аресте Ибаньеза.   
– Молодцы, – сказал дядя, садясь за стол. – Наконец-то этому козлу Рубио досталось на орехи. Надеюсь, судья в Сакраменто засадит его в кутузку. Думаю, что на собрании гидальгос никто в поддержку Ибаньеза ни слова не скажет… кроме Салисо, само собой. Слыхал я, будто она дочку за Рубио выдать хочет. На земли Ибаньеза глаз положила.  
– Самая богатая из гидальгос нашего домена, а всё ей мало, – вздохнула бабушка. – Ну и пес с нею. Давайте лучше поужинаем, чем боги послали. А завтра, когда будем ехать в Три Оврага, надо будет к Роблесу заглянуть. Подарю Кармилле шелковый платок и браслет. Хорошую ведьму одаривать почаще надо, а если она ребенка ждет – так вдвойне.  
Тут и ужин принесли, на радость Жиенне – без мяса и рыбы. Лапша с творогом, яблочный рулет и овощная запеканка оказались очень вкусными, так что даже не успевший еще проголодаться Бласко попробовал всего понемногу.  
В часовню пошли почти сразу после ужина. Бласко сказал дяде и бабушке, что они с Жиенной хотят помолиться как следует перед завтрашним предприятием, и бабушка ради такого даже выдала им пару толстых дорогих свечей из белого ароматного воска.   
В Каса Гонзалез часовня была устроена в башенке двухэтажной пристройки. Войти туда можно было только со второго этажа этой пристройки, пройдя по длинному узкому коридору вдоль ряда комнаток. Сейчас в этих комнатах никто не жил, они стояли запертые. Как близнецам помнилось, раньше это были комнаты их кузена и кузин. Когда Бласко подошел к одной из дверей и посветил светошариком на дверной косяк возле ручки, усмехнулся, увидев процарапанную давным-давно надпись: «Макси – болван».   
– Помнишь? Это Станса нацарапала, пока я Макси внизу отвлекал. Обиделась на него за то, что он ее кусок пирога за ужином съел, – сказал Бласко. Жиенна усмехнулась:  
– Помню. Он тогда здорово бесился, каждого из нас подозревал. А дядя тогда всех наказал, мы навоз из конюшни все вместе выгребали… Странно, что надпись так и не затерли, разве что морилкой замазали.  
– Видно, дядя решил, что Макси не лишне будет помнить, что не все его умным считают, – Бласко вздохнул. – Сколько лет прошло… Интересно, какие они все сейчас… Ладно, может, еще свидимся.   
Он толкнул незапертую дверь в башню, и близнецы зашли внутрь, поднялись по лестнице на третий этаж башенки и оказались в часовне.   
Это была маленькая круглая комнатка с узкими оконцами. Каменные стены оштукатурены и украшены повторяющимися синевато-серыми рисунками, сделанными забавным способом: головку капусты разрезали поперек, а потом макали в чернила и ставили на сырой штукатурке отпечатки, похожие на затейливые цветки. Пол покрывали чистые рогожные полосатые циновки, на восточной части стены были устроены пять неглубоких ниш, расположенных пятилистником-акантом – так в провинциях Салабрии, Ингарии, Аламо и Танардии обычно делали в храмах алтарную часть. В нишах стояли либо иконы, либо статуэтки. Единого канона в изображении Пятерых толком никогда не существовало. Разные мастера изображали богов по-разному, и никого это не удивляло – ведь боги могут принять облик какой пожелают, и то лишь исключительно для удобства человека, которому они являются. Многие, кто имел духовный опыт общения с богами, говорили, что даже и облик не важен – человек просто ощущает их присутствие и их силу. Бласко и Жиенна знали это не понаслышке, ведь у них уже был собственный мистический опыт.  
В часовне Каса Гонзалез в нишах стояли маленькие раскрашенные глиняные статуэтки, очень старые, возможно, даже старше, чем нынешнее семейство Гонзалез. Они были очень условными, имели в общем-то одинаковые черты нарисованных лиц, только у Мастера и Судии были еще бороды и усы. Хранитель был изображен в виде белого единорога с позолоченным рогом. Дева в красной мантии держала в одной руке меч, а в другой – лилию, Мать в зеленых одеждах держала яблоко и чашу, Судия в черном был вооружен свитком и весами, а Мастер в синем – молотком и веретеном. Статуэтки содержали в порядке, старательно обметая с них пыль и подновляя, если требовалось, на них лак. Посередине, на сердцевине аканта, на бронзовой цепи висела лампада, и в ней мерцал крошечный огонек. Перед стеной с нишами стоял маленький алтарь из грубовато обтесанного известнякового блока, а у входа на полке – несколько глиняных подсвечников, коробочка с фитилями, закрытая плошка с благовониями, кацея и кувшинчик с маслом.  
Жиенна проверила, много ли масла в лампаде, потом открыла коробочку с благовониями. Там оказался, конечно же, не настоящий олибанум, а смесь можжевеловой смолы, можжевеловых же опилок и самого дешевого олибанума, скатанная в шарики. Для такого благовония не требовались угли, эти шарики можно было просто положить в кацею и зажечь, что инквизиторка и сделала. Бласко поставил на алтарь две свечи и опустился на колени. Жиенна обошла часовню по кругу, неся перед собой кацею. Ароматный дым окутал близнецов и начал медленно подниматься вверх, под балки высокого потолка. Пройдя пять кругов, инквизиторка поставила кацею на алтарь и тоже преклонила колени.  
Молились они долго, по всем правилам молитвенных бдений, практикуемых паладинами и инквизиторками. Бласко не очень-то любил духовные практики и старался по возможности избегать их, кроме тех, что были обязательными к исполнению. Но сейчас он подошел к этому со всей серьезностью, и выполнял не просто обычное молитвенное бдение, а полное храмовничье, о котором совсем недавно, перед самым отпуском, рассказал младшим паладинам наставник Теодоро, сам бывший храмовник. Пояснил, что это, конечно, для не-храмовников необязательно, но перед важным делом очень желательно. И Бласко решил, что хуже не будет уж точно, если он исполнит полное храмовничье бдение. Конечно, на сон останется очень немного времени, но он чувствовал, что лучше недоспать, но помолиться как следует, чем выспаться, а потом… Что «потом», он не мог бы сейчас сказать, но предчувствие было нехорошим. Паладин даже пожалел, что все-таки настоял на своем, а не рассказал бабушке обо всех выводах и подозрениях.

Утром встали пораньше, хоть, конечно, после ночного бдения и очень хотелось спать. Бласко, чтобы взбодриться, даже побежал окунуться в озеро. Когда выскочил во двор в одних нижних панталонах, обнаружил, что так рано встал не только он. Дядя и конюх уже готовили Гнедка к важному делу, проверяли подковы и упряжь, уже стояла и двуколка для бабушки, в которую запрягали смирного толстенького пони.   
Пока Бласко освежался, Жиенна подошла к дяде поговорить о снаряжении, и когда паладин вернулся одеваться к завтраку, бабушка ему принесла и высокие яловые сапоги с отворотами, и кожаные наручи, и даже простеганную войлочную шапочку. Шапочку, конечно, паладин надевать пока не стал, но сложил и спрятал в карман. Жиенне же приготовили полный колчан хороших стрел, лук в чехле и снаряжение кузины Стансы – кожаные наручи с тиснением, кожаную же жилетку на шнуровке и особые перчатки для стрельбы из лука.  
Сразу после завтрака все и выехали – Бласко на Гнедке, дядя Эрнандо на здоровом мерине, помеси салабрийского тяжеловоза и верховой дельпонтийской лошади, бабушка в двуколке и Жиенна на мерине Бласко (бедняга Лютик всё еще прихрамывал), а за ними на телеге – экономка, управляющий и еще несколько слуг.  
Когда доехали до Каса Роблес, то близнецы и бабушка с дядей поднялись к дому проведать мэтра Роблеса и Кармиллу. Алхимик выглядел совсем неплохо – Кармилла постаралась свести его синяки. Сторож Симон тоже вышел встретить гостей, опираясь на палку. Трое молодых поселян – те самые, кого Бенито и Ксавиер отправили охранять Роблесов – гостям обрадовались, а новостям еще больше, ведь теперь, когда Ибаньеза арестовали, они могли вернуться в Три Оврага и поучаствовать в таскании. Кармилла поблагодарила сеньору Людовику за подарки, но от предложения поехать в село на праздник отказалась. Мэтр Роблес тоже не проявил такого желания, а настаивать никто не стал.  
Отъехав от Каса Роблес, бабушка сказала:  
– Надо же, выходит, молодой Роблес заделал бастарда… Не в браке оба, так что ребенок может и наследником считаться. Ох, другие гидальгос будут недовольны! Мало того что поселянка, так еще и ведьма.  
– Старому Роблесу, полагаю, на это наплевать, – хмыкнул дядя. – Он и сам-то... Не женился, потому что простую поселянку любил и с ней открыто жил. Если бы у них ребенок хоть один выжил, то объявил бы его наследником. А мнение остальных гидальгос, и даже дона Фонтеса, старый Роблес на одном месте вертел. По закону без разницы, от дворянки ли дети, или нет, если они признанные. А Кармилла – баба красивая, заботливая и Лопе, похоже, любит. Чего ж еще хотеть. Правда, ведьма… да ребенок, может, и не унаследует ведьмовство. И потом, она все-таки ведьма правильная, не то что Салисо, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу!!!  
И дядя поплевал через плечо, заодно на всякий случай скрутил фигу и показал ею в ту сторону, где располагалась усадьба сеньоры Салисо.  
Бабушка на это ничего не сказала, и Бласко с Жиенной предпочли тоже промолчать. Впрочем, с дядей они были полностью согласны.  
В Трех Оврагах собралось уже много народу. Распорядители, выбранные из числа уважаемых поселян, рассаживали гостей на помостах. Сеньорам Гонзалез и Жиенне достались одни из лучших мест – на самом верху под полосатым тентом, рядом с другими сеньорами. Была там и сеньора Салисо со своими детьми. Пресловутые близнецы Салисо, Лаиза и Луиз, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались некрасивыми худущими молодыми людьми лет около тридцати, с выдающимися салабрийскими носами, узкими длинными лицами, квадратными челюстями и оттопыренными нижними губами. Будучи представлены Жиенне и Бласко, они посмотрели на них с подозрением, завистью и спесью. Скользнув взглядом по экипировке Жиенны, Лаиза Салисо, сама снаряженная точно так же, сказала через губу:  
– Собираешься попытать счастья в турнире? Ну-ну… Тебе здесь придется тяжко.  
– Отчего бы и не попробовать? – включила свою безотказную улыбку Жиенна. – Дома я числюсь среди лучших лучниц Ковильяна.  
И она нагло посмотрела прямо в глаза Лаизе, продолжая мило улыбаться. У тощего и мрачного Луиза от этой улыбки вдруг разгорелся на скулах болезненно яркий румянец, а у Лаизы аж губа задергалась, но все-таки она сдержалась, и сказала только:  
– Посмотрим. Соперники тебе достанутся сильные.  
Бласко, наблюдавший все это молча, приподнял шляпу, склонил голову:  
– Позвольте откланяться. Мне пора, наездники уже собираются.  
Жиенна и бабушка с дядей сотворили на него знаки благословения, и Бласко ушел, спиной чувствуя неприязненный взгляд сеньоры Салисо, и завистливые – ее близнецов.

Когда Бласко, ведя Гнедка за уздечку, подошел к своей команде, Бенито поздоровался с ним первым и, оглядев его с ног до головы, сказал:  
– Сапоги хорошие, высокие, то что надо. Наручи тоже сгодятся. А вот на голову что надеть есть? Шляпу-то снять придется.  
– Это еще почему? – удивился паладин.  
– Потому что вот, – Эугено протянул ему алый головной платок. – Надо же друг друга отличать. Наши всегда в красных платках. А под платок бы неплохо что-то надеть…  
Бласко достал из кармана сложенную войлочную шапочку, выданную бабушкой, расправил ее и надел.  
– О, это здорово, – похвалил Эугено. – Теперь платком повяжи, чтоб шапку не видно было. По правилам не запрещено, но лучше, чтобы не видели, а то будут норовить посильнее врезать, некоторые даже камнями кидаются…  
Паладин завязал поверх шапочки красный платок. Застегнул свою охотничью куртку, распустил немножко шнуровку на рукавах, чтобы посвободнее было.  
– Салисовых близнецов уже видел? – спросил его Бенито.  
Бласко кивнул.  
– И как они тебе?  
– В матушку пошли, – скривился паладин. – Такие же завистники и спесивцы, это сразу видно.  
– Вот. И с этим мы тут все живем, – вздохнул Бенито. – Других-то близнецов нету. Когда они еще всем давали, то норовили чего-нибудь потребовать за это. По обычаю прямо брать подарки и деньги за это нельзя, так они выкобенивались, носы воротили… пока их не начнешь подарками осыпать. Подаришь раз, подаришь два, потом третий раз подарок несешь… вроде как просто так, от щедрости своей. После третьего подарка давали только. А теперь они кроме своих никому не дают. Да и своим тоже только за подарки, как говорят…   
– Стало быть, удачей торгуют, – хмыкнул Бласко. – Забыли старую мудрость: «Кто удачу продает, тому ее век не видать». И мы это сегодня докажем. Давайте добудем этого барашка, и пусть они все утрутся!  
Парни ответили нестройным гулом одобрения и принялись садиться на коней.

На верхней галерее помоста, глядя, как выходят на поле три команды – треховражная в красных платках, подхолмская в желтых и распадковская в зеленых – сеньорита Лаиза, сидящая рядом с Жиенной, наклонилась к ней и прошептала, неприятно улыбаясь и показывая на гурьбу парней в красных платках:  
– Не тяжело ли было обслужить столько парней, а? Мозоль между ног не натерла? У братца задницу не растрахали, раз на коне сидеть может, так ты за него отдувалась, бедняжка.  
Жиенна повернулась к ней и посмотрела на нее так, будто та громко испортила воздух на званом обеде:  
– Я плохо понимаю по-салабрийски, сеньорита Лаиза. Что вы сказали? Повторите, пожалуйста, по-фартальски, если вам несложно. И погромче.  
Луиз сдавленно хихикнул, а Лаиза отшатнулась, скривилась и пересела подальше. Жиенна слегка недоуменно пожала плечами и отвернулась, пряча издевательскую ухмылку.  
Участники таскания сбились в три нестройные группы с трех разных сторон поля, и ждали сигнала. Жиенна достала свой лорнет и навела его на середину поля. Там возле озерца торчал здоровенный кол, к которому был привязан упитанный толстозадый барашек местной курдючной породы. Барашек явно предчувствовал свою незавидную судьбу и беспокойно бегал вокруг кола на веревке. Жиенна вздохнула и навела лорнет на небольшой помост у края поля. Туда как раз взобрались староста Трех Оврагов с белым платком в руке, и поселянин с пастушьим рожком. Поселянин продудел трижды в рожок, а староста махнул платком.  
И все три команды с гиканьем и воплями помчались на поле, каждая из них тут же разделилась на неравные группы. Из красной команды вперед вырвались четверо и устремились к центру поля, к барашку. Из желтой – трое, а из зеленой – пятеро. Остальные бросились за ними, норовя налететь сбоку на противников и всячески помешать им.   
Бласко, как и было договорено заранее, сосредоточился только на цели. Он пока не подгонял Гнедка, берег его силы, так что все четверо таскальщиков красной команды пока держались вместе. Главное было – не дать соперникам обогнать себя, и не позволить кому-то налететь сбоку. За ними и по бокам от них, чуть позади, скакали загонщики – те, кому выпала задача охранять таскальщиков и не давать противнику приблизиться. Остальные выполняли роль забойщиков. То была основная часть команды, толпа крепких парней на не слишком быстрых, но очень выносливых и ловких лошадях. Самая свалка как раз и образовалась у переднего края поля, где забойщики разных команд сцепились друг с другом. Месилово тут шло очень жесткое: ведь когда барана схватят и повезут в свое село, задачей забойщиков будет не дать таскальщикам конкурентов пробиться к своим. Вот они и старались заранее проредить ряды противников.  
Загонщикам команды красных удалось на время отвлечь и желтых, и зеленых, и Бласко поднажал. Бенито, Ксавиер и Эугено тоже пришпорили лошадей, стараясь от него не отстать. Это было непросто – все-таки их салабрийские верховые уступали чистокровному сальмийскому коню, хотя и были по-своему хороши. Но сейчас Гнедок скакал без особого напряжения, тогда как кони Бенито, Ксавиера и Эугено выкладывались в полной мере, чтобы только не отстать от него.  
Из зеленых вырвались вперед двое и бросились наперерез. Бласко глянул на них и тут же отметил, что зеленые очень хорошо держатся в седлах, особенно парень с длинными светлыми волосами, увязанными в хвост, видно, тот самый Аймабло, правнук альвы. И конь у него был неплох – полукровка, помесь сальмийской и салабрийской пород, на вид невзрачный, но зато быстрый и выносливый. Поравнявшись с Бласко, Аймабло забрал немного в сторону. Второй зеленый продолжил скакать наперерез, приближаясь с каждой секундой. Когда расстояние между ним и Бласко сократилось до тридцати футов, он резко отвел назад руку. И паладин, разглядев в ней пращу, тут же пригнулся. Камень пролетел над его головой, чуть не задев.  
– Вот сучий вылупок!!! – выругался рядом Ксавиер. – Эугено, давай щеми их!!!  
Эугено взял в сторону, заложив дугу и разгоняясь. И проскакал мимо зеленого пращника почти впритирку, ухитрившись хорошенько пнуть его в бедро. Тот грязно выругался, бросился догонять Эугено. Аймабло, не обращая внимания на это, хлестнул своего коня и наконец обогнал Бласко.  
Паладин легонько ударил пяткой Гнедка в бок, тот заржал азартно и четырьмя большими скачками вырвался вперед, да еще и пронесся перед самой мордой Аймаблова коня, отчего тот взбрыкнул, едва не сбросив наездника. Но Аймабло удержался в седле, что-то крикнул и снова взял в сторону, видно, решив разогнаться по дуге и пересечься с Бласко уже возле барашка.  
До барашка оставалось совсем недалеко, как вдруг в глазах резко потемнело, виски проломило дикой болью, и паладин чуть не свалился с коня на всём скаку. Гнедок пронзительно заржал, взбрыкнул и встал на дыбы, молотя передними копытами по воздуху. Бласко удержался, положил на голову Гнедка ладонь и кастанул «Шоры». Его наставник, мэтр Джироламо, очень долго натаскивал Бласко на это заклинание, вбивая в подсознательные навыки. Боевому магу без «Шор» никуда, ведь кони очень чувствительны ко всякой магии, особенно если их к этому не приучали с жеребячьего возраста. Так что паладин мог кастовать слабые «Шоры» быстро и почти неосознанно. Вот и сейчас получилось. Гнедок немного успокоился, и Бласко огляделся. Другие кони тоже испугались: Аймабло едва держался на взбесившемся скакуне, Эугено висел на узде своего коня, пытаясь его утихомирить. Ксавиер же и Бенито удержались на перепуганно ржущих и брыкающихся конях, и сами орали что-то невнятное, но явно непристойное.  
И было отчего.  
До призового барашка оставалось каких-то тридцать-сорок футов, но добыть его теперь было бы очень непросто. Потому что над ним в воздухе висело нечто совершенно невообразимое и жуткое: огромный ком с несколькими длинными, многосуставчатыми щупальцами и широченной пастью, и всё это словно слеплено из кусков мяса и костей. Да и сама пасть была больше похожа на вскрытую грудную клетку с торчащими ребрами. От монстра несло чудовищным зловонием магии крови и некромантии, и паладин даже не сразу сообразил, что оно чувствуется не только метафизически, но и физически тоже. А еще от монстра исходил физически же ощутимый ужас. И его чувствовали все, не только паладин – судя по тому, что начало твориться на поле.  
Перепуганные лошади, как только явилось чудовище, бросились куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше, на месте остался только Бласко. Впрочем, некоторые из таскальщиков очень быстро опомнились, сумели справиться с лошадьми и вернулись к Бласко. Таких было человек десять: Бенито, Эугено и Ксавиер, Аймабло и еще один зеленый, трое парней в желтых платках, и еще двое из забойщиков команды Трех Оврагов, которые вовсю скакали к ним, потрясая кольями, выдернутыми из ограждения поля. На помостах зрителей, насколько успел заметить паладин, половина народу ломанулась удирать, а остальные наоборот, то ли оцепенели от ужаса и с места не могли сдвинуться, то ли решили посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
Рядом крикнул, осаживая коня, Бенито:  
– Что это, черти ее дери, за гребанная хрень?!  
– Ужас пустошей, – сказал Бласко, завороженно глядя на то, как чудовище хватает несчастного барашка и одним хлестким ударом щупальца вырывает у него живот вместе с внутренностями, как оно впихивает всё это в пасть и втягивает, словно спагеттины, бараньи кишки. Дурнота подступила к самому горлу, паладин еле сдержался, а вот Эугено не выдержал, его вывернуло резко и бурно, он едва успел наклониться, чтоб не обблевать себя и своего коня.  
– Это та херня, что овец жрет на выпасах… – пробормотал Ксавиер.  
Подскакавший к ним Аймабло выругался:  
– Ох нихера ж себе, трахни меня конь! Какая же эта хрень огромная!!! Что делать будем?  
– Валить надо, – отозвался квадратный парень в желтом платке, тот самый Хуан из Подхолмья (перед самым тасканием Бенито на него показал Бласко и охарактеризовал как второго по опасности конкурента после Аймабло). – Валить надо эту суку!!!  
И он вынул из-за пояса кистень на кожаном шнуре. Аймабло достал из рукава короткую дубинку с выемкой на конце, в которую тут же рукояткой вставил извлеченный из-за голенища нож. Эугено тоже вооружился кистенем, Ксавиер – пращой, а Бенито – кестальской большой навахой, в сложенном виде имевшей не менее фута в длину.  
– Ах ты зараза!!! – сказал на это Аймабло.  
Бенито обиделся:  
– Кто бы говорил! Я ее раскрывать не собирался, а вместо дубинки взял.  
Он раскрыл наваху, и теперь оказался обладателем широкого кривого клинка футовой длины с очень хорошей заточкой и такой же длинной ухватистой рукояткой.   
Чудовище между тем все еще лакомилось барашком, пока что не обращая внимания на парней. Впрочем, времени прошло лишь чуть больше минуты.  
Бласко посмотрел на монстра мистическим зрением. Его окутывало такое сложное сплетение сил, что у паладина даже в глазах зарябило. Справиться без оружия с этим чудовищем, сотворенным темным колдовством и древними силами, невозможно – паладин это понял сразу. Поможет ли тут боевая магия – он тоже не знал. Но деваться было некуда.  
Бенито дернул его за рукав:  
– Ты что же, без оружия?  
Бласко моргнул, пробормотал:  
– Оружие… Я сам себе оружие.  
Он снова посмотрел на чудовище, мотнул головой и принялся тянуть ману. Как назло, именно здесь с потоками маны было не очень хорошо. Тонюсенькая жилка, и та довольно далеко. А рассеянная набиралась очень медленно… и Бласко понял, почему: чудовище ее всасывало с невероятной скоростью.  
Монстр не стал ждать, пока Бласко натянет достаточно маны, бросил барашка и, растопырив во все стороны щупальца, кинулся на новую добычу.   
Снова ударило волной ужаса, в висках заломило, в глазах потемнело и захотелось побыстрее свалить куда подальше. Гнедок не испугался только потому, что всё еще действовали «Шоры». Кони остальных заржали, попытались сбросить всадников. Превозмогая животное желание сбежать, парни все-таки постарались успокоить коней. Пока они на это отвлекались, монстр оказался прямо над ними. И тут же хлестнул сразу тремя щупальцами. Бласко увернулся, сбросил ману пламенной стрелой прямо в пасть чудовищу. В ответ оно выдало ужасающую вонь и завизжало. Бенито, увернувшись от удара, рубанул по щупальцу своей навахой. Бласко, отскочив подальше, призвал на себя святую броню и снова потянул ману. Аймабло, пригнувшись, выскочил из-под удара и, проскакав до кола с растерзанным барашком, выдернул кол из земли, содрал с него веревку. Развернулся и поскакал на чудовище, держа кол наперевес, словно штурмовое старинное копье. Двое «забойщиков» с кольями как раз доскакали до места битвы. Очень вовремя: чудовище двумя щупальцами схватило замешкавшегося Хуана, сорвало его с седла и потянуло прямо к пасти. Хуан выронил бесполезный кистень и бессвязно заорал. Бенито отбивался от двух щупалец, размахивая навахой и яростно матерясь. Двое желтых и зеленый схватили Хуана за ноги, пытаясь отобрать его у чудовища. Эугено, сыпля проклятиями, лупил кистенем по щупальцам. Ксавиер принялся обстреливать монстра камнями из пращи. Аймабло с маху всадил кол в одно из щупалец, держащих Хуана. Чудовище исторгло мерзкий вой. Подскакавшие красные одновременно воткнули свои колья в два других щупальца. Чудовище еще сильнее замолотило щупальцами по все стороны. Под удары попали все, кто пытался удержать Хуана, и один из красных забойщиков. Брызнула кровь, истошно заржали кони и закричали раненые.  
Бласко увернулся от очередного удара. Мельком подумал: «Сколько же у этой твари щупалец-то?!». И вдруг почувствовал очень знакомые движения сил. Чудовище собиралось куда-то телепортироваться, прихватив с собой Хуана. И если остальные не отпустят его – то и их прихватит тоже. И паладин быстро вошел в боевой транс и призвал купол света. Умение это было сложным, из храмовничьего арсенала, и младших паладинов этому еще не учили – наставники только показывали им его. Но Бласко, будучи боевым магом, подобные вещи схватывал быстро – ведь всё это основывалось на тех же принципах, что и боевые заклятия, только сила была другой природы.   
Купол получился хорошим, высоким. Он сбил и готовящийся телепорт, и морок, которым было укрыто чудовище, и наведенный ужас.   
А Бласко почувствовал невероятный всплеск мистических сил – сработала синергия с Жиенной, причем так мощно, как никогда раньше.

На зрительских помостах до этого видели только клубящийся на выгоне черный то ли туман, то ли дым. Когда Бласко применил купол света, наконец-то разглядели во всей красе, что же именно происходит на поле. Чудовище прекрасно разглядели тоже. Все, кто собирался после таскания участвовать в турнире лучников и не сбежал от волн ужаса в самом начале заварухи, повскакивали со своих мест, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, похватали луки, но тут же с сожалением их опустили – слишком было далеко. Сеньорита Лаиза, в отличие от ее матушки не сбежавшая, тоже схватилась за лук. Прицелилась, учитывая ветер и расстояние, но стрелять не стала, опустила лук:  
– Далеко. Что это за чертовня, хотела бы я знать…  
Бабушка Людовика глянула на нее искоса:  
– У матушки своей спроси. Она-то знает, ваших-то овец никто не грыз.  
Лаиза на это отпустила невнятное ругательство и снова попыталась прицелиться, но опять опустила лук. А Жиенна, вдруг почувствовав нарастающую синергию с братом, вскочила, взялась за лук, наложила стрелу и нацелилась на чудовище.  
– Дура, говорю же – далеко, – рявкнула Лаиза. – Еще на излете пристрелишь кого.  
Жиенна не ответила. Да и не до разговоров было. Она вошла в молитвенный транс и воззвала:  
– Дева, даруй мне Твою силу!   
И Дева отозвалась. Белая, чистая сила заполнила Жиенну, даря ощущение беспредельной мощи. Она посмотрела на наконечник стрелы, а потом подняла лук повыше, оттянула тетиву и, вложив божественную силу в стрелу, спустила ее. Наконечник засиял белым, стрела устремилась к цели, в полете превращаясь в чистое пламя. Пламя упало на чудовище в тот самый миг, когда Бласко применил купол света.  
Кошмарный вой, бьющий по ушам, пронесся над полем и разлился по всей долине.  
Чудовище выпустило Хуана. Тот упал, вскрикнул и обмяк. А монстр поднялся повыше, хлещя щупальцами куда попало.  
Бласко крикнул:  
– В стороны!!! Быстро!!!  
Бенито, Ксавиер и Эугено послушались, бросились в стороны. Аймабло едва не попал под удар щупальцем, но все-таки увернулся.

Жиенна наложила на тетиву вторую стрелу. Сила Девы переполняла ее, и инквизиторка не видела ничего, кроме стрелы и цели. Не замечала, с каким изумлением на нее смотрят близнецы Салисо, и восторгом – бабушка и дядя. Не видела, как часть лучников, сообразив, что можно ведь попытаться подобраться поближе, бежит по полю. Не видела, как священник Трех Оврагов, посвященный Мастера, молится неподалеку, быстро перебирая четки – но чувствовала его молитву, в которой он просит Мастера даровать лучникам силу и меткость.   
Лаиза Салисо, схватив свой лук, тоже побежала с помоста вниз, на поле. Ее брат застыл на скамье в напряженной позе, стиснув руки.  
Жиенна отпустила тетиву. Стрела, опять превратившись в белое пламя, так же точно попала в цель, как и предыдущая.

А Бласко вскинул руку, вдруг вспомнив то алевендское заклинание, что ему давеча показывала Жиенна. Он словно воочию увидел начерченную в блокноте схему заклятия, со всеми подробностями. Перемещение по привязке на кровь… А паладинские мечи создают, используя при закалке несколько капель крови их будущих владельцев!   
Паладин, вливая силу во всё еще стоящую перед глазами формулу, обратился к собственной крови.  
И почувствовал в руке привычную рукоять.  
– А вот теперь мы с тобой разберемся, – оскалился паладин, снова призвал на себя и Гнедка святую броню и тут же рубанул по ближайшему щупальцу, отхватив его начисто.   
Освященная сталь с каждым ударом ослабляла чудовище намного сильнее, чем если бы это был обычный клинок. А стрелы Жиенны не давали ему взлететь повыше, прижимали к земле. Обычные стрелы других лучников тоже делали свое дело, и монстр понемногу становился похожим на ежа.  
Бласко, уже не тратя времени на то, чтобы уворачиваться от щупалец, махал мечом как заведенный, разделывая монстра на куски и не забывая подновлять святую броню. Вокруг чудовища летал целый рой огоньков, жалящих его мелкими молниями. Это умение тоже было из храмовничьего арсенала, и раньше у Бласко оно не получалось как следует. Но сейчас на мистической синергии вышло словно само собой.  
Остальные парни, опомнившись от изумления, бросились паладину на подмогу, лупя чудовище дубинами, кольями и навахой. Эугено же, проскочив под уцелевшими щупальцами, схватил за воротник бесчувственного Хуана и поволок подальше. 

Жиенна выпустила еще одну стрелу и протянула руку к колчану за следующей. Но там было пусто. И в этот миг божественная сила оставила ее. Девушка охнула, пошатнулась и упала бы, если б ее не подхватили с одной стороны дядя, а с другой – Луиз Салисо. Они усадили ее на скамейку, дядя забрал у нее лук, едва разжав оцепеневшие пальцы:  
– Всё, всё. Похоже, вы с Бласко его уделали…   
Жиенна моргнула, переходя на обычное, человеческое зрение. Посмотрела на поле. Там, дымясь, огромной бесформенной грудой лежали останки чудовища. Битва кончилась.  
– Хвала Деве, – прошептала Жиенна, чувствуя, что сейчас свалится в обморок. – Бласко жив. Чудовище – нет… Хвала Деве!  
И она сомлела, упав на бок, прямо на колени Луиза. Бабушка Людовика строго посмотрела на наследника Салисо, обхватившего Жиенну как пришлось:  
– Руки-то не распускай.   
Луиз поспешно убрал руки за спину. Дядя Эрнандо осторожно переложил Жиенну на скамейку, бабушка подсунула ей под голову свой свернутый платок. И сказала:  
– Мамашка-то твоя где?   
– Не знаю, – буркнул молодой человек. – Как по мне, так лучше б ей вообще пропасть с концами… Она у нас с Лаизой вот уже где сидит! – он показал на горло.   
Сеньора Гонзалез и Эрнандо уставились на него в удивлении и недоумении:  
– Что ж такое, родную матушку не уважаешь? – с легкой насмешкой наконец сказала Людовика.  
Луиз тяжко вздохнул:  
– Да за что же? С юных лет жизни нет. Одна радость была – трахаться с кем хочешь, так она и это запретила. Сначала велела без подарков никому не давать, а потом вообще стала указывать, кому давать, а кому нет… Гостей начала незнакомых приглашать – из других сел, даже из Сакраменто. И велела их ублажать. А мы недавно узнали, что она за это с тех гостей дорогие подарки брала. Как бы для нас благодарность за щедрость. Только мы с тех подарков еще ничего не видали, ни сантима потертого. Ничего, кроме мозолей на причинных местах и одышки от фейского корня. Надоело это нам. Даже сбежать было хотели, так матушка дозналась, от нас деньги попрятала, а конюху велела ни за что без ее разрешения нам коней не седлать. Верхнюю одежду и обувь нашу в кладовке на ключ заперла и сама выдавала. И Рубио Ибаньеза приставила к нам, чтоб мы только с ним везде ездили. Ну мы вчера вечером узнали, что Ибаньеза арестовали, так и решили – сегодня сбежим. Лаиза выиграет приз на турнире, лошадей наймем в Трех Оврагах и дадим деру.  
Семейство Гонзалез эти откровения слушало, раскрыв рты. Жиенна, очнувшаяся почти сразу же, тоже слушала, только виду поначалу не подавала, стараясь понять, врет Луиз или нет.   
– Ну, я и так догадывался, что матушка ваша – та еще змея подколодная, но чтоб вот так… – помотал головой дядя. – Чтоб вот так с родными детьми обращаться… Такое мне и в голову не пришло. Да не завираешь ли ты часом?  
– Нет, дядя, – подала голос Жиенна. – Не врет. Я чувствую.  
Она села, потерла виски:  
– Сеньору Салисо поймать надо. Чудовище – ее рук дело… Ее и Ибаньеза.   
Дядя аж плюнул:  
– Вот же зараза!!!  
А бабушка ничуть не удивилась:  
– А я, между прочим, так и подозревала. Эрнандо, иди Арнао найди да и скажи ему. И еще скажи, пусть в Овиеду срочную почту отправит, надо инквизицию и паладинов вызвать.   
Жиенна встала, сняла колчан, положила лук на скамейку:  
– Наверное, уже и не надо так срочно… Мы и сами справились. Только теперь придется длиннющие докладные письма писать… Пойду гляну, что там на поле.  
Она, пошатываясь, но с каждым шагом становясь бодрее, пошла вниз. Эрнандо кинулся за ней, придержал, чтобы помочь сойти по лесенке. Сеньора Людовика глянула на Луиза:  
– А ты, пожалуй, тут посиди. Чую, домой пока тебе не стоит возвращаться, черти знают твою мамашу, что она еще удумать может.

Бласко, рубя чудовище, в какой-то миг понял: всё кончено. Силы, сотворившие и поддерживающие этого монстра, ослабли, и теперь над паладином нависала просто огромная куча мяса и костей, опирающаяся на иссеченные щупальца. Он ударил Гнедка пятками и рванул подальше, а гора мертвой плоти оседала на него. Успел выскочить в последний момент, когда гигантская туша с глухим стоном рухнула наконец на землю. Паладин развернулся, все еще сжимая меч, поднял клинок повыше и призвал очищение. Волна белого сияния прокатилась футов на сто и окончательно сняла все заклятия, выжгла всю ману и разрушила все связки сил чудовища. Монстр просел, испуская дикую вонь, и развалился на множество бесформенных кусков. А паладин свалился с коня наземь, потеряв сознание. Голову не разбил только благодаря войлочной шапочке под платком.   
Соратники кинулись к нему, Эугено перевернул его на спину, первым делом пощупав пульс на шее.  
– Живой, слава богам! – он быстро ощупал руки-ноги и ребра Бласко. – И целый. Наверное, просто утомился.  
Бенито и Ксавиер прижали ко лбу сложенные пальцы в жесте благодарности богам.   
– Ох и задал он жару, – восхищенно сказал Ксавиер. – Никогда паладина в деле не видел, не думал, что это так круто.   
Эугено уложил Бласко в более удобную позу и вместе с сотоварищем из красных забойщиков пошел осматривать других пострадавших. Ксавиер забрался на своего коня, и Бенито и Аймабло помогли ему усадить впереди раненого парня в желтом платке. Потом Бенито приподнял Бласко под мышки, примеряясь, сможет ли усадить того на коня перед собой. И сказал:  
– Аймабло, сейчас я на коня сяду, а ты поможешь мне Бласко впереди посадить.   
– Сдурел? – возмутился Аймабло. – Еще не хватало нестояк подцепить. Он же паладин!  
Бенито плюнул в сердцах:  
– Иди в жопу, Аймабло, со своим стояком. Если б не Бласко, мы б тут все сдохли к хренам собачьим. Эй, Рауль!!!  
Забойщик в красном платке, осматривавший своего приятеля, попавшего под удар щупальца в самом начале, ковыляя, подошел к ним:  
– Карлос того… Шею ему свернуло…  
Бенито помрачнел:  
– Эх… Жалко парня…  
– И Николо из Распадка тоже помер, порвало его страшно, – добавил подошедший Эугено.  
Аймабло охнул:  
– Зараза… что ж я его матери-то скажу? Не хотела она его на таскание отпускать, как чуяла…  
Эугено легонько пожал ему плечо жестом сочувствия, и добавил:  
– Остальные живы, слава богам. Побиты, ранены – но живы. Хуже всего с Хуаном, по-моему. Надеюсь, милостью Матери поправится. Если б не Бласко, никто б не выжил, сожрала б нас эта дрянь… только что-то он сам никак не очнется.   
– Надо его к Жиенне отвезти. Наверное, она знает, что с этим делать, – сказал Бенито. – Помогите его на коня усадить. А для Хуана и остальных носилки надо притащить.  
Рауль и Эугено взгромоздили бесчувственного паладина на коня перед Бенито, а тот обхватил его за талию покрепче. Аймабло снял куртку, завернул в нее меч Бласко, подал его Бенито, тот пристроил меч поудобнее, и шагом поехал в сторону помостов, откуда на место битвы уже бежали люди. Гнедок, словно привязанный, пошел за ним.  
На полпути их встретила Жиенна, сразу вскочила на Гнедка, приблизилась вплотную и тут же полезла Бласко за воротник, нащупала медальон:  
– Теплый. Слава Деве, ничего страшного. Просто переутомился. Ох… Жутко как было. А вам там, думаю, еще жутче.  
– Это точно, сеньорита, – вздохнул Бенито. – Вот, меч его возьми, а то мне неудобно… Эх, что это вообще было-то? Бласко сказал – ужас пустошей, мы и поняли, что это та хрень, которая овец жрет. Мы-то раньше на волколаков думали. Никому и в голову не пришло, что это… такое вот.  
– Нам тоже, – Жиенна утерла лоб, поправила сбившийся набок головной платок. – Мы знали, что никакие это не волколаки, чуяли, что тут какая-то нехорошая магия замешана. Но чтоб оно было вот таким – нет…  
– Чуяли? – переспросил Бенито, внимательно глядя на Жиенну. – Ты… тоже посвященная?  
Жиенна кивнула, достала из-за воротника свой медальон и показала ему. Бенито вдруг покраснел:  
– Это получается, я к священнице подкатывал? Или… вообще к инквизиторке?  
Девушка кивнула, грустно улыбаясь.  
– О, черт! Что ж вы сразу не сказали, что вы посвященные Девы! – Бенито провел рукой по лицу. – Согрешил, сам того не ведая.  
– Не сказали, потому что не знали, как здесь к этому отнесутся, – серьезно ответила Жиенна. – Учитывая ваши обычаи и… некоторые представления. От нас бы тут все шарахались. Ни в тратторию зайти, ни на танцах повеселиться…  
Бенито хотел было возразить, но вспомнил реакцию Аймабло, и только вздохнул:  
– Ну, насчет некоторых представлений – есть такое… Но тут не все такие дикие, как в Дубовом Распадке. Не шарахались бы. Эх. Ладно. Откуда хоть эта хрень взялась?  
– Полагаю, кое-кто занимался запретной магией, – сказала Жиенна. – И, возможно, языческими практиками тоже.   
– Ведьма Салисо, не иначе, – сплюнул Бенито. – Больше некому. Кармилла добрая, она такого никогда бы не сделала, чем угодно поклянусь, да и все наши так же скажут.  
– Скоро мы всё это выясним – кто, как и зачем, – серьезно сказала Жиенна. – Обещаю. А сейчас надо, чтоб Бласко отлежался и в себя пришел. А раненых бы отвезти в Каса Роблес, к Кармилле. Ей там проще и легче будет их лечить. Место там особенное, хорошее.

Бласко очнулся только на следующее утро, точнее, очнулся-то он еще ночью, но тут же заснул обычным глубоким сном. Поздним утром его разбудило солнце, пробившееся через решетчатые ставни. Он резко сел на постели и огляделся. Спальня была чужой, и он был в ней один. Одежда лежала на стуле рядом, поверх вещей кто-то положил его меч и простую кожаную перевязь. Бласко потянулся, чувствуя ломоту во всём теле и усталость. Потом оглядел свое ложе и удивился: это были не снопы соломы с дешевым бельем, а настоящая кровать с перинами, покрытыми свежими льняными простынями.   
Скрипнула дверь, в комнату зашла женщина в местном наряде и накрахмаленном чепце:  
– Доброе утро, сеньор. Уборная – вон за той дверкой, там и умывальник есть, и всё, что надо. Потом милости просим к завтраку.  
– Благодарю, – растерянно сказал Бласко, слез наконец с кровати и скрылся в уборной. Когда вышел, в комнате оказалась Жиенна, одетая так же, как и вчера, только без снаряжения лучницы.  
– Доброе утро, – сказала она. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Вроде бы неплохо. Только жрать хочется до ужаса, – признался Бласко, надевая штаны. – А где это мы вообще?  
– В доме Бенито. Его отец – самый богатый из здешних поселян, но уважают его не только за богатство. Мне он показался очень мудрым и довольно справедливым человеком, хоть и с хитринкой.  
– А-а… а почему в Каса Гонзалез не отвезли? – паладин застегнул охотничью куртку и надел поверх нее перевязь с мечом, замотанным в широкую полосу кожи. Видно, не смогли найти подходящие ножны, а поехать за ними в Каса Гонзалез то ли не додумались, то ли не до того было (что вероятнее всего).   
– Некогда было, – сказала сестра. – Когда все сообразили, что чудовище уже того, то поднялся невообразимый гвалт – кто орал, что немедля надо паладинов вызывать с инквизицией, кто – что надо пойти спалить Каса Роблес, потому что это Кармилла, мол, наколдовала… Ну, их быстро заткнули. Что интересно, все были из Дубового Распадка, как выяснилось – Салисовы подпевалы и прихлебатели. Сеньор Барбанеро этих крикунов, кстати, под замок посадил. Потом орали еще, что теперь все три села прокляты, и отсюда надо сваливать. Этим идиотам священник тут же епитимью наложил, за глупость и невежество. Священника здешнего, Эугенова отца, между прочим, уважают не меньше, чем отца Бенито и старосту с алькальдом. И знаешь – он очень хороший священник. Когда я стреляла по чудовищу, его молитва за лучников мне очень помогла.  
– Я так и знал, что это твои стрелы, – улыбнулся Бласко. – И синергию мистическую чувствовал. Без тебя мы бы не справились.  
– Милостью Девы, – Жиенна прижала сложенные в кулак пальцы ко лбу. – Она даровала мне Свою силу. А то я бы даже с магией не сумела так далеко стрелы отправить.  
– А я ведь тоже почти магией не пользовался, – сообразил Бласко. – Только когда меч взял. Помнишь, ты мне то заклинание телепортации показывала, где привязки на кровь? Ну вот. Меч-то с моей кровью делался. Я даже не задумывался, просто вспомнил и сразу формулу построил. И получилось, милостью Девы. И не только это, я сам удивляюсь, как это так я справился…  
– По рассказам Бенито и других судя, ты зажигал не хуже опытного паладина, – усмехнулась сестра. – Это потому, что ты маг и можешь много маны натянуть, вот у тебя и получились вещи, какие у других младших паладинов еще не выходят.   
– Ну, да, пожалуй… А что еще было-то? А то я как очищение призвал, так и свалился без памяти.  
– Если коротко, то чудовище рассыпалось на части, буквально. Народ побежал на поле, раненых быстро унесли. Ранен Хуан из Подхолмья, тяжело, много переломов и сильный ушиб головы, и еще двое – из Подхолмья же один и из Трех Оврагов. У Ксавиера два больших ушиба и рука левая сломана, Аймабло тоже досталось, но все кости целы и глубоких ран нет. И двое погибших – парень из Трех Оврагов и приятель Аймабло.  
Бласко тяжко вздохнул:  
– Эх… надо было тебя послушать и сразу бабушке сказать. Может, обошлось бы.  
– Не думаю, – Жиенна положила руку ему на плечо. – Всё равно же ведь таскание собирались устраивать. И эта дрянь бы туда все равно явилась. А комиссия инквизиторская и паладины раньше понедельника бы не смогли приехать. Здесь же прямой магопочты нет. Пришлось бы в Сакраменто везти, а оттуда только раз в два дня почту забирают. Да и вообще, Бласко, вы все отлично справились – почти без оружия, против такого ужаса…   
Паладин вспомнил чудовище и вздрогнул. Жиенна была права. Вот только погибших ведь не вернуть…  
– Всё равно надо в Овиеду сообщить. Нужно ведь найти того, кто эту гадость сотворил, – сказал он.  
– А уже. Когда вся эта заваруха началась, сеньора Салисо очень быстро сбежала, вроде как с перепугу. Половина зрителей деру дала поначалу, – Жиенна села на освободившийся стул, а Бласко пристроился на широком подоконнике. – Что интересно, близнецы Салисовы не сбежали. Эта Лаиза, хоть и крайне неприятная особа, оказалась далеко не такой сволочью, как ее матушка. Не испугалась, а побежала на поле с другими лучниками стрелять по монстру. Братец ее сначала от всего происходящего обалдел, так на скамейке и зацепенел. И пялился на меня, пока я стреляла. Но я этого не замечала, мне дядя потом сказал, – она невесело хихикнула. – Говорит, вид у меня был прямо тебе из легенды: косы словно по ветру вьются, в глазах белое пламя полыхает, и сама вся будто сияю. Вот, оказывается, как божественное присутствие глазами непосвященных видится… А я чувствовала невероятную силу и Ее прикосновение, Она мою руку направляла и помогала мне тетиву натягивать.  
– Хвала Деве, – сказал Бласко, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте. – Мы бы без Ее помощи не справились.  
Сестра кивнула и продолжила:  
– Потом Луиз Салисо проговорился, что они с Лаизой сбежать хотели, потому что им такая жизнь надоела. Оказывается, сеньора Салисо торговала их ласками, – и Жиенна пересказала откровения Луиза.  
– Тьфу, какая же мерзкая баба, – поморщился паладин. – С родными детьми так обращаться!  
– Вот. Когда заваруха кончилась, мы с Бенито тебя сюда привезли, а потом я показала свой медальон алькальду и рассказала о наших подозрениях насчет Салисо. Мы пошли допросить Ибаньеза… пришлось мне инквизиторские навыки допроса применить. Не нравится мне это, да что поделаешь. В общем, он признался, что Салисо ему обещала руку Лаизы и помощь в выкупе арендованной земли. Оказывается, он до того прокутил все денежки, что выдал арендаторам заложные бумаги на пятнадцать лет. То есть за свои же земли он доход пятнадцать лет не мог бы получить, если бы не выкупил аренду. Салисо же хотела разорить соседей, чтобы самой их земли по залогу перехватить. Ибаньез должен был не только за близнецами следить, но и за «баранцом» присматривать. Они это чудовище в старом свинарнике в усадьбе Ибаньеза держали. По словам Рубио, Салисо на «баранца» какое-то заклятье наложила, чтобы в подчинении держать и на нужных овец натравливать. А оно жрало овец и потихоньку росло, пока в свинарнике ему тесно не сделалось. Неделю назад оно свинарник развалило, сбежало и пустилось гулять само по себе. Ну и жрать в три горла, и расти соответственно… Ибаньез его сначала поймать пытался, а оно его приятеля сожрало. Вот он и решил, что кто-то «баранца» себе переподчинил. Ну, как сам понимаешь, после такого его признания уже никто не стал время тянуть, алькальд созвал альгвасилов и всех парней, кто во время битвы не пострадал, священника тоже прихватили и старосту, и дядю с сеньором Канеро, и мы поехали арестовывать Салисо. Взяли ее прямо в усадьбе – она как раз собиралась в бега. Представляешь, у нее четыре здоровенных кожаных вьюка с деньгами было. Задержалась, видно, потому что деньги паковала. Когда арестовали, она от всего отпиралась – мол, не докажете, это не я. Но когда я показала ей медальон и сказала, что мне плевать, скажет она правду или нет, всё равно я и так чую от нее запретную магию, она скисла.  
– А ты почуяла?  
– Да, – Жиенна вздохнула. – Тогда, когда мы ее первый раз видели, и второй тоже, я не почуяла, потому что еще не умею такое просто так чуять. Мне в транс войти надо. Мы ведь не так это чуем, как вы, паладины…   
– Да и я тогда тоже не почуял, – в свой черед вздохнул Бласко. – Наставники говорят, что кровавую магию мы должны и без всякого транса чуять. А вот поди ж ты…  
– Это обычную. А тут было что-то очень хитрое, больше на языческом шаманстве основанное. В общем, арестовали мы сеньору Салисо, сидит она сейчас в погребе в доме священника, под охраной и под печатями. Я две наложила, и священник тоже две. Сейчас позавтракаем, и засядем письмо докладное в Овиеду писать.   
– Ну и хвала богам, что это закончилось, – Бласко соскочил с подоконника. – Интересно, как местные теперь к нам относиться будут.   
– Думаю, хорошо. Увидят, что Бенито от тебя не шарахается, и успокоятся. Да и то, как ты лихо с чудовищем разобрался, их очень впечатлило.  
– Кстати о чудовище, – спохватился Бласко. – Надо пойти на выгон, посмотреть на него. Я так и не сосчитал, сколько там щупалец было.  
– Смотреть уже не на что, – хихикнула Жиенна. – Тайна эта так и останется тайной. Потому что еще ночью останки сожгли. Оно уж очень быстро гнить начало. Я хотела, чтоб долежало до приезда инквизиторской комиссии, но уже к полуночи такая вонища поднялась, что это уже попросту опасно было.  
– Ну и пес с ним, – махнул рукой паладин. – Пойдем позавтракаем.

После завтрака (очень богатого и праздничного) близнецы засели писать письмо. Возились долго, исписали пять листов бумаги, зато составили по всем правилам и всё подробно расписали. Отдали письмо дяде Эрнандо (он и бабушка как раз выезжали в Сакраменто), а сами пошли на выгон, посмотреть на место побоища. За ними увязались Бенито, Эугено и Ксавиер, а у самого выгона присоединился Аймабло.  
Глядя через лорнет на огромное выжженное пятно, Бласко сказал:  
– Ничего себе…   
Бенито вздохнул:  
– Да уж. Но ты был крут. И сеньорита тоже. Ведь вы, считай, вдвоем эту хрень уделали.  
– Без вас тяжко бы пришлось, – покачал головой паладин. – Вы чудовище отвлекали, и у меня хватало времени маны натянуть побольше. А то бы я даже меч призвать не успел.  
Мнущийся рядом Аймабло вдруг спросил:  
– А… Вы такие крутые потому, что не трахаетесь?  
– А ты как думал? Мы же обет целомудрия даем, и соблюдать его должны, – пожал плечами Бласко на такой идиотский вопрос.   
Аймабло тут же задал следующий идиотский вопрос:  
– А правда, что вы особое зелье пьете, от которого потом трахаться не хочется и стояка нет?  
Бенито махнул рукой:  
– Иди ты к черту со своими вопросами дурацкими. Какая разница, пьют, не пьют, есть стояк, нет стояка? Главное, что они крутые.  
Бласко рассмеялся:  
– Если бы такое зелье существовало! Но нет. Нам, Аймабло, трахаться порой хочется не меньше, чем обычным людям. И стояк, хм, тоже ничего такой.   
Все парни уставились на Бласко, раскрыв рты. На полминуты повисла тишина, и только Жиенна едва слышно давилась смехом. Потом Ксавиер спросил:  
– А как же вы… справляетесь?  
– В борьбе с соблазнами возрастает духовная сила, – вместо Бласко ответила Жиенна. А паладин добавил:  
– И физическая тоже. Мой наставник как-то сказал: если хочется трахаться – пойди отожмись пятьдесят раз на кулаках, а потом побегай полчасика с гирями в руках, да мечом чучело тренировочное полупи с часок, так и перехочется. И работает ведь рецепт-то.  
Все рассмеялись. Потом Бенито посерьезнел, посмотрел на выгоревшее пятно на выгоне и сказал:  
– Я вот что подумал… Завтра похороны. Потом сюда эта комиссия инквизиторская наедет… наверное, всех допрашивать будут. Но таскание всё равно провести надо. И мы его проведем. В память о Карлосе и Николо, и ради Хуана – ему уже никогда на коня не сесть… И неважно, кто выиграет – предлагаю победу в таскании им посвятить, а призовых овечек между их родными поделить. Как если бы это они выиграли.  
Парни переглянулись, потом Аймабло кивнул:  
– Согласен. И это… Давайте уж, чтобы по-честному, выберем от каждого села по два человека, чтоб всех перед выходом на поле проверяли. Чтоб без оружия и дубин были.  
– И барашка для таскания лучше сразу того, пришибить. Чтоб никакую хрень на него больше не приманило, – предложил Эугено.  
С этим тоже все согласились.   
Постояли еще немного, посмотрели на обгорелый выгон, и пошли в тратторию, выпить за упокой Карлоса и Николо, и за исцеление раненых. А по дороге Бласко спросил:  
– А… вопрос дурацкий, конечно. Но должен же и я задать сегодня такой вопрос, раз уж на то пошло. Парни, кто помнит, сколько всего щупалец у этой твари было? А то я не считал.   
Все засмеялись, а Эугено сказал:  
– По-моему, двенадцать. Но это не точно.  
– А, ладно. Какая, к черту, разница, – махнул рукой Бласко. – Идемте в тратторию, ставлю пиво всем.

Эпилог  
Следственная комиссия приехала через два дня. Старший паладин-дознаватель из Овиеды и две инквизиторки четыре часа мурыжили Бласко и Жиенну, расспрашивая обо всём очень подробно, но в итоге решили, что те всё делали правильно и справились хорошо. Помимо этого очень основательно допрашивали сеньору Салисо, Рубио Ибаньеза и его громил, Кармиллу и сеньора Роблеса. Пришли к выводу, что ведьма Кармилла права: чудовище было порождено случайным совпадением разных факторов, главным из которых оказалась черная магия сеньоры Салисо, основанная на древнем шаманстве здешнего культа Животворных Начал. Так что впаяли сеньоре Салисо помимо запретного колдовства еще и еретические практики, приведшие к гибели людей и материальному ущербу. За это ей грозило пожизненное заключение в монастыре для сурового покаяния, помимо того из ее имущества взыскали кучу штрафов, так что все накопленные неправедно деньги на это и ушли.  
Гидальгос домена Фонтес и сам дон, узнав о том, что Бласко и Жиенна – посвященные Девы, сочли, что это вполне достойное занятие для дворян, ведь не магия же. Так что магию близнецам все равно пришлось скрывать.  
Таскание барашка все-таки провели. Выиграла его команда Трех Оврагов. Бласко и Бенито вдвоем привезли трофей в село, а призовых овец раздали семьям Карлоса, Николо и Хуана, как и собирались. Турнир лучников выиграла Лаиза Салисо, лишь на одно очко обойдя Жиенну, и то, Бласко заподозрил, что сестра просто поддалась, но спрашивать не стал.  
А мэтр Роблес все-таки нашел правильный способ заделывать свои консервы. Оказалось, что запаивать надо сырое мясо, а потом уже тушить. Так что в столицу близнецы возвращались вместе с ним, везя для Патентного Бюро образцы консервов и подписанные доном Фонтесом, старостой Трех Оврагов, алькальдом и священником свидетельства, что мэтр Роблес самолично всё это изобрел, а рецептуру составила Кармилла Гомез. А Гнедка дядя Эрнандо перед самым отъездом подарил Бласко – в благодарность за то, что паладин избавил их всех от чудовища, да и от ведьмы Салисо тоже.


	6. Весеннее равноденствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> немного о сидах

Весеннее Равноденствие

В Сильвании жизнь сурова. Это лесной край, и благополучие здешних жителей частенько зависит от капризов природы. Потому они и стараются ублажать тех, кто может на эти капризы повлиять. Откровение Пяти до этой варварской страны добралось, конечно, но толком не прижилось, верные были только в городах, а в глуши по-прежнему поклонялись фейским владыкам.  
Жители Старолесья, большого и богатого села на севере Сильвании, впали в отчаяние: минул день Пробуждения, были устроены приношения и игрища на сокровенном месте, но князь Народа Высоких Трав не отозвался на них, не пришел благословить расчищенные от леса пашни, покосы, борти, лесные заимки, коз и мелких сильванских коров, рыбные заводи и охотничьи угодья. Тогда старолесцы устроили чествование князя Народа Темного Леса, как они здесь называли альвов Бруэх. Но и Бруэх не отозвались. На каменном троне в кругу грубо обтесанных камней так никто и не появился, даже не засияли священные руны, выбитые на нем. Делать нечего: придется попробовать положиться на милость судьбы и распахать пашни без благословения. Но жрицы сказали – если никто не отзовется и на Весеннее Равноденствие, то значит, эта земля проклята. Придется бросать дома, пашни и лесные угодья и уходить куда глаза глядят. Ведь если фейские короли не отзываются, значит, этой землей овладели демоны.  
К Весеннему Равноденствию готовились особенно тщательно. Расчистили мощеную каменными плитками площадку от прошлогодней листвы, выложили белыми камешками источник, а с менгиров и трона старательно содрали мох и лишайники, обновили священные древние руны. Кузнецы отковали новые треножники из бронзы, гончары слепили новые красивые чаши и блюда, ткачихи соткали для жриц и прислужников новые одежды, а на поручни каменного трона положили драгоценные дары, над которыми трудились лучшие мастера и мастерицы Старолесья: зеленую ажурную мантию, связанную костяными крючками из древесного шелка, сандалии из золотистой чешуйчатой кожи лесного дракончика, и венок из лозы дикого винограда, украшенный тонкими золотыми листочками, золото для которых намыли в Старолесском ручье. И на рассвете все пришли на священное место. Простые люди остались за кругом, а в круг зашли только жрицы и прислужники, одетые только в тоненькие, коротенькие туники, почти ничего не скрывающие, несмотря на то, что было холодно и на траве серебрился иней. Они поставили треножники, на них – новые глиняные чаши, зажгли в чашах ароматную можжевеловую смолу, расстелили перед троном новый, только вчера сплетенный коврик из шерстяных разноцветных нитей. Жрица, увенчанная венком из лозы и листьев и ягод падуба, ударила в ритуальный бубен. Прислужники заиграли на тростниковых флейтах. Звуки древней Песни Призыва понеслись над утренней раменью и затихли, запутавшись в верхушках елей и пихт. Трон пустовал. Жрица снова ударила в бубен, выстучала на нем всё тот же ритм. И опять ничего. Женщина подула на окоченевшие пальцы, снова начала Песню Призыва. Она решила: будет пытаться звать до заката, пока не кончится день. И если не отзовется никто, то… Мысль о том, что придется бросить родное Старолесье, была невыносимой, на глазах выступали слезы. И она не сразу заметила, что на пятый Призыв отозвались.   
Над троном сгустилось серебристо-зеленое сияние, еще очень слабое, почти невидимое в лучах утреннего солнца. Ободренные жрица и прислужники заиграли громче древнюю музыку, а две юные жрицы, подхватив чаши с дымящейся ароматной смолой, насыпали в них сухих трав и пошли по кругу, окуривая всю площадку. Когда они вернулись на свои места и поставили чаши на треножники справа и слева от входа в каменный круг, дымок развеялся, а на троне появился мальчик в короткой, до колен, зеленой тунике, в серебряном с золотом и изумрудами широком ожерелье. Его пепельно-русые волосы в беспорядке падали на плечи, из-под них торчали острые сидские уши, а огромные серебристо-зеленые глаза выдавали в нем сына Народа Высоких Трав.  
Жрица замерла с бубном в поднятой руке. Мальчик… это было странно и необычно.  
Аодах – а это был он – осмотрелся. Это место было ему незнакомо – ведь отец никогда не брал его с собой, когда откликался на людское поклонение. Но Аодах знал, зачем люди звали князя Фэур. Для высших фейри поклонение людей – источник особой силы, и чем это поклонение искренней – тем сила больше. Но за это следует быть благодарным. Фейская благодарность – штука странная и опасная, потому-то в свое время в Фарталье люди и приняли Пятерых. Пятеро не требовали того, что иной раз требовали фейри… и демоны. Но благодать Пятерых проявлялась не так прямо и явно, как фейская благодарность или фейская милость. Если фейский владыка благословлял пашню – урожай выходил такой, какой просили люди… но взамен люди должны были служить так, как того требовал владыка. Кому-то было достаточно ублажения поклонением и дарами, кому-то хотелось смотреть на жаркие любовные утехи, а кому-то нравились веселые гулянки с вином, песнями и плясками. Если фейский владыка обижался, то мог наслать на людей всяческие бедствия. Потому в тех местах, где поклонялись высшим фейри, их старались по возможности ублажать – как благих, так и неблагих.  
Юный князь Фэур почувствовал удивление людей: они ждали его отца, и растерялись, увидев нескладного мальчишку в княжеском ожерелье вместо статного высокого сида с роскошными косами до пояса. Он глубоко вдохнул прохладный весенний лесной воздух, ощутил его вкус и свежесть. Мир людей нравился ему, хоть и был суров. И сами люди – то, как он видел их – тоже нравились. Хоть он и осознавал, что они разные и во многом для фейри непонятные.  
Он провел рукой по подлокотнику трона, взял венок из лозы и золотых листьев. Зримое выражение поклонения. В Шэаре на стенах тронного зала висело много таких венков – и не все из них были преподнесены именно этими людьми. Шэар теперь лежит в руинах… но Аодах страстно желал вернуть своему Двору былое величие и мощь. А без людского поклонения это было бы непросто. Эстэлейх, его старшая сестра, осталась последней женщиной Фэур, а он сам – последним мужчиной. Им придется стать супругами, чтобы возродить Фэур. Для сидов брак брата и сестры дело обычное, и Аодаха тревожило совсем не это, а то, что он еще слишком юн. Ему поскорее нужно достичь зрелости. У сидов это происходит иначе, чем у людей, и Аодаху по сидским меркам до зрелости еще далеко, но силы, которые порождает поклонение людей, могут существенно ускорить его созревание.   
Аодах надел венок и посмотрел на старшую жрицу. По людским меркам она была не очень молода, но ее сильное тело дышало животворной мощью и красотой. И она не боялась смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Народ Высоких Трав ответил на твой призыв, жрица, – сказал Аодах. – Неблагие альвы пошли на нас войной, и мой отец погиб. Отныне я – князь. Будешь ли ты служить мне, как служила моему отцу?  
Жрица опустила бубен, отдала его младшей помощнице, и шагнула к каменному трону:  
– Ты слишком юн, дитя Высоких Трав. Но на тебе княжеское ожерелье, и с тобой ваша сила. Подаришь ли ты нам свое благословение?  
Вместо ответа Аодах прикрыл глаза и положил ладонь на центральный изумруд ожерелья. Конечно, он слишком юн, это правда. Но он теперь князь, и силы Фэур подчинятся ему. Ведь его народ стал травами и цветами, и все, кто умер под клинками темных альвов, не исчезли – но существовали теперь в этом мире как духи и силы, и отзывались на его зов.  
Мягкая волна теплого воздуха медленно пошла от каменного трона во все стороны. Таял иней, распрямлялись подмерзшие травы, оживали скрывшиеся в щелях камней и коры деревьев насекомые… Лес вокруг посветлел.   
Аодах отнял руку от изумруда, глубоко вдохнул, открыл глаза:  
– Я и верно слишком юн. Но я – князь. И моя сила со мной.  
Жрица склонилась перед ним, взяла золотистые сандалии и надела на него. Сандалии были велики для маленького князя, но женщина постаралась потуже затянуть их ремешки, чтобы не сваливались с мальчишеских ног. Потом она набросила на его плечи ажурную мантию, и опустилась перед ним на колени, протягивая большую чашу с подслащенным медом молоком:  
– Мы будем служить тебе, юный князь, как служили твоему отцу.   
Он пригубил молоко, чувствуя, как входят в него силы этого мира. Жрица могла отказаться служить – имела право, с точки зрения фейской морали. Ведь она понимала: юный сид еще долго не сможет помогать ее людям так же, как это делал его отец. Но она согласилась – и такая верность была особенно ценна.  
Аодах вернул ей пустую чашу, легко спрыгнул с трона:  
– Ваши луга, рождающие пищу, нуждаются в благословении. Покажи их мне, жрица. Я останусь с вами, пока не обойду все ваши угодья.   
И тут он почувствовал движение Завесы, повернул голову – и увидел, что в каменный круг вошла Калаэр. Люди за кругом все как один издали восторженный вздох, а жрицы с прислужниками склонились перед черной единорожицей.  
– Я пришла помочь тебе, маленький князь, – на спеахе сказала она. – Все-таки я ведь тебе должна. Немножко. Так что залезай на мою спину, и мы обойдем все земли этих твоих верных.   
И он забрался на нее, сел, вцепившись в серебряную гриву. Жрица поднялась с колен, ударила в бубен:  
– Милость владык с нами! Старолесье будет жить!  
И пошла в сторону большого общинного поля, с которого обычно и начинался благословляющий обход Старолесских земель. Аодах и Калаэр двинулись за ней, а следом потянулись все остальные.


	7. Взаимные инвестиции

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брачные вопросы семейства Вальяверде

Взаимные инвестиции  
В начале мая в Фарталье празднуют День Цветов – старинный праздник, сохранившийся с языческих времен. Одна из восьми разделяющих точек на календарном круге солнечного таллианского календаря, день, находящийся ровно посередине между Весенним Равноденствием и Летним Солнцестоянием. В старые времена праздник был посвящен Блодье, королю летних тилвит-тегов, одному из великих фейских владык. Сейчас – Деве и Матери. В этот день принято устраивать гуляния, балы и всяческие увеселения для молодежи, и с этого дня начинается весенний период свадеб и обручений. В общем-то, ничто не мешает сыграть свадьбу в любое время года, но традиционно выбирали время между Днем Цветов и Летним Солнцестоянием, или между Днем Серпа и Осенним Равноденствием.   
В знатных фартальских семьях в это время обычно устраивали обручения – ведь доны и доньи, особенно титулованные, не могут вступить в брак с кем попало. О любви речь здесь идет очень редко, почти всегда о браках сговариваются наперед, очень придирчиво подбирая будущих супругов. Во многом это связано не только с какими-то взаимными выгодами для решивших породниться семей, но и со строгим запретом (как церковным, так и законодательным) на браки с близкими родичами. До четвертой степени родства включительно. В некоторых провинциях это создает определенную проблему, особенно в глуши, где все друг другу родственны по многим линиям. И если простой люд этот запрет соблюдает очень условно (просто берут супругов из соседних сел, не заморачиваясь на степень родства, лишь бы не родные или единокровные), то донам приходится туго. Вот и везут аристократы своих детей в столицы провинций на балы, а кто побогаче – так и вообще в Фартальезу, в надежде устроить браки повыгоднее и чтоб без нарушения запрета.  
Готовились к началу майских балов и в столичном доме Вальяверде. Финансовое положение семьи тщательно скрывалось от публики, и вассальным донам было объявлено, что юный граф поселился в столице ради получения образования. Хотя на самом деле, как ни странно, в первую очередь потому, что жизнь в столице стоила дешевле, чем в родовом гнезде Кастель Вальяверде, где постоянно требовалось устраивать приемы, охоты, гуляния и прочие затратные мероприятия. Но и тут три весенних бала и пять больших приемов провести нужно было обязательно. Донья Кларисса еще во время традиционных зимних приемов наловчилась выкручиваться, устраивая всё как можно дешевле, но при том вполне на достойном уровне. Видно, в ней проснулась банкирская жилка Таргароссо, ее родни по отцу, и она ухитрялась потратить на всё это куда меньше денег, чем могло показаться по пышности этих приемов. Например, украшения для бального зала можно было заказать не в столице, а где-нибудь в провинции, но по столичным эскизам. Стоило в три раза дешевле, а выглядело ничуть не хуже. Главное, чтобы никто из плайясольских донов об этом не узнал.  
Сейчас донья Кларисса, помимо составления смет на балы и приемы, занималась еще одним, и куда более важным, трудным и ответственным делом: она составляла список возможных невест для Джамино. И когда в последнюю седмицу апреля Оливио наведался в гости, она предложила ему после десерта и кофе обсудить в кабинете кое-что очень важное. Поскольку на обеде же присутствовал и Джамино, она не стала говорить ничего прямо, но Оливио прекрасно всё понял. Собственно, он и сам собирался с ней побеседовать на ту же тему.  
В кабинете больше ничего не напоминало о доне Модесто Вальяверде, лишенном титулов и сосланном в Гвиану за разные нехорошие дела (в том числе и за семейное насилие). Все его немногочисленные регалии, начиная с шеврона выпускника Ийхос Дель Маре и заканчивая плайясольским орденом «Золотой Рыбы», были убраны с глаз долой в маленькую шкатулку, а шкатулка унесена на чердак. Портрет дона Модесто тоже из кабинета унесли туда же, и теперь на его месте висел парный портрет, изображавший Оливио в парадном мундире и Джамино в придворном костюме. Этот портрет донья Кларисса заказала зимой у своего кузена-живописца, и тот его написал за совсем символические деньги. На взгляд Оливио, портреты получились слишком вылизанно-красивыми, но этого он мачехе не говорил. Ведь рядом с этой картиной висели еще два портрета, написанные всё тем же кузеном. Слева, со стороны Оливио – портрет покойной доньи Лауры, матери Оливио, а справа – портрет доньи Клариссы, матери Джамино. Донью Лауру живописец писал с маленького магопортрета, который сохранился только потому, что Оливио когда-то сам его спрятал в своей детской в Кастель Вальяверде за стенную панель. Ведь женившись второй раз, дон Модесто почему-то уничтожил все портреты предыдущей жены.   
Оливио сел в кресло возле камина, в котором вместо дров алели раскаленные крупные огнекамешки. Среди них была парочка темных – заклятие рассеялось, а подновлять не стали, видно, мачеха решила немножко поэкономить, ведь зачарование таких больших огнекамешков стоило двадцать реалов за штуку, а если оптом – то дешевле, за полторы сотни реалов десяток. Дела семейства Вальяверде всё еще оставляли желать лучшего.  
Мачеха взяла со стола три листка, скрепленные изящной скрепкой, и протянула ему, сама села за стол.  
– Скоро ведь начало майских балов… и время обручений, – сказала она. – Джамино уже пятнадцать лет. Я знаю, что в вашем роду не приняты были такие ранние обручения, но ты же сам понимаешь, в каком мы положении.  
– Понимаю, – Оливио взял бумаги. – Я и сам бы хотел, чтоб он женился, как только достигнет брачного возраста. Нас ведь только двое осталось.   
– И Джамино не слишком здоров, – вздохнула мачеха. – Хвала Матери, за последние месяцы приступов не было, но… астма ведь никуда не делась. Если с ним, не приведите боги, что случится…  
– Я молю богов, чтобы не случилось, – перебил ее паладин. – Я очень крепко молю Их, донья Кларисса. И давайте не будем больше говорить об этом.  
Он посмотрел на бумаги:  
– Полагаю, список возможных невест? Небольшой…  
Мачеха вздохнула:  
– Ты же и сам понимаешь, в каком мы положении. Другие доны Плайясоль и так косо смотрели на Вальяверде из-за двух подряд, по их мнению, мезальянсов. Третий такой же брак они не простят. И без того репутация рода испорчена доном Модесто, а если Джамино женится на, по их же мнению, неподходящей невесте, то…  
Оливио бегло прочел списки кандидаток с описанием их внешности, перечнем их титулов, родни, возможного приданого и предполагаемых условий брачного контракта, и положил бумаги на стол. Побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, раздумывая. Потом сказал:  
– Конечно, брак с дочерью простого кестальского нетитулованного дона был с точки зрения плайясольской аристократии мезальянсом. Папашу в глазах нашей знати оправдывало лишь то, что он женился по приказу короля. Он матери этого всю ее недолгую жизнь простить не мог…   
– А на мне он женился ради денег, – горько вздохнула мачеха. – Таргароссо хоть и бароны, но нам до сих пор забыть не могут, что совсем недавно мы были доминами, а до того – простыми купцами. Вот поэтому невеста Джамино должна быть безупречна в этом отношении. Не хочу, чтобы ему портили жизнь всяческие гадкие сплетни.  
Паладин тоже вздохнул. Спесивость, гонор и чванство плайясольских аристократов были известны всей Фарталье.   
– Джамино тоже придется жениться ради денег, – сказал он. – Слишком много долгов наделал папаша. Невеста должна иметь приданое не меньше чем в тысячу эскудо, чтобы можно было наконец разделаться с последствиями этих долгов. И то ведь эти деньги как-то придется ей возместить, пусть не сразу, но придется.   
– Ты прав. Должны быть условия: сколько из ее имущества получают младшие дети, если они будут, и как возмещается приданое в случае развода, а стало быть, брачный контракт должен это обговаривать. Мало кто согласится без гарантий.  
– Мало кто. Однако родство с Вальяверде в глазах многих стоит того. И такую невесту можно найти.  
Мачеха пристально посмотрела на него и медленно произнесла:  
– М-м-м… Не припоминаю я невест из знатных семей Фартальи, которые бы имели столь богатое приданое и не состояли с Джамино в близком родстве… Мои плодовитые дядюшки и тетушки, к сожалению, поспешили пристроить своих дочерей чуть ли не во все знатные семейства, и теперь многие ровесницы Джамино подходящего происхождения и достатка приходятся ему кузинами в третьей или четвертой степени родства. А кто не в родстве, так те уже давно сосватаны… Остальные или не принесут достаточного приданого, или их родня не согласится на использование их денег с долгосрочным последующим возмещением… Однако, если смотреть не среди графов, например… то найти можно. Вот, орсинский барон Торрино прислал мне записку с просьбой принять его, – и мачеха дала Оливио красиво сложенную бумажку.  
Оливио вдруг подумал, что, может, не стоит пока говорить мачехе о предложении графа Сальваро. В конце концов, он же дону Роберто ничего толком не обещал, разве что прислать для Теа Фелипы приглашение на весенний бал в особняке Вальяверде. Потому он взял записку и развернул. Прочитал, вернул мачехе:  
– Почти прямым текстом пишет. И что вы ответили?  
– М-м-м… Написала, что жду его сегодня, – призналась мачеха. – Вот как раз должен прийти. Я… в общем-то, хотела бы, чтоб ты попробовал как-то по-вашему, по-паладински на него посмотреть и понять по возможности, говорит он правду или лукавит. Торрино ведь известны своей изворотливостью, иначе б они не были такими неприлично богатыми для орсинской аристократии. Я даже велела вон шкаф принести, как бы для книг… ты можешь спрятаться там.  
Оливио фыркнул:  
– Да зачем же. Не хватало паладину еще по шкафам прятаться. Он и так меня не увидит, если я приложу к этому определенные усилия. Хм… вы считаете, что ему есть что предложить?   
– У него трое детей, старший сосватан уже давно, скоро будут играть свадьбу. Второй сын – ровесник Джамино. И дочь. Ей лет шестнадцать, кажется. Учитывая богатство Торрино, приданое за ней могут дать очень неплохое.  
– Так что же вас беспокоит? – полюбопытствовал Оливио. – Жениться на баронской дочке для Вальяверде не зазорно. Торрино бароны вроде бы уже лет сто как. Конечно, для Плайясоль это слишком молодой род, но они и до баронства были донами.  
– Видишь ли… когда я спросила тетушку Мариэтту насчет состояния Торрино и их активов… тетушка сказала нечто странное. Мол, тебя интересует то, что все видят, или настоящее состояние. Я сказала, что и то и то, думала, что они показывают больше, чем у них есть на самом деле.  
– Вполне возможно, – мрачно усмехнулся Оливио. – Мы ведь и сами сейчас делаем так же.  
– В том и дело, Оливио, что оказалось – наоборот! – воскликнула мачеха. – Тетушка сказала, что реальное состояние Торрино – не меньше пяти тысяч эскудо активов. Эти деньги лежат на имена разных людей в разных банках... Таргароссо всегда стараются отследить все деньги до их настоящих владельцев, Мариэтта как раз этим и занимается.  
– Возможно, не хотят платить налоги, – пожал плечами паладин. – Недостойно, но вполне понятно. Вам ведь главное – сколько они обещают дать за невестой. И дадут ли.  
– Само собой, потому я и прошу тебя посмотреть на барона.  
Не успел Оливио и ответить, как явился дворецкий и доложил о появлении барона Торрино.   
Паладин не привирал, когда сказал, что сумеет остаться для гостя незаметным – отводить глаза он уже очень хорошо научился. Он даже не покинул свое место – просто чуть отодвинул кресло к стене, чтобы гость случайно не задел его. А для самого гостя оставалось еще одно кресло у стола.  
Барон, войдя в кабинет, приветствовал донью Клариссу легким поклоном. Оливио он, само собой, не заметил.  
Бесцеремонность и плохое воспитание орсинской знати были известны всей Фарталье не меньше, чем плайясольские спесь и надменное чванство. Потому Оливио ничуть не удивился, когда барон Торрино без всяких предисловий перешел к делу и заявил, что предлагает обручить Джамино и его дочь, и готов дать за это сразу двести пятьдесят эскудо. А после брака – еще пятьсот. Без всяких условий причем. Донья Кларисса поинтересовалась, в чем причина такой невиданной щедрости, на что барон ответил – мол, он знает о затрудненном положении семьи Вальяверде, и хочет помочь. Да и дочку надо замуж пристроить, хочется породниться с достойной семьей, а среди орсинской знати почти все кандидаты ей довольно близкие родственники. Видя, что донья Кларисса не торопится давать согласие, барон решил, что предлагаемое приданое маловато, и сказал, что готов увеличить его до тысячи. А потом добавил, что определенное условие у него все-таки есть. Нужно, чтобы донья Кларисса очень настоятельно попросила своего дядю Джованни Таргароссо больше не интересоваться тем, откуда в орсинском отделении их банка взялся депозит на имя некоего Эктора Баттисты в размере тысячи эскудо.   
Не показать удивление донье Клариссе стоило немалых трудов, но она сумела сохранить каменную физиономию. И сказала, что она ничего не может обещать… но попросить попробует, если только обручение состоится. На что барон ответил – мол, почему бы ему и не состояться? Если что, он готов помимо дочкиного приданого добавить донье Клариссе двести эскудо сразу после обручения как безвозмездный дар, и пусть делает с ними что хочет.  
Оливио увидел, как в глазах мачехи загорелся золотой огонек алчности. Но все-таки ей хватило выдержки и рассудительности не давать никакого согласия сразу, а только пообещать поговорить с дядей и по итогам разговора решить вопрос и с обручением.  
Удовлетворившись таким ответом, барон откланялся, от ужина отказался и ушел.  
Донья Кларисса провожать его не пошла – да приличия этого и не требовали. Она осталась сидеть за столом, только схватила с каменной подставки статуэтку льва и принялась крутить в руках.  
– Надо же, он тебя и правда не заметил, да и я не замечала, пока он тут был... Я думала – это сказки, будто паладины умеют становиться невидимками, – наконец сказала она, ставя льва на место.  
– Мы умеем отводить глаза, – поправил ее Оливио.   
– Надеюсь, что другие рассказы о ваших способностях тоже не врут, – вздохнула мачеха. – Что ты скажешь обо всём этом?  
– Подозрительно, – Оливио подергал свою сережку. – Причем всё. А вы еще чуть не дали согласие.  
– Почему бы и не дать? – пожала плечами мачеха. – Такие деньги нам больше никто не предложит. Причем без особых условий. Думаю, дядя Джованни пойдет мне навстречу. Он и так чувствует передо мной вину, что позволил дяде Бьяччи нажиться на моем наследстве.   
– Деньги, о которых говорил барон, какие-то сомнительные, иначе бы с чего вдруг ему просить о подобных вещах?  
– Может быть, ты удивишься, но в банках хранится немало денег с очень сомнительным происхождением, – мачеха, однако, призадумалась.   
– Он, конечно, не врал, он действительно имеет столько денег и готов их выдать вам, – Оливио встал и принялся ходить по кабинету. – Но неужели вас не беспокоит, что деньги могут оказаться… нечистыми? Не повредит ли это нашей репутации? Скажем, если окажется, что барон Торрино замешан в каком-то грязном деле… Например, в контрабанде. Баронство Торрино на алевендской границе… леса, горы… Очень подходящее место для этого.  
– Если и так – он в этом деле явно не первый год, и отлично умеет прятать концы в воду, – несколько цинично сказала донья Кларисса. – А нам очень нужны деньги, чтобы побыстрее разделаться с последствиями долгов Модесто и наконец зажить, как полагается Вальяверде. Что касается этой его просьбы – думаю, что формально там не подкопаться, Эктор Баттиста действительно существует и может присягнуть, что это его деньги. И даже, возможно, как-то объяснить, откуда он их взял. И никакой связи с бароном Торрино не обнаружится… если только Таргароссо не огласят свои собственные тайные изыскания. Банкиры… все банкиры, не только Таргароссо, проводят такие изыскания, когда имеют дела с крупными суммами – просто чтобы знать степень риска. И делятся друг с другом такими сведениями… не бесплатно, разумеется. Торрино об этом знает, и не хочет, чтобы дядя делился с другими банкирами тем, что узнает об Экторе Баттиста. Вот и всё.   
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Как знаете. Но мне это всё равно не нравится.  
Мачеха потерла виски:  
– Я понимаю твое беспокойство, Оливио. Поверь, я очень обстоятельно расспрошу дядю об этом. И если окажется, что он узнал что-то такое, что может как-то повредить нам, если правда откроется – я откажу Торрино. Потому-то я и не дала никакого согласия сразу.  
Паладин посмотрел ей в глаза:  
– А что насчет самого Джамино? Я бы хотел, чтоб он тоже имел право голоса в этом вопросе. В конце концов, ему потом с этой девушкой жить. С ней, а не с ее деньгами.  
Донья Кларисса хотела было что-то сказать, но тут же вспомнила свое нерадостное замужество и промолчала. Оливио сел в кресло, уставился на огнекамешки в камине. Мачеха открыла черепаховую палочницу, достала из ящика стола длинный черепаховый же мундштук и разожгла ароматную палочку. Затянулась пару раз и задумчиво сказала:  
– М-м-м… Ты, конечно, прав. Но… Сам ведь понимаешь – нам деться некуда и выбирать особенно не из чего. Вот эти все кандидатки, – она помахала листочками с коротким списком невест. – Они не так богаты, как Торрино. Ни одна девушка из этого списка не может принести Джамино больше пятисот эскудо приданого. И то только после свадьбы. Конечно, если дядя Джованни настоятельно отсоветует мне соглашаться с Торрино – придется выбрать из этого списка… Если бы мы не были плайясольскими донами! Тогда я бы могла легко найти Джамино богатую и красивую невесту среди доминских дочерей. Но Вальяверде для такого брака слишком древний род. Честно говоря, и Торрино тоже не лучший вариант. Но деньги… Сам понимаешь.  
Донья Кларисса явно пребывала в замешательстве. С одной стороны – подозрительные дела барона Торрино, с другой – большое приданое без всяких условий…  
– Насколько я сумел понять, барон действительно хочет породниться с нами, – Оливио снова подергал сережку. – При дворе ходят слухи, что Торрино уже третий год пытается пристроить дочку в какую-нибудь из древних знатных семей. Известно, что он предлагал ее руку Ингареску, Кугиальпам и Олаварри. Все отказали.  
– Почему? Девушка довольно милая, да ты же и сам ее видел на зимнем королевском приеме. И даже довольно неплохо воспитана как для орсиньянки, – удивилась мачеха.  
– Надо полагать, все они что-то знают такое, чего еще не знаете вы, – развел руками Оливио. Он вздохнул, подергал сережку и решился:  
– Я думаю, незачем нам вообще с Торрино связываться. Есть еще одна кандидатка. На Весеннее Равноденствие, как вы помните, я ездил в Кесталью, Робертино меня приглашал на весенний бал в Сальварию. И граф Сальваро тогда предложил мне невесту для Джамино.  
– Кого же? Неужели Алисию? Она же старше Джамино лет на шесть, не меньше! – удивилась мачеха. – Или внучку Леа? Сколько ей, двенадцать? Странно, ей еще нельзя обручаться.  
– Нет, конечно, не их. Но у дона Роберто помимо дочери и внучки есть еще племянницы. Речь шла о дочери его младшей сестры, Теа Фелипе Лопес и Сальваро. Она, правда, домина по отцу. Осталась сиротой, граф – ее опекун.  
– А-а. Лопесы… Древний и богатый доминский род, они были доминами еще до Амадео Справедливого… – задумалась донья Кларисса. – Но ведь для донов Плайясоль это… это не имеет значения. Она – домина, и такой брак сочтут мезальянсом. Уж лучше Торрино.  
– Она – Сальваро, – Оливио усмехнулся. – Кузина королевских детей, между прочим. И она – потомок братьев Фарталлео, как и все Сальваро. Для Вальяверде большая честь – брак с такой девушкой. Даже герцоги Салина не могут похвастаться родством со всеми тремя Фарталлео, они только от Рубесто происходят, как и мы. И потом, у нее две тысячи эскудо одних только активов. Это больше, чем может предложить Торрино. И уж совершенно точно ваши дядюшки и тетушки не найдут в этих деньгах ничего предосудительного.  
Как только донья Кларисса услышала такую огромную сумму, у нее тут же включилась прагматичная банкирская жилка:  
– А что граф Сальваро хочет от нас взамен? Не может быть, чтоб не хотел ничего.  
Оливио пожал плечами:  
– Полагаю, он рассчитывает на верность Вальяверде Короне и поддержку со стороны Джамино в совете донов Плайясоль и в парламенте. И к тому же, учитывая, в чем оказался замешан папаша, я считаю, что граф Сальваро оказывает нам высочайшее доверие, предлагая такой союз.  
Взволнованная донья Кларисса даже со стула вскочила и принялась ходить по кабинету, нервно пыхая палочкой. Оливио прекрасно понимал, какие мысли крутятся в ее голове. С одной стороны, понятно, что за такой союз Сальваро потребуют безоговорочной верности и поддержки… даже если придется пойти против плайясольских донов и герцога Салины. А пойти рано или поздно придется, тут даже гадать не нужно. С другой стороны – родство с Сальваро и королем, и две тысячи эскудо активов… А с третьей – как к этому отнесутся плайясольские доны, тоже попробуй предугадай… Для них предпочтительней Торрино, даже с учетом сомнительного происхождения денег. Оливио даже посочувствовал мачехе – такой нелегкий выбор.   
Родство с Сальваро перевесило всё остальное.  
Мачеха села за стол и сказала:  
– Хорошо. Ладно. Сам понимаешь – от такого предложения отказаться не то чтоб нельзя… но крайне нежелательно. Не хотелось бы ссориться с Сальваро… И ты прав – эти деньги действительно честные. Что до самой невесты… Она хоть не уродина, не калека?   
– М-м-м, не знаю, – честно признался Оливио. – Впрочем, все Сальваро красивы, не думаю, что Теа Фелипа исключение. Я спрашивал у Робертино, он сказал – Теа очень милая. Думаю, если бы она была калекой, он бы не стал это скрывать.   
– Может, и стал бы, если бы ему отец велел. Впрочем, с такими деньгами она будет красавицей даже если у нее горб и кривые ноги. Магия иллюзий, говорят, и не такое может скрыть… вопрос лишь в цене, – цинично отозвалась мачеха. Оливио тут же почувствовал, что цинизм этот напускной. Ее очень волнует этот вопрос.  
– В конце концов, никто же не требует от нас обручать их заочно, – сказал он. – Давайте их познакомим для начала. Заодно и посмотрю, нет ли на ней иллюзий, если вас так это беспокоит. Но я верю Робертино и считаю, что вы беспокоитесь напрасно.  
Мачеха вздохнула:  
– Очень надеюсь, что ты прав. В любом случае, если выбирать между Торрино и Сальваро, только дурень выберет дочку орсинских контрабандистов. И… пожалуйста, поговори об этом с Джамино. 

Оливио подозревал, что Джамино догадывается о том, что мать ищет ему невест, и что он не очень-то рад этому. Так что разговор обещал быть нелегким. Все-таки у брата довольно сложный и упрямый характер.  
Паладин постучал в дверь покоев Джамино и тут же получил ответ – «Войдите».  
Братец сидел за письменным столом, заваленным книгами и тетрадками – в университете приближались экзамены, и Джамино занимался с утра до вечера.  
– Как у тебя с учебой? – поинтересовался Оливио, не зная, с чего вообще начать разговор. Джамино показал ему пачку исписанных листков:  
– Как мне кажется, неплохо. Нам каждому выдали из архивов какое-нибудь старое дело, и велели проверить сметы, расходы и доходы. Мне досталась годовая подборка счетов за белошвейные услуги для самого принца-бастарда Сильвио. За 1205 год. Представляешь, он тратил на одно только нижнее белье тридцать семь эскудо в год, но его камердинер воровал на этом еще пять эскудо. И подозреваю, что белошвейка тоже, но я еще толком не посчитал, сколько.  
– Наверняка немало, – Оливио прошелся по комнате взад-вперед. Особняк Вальяверде в столице был невелик, не то что Кастель Вальяверде, и для Джамино здесь отвели всего три комнаты – спаленку, кабинетик и гардеробную с удобствами. Когда-то это были комнаты самого Оливио, а у Джамино была одна комнатка рядом со спальней матери.   
– Джамино, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы жениться?  
Брат с удивлением уставился на него:  
– Э-э… но ведь мне пятнадцать. Жениться я смогу только через три года. Ну… вообще-то, конечно, жениться мне надо будет сразу, как только стану совершеннолетним. Род продолжить… Но почему ты говоришь об этом сейчас?  
– Потому что ты уже можешь обручиться, – Оливио придвинул поближе полукресло, стоявшее у камина, и сел. – Обручение – не полноценный брак, но гарантия того, что у тебя на момент твоего восемнадцатилетия будет невеста… которую ты успеешь к этому времени хоть как-то узнать.   
Джамино отложил тетрадки, отодвинул книгу и, подперев голову руками, задумчиво сказал:  
– Так я и знал, что мне невест ищут. Очень уж мама в последнее время скрытная и о чем-то беспокоится. Значит, она кого-то мне уже нашла, да? И попросила тебя со мной поговорить об этом.  
– Не совсем так, но да. Видишь ли… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты женился по любви. Но такое счастье знатным плайясольцам не выпадает никогда.   
Джамино глянул на него исподлобья:  
– Ты сам-то когда-нибудь любил?  
– Я и сейчас люблю, – вздохнул Оливио. – Безумно люблю. И если бы я не был паладином, я бы мог жениться на ней, она графская дочь и она любит меня… и это был бы первый брак по любви в роду Вальяверде за последние лет триста.   
– Когда разбирали в королевском суде наше дело, верховный судья сказал, я помню, что ты теперь – глава рода… и что ты можешь подать понтифисе прошение о снятии обета. И это прошение должны будут удовлетворить, потому что я слаб здоровьем, а других наследников нет. Так может… ты попросишь? – Джамино пристально уставился на старшего брата, ожидая ответа. Оливио чувствовал, что тот в глубине души хочет услышать – «да, я попрошу».  
– Нет, Джамино. Вальяверде всегда держали своё слово и соблюдали свои обеты… кроме дона Модесто. И пусть он останется единственным в нашем роду лжецом и самодуром.  
Брат нервно покрутил в руках перо:  
– Понимаю. Я… правду сказать, я ведь хотел бы, чтоб ты отказался от обетов. Я всё время думаю о том, что я отобрал у тебя то, что тебе принадлежит по праву. А это неправильно.  
– Не ты, Джамино. Это сделал дон Модесто, и сделал не ради тебя, а ради собственной придури, – Оливио посмотрел ему в глаза. – А потом он попытался повторить это уже с тобой.  
Перо хрустнуло, Джамино бросил его обломки на стол:  
– Ты прав. Он отрекся от тебя, а потом и от меня. Он свел в могилу твою матушку, а потом то же самое делал с моей. Он – чудовище. И я, Оливио, очень боюсь того, что я – такой же. Ведь я так на него похож… – Джамино провел рукой по лицу. И правда, младший сын дона Вальяверде и лицом и статью пошел в отца, в отличие от Оливио. – Я боюсь жениться на нелюбимой женщине, Оливио. Боюсь – вдруг во мне проснется его наследие…  
Вот оно в чем дело, понял Оливио. Джамино, видно, постоянно думал об этом, и это не давало ему покоя.  
– Его наследие есть и у меня, – сказал он. – Но… я ведь не только его сын, но и сын Лауры Моны Альбино и Кампаньето, и она дала мне кестальскую выдержку и способность держать в узде страсти и чувства. А ты – сын Клариссы Таргароссо, ты получил от нее в наследство их семейную особенность – холодный и расчетливый разум. Эта способность помогает контролировать чувства ничуть не хуже кестальской выдержки, поверь мне.   
– Хорошо бы, чтоб ты оказался прав, – тяжко вздохнул Джамино, снял с остатка пера стальной наконечник, а обломки ручки выбросил в корзинку для бумаг. – Но… можно тебя попросить? Если ты… если ты увидишь, что я становлюсь похожим на него… скажи мне. Не дай мне сделаться таким же чудовищем. Обещай мне это.  
Оливио наклонился к нему через стол, положил руку на плечо и заглянул в глаза:  
– Ты и сам справишься, ты сильнее, чем о себе думаешь. Но если тебе так будет спокойнее – обещаю.  
Брат выдохнул, помолчал немного, потом полез в ящик стола, достал конфетницу:  
– Бери. Орехово-черносливные с шоколадом. В вафельной крошке.   
Паладин взял конфету, откусил кусочек. Подумал – папаша ведь в ящике стола в кабинете держал бутылку крепчайшей настойки полыни со специями, прозванной «напитком безумия». Джамино держит конфеты. Может статься, что его просьба – не пустая блажь, при таком сходстве характеров? В юности – конфеты, потом – полынная настойка… А может, и нет. Оливио и сам любил сладкое, за что в детстве после смерти матери был неоднократно наказываем папашей, когда слуги доносили ему, что Оливио прячет в своей комнате конфеты или печенье. Что ему не нравилось в этом – бесы его знают. Может, считал немужественной чертой или еще что…   
– А невесту уже нашли, получается, раз ты пришел об этом поговорить? – прожевав конфету, спросил Джамино.   
– Хм… скажем так – есть кандидатка, – осторожно сказал Оливио.   
– А какая она? Ты ее видел?  
– Еще нет.   
Джамино вздохнул:  
– Ну… она хоть не дура какая-нибудь? Не уродина? А то вот молодого Пиньятелли отец собрался женить на младшей дочке барона Делламаре, и бедняга Эдоардо третий день пьет от горя. Мало того что сеньорита Делламаре косоглазая, так еще и дура. Помнишь, что она на королевском приеме несла?  
Оливио, конечно же, помнил. Потому что это был тот самый прием для представления наследников знатных фамилий, на котором Джамино впервые вышел в свет и принес королю присягу. Оливио, как старший в роду, представлял брата, и на том приеме хоть и был одет в парадный паладинский мундир, но выступал как опекун Джамино. И если первая часть этого приема, в которой юные аристократы представлялись королевской семье и приносили присягу, прошла хорошо, то вторая, когда молодежь была предоставлена сама себе, и в зале присутствовали только их старшие братья и сестры, ознаменовалась очень ярким выступлением этой самой сеньориты Делламаре. Девушка начала с того, что выпила полный бокал анконского игристого и тут же заявила, что желает осчастливить всех присутствующих романтической поэмой собственного сочинения. И хлопнула еще один бокал, а потом достала из кармашка свернутую свитком длинную бумажку, еще и ленточкой перевязанную, взобралась на стул и принялась читать. Сказать, что поэма была плохой – это очень приукрасить. Оливио хорошо разбирался в поэзии, даже слишком хорошо, и только унаследованная от матери кестальская выдержка помогла ему сохранять непроницаемое выражение на лице во время этой декламации. Он и Робертино, тоже там присутствовавший, да еще принц Леон – вот, пожалуй, и все, кто сумел остаться невозмутимыми. Остальные или сдавленно хихикали, или хватались за лица и качали головами, или смотрели на поэтессу с крайним недоумением. Правда, потом всё-таки ей поаплодировали, но только лишь из вежливости.   
– Сеньорита Делламаре, конечно, несколько наивна и не очень умна, но, может, с возрастом это пройдет, – сказал Оливио. – К тому же после такого ее родители наверняка постараются серьезнее заняться ее образованием и воспитанием. А сама по себе она не так уж и плоха, и косоглазие у нее даже милое. Так что Эдоардо напрасно ударился в запой.   
– Его тоже можно понять, – проворчал Джамино. – Ведь теперь все, кто узнаёт о предстоящем обручении, ту поэму вспоминают и тут же начинают шутки шутить.   
Он съел еще одну конфету:  
– Так что там с моей, м-м-м, кандидаткой?  
– Как я уже говорил – я ее не видел. Прислал ее опекуну приглашение на наш бал для нее.   
– Бал только через неделю, – вздохнул Джамино. – А можно на нее посмотреть пораньше?  
Оливио тоже взял конфету и призадумался:  
– Даже не знаю… Но, наверное, можно. Вот что, я сегодня поговорю с ее кузеном, может, он сумеет устроить как-нибудь неофициальную встречу.  
– Да ты скажи хоть, как ее зовут и из какой она семьи, – Джамино взял третью конфету. – Не то чтоб это имело какое-то значение, понятно же. Но все-таки хочется знать.  
– Она кестальянка, ее зовут Теа Фелипа, и по матери она Сальваро, – сказал Оливио. – А по отцу – домина Лопес.  
Джамино уставился на него широко открытыми глазами:  
– Сальваро?! Так она племянница короля?! О. По-моему, это слишком большая для нас честь. И что от нас хотят за такой союз?  
– Полагаю, верности Короне, – Оливио пожал плечами. – И поддержки от тебя как члена Палаты донов. У Вальяверде ведь в парламенте двадцать голосов – за всех наших вассалов. Это немало.   
– Заседать в парламенте я только через четыре года смогу, – Джамино махнул рукой. – Сейчас этими голосами всё равно Салина распоряжается. Хорошо. Не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтоб поддерживать Сальваро... А почему, кстати, ее не было на том королевском приеме?  
– Из-за траура, ее отец недавно умер, – пояснил Оливио. – Но траур уже окончен, и она может выходить в свет. Сейчас она, кстати, здесь, в Фартальезе, в резиденции Сальваро. Я разузнаю, можем ли мы как-нибудь вас познакомить до этого бала… и завтра тебе скажу.

Обещание Оливио выполнил в тот же вечер. Предложил Робертино помощь в проведении ревизии в его лекарской каморке, и тот с радостью поручил другу снимать банки и коробки с верхних полок. Оливио этим и занялся, заодно завел разговор о неофициальной встрече Теа и Джамино. Робертино задумался:  
– М-м-м… театр?.. Нет, не подходит – посторонней публики много. А им бы познакомиться в спокойной обстановке. Ага. А давай завтра вечером в Старом парке? Часов в пять. У меня увольнительная на всю вторую половину дня, и ты у Манзони попроси такую же, он тебе вряд ли откажет.   
Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Да он с радостью мне ее выдаст. Он всё еще захаживает к мачехе, вряд ли уже для целительства, скорее просто ради взаимного удовольствия. И только обрадуется возможности провести с ней вечер наедине.  
Так и сделали. Оливио приехал в особняк Вальяверде к четырем часам и сказал мачехе, что они с Джамино собираются гулять весь вечер. Та обрадовалась – Джудо Манзони уже прислал ей записку с предложением нанести визит и получил согласие. Она и так собиралась куда-нибудь сплавить Джамино на этот вечер. Не то чтоб она стеснялась, Джамино прекрасно знал и ничуть не возражал, что к ней иной раз захаживает любовник, к тому же этот любовник был посвященным Матери, и в глазах даже самых придирчивых плайясольских донов в этом ничего предосудительного не было. Но всё-таки каждый раз донья Кларисса старалась сына куда-нибудь услать.  
В Старом Парке было красиво, особенно в окрестностях озера – как раз расцвела сирень, и всё вокруг переливалось оттенками фиолетового, голубого, розового и лилового с редкими вкраплениями белого, желтого и багряного. Пахло как в парфюмерной лавке, надо сказать, и в первые несколько минут пребывания в этой части парка даже кружилась голова. Потом нос привыкал к терпковато-сладкому аромату и переставал его чувствовать, во всяком случае так резко.  
Оливио привел брата на берег озера, к трем каменным рыбам, торчавшим из воды, показал на усыпанную мелким гравием площадку у самой воды:  
– Здесь я вломил Стансо Канелли.   
– Место красивое, – Джамино огляделся. – Хорошее место для победы над врагом.  
Тут на дорожке с противоположной стороны послышались шаги, и на площадку из зарослей желтой сирени вышел Робертино с невысокой девушкой в костюме для вечерних прогулок по последней моде. Джамино очень старался не пялиться на нее, пока не представят, потому видел только подол складчатой черной юбки с серебристыми узорами, из-под которой виднелись высокие шнурованные ботиночки на каблучках.   
– Добрый вечер, сеньоры, – сказал Робертино. – Рад вас видеть. Позвольте представить вам мою кузину Теа Фелипу Лопес и Сальваро.  
Девушка сделала книксен.   
Оливио коснулся кокарды на берете в паладинском салюте:  
– Паладин Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино к вашим услугам, сеньорита. И мой брат Джамино, граф Вальяверде.  
Джамино снял шляпу и поклонился.  
– Очень приятно, сеньоры, – сказала Теа, и Джамино наконец решился посмотреть на нее прямо.  
Невысокая, смуглая и черноволосая, с широковатыми плечами, крупным ртом и носом с характерной кестальской горбинкой, она не была красивой по плайясольским канонам, да и по фартальским тоже… но тут Джамино наткнулся на ее взгляд и застыл на мгновение. У Теа Фелипы были огромные ярко-синие очи, обрамленные густыми длинными чернющими ресницами.   
Джамино вдруг поймал себя на том, что смотрит в эти глаза, раскрыв рот, тут же спохватился, надел шляпу:  
– Рад с вами познакомиться, сеньорита.  
Робертино улыбнулся:  
– Джамино, Теа знает, зачем мы пошли сюда гулять. Так что вы тут поговорите, а мы с Оливио пока вон там, за желтой сиренью, дымком попыхаем. Чтобы вам не мешать.  
Теа смущенно прикрыла веки, Джамино кивнул.   
Паладины скрылись за кустами сирени, расположились на замшелой мраморной скамейке на самом берегу озера и раскурили по палочке. Выпустив колечко дымка, Оливио спросил:  
– Как думаешь, выгорит?  
– Похоже, у вас, Вальяверде, слабинка на синие глаза женщин Сальваро, – прищурился Робертино. – Видел же сам, как он на нее уставился. Точно как ты на Алисию в первый же день знакомства.  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Да уж. Эх… хотел бы я, чтоб он был счастлив в браке.   
Он посмотрел на площадку у озера, видневшуюся сквозь заросли сирени. Джамино и Теа стояли у самой воды и о чем-то тихо разговаривали.  
– Если не любовь, то пусть хотя бы симпатия… – вздохнул он. – Лишь бы и Теа он понравился.  
– Я думаю, понравится, – Робертино выпустил целых три колечка дымка. – У них обоих метка Мастера и склонность к финансовому делу. Теа, кстати, тоже собирается учиться в университете на том же факультете, что и Джамино. Ей от отца достались две ковровые мастерские и пять стекольных фабрик, а от матери – четыре виноградника с прессами и погребами в Рокамарке и Касересе, и две сыродельни в Дуэроканьяде.  
– Наши доны будут в ужасе, – хмыкнул Оливио. – Вино и сыр как раз ничего, вино и сыр не считаются, но остальное… Так и вижу их кислые рожи, так и слышу: «Ах, как это непристойно: донья Вальяверде занимается какими-то половиками и бутылками!»  
– Коврами, зеркалами и хрусталем, – поправил его Робертино. – Очень дорогими коврами, зеркалами и хрусталем, не всякий дон их может себе позволить столько, сколько хочется.  
– Знаю, – продолжил ухмыляться Оливио. – Оттого-то и будут рожи кривить. И я хочу на это посмотреть, Робертино. Потому что этот гонор у меня уже вот где сидит, – он показал на горло. – Наши владения могли бы приносить куда больший доход, если бы мы сами занимались мыловарением, парфюмерией и керамикой, а не только сдавали землю в аренду, чтоб добывать глину и выращивать цветы. Но Вальяверде не могут владеть мыловаренным заводом, ведь это же фу что такое! Тьфу. Как мылом мыться, так не зазорно, а как его варить – так зазорно. Даже собственную парфюмерную мастерскую открыть нельзя, а ведь у нас лучшие розы и лаванда во всей провинции! Честно говоря, подозреваю, что очень многие доны на самом деле владеют такими мастерскими и заводами по городам, только через третьих лиц. А то откуда у них у всех деньги…   
Робертино сочувственно вздохнул:  
– Да, сложно у вас. В Кесталье такое никого не беспокоит, наоборот. Каждый дон норовит чем-нибудь таким выделиться. Ремесла у нас очень уважают.  
Оливио на это только скривился страдальчески и затянулся дымком.

На площадке у воды между тем шел свой разговор.  
Джамино, не зная, с чего начать, при том понимал, что начать с чего-то все-таки надо. И потому сказал прямо:  
– Нас хотят обручить, вы ведь знаете.  
– Знаю, конечно. Дядя мне говорил, – Теа была спокойной, смотрела на него с интересом и даже немного оценивающе.   
– Вы… вас не заставляют?   
– Нет. Я Сальваро по матери, – Теа коснулась броши из черно-белого оникса, скалывающей ее шарфик. – Меня нельзя заставить, меня можно только попросить. Дядя попросил посмотреть на вас и подумать. Он, конечно, сказал, что очень бы желал, чтоб этот брак состоялся. Но окончательное решение за мной. Можно ведь и договорной союз заключить на несколько лет, если мне не понравится… кандидат.  
Джамино знал, что это значит. Такие союзы иногда заключали представители высшей знати. Союз оформлялся как брак, но при том не требовал совместного проживания, оговаривался ряд условий, после выполнения которых наступал автоматический развод – обычно после рождения одного или двух детей. Та сторона, которой доставался наследник, выплачивала другой стороне определенную договором компенсацию. Или, если наследники были нужны обоим, то никакой – считалось, что каждый получил что хотел. Джамино сглотнул, зажмурился на мгновение, выдохнул и сказал:  
– Это справедливо. Но если я вам не понравлюсь, то лучше тогда вообще никакого брака не заключать. Я… не смогу… не смогу лечь в одну постель с девушкой, которой я противен. Я дал себе клятву, что никогда так не поступлю. Никогда. Вы ведь знаете, почему…  
Теа оглянулась. Кузен и Оливио всё еще сидели где-то за кустами.  
– Я знаю вашу историю, – мягко сказала она. – Роберто мне рассказывал. Но пока что вы мне симпатичны. Думаю, сначала нам стоит узнать друг друга получше. Роберто сказал, вы изучаете финансовое дело. Я училась в Сальварийском университете, а теперь буду учиться здесь, вместе с вами. Конечно, это несколько не такое образование и воспитание, какое должна иметь невеста графа Вальяверде.  
– Ну и что. У нас, правда, многие доны считают, что только военная служба, мореплавание, искусство или политика – это достойные занятия для аристократа, а лучше вообще никакого… Еле матушке удалось убедить самых упрямых, что я для военной службы слаб здоровьем, и потому собираюсь в будущем служить королю по финансовой части. Они покривились, но смирились. А мне всё равно, что они думают. Я просто хочу возродить величие и богатство домена Вальяверде, а для этого мне надо учиться и много работать. Ведь я – дон Вальяверде, я должен позаботиться о том, чтобы мои вассалы и поселяне не бедствовали, а процветали. Это ведь, в конце концов, не только для меня, но и для королевства хорошо.  
Кестальянка пристально посмотрела на него и улыбнулась:  
– У вас, сеньор Джамино, очень кестальское понимание долга дона. Мне нравится. Отец и дядя всегда говорили, что королю и земле служат многими путями, главное – достойно делать свое дело… Хорошо. Я согласна на обручение. А там у нас будет три года, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга.   
Она сняла правую перчатку и протянула ему руку. Джамино принял ее и поцеловал с поклоном. Потом сказал, слегка краснея:  
– Есть еще и финансовый вопрос, сеньорита Теа. Дела Вальяверде нехороши. С основными долгами мы сумели разобраться, но не с их последствиями. Нам пришлось предоставить большинству поселян свободную аренду на пять лет, чтобы они как-то восстановили хозяйства, разоренные предыдущим доном. И не только это. Так что сейчас мы не то чтоб бедны, но очень небогаты. Держимся на плаву только за счет нашего знаменитого вина и сыра, да и то с трудом.  
– Я знаю, – Теа смущенно потеребила перчатку, потом все-таки надела ее. – Договор обручения предусматривает возможность использования части моего приданого до брака… если я этого захочу и при гарантии возмещения, если брак не состоится. Но я ведь могу вложиться в, скажем… расширение винодельни? Или что-нибудь в этом роде. Вложиться – и получить прибыль через три года, даже если мы не поженимся. Я читала подробное описание вашего домена – дядя мне выписал его из Учетной палаты. Там много чего можно сделать… Например, парфюмерные и кондитерские мастерские… и, мне кажется, можно попробовать и свой фарфор делать. Если вы не боитесь, что другие доны будут вас осуждать за эти неаристократические занятия.  
– Не боюсь, и честно говоря – мне на них, простите, наплевать. Они все молчали, когда дон Вальяверде поступал несправедливо с Оливио, а потом с моей матушкой и со мной. Так почему я должен оглядываться на их мнение теперь? – фыркнул Джамино. – Обойдутся. Имени Вальяверде и права на домен меня может лишить только король, а ему я присягнул на верность и от своего слова отступать не собираюсь. Хм… знаете, ваша идея с парфюмерной мастерской должна очень понравиться матушке. Она давно хочет что-нибудь такое устроить, только рисковать боится. Вот что, сеньорита. Давайте мы с вами… ну, негласно, но как положено – заключим договор об инвестициях? У нас будут общие и взаимовыгодные дела и интересы, и в них мы как раз и сумеем понять, подходим ли мы друг другу. Ведь брак – это тоже своего рода взаимные инвестиции.  
– Хорошее предложение, – девушка широко улыбнулась, и Джамино снова засмотрелся в ее синие глаза. – Очень хорошее. Согласна.  
И она пожала его руку жестом, принятым среди доминов при заключении сделки или договора. Джамино ответил тем же.  
А тут из сирени на площадку вышли и паладины.  
– Поладили, вижу, – сказал Робертино. – И славно. А теперь давайте поедем в «Корзо Бланко» и отметим это хорошим ужином на кестальский манер. Как у нас говорится – обмоем сделку.

Когда в конце сезона майских балов было объявлено об обручении юного графа Джамино Вальяверде и домины Теа Фелипы Лопес и Сальваро, среди плайясольской аристократии наступило смятение. С одной стороны, их страшно возмущало, что Вальяверде опять осмелились на мезальянс – невеста ведь домина! Но с другой – они не рисковали возмущаться открыто, и даже особо сплетничать, невеста ведь Сальваро, племянница и короля, и наместника Кестальи, и вообще происходит от основателей династии Фарталлео, а значит, является принцессой крови, несмотря на доминство по отцу. Потом к тому же многие затаили зависть и обиду, когда Вальяверде посмели заняться в своих владениях неаристократическим делом, производя эфирные масла и цукаты, да еще ставя на склянки и коробки клейма со своим гербом. Но дело пошло хорошо, и уже на следующий год новые мастерские окупились, а потом начали приносить прибыль. Так что доны призадумались, а так ли уж правильно держаться за гонор и спесь, если от них больше убытков, чем преимуществ. И кое-кто из них тоже рискнул последовать примеру Вальяверде.


	8. Золотой ягуар с нефритовыми пятнами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приключения старшего паладина Ринальдо Чампы. Древние силы в Мартинике не так уж и забыты...

Золотой ягуар с нефритовыми пятнами  
Провинция Чаматлан, одна из четырех частей Мартиники, заморского департамента Фартальи, когда-то была царством, во главе которого стоял потомственный правитель-тлатоани. Впрочем, другие три провинции Мартиники – Куантепек, Тиуапан и Вилькасуаман – тоже когда-то были царствами; так они назывались и теперь, хотя царей здесь уже давно не было, а их потомки, сделавшиеся владетельными донами, приносили вассальную присягу фартальскому королю. Столицы этих царств носили те же названия, что и сами царства – ведь с них, с этих древних городов, когда-то всё и начиналось.   
Чаматлан расположился на высоком горном плато и в долинах восходящих над этим плато гор Чаматликуатин. Это было самое суровое из четырех мартиниканских царств, суровое и по климату, и по здешним нравам. И хотя со времени принятия Веры нравы существенно смягчились, но всё равно оставались суровыми.  
Старые обычаи причудливо переплелись с новыми, принесенными из-за моря с вместе с Откровением Пяти, новые обычаи со временем стали традицией, а чаматланцы среди всех мартиниканцев считались самыми большими приверженцами традиций. В этом паладин Стефано Альтиери уже убедился. Для сына знатного дельпонтийского рода это было понятным – сами такие же. А вот привыкнуть к этим самым местным обычаям и разобраться в их хитросплетениях как раз было очень сложно. Вот и сейчас, по пути из Итекатлана в Цинцичин, он всё донимал своего товарища, старшего паладина Ринальдо Чампу, чтобы тот разъяснил ему, почему пойманного в пригороде Итекатлана кровавого мага Чампа после допроса передал не инквизиции, а главе его клана. Чампа терпеливо разъяснял, причем и такие вещи, какие ни одному мартиниканцу в голову не придет спрашивать, потому как это и так все знают. Но Стефано Альтиери перевелся в Мартинику, в Чаматлан, всего год назад, и для него здесь всё было внове. Объясняя ему принципы кланового правосудия и воздаяния, Чампа вдруг поймал себя на том, что многое и ему самому стало казаться странным и нелогичным. Вот что значит новый, сторонний взгляд.  
– В общем, это всё, конечно, очень сложно. Мы обычно руководствуемся всё-таки законом и правилами, но иногда, когда дело касается клановой чести, приходится действовать по обычаю, а не по закону, – вздохнул старший паладин Ринальдо. – Если бы этот дурак был просто малефикаром, и даже если бы он колдовал с кровью животных – я бы его передал сразу инквизиции. Но он строил запретные заклятия на собственной крови, и наводил порчу на человека из клана, дружественного его клану. А это уже затрагивает честь и оскверняет весь род… и по старому обычаю они имеют право судить его сами. Вот потому я и отдал преступника родне… А уже родичи отдадут его инквизиции. Если сочтут такое наказание подходящим. Но в любом случае при исполнении наказания инквизиторы будут присутствовать.  
– Сложно как-то, – Стефано потер переносицу, надвинул широкополую шляпу на лоб и потуже затянул завязки плаща-тильмантли. – Я бы сразу инквизиции передал, как по правилам положено. А там пусть разбираются уже.  
– Конечно, можно и так, – качнул головой Чампа. – Тебе даже лучше именно так поступать, всё равно разобраться в наших делах непросто, это все понимают и с тебя, как человека из-за моря, спрос невелик. Но я-то так не могу! Хотел бы, но вот. Приходится учитывать такие вещи…  
Он вздохнул, тоже потуже завязал тильмантли – дул резкий ветер с плоскогорья, и на дороге было неуютно. Дорога между Итекатланом и Цинцичином шла по горам, и в этом месте она опоясывала гору по крутому склону, нависая над плато Чаматалли. Сейчас паладины верхом на ездовых ламах как раз огибали гору, и внизу вдалеке виднелся Большой Чаматлан, раскинувшийся звездой неправильной формы по зелено-желтоватому простору плато. Стефано глянул вниз и поежился:  
– Жуть как высоко! Аж колени дрожат.  
– А по тебе и не скажешь, – улыбнулся Ринальдо Чампа. – К скале не жмешься, ламу не подгоняешь.  
– Наставник мой всегда говорил – у паладина должны быть стальные яйца. А если нет – то всё равно нужно выглядеть так, будто да.  
Чампа усмехнулся:  
– Емко сказано. Узнаю в этих словах сеньора Мануэло Дельгадо. Верно же?  
– Да, – кивнул Стефано. – А вы его хорошо знаете?  
– Конечно, он ведь и моим наставником был. Живая легенда Корпуса, как и Джудо Манзони. Кстати, Манзони же в наставники подался, хотя и долго не хотел на это соглашаться. Это хорошо, у него есть чему поучиться. Эх… меня капитан тоже хочет рекомендовать в придворные паладины и наставники молодых. Не хочется уезжать. Но и отказаться непросто, это большая честь…   
– Оно того стоит, сеньор Ринальдо. Вы многому сможете научить, и у вас это хорошо получается, – сказал Стефано. – Меня вот научили же. И дознавательскому делу, и вашим обычаям, языку… много чему.   
Чампа улыбнулся:  
– Возможно, ты и прав. Надо попробовать себя и на этом поприще.   
Стефано еще раз с опаской глянул вниз, через низкий парапет, ограждающий дорогу над пропастью, вздрогнул и отвернулся. Спросил:  
– А зачем мы едем в Цинцичин? Вы так и не сказали.  
– Дело с паладинством не связанное, меня позвали как специалиста по другому вопросу. Заодно и ты посмотришь на этот город, из наших городов он меньше всего изменился со времен до принятия Веры.  
– А почему?  
– Потому что стоял покинутым триста лет. В старые времена это была, по сути, царская резиденция на летний сезон. Когда в Чаматлане становилось слишком жарко, царская семья и двор переселялись в Цинцичин… Простым людям тут было запрещено селиться, только тем, кто входил в число царских слуг. Даже жрецы любых культов, кроме Уициля-Пототля, не могли приезжать сюда без особого разрешения и приглашения. Когда пало Чаматланское царство, жители Цинцичина не смирились и не хотели никого пускать в город, пустили только жрецов старых богов... Всех, кто пытался туда проникнуть, приносили в жертву Уицилю-Пототлю, а сами набегали на окрестные поселения за «царской данью».  
– То есть попросту грабили? – спросил Стефано.   
– Не только. Забирали и девушек с юношами – для жертвоприношений Уицилю-Пототлю. Его нужно было кормить сердцами юных, чтобы он продолжал одарять своих жрецов силой. А сила им была нужна, чтобы защищать это место. Ведь они ждали нового тлатоани, который должен был возродить былое величие и вернуть поклонение старым богам. Знали, что кровь царей еще жива.   
– И чем это кончилось? Ведь так не могло продолжаться долго, – Стефано так заинтересовала история, что он даже забыл, что едет по узкой дороге над пропастью.  
– Конечно. Тлатоани они все-таки дождались – через тридцать лет, только вышло всё не так, как они мечтали. Мой предок Клемент Чампа, урожденный принц, младший из сыновей последнего царя, пришел сюда в белом царском тильмантли и короне из перьев, как и положено тлатоани. Причем, согласно хроникам, он сюда один пришел, без всякого сопровождения. Хм… такое утверждение мне кажется сомнительным, учитывая дальнейшие события, но… Клемент отличался непреклонностью и стальной волей, соединенными с родовым царским обаянием, так что возможно всякое. Его встретили с почестями. А он вошел в царский дворец, сел на трон и… тут же заявил, что отныне в Чаматлане будет только один тлатоани – правитель Фартальи, которому он, Чампа, приносит кровавую клятву верности и передает все царские права. Этого приверженцы язычества не ожидали. История умалчивает, что было дальше и как это восприняли язычники. Но достоверно известно, что Клемент разбил трон, казнил оставшихся жрецов старых богов и приказал всем жителям оставить город. Место сделалось запретным. И только лет двадцать назад решением Совета его открыли для поселения. Сейчас там главным образом живут разные ученые, исследуют древности, но и простых людей хватает, всего тысяч пять населения.  
– Так мало, – удивился Стефано.   
– Для этих мест даже много, – усмехнулся Чампа. – Жить в Цинцичине недешево, всё привозное, разве что источник свой. Местные занимаются либо исследованиями древностей, либо резьбой по камню, тут богатые месторождения разных яшм, нефрита, обсидиана и кварцев.  
– А по какому вопросу позвали сюда вас? – снова спросил Стефано.   
– По историческому, – Ринальдо Чампа махнул рукой. – Наш род хранит некоторые древние знания… достаточно опасные, чтобы не доверять их кому попало. Мы знаем священные жреческие письмена и древний чаматль.   
– Те самые письмена, на которых были написаны чаматланские языческие книги? – удивился Стефано. Он знал, что в Чаматлане до принятия Веры не было своей письменности, доступной каждому, в отличие от Куантепека или Тиуапана. Здесь письмом владели только жрецы и члены царского рода, и держали это знание в тайне.   
– Да. Книги, конечно, перевели на обычный чаматль и записали куантепекским письмом еще во времена Клемента Чампы. Сначала этим занимались он сам и святой Анжелико, а потом продолжили дети Клемента… Они считали, что даже такое опасное знание, как эти книги, надо сохранить – чтобы потомки знали, какими жестокими и кровожадными были древние боги. Но само священное письмо предпочли оставить в тайне, потому что в руках несведущих или недобросовестных людей оно могло причинить немало вреда. Это магия, Стефано, древняя, страшная и коварная, с ней нужно быть очень осторожным. Святой Анжелико записал этими письменами Откровение для того, чтобы в глазах чаматланцев оно сделалось сильнее старой веры. Им не надо было знать, что означали эти письмена и как их читать – главное, что Откровение записано ими, пусть и один раз, но этого довольно.   
– Это как сидские руны, да?  
– Намного серьезнее и страшнее, Стефано. Я бы сравнил это знание с теорией кровавой магии. Вот потому мы его и не распространяем. Если ученые находят что-нибудь с такими письменами, они обязаны сразу сообщать в ближайшую коллегию инквизиции или паладинскую канцелярию, а оттуда это передают кому-нибудь из нашего рода. Обычно мои две старших сестры, дядя и кузен ездят по таким делам, они всю жизнь занимаются изучением древних знаний и лучше всех в нашем роду знают письмена. Но сейчас они очень заняты, так что поехать предложили мне. Ну а тебе не помешает познакомиться с нашей стариной поближе. Пригодится в дальнейшем.  
Дорога наконец завернула за склон и влилась в ущелье, такое узкое, что Стефано мог коснуться его стен, раскинув руки. Что он и проделал. Чампа на это глянул с легкой улыбкой – ему нравился Стефано своей ребячливостью и серьезностью одновременно. Мало кто решится в тридцать лет покинуть родные края и уехать за море, в совсем другие места. Стефано после окончания обучения служил городским паладином в родном Сальерно, столице провинции Дельпонте, и его угораздило страстно влюбиться – причем влюбиться взаимно. Молодой паладин понял, что ни к чему хорошему эта страсть не приведет, и попросил совета у своего начальника, лейтенанта дельпонтийских паладинов. Тот и предложил перевестись куда-нибудь далеко. Стефано выбрал Чаматлан и не пожалел. Сердечная боль притихла, а здешние места, странные и необычные, очень понравились ему, и он не уставал учиться новому.  
За поворотом ущелья открылась и долина Цинцичин – узкая, зажатая между крутыми обрывами красновато-черных скал. Дорога уперлась в площадку, огражденную парапетом из грубых блоков со следами сколов там, где когда-то были языческие рельефы. По углам площадку украшали каменные черепа, сделанные в старинной чаматланской манере. А с площадки виднелся и город, неожиданно белого цвета. Дорога спускалась с площадки ниже, становилась шире и пересекала весь город, заканчиваясь у подножия огромной ступенчатой пирамиды-теокалли, возвышавшейся над всем Цинцичином. По бокам от дороги стояли четыре маленькие теокалли, между ними теснились типичные чаматланские постройки: квадратные дома уступами и ступенями, похожие на нагромождения белых кубиков с маленькими окошками. Окошки под солнцем играли разноцветными бликами, а террасы домов по завезенной из Тиуапана моде были украшены растениями в горшках и ящиках.  
– В окнах вставлены слюда и обсидиан вместо стекол, их в этих горах очень много, – сказал Чампа. – В старые времена такие окна делали в домах жрецов и знати. Я же говорил – здесь почти всё выглядит как триста пятьдесят лет назад. Только храмов тогдашних нет, Клемент Чампа разрушил их, не стал освящать для Пяти.  
И верно, на вершинах пирамид стояли пятиугольные башенки с акантами на шпилях.  
– Почему? Ведь в других местах освятили, убрали идолов и заштукатурили росписи… а сами храмы стоят до сих пор.  
– Потому что все здешние храмы были посвящены Уицилю-Пототлю, богу царей. Чампа был младшим сыном тлатоани и, если бы Истлаль Акатль, которого ныне знают как святого Анжелико, не сверг царя и не принес сюда Веру, то Чампу бы отдали в жертву Уицилю-Пототлю, как всегда делали с младшими принцами и принцессами. Так что у него была личная, хм, неприязнь именно к этому богу.   
Стефано вспомнил «Краткую историю мартиниканских культов», рассказывающую обо всех более-менее значимых древних здешних богах. Уициль-Пототль был одним из самых кровожадных наравне с Атлакатли и Тескачлапокой.   
Спуск в долину оказался крутым, но верховые ламы были привычны к такому, и легко его одолели. Вблизи Цинцичин выглядел не таким уж и ослепительно белым. Белый туф, из которого были построены дворцы и храмовые пирамиды, пожелтел, местами покрылся темно-серыми пятнами лишайников, а штукатурка на простых домах кое-где потрескалась и осыпалась, обнажая кладку из мелких блоков серого и пятнистого туфа. Но всё равно белого было слишком много, даже в глазах резало. Вдоль дороги на равном расстоянии стояли невысокие стелы с каменными чашами-черепами наверху.  
– В старые времена, когда тлатоани сюда приезжал, он входил в город пешком и так шел до дворца. В этих черепах зажигали огонь, юные девушки шли перед тлатоани обнаженными и рассыпали ему под ноги лепестки гибискуса, а юноши били в барабаны и пели гимны. А тлатоани мог выбрать среди них двоих – себе в наложницы и личные слуги на то время, что он собирался здесь оставаться…   
Стефано грустно усмехнулся:  
– Дайте угадаю. Потом, когда тлатоани покидал город, их приносили в жертву Уицилю-Пототлю, и это считалось великой честью?  
Ринальдо Чампа скривился, кивнул:  
– Именно так. Хорошо, что те времена давно прошли. Хм… Нас не встречают, странно.  
И верно, на въезде в караульных будках никого, кроме двух скучающих стражников, и не было. Увидев паладинов, они оживились, и старший спросил:  
– Сеньоры паладины? Рады вас видеть! Покажите-ка подорожные для порядку, пожалуйста.  
Паладины показали бумаги, стражник бегло их оглядел и вернул обратно, сказал, словно извиняясь:  
– Знаете же, город-то всё еще в особом статусе, приказано никого без документов не пускать, кто бы ни приехал… Ну и не выпускать тоже.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Чампа. – Мы по делу к мэтрессе Паоле Росетти. Как бы нам ее увидеть?  
– А она еще не вернулась с раскопок в ущелье Уильцин, – охотно поделился сведениями младший стражник. – Она же наша квартирантка, так что я знаю. Еще позавчера утром уехала. Вернется только завтра к завтраку.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Чампа. – Где бы у вас тут остановиться? Пристойная гостиница есть?  
– Сеньор паладин, да какая тут гостиница, – развел руками старший стражник. – Людей сюда ездит мало, потому у нас только траттория есть, а вместо номеров при ней – два чулана с гамаками. Давайте лучше вот Пьетро вас проведет да и поселит у себя, дом у них большой, места хватит. Да и мэтрессу Росетти дожидаться там удобнее.   
Паладинам ничего не оставалось кроме как согласиться.  
Дом стражника Пьетро Кипактли действительно оказался большим, занимал три яруса и лепился к крутой скале. В нижнем ярусе была устроена лавка, где делали сладости и подавали шоколад с перцем и кофе, за ней – кухня и четыре жилые комнаты, в двух пристройках – камнерезная мастерская, где работали отец и старший брат Пьетро, и мыльня. На втором ярусе из трех комнат, куда вела наружная лестница, жила мэтресса Росетти, на третьем, из одной, но просторной комнаты, к которой прилегала широкая площадка-терраса с парапетом, поселили паладинов. Внутри было очень чисто, полы покрыты новыми циновками, две низкие широкие кровати – новыми тюфяками и одеялами. Помимо кроватей здесь еще были два больших деревянных сундука, стойка-вешалка, на стене висел вырезанный из красной яшмы акант с символами всех Пяти, и на низком столике между кроватями стоял простой глиняный светильник, заправленный свежим маслом. Невестка Пьетро, жена его старшего брата, завела гостей в комнату:  
– Вот, сеньоры, устраивайтесь, если что еще нужно – не стесняйтесь. Уборная внизу, в пристройке под лестницей, умывальник там рядом. Мыльню вечером топим, после заката, но для вас сейчас сделаем. А после того пожалуйте на ужин. Перед сном из кухни не забудьте жаровни взять, а то у нас ночами холодно очень. И в сундуках приготовлены запасные одеяла и белье свежее.  
– Спасибо, любезная, – поблагодарил ее Чампа. – С радостью воспользуемся и мыльней, и приглашением на ужин, и прочим. Да хранят вас боги, – он приложил пальцы ко лбу и поклонился. То же самое сделал и Стефано. Женщина в свою очередь поклонилась им, сложив ладони у груди, как было здесь принято. Щедрое гостеприимство у чаматланцев считалось добродетелью и богоугодным делом, и к хозяевам, принимающим гостей, следовало относиться с большим почтением. Это не касалось содержателей гостиниц и тратторий – те ведь получали плату.  
Мыльня оказалась маленькой, устроенной по старинке. Посередине ее пылал очаг, обложенный крупными обтесанными кусками базальта, на них следовало лить воду. От пара было трудно дышать и здорово прошибало потом. Паладины сначала смыли дорожную пыль, потом пропарились хорошенько и, закутавшись в широкие хлопковые покрывала, покинули мыльню. Во дворе было прохладно, солнце уже село и сразу стало темно. Двор освещался маленьким светошариком, вставленным в фонарь с зерцалом. Горная гряда чернела на фоне звездного неба, и тонкий месяц поднимался над ней.  
– Что-то я после этой парилки проголодался, – сказал Стефано. – Право слово, целую тотоле съел бы, наверное…  
– Сейчас поужинаем, и, полагаю, неплохо. Кстати, будем уезжать – купим сладостей у хозяйки, из вежливости. Заодно посмотрим, хороши ли.  
Ужин и верно оказался неплох. Подали огромную стопку тонких кукурузных лепешек, каждому поставили по миске бобов с соусом из мелких помидоров и перца халапеньо, на отдельных тарелках – приготовленные на пару тамалес, начиненные смесью киноа, мелко порубленного мяса тотоле (мартиниканской гигантской курицы) и кукурузных зерен. Принесли печеный картофель, политый кукурузным маслом с перцем, и печеное на углях мясо всё той же тотоле, к которому прилагался остро-сладкий соус из маракуйи, перца и помидоров. Запивали всё это чичей, про которую хозяйка сказала (видно, специально для Стефано), что она приготовлена «по-новому», на дрожжах. На десерт ели черную сапоту. Столовых приборов не было, так что всё пришлось есть руками. Впрочем, Стефано уже привык, что ложки, ножи и вилки здесь подают только в дорогих тратториях, и научился есть чаматланские блюда так же ловко, как это делали местные. Вот и сейчас он сначала воспользовался лепешками вместо ложек, уничтожая бобы, потом съел картошку, затем мясо, макая его в соус, а потом взялся за сапоту. Разломив ее пополам, вытряхнул в миску семечки, вывернул шкурку, снимая с нее шоколадную мякоть, и даже ухитрился почти не запачкать пальцы.   
После такого сытного ужина очень захотелось спать, так что паладины не стали тянуть с этим и, поблагодарив хозяев за угощение, поднялись наверх, прихватив из кухни две глиняные жаровни, полные углей. Жаровни Чампа поставил в ногах кроватей, отодвинув циновки подальше.  
Ночь действительно оказалась очень холодной, Стефано замерз даже несмотря на жаровню и два шерстяных одеяла. Чампа, по всей видимости, тоже, потому что разбудил младшего товарища на рассвете и сказал:  
– Идем на площадку, помашемся на мечах, погреемся.  
Стефано отказываться не стал – во-первых, и правда, так можно отлично согреться, во-вторых, Ринальдо Чампа, по его мнению, был лучшим из всех мастеров боя на мечах, каких знал Стефано.   
Он, конечно, проиграл, но продержался довольно долго, целых десять минут. Чампа подождал, пока тот отдышится, и спросил:  
– Ошибку объяснять или сам понял?  
– Понял, сеньор Ринальдо, – сказал Стефано. – Давайте еще попробуем.  
Второй раз на тот же трюк Стефано не попался, зато попался на другой, еще незнакомый. Но Чампа его похвалил:  
– Очень хорошо. Ты почти увернулся.   
– Так ведь – «почти». А не увернулся, – вздохнул Стефано. – Вот как у вас это получается? Каждый раз вы что-нибудь новенькое используете.  
– Фантазия, Стефано, – улыбнулся Ринальдо. – И опыт, конечно. Но и ты для своего возраста очень хорош. Еще до Корпуса серьезно учили, да?  
– Да. Что я стану паладином, я решил еще в тринадцать, потому и учили меня боевым искусствам намного основательнее, чем моих братьев.   
– Странное решение для сына такого знатного семейства, – сказал Чампа, искоса глянув на Стефано. – Насколько мне известно, в Дельпонте, как и в Плайясоль, паладинство считается уделом бастардов.   
– Так я и есть бастард, просто это никогда не говорилось прямо, – вздохнул Стефано. – Грязная история. Мама вышла замуж за наследника Альтиери, мои старшие брат и сестра родились в законном браке… Потом вдруг дед… старый Альтиери, я имею в виду, влюбился в собственную невестку и начал ее домогаться. И заставил… Отец… муж матери, узнал об этом, только когда старый Альтиери умирал – на смертном одре тот в грехе сознался. И не для очищения души, а, думаю, чтобы отцу больно сделать, не любил он его, и сильно.  
– То есть… достоверно неизвестно, бастард ты или нет, – прищурился Чампа. – И по крови точно не проверишь, кровь-то та же самая… Твой дед не мог быть уверен – сын ты ему или внук.  
– А какая теперь разница? – пожал плечами Стефано. – Отец меня любить от того не перестал, а в паладины я сам захотел. Подумал, что так будет правильно... Покажите лучше этот трюк, как вы это делали?  
Чампа показал, и Стефано попробовал сам повторить. И даже получилось.  
Тут с нижнего яруса хозяйка позвала гостей на завтрак, а пока они умывались, оказалось, что и мэтресса Паола Росетти вернулась, успела к завтраку.  
Мэтресса Росетти оказалась анконьянкой лет пятидесяти с небольшим типичной для анконцев внешности – высокая, светлокожая и светловолосая, изящного сложения, притом с мускулистыми руками. Видно было, что ученая мэтресса не ленится помахать лопатой и поворочать камни на своих раскопках наравне с рабочими.   
– Рада с вами познакомиться, сеньор Чампа, – сказала она, поклонившись. – Наслышана. И надеюсь, что вам и самому будет интересно глянуть на наши находки.  
– Само собой, мэтресса Паола, – Чампа тоже поклонился. – Моему товарищу Стефано тоже будет любопытно посмотреть.  
– Вас интересует чаматланская старина, сеньор Альтиери? – мэтресса посмотрела на Стефано с уважением. – Вы ради этого перевелись сюда?  
– Перевелся по другой причине, но старина интересует, и очень, – Стефано не стал заострять внимание на некоторой бесцеремонности ученой мэтрессы. Все-таки люди науки и искусства частенько не заморачиваются на соблюдение тонкостей этикета и приличий. – Здесь, в Мартинике, прошлое и настоящее переплетены очень причудливо, и для паладина знание здешней истории будет не лишним.  
Тут вмешалась хозяйка (поняла, видимо, что разговор грозит зайти в глубокие научные и философические дебри, а тем временем завтрак остынет), и предложила перейти к трапезе.  
Завтрак оказался так же хорош, как и ужин. Подали лепешки-тако с разными начинками, рагу из бобов с мясом, рубленые овощи, запеченные на глиняной плоской сковороде, и атолле с шоколадом и перцем. Во время завтрака Стефано наблюдал за мэтрессой Паолой и пришел к выводу, что это типичная ученая, полностью увлеченная своим делом, что она уже очень давно приехала в Чаматлан и успела врасти в эти края, и что она не замужем. Последнее было даже странным – здесь из-за того что все родственны друг другу, не упускали возможности влить в свой клан свежую кровь. Браки с людьми из других царств Мартиники не приветствовались, а вот с людьми из-за моря – совсем наоборот. Но мэтресса Паола не была замужем и не имела здесь детей, судя по тому, что на ее руках не было ни одной татуировки. А ведь даже у старшего паладина Ринальдо Чампы на левой кисти имелась тонкая волнистая линия, означавшая, что у него есть дочка – успел стать отцом до того, как сделаться паладином, как по здешним обычаям и полагалось.   
Впрочем, когда Стефано пригляделся к мэтрессе внимательнее, то и загадка разрешилась – на ее шее на шнурке рядом с акантом из лазурита висело обручальное кольцо. По анконским обычаям обручальное кольцо после смерти супруга полагалось носить именно так. Видимо, мэтресса была однолюбкой и после смерти мужа с головой ушла в науку.  
Когда завтрак прикончили, мэтресса, поблагодарив хозяйку, предложила, не откладывая, пойти в хранилище находок, осмотреть найденные ею сокровища.  
Хранилище было устроено во дворце Солнца, который и сам по себе был шедевром старой чаматланской архитектуры. Дворец располагался слева от большой пирамиды в конце долины, справа же уступами поднимался дворец Луны. Показывая на эти строения, Чампа сказал (главным образом для Стефано):  
– Когда тлатоани приезжал сюда, то привозил и всю свою семью. Тлатоани и взрослые принцы поселялись во дворце Солнца, а их жены, дочери и маленькие сыновья – во дворце Луны. Каждые три дня одна из царских жен поднималась на вершину большой пирамиды, где царь вступал с ней в близость на алтаре Уициля-Пототля. Незавидная судьба ждала зачатых таким образом детей – они предназначались в жертву… Потому многие царские жены ели смолу звездчатой травы, чтобы не забеременеть. Но если женщину ловили на этом, то и ее могли принести в жертву.  
– Жестоко, – вздохнул Стефано. – Как здесь вообще люди не вымерли, с такими-то обычаями?  
– Это было непросто, – грустно усмехнулся старший паладин. – Древние боги что-то делали для людей, только если им приходилась по нраву жертва. В ранние времена человеческие жертвоприношения совершали только при крайней необходимости, когда случалось что-нибудь ужасное: долгая засуха, извержение вулкана, эпидемия… Потом древние боги вошли во вкус и к тому времени, когда из-за моря пришло Откровение, жертвы требовались по любому поводу. Даже просто чтоб разгневанные боги не наслали ту же эпидемию. По ступеням этой пирамиды стекло немало людской крови, я до сих пор это чую.  
Стефано тоже чуял. Это была не мертвотная вонь магии крови, но что-то очень похожее. Так воняло в местах демонических культов, и в общем-то древние боги мартиниканцев и были демонами, в большинстве своем – злыми. Было еще небольшое число высших фейри, не требовавших кровавых жертв, вроде Квезалькатля, Ицпапалотль или Ишкуаль. Но здесь, в Цинцичин, им никогда не служили.  
Дворец Солнца, превращенный в хранилище разных древностей, охранялся целым отрядом стражников, но мэтрессу Росетти и паладинов пропустили без вопросов.  
В первом же зале оказалось великое множество древних статуй. Чампа бегло оглядел их:  
– Тут ничего особенного. Изображения тлатоани. Причем никак не соответствующие их настоящим обликам, видишь, Стефано – все одинаковые.  
И верно, лица статуй были словно по одной форме сделаны.  
– Мы сюда снесли наименее ценное, – кивнула Паола. – Во втором зале поинтереснее – резные плиты с разными сюжетами, куски мозаик… что уцелело от разрушенных храмов. Ваш предок Клемент очень постарался, так что мы смогли собрать только несколько мозаик целиком, остальное – фрагменты.  
В третьем зале были собраны статуэтки, вазы, светильники, маски, вырезанные из камня. Здесь, в отличие от двух предыдущих залов, было много народу. Люди ходили от полки к полке, от стеллажа к стеллажу и внимательно осматривали предметы. Мэтресса пояснила:  
– Камнерезы. Изучают древние приемы, да и просто вдохновения набираются. Сейчас ведь мода пошла на здешнюю старину, много изделий продают и в Фарталью, и даже за границу.   
Она сняла с пояса мешочек, вынула из него кольцо с ключами и отперла дверь в следующую анфиладу залов:  
– Здесь уже большие ценности, сюда пускают только со стражей и по пропуску, который надо подписывать у градоначальника… Тут золото, серебро и бронза с раскопок. Сеньор Стефано, вокруг Цинцичина в ущельях много гробниц древних тлатоани… Большинство разграблены еще двести-триста лет назад, но нам повезло в ущелье Уильцин найти большой погребальный комплекс, совершенно нетронутый! Примерно тысячелетней давности погребения.  
Чампа заинтересовался:  
– Династия Уицотль, судя по времени?   
– Трудно сказать, сеньор Чампа, – Паола толкнула двустворчатую дверь. – Если судить по найденным там монетам, то да. Куантепекские, самые ранние. По времени для Уицотль подходит, конечно, тем более что до сих пор их погребений не находили. Но ведь старые монеты могли положить и в более поздние погребения как сокровище или дар для богов.  
– Могли, – согласился старший паладин. – И так обычно и делали.  
Стефано спросил:  
– Но наверное не только по монетам можно судить по возрасту погребений? Туда ведь клали украшения, какие-то еще предметы… Они же тоже имеют определенный стиль эпохи.   
– Конечно, сеньор, – кивнула мэтресса. – Я лично считаю, что все-таки это династия Уицотль, но сеньор Чампа сможет сказать точнее, прочитав древние письмена. По крайней мере мы узнаем имена погребенных и описание их деяний, и соотнести их с хрониками будет уже нетрудно.  
В зале, куда они только что зашли, паладины сразу почуяли магическую охрану. Везде были развешаны сторожевые амулеты, и если бы сюда проник кто-то, не имеющий особого ключа, каким Паола Росетти открыла двери, то стража дворца бы тут же услышала страшный трезвон. Вдоль стен здесь стояли простые деревянные столы с разложенными на них предметами из золота, серебра, меди и бронзы, над каждым столом крепился светошарик.  
– Сколько золота! – восхитился Стефано. – И это всё из одной гробницы?  
– Из четырех погребений в одном комплексе, если точнее, – Паола показала ему на большой лист бумаги, прикрепленный к доске на стене. – Вот, наш художник зарисовал общий вид открытых гробниц, но мы всё еще раскапываем там, у меня есть подозрение, что в ущелье спрятан еще один погребальный комплекс, не царский, конечно, жреческий, но тоже должен быть богатым… Видите – вот четыре саркофага, больших… а в ногах у каждого еще один, меньше. В больших лежали цари, а в малых – женщины, которых выбрали им в загробные жены. И все были буквально осыпаны золотом! О таком раньше можно было только прочесть в хрониках, до сих пор еще никому не удавалось найти нетронутые гробницы.  
– После принятия Веры многие царские и жреческие могилы были вскрыты, подвергнуты очищению и экзорцизмам и запечатаны вновь. Сокровища из них в первые десятилетия переплавляли, особенно если это были культовые предметы и изображения древних богов, – пояснил Чампа, опять для Стефано. – Потом уже стали сохранять для истории, но к тому времени как спохватились, многое пропало безвозвратно. И потому находка мэтрессы Паолы – великое открытие, наравне с открытиями аллеманца Шлиеманна в Эллинии.  
Мэтресса самодовольно улыбнулась:  
– Смею надеяться, что даже более великое… если мои догадки верны. Что скажете, сеньор Чампа? Как по-вашему, эти вещи принадлежат эпохе Уицотль?  
Чампа покрутил в руках статуэтку, изображающую сидящего на корточках человека в большой короне из перьев. В руках у него были початки кукурузы.  
– Сентеотль, бог кукурузы… А глазницы статуэтки пустые, и в короне пустые гнезда. Тут должны были быть кусочки нефрита, – сказал он. – Вы нашли его именно таким, ослепленным? Или камни просто выпали от времени и лежали рядом?  
– Я первым делом стала их искать, но не нашла ничего. Во всех погребениях не было ни кусочка нефрита, – Паола показала на ажурную маску из серебряной проволоки с пустыми креплениями для камней в глазницах. – Здесь тоже нет ничего, а ведь на погребальной маске глаза должны быть из нефрита! Потому-то я и подумала первым делом про династию Уицотль, проклятую династию.  
– А причем тут нефрит? – не понял Стефано.  
Мэтресса пояснила:  
– В старые времена в Чаматлане нефрит считался камнем жизни, который обязательно клали в могилы, чтобы в загробном мире покойник мог полноценно жить. И самому покойнику вкладывали в грудь кусочек нефрита вместо сердца, которое приносили в жертву Миклантотлю. Но если он при жизни был очень нехорошим человеком или просто имел очень много врагов, то ему могли сделать на прощанье такую вот пакость – убрать из могилы весь нефрит, чтобы лишить его посмертия.   
– Уицотль с сыновьями очень постарались заслужить себе такое отношение, – сказал Чампа. – Даже по меркам древнего Чаматлана они считались жестокими и безжалостными правителями. Во многом, конечно, их такими сделали в хрониках, чтобы оправдать узурпацию власти их преемниками. Но и без этого в народной памяти правление тлатоани Уицотля и его трех сыновей – это кровавые, темные и страшные времена.  
Он поставил статуэтку на место:  
– И мне теперь особенно интересно посмотреть на письмена.  
– Это в хранилище. В гробнице почти нигде не было надписей, только на плитах саркофагов, и то немного, и я приказала их перенести туда, как и предписано по инструкции Совета Архонтов, – вздохнула Паола. – Неужели эти знаки и правда несут такую угрозу, что их даже нельзя изучать, не будучи посвященным Девы?  
– Именно так, мэтресса, именно так… Что ж, идемте в хранилище.  
В хранилище надо было спускаться по широкой лестнице на три яруса ниже, и, как понял Стефано, оно располагалось не под дворцом Солнца, а уже под большой пирамидой – насколько он сумел сориентироваться. Дверь в него тоже запиралась особым ключом.  
Внутри было темно, и Чампа со Стефано сразу же создали по огоньку.   
– Благодарю, сеньоры, – Паола подошла к полке со светошариками и засветила самый большой, на подставке с ручкой. – Сюда мы снесли всё, на чем был хоть один знак древнего письма, а также идолов.  
В узкой крипте вдоль наклонных стен были расставлены восемь плоских каменных резных крышек саркофагов, а в конце, у дальней стены, стояли статуи, накрытые грубой тканью.   
Чампа подошел к первой крышке, вгляделся в письмена. Там было всего лишь несколько знаков, выложенных кусочками самоцветов. Они пестрой полосой шли ровно посередине плиты, остальную площадь покрывали повторяющиеся рельефы.  
– Уицотль, четвертый тлатоани Чаматлана, – сказал он. Перешел к другой плите:  
– Точтли-Уицотль, пятый тлатоани Чаматлана. Вы были правы, мэтресса. Вы нашли проклятую династию Уицотль.  
Он пошел дальше вдоль ряда плит, Паола двинулась за ним, быстро записывая в блокнот имена, которые Чампа читал на плитах.   
– Выходит, тут только имена и написаны? – спросил Стефано, разглядывая сложные узоры на крышках саркофагов. – И больше ничего?  
– И больше ничего, – кивнул Чампа. – Совсем ничего написать было нельзя, покойники без имени в те времена имели дурную привычку беспокоить живых… Вот и ограничились только перечислением имен, хотя положено описать и добродетели почивших. Женам тоже досталось – как видите, и им тоже оставили только имена… хотя уж они-то как раз этого ничем не заслужили. В посмертные жены обычно выбирали девушек-сирот из бедных семей, семьям давали за это вознаграждение…  
Старший паладин подошел к покрытым тканью статуям и сдернул покрывало. Под ним оказались четыре статуи из черного камня, изображавшие Миклантотля, владыку загробного мира, и одна статуя богини Смерти, а также золотая статуя ягуара в натуральную величину.   
– Статуи Миклантотля и богини Смерти можно выставить наверху, это не идолы, поклонение им не совершали, они чистые, – сказал Чампа, внимательно оглядев их не только обычным зрением, но и мистическим тоже. – А вот ягуар… Это страж, ему принесли жертву, когда закрывали гробницу… И даже нефрит не отковыряли, надо же.   
Чампа провел пальцем по спине золотой статуи, касаясь нефритовых кружочков, очень искусно вставленных в металл.   
– Кстати, а почему он один? Где второй? Обычно ведь их два. Стражи царской гробницы, стоящие у входа...  
Мэтресса Паола вздохнула:  
– Их и было два. Мы их откопали одними из первых, охраны на раскопках тогда еще не было, и я приказала перенести их в сарай, выставила двух самых надежных рабочих сторожить. Обычно ведь стражи каменные, а тут оказались золотыми, я испугалась, что их попытаются похитить. Они хоть и большие, каждый по пятьсот фунтов весом, не меньше, но полые внутри, двое крепких мужчин вполне могли бы утащить одну статую и распилить ее на куски… И мои опасения оправдались. Сначала было тихо, но на третью ночь воры, оглушив охрану, зашли в сарай и попытались отпилить ягуару хвост… Так что сейчас статуя у реставратора, здесь же, во Дворце Солнца. Охрана там есть.  
Ринальдо Чампа обошел золотого ягуара, водя над ним рукой. Стефано видел, что статуя покрыта замысловатым переплетением красных и черных линий силы – следствием сложного кровавого заклятия и демонического ритуала.  
– Вы правильно сделали, что переправили эту статую сюда, – сказал Чампа. – Это самая опасная вещь из всех, что вы нашли в погребениях. Страж гробницы с таким сложным заклятием – большая редкость…   
Он отошел на пару шагов:  
– Стефано, давай-ка сейчас устроим совмещение. Я призываю купол света, а ты – такое же очищение. Мэтресса, отойдите подальше, шагов на десять… И глаза закройте, лучше руками.  
Наложившиеся друг на друга очищение и купол света смыли все заклятия с золотой статуи, кроме одного.   
– Уши тоже надо было бы заткнуть, – сказала мэтресса Паола и потрясла головой, словно ей в уши попала вода. – Я чуть не оглохла. До сих пор звенит…  
– Это пройдет, и довольно скоро… – Чампа прищурился, глядя на ягуара мистическим зрением, и подцепил кончиком пальца одну из черных нитей заклятия. – Смотри, Стефано. Вот это и есть древняя магия жреческих письмен. Когда создали статую и делали из нее стража гробницы, то сначала принесли кровавую жертву… а потом пепел этой жертвы подмешали в краски и написали само заклятие. Краски были сделаны из порошков цветных камней и просто разведены водой, потому осыпались быстро – но само заклятие осталось… и сейчас я его сниму. А ты смотри, как я это делаю – пригодится. Снять-то его можно и без знания письмен, если оно не активное.  
Он потянул нить силы, сначала легонько, потом сильнее. А потом резко дернул, она лопнула с почти слышимым звоном… и заклятие развеялось черным дымком.  
– А если активное, сеньор Ринальдо?   
– Это хуже не придумаешь, – скривился старший паладин. – Если активное, созданное древними письменами – то ты его снять не сможешь, только заблокировать. Ну или уничтожить предмет, на который оно наложено… По счастью, их главным образом на предмет налагали. А свободно действующие заклятия в языческие времена научились делать довольно поздно, и потому они встречаются очень редко. Мне лишь однажды пришлось разбираться с активным свободно действующим заклятием. И то нас было трое, еле справились… Один кровавый маг-самоучка откопал табличку с письменами, и решил их перерисовать да поизучать. И доигрался. Итог – восемь человек убито, разрушена деревня и часть горной дороги, разорвана Завеса...   
– То есть даже не зная, что значат письмена, можно наделать бед? – спросила мэтресса и вздохнула. – А мне так хотелось их перерисовать!   
– В том и дело, что они могут значить очень разное, – Чампа оглядел статую ягуара и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. – Даже запись имени. Вам кажется, что можно легко соотнести знаки с именем и прочитать другие записи, где есть те же знаки, которые, как вам думается, значат то же самое. Но это не так. В разных записях одни и те же знаки могут иметь очень разное значение.  
Он потыкал пальцем в золотой ягуаров нос:  
– Ягуара теперь можно вынести из хранилища, а вот плиты лучше пока оставить здесь. Пусть камнерезы сделают копии без надписей, а настоящие надо будет вывезти в Чаматлан, в сокровищницу Церкви. А теперь пойдемте к реставратору, посмотрим на изувеченного второго стража. С него ведь тоже надо снять заклятие.  
В мастерскую реставратора нужно было идти через весь нижний ярус дворца, и довольно далеко. Словно извиняясь, мэтресса пояснила:  
– Помещение ведь пришлось обустраивать для работы, печь поставить, тигель и пару станков, столы особые, да еще света очень много нужно. Но при том еще чтобы охранять удобнее было – а оказалось, что единственное подходящее помещение только там, где был царский внутренний дворик. И то пришлось заказать двадцать больших светошаров, чтобы устроить хорошее освещение.  
Они прошли примерно половину пути, и вдруг Стефано почувствовал, как наваливается на него какая-то гнетущая, темная сила, аж становится трудно дышать. Он вскинул руку, призывая на себя очищение и святую броню, и заметил, что Чампа рядом сделал то же самое. Позади охнула мэтресса Паола:  
– О боги, что это? Вы чувствуете?  
– Древняя магия, – сказал Чампа. – Похоже, второй страж пробудился. Мэтресса… лучше бы вам вернуться в хранилище и закрыться там.  
– Вот еще! – возмутилась она. – Я отвечаю за всё, что здесь, во Дворце Солнца, происходит. И если кто-то как-то сумел запустить это страшное заклятие, то это и моя ответственность тоже.  
Чампа повернулся к ней, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же и понял – бесполезно. Так что он только махнул рукой. Стефано сказал:  
– Всё-таки держитесь позади нас, сеньора.  
Он чуял впереди жуткую мешанину ужаса, боли, смерти, кровавой магии и демонических сил. С таким ему еще не доводилось сталкиваться, и было страшно.  
– Сеньор Ринальдо… К чему готовиться? – спросил Стефано. Мартиниканец ответил:  
– К бою с демоном. Тяни ману сколько сможешь, и молись…  
Позади подала голоса мэтресса Паола:  
– К мастерской ведет правый коридор… впереди – развилка.   
Чампа кивнул и выпустил накопленную ману россыпью огоньков. Стефано сделал то же самое, и снова принялся тянуть ману.   
На развилке было пусто, но гнетущая страшная сила чувствовалась еще ярче. Паладины огляделись, проникая мистическим зрением намного дальше, чем людским. Мэтресса Паола подошла к стене, на которой в нише был устроен маленький алтарь Мастера, опустилась на колени и прочла короткую молитву. Стефано тоже подошел к нише. Очень импровизированный алтарь: просто на стене грубо нарисован синей краской акант, в неглубокой нише лежит молоток скульптора с вырезанным на рукояти посвящением Мастеру. Повинуясь какому-то странному наитию, Стефано склонил голову перед алтарем, прикоснувшись пальцами ко лбу, а затем взял молоток. Взвесил его в руке, а потом протянул мэтрессе:  
– Возьмите, и да будет с вами Его сила.  
Чампа на это только улыбнулся уголками губ, лишь на мгновение, а потом его лицо снова сделалось серьезно-сосредоточенным.  
– Из мастерской куда можно попасть, кроме этого коридора? – спросил он.  
– Мастерская во внутреннем дворике, из него выход в царские покои, но там тупик. Мы там поставили оборудование. Главный коридор и лестница сейчас закрыты, как и вся эта часть дворца, где хранятся большие ценности. Открыть туда двери можно только магическим ключом, – сказала мэтресса, поудобнее перехватывая молоток. В ее голосе не чувствовался страх – скорее тревога, смешанная с любопытством.  
Чампа вздохнул:  
– Насколько прочны двери в главный коридор?  
– М-м-м, даже не знаю. Деревянные брусья, укрепленные стальными полосами. Засовные железные замки с заклятиями и секретами. Взломать непросто, разве что тараном. В этот коридор поставлены такие же, только замок один.  
– Ясно. Что ж, держитесь за нами и молитесь покрепче, сеньора Паола, – сказал старший паладин, накрутил на запястье четки и обнажил меч.   
И шагнул в правый коридор, послав перед собой всю стаю огоньков.  
Стефано на всякий случай часть огоньков отправил назад, вошел в боевой транс. Ему очень не нравилось, что старший товарищ явно встревожился. Больше того, если бы это не был Ринальдо Чампа, Стефано бы решил, что тот испугался.   
Первый труп они нашли через сотню шагов, там, где коридор поворачивал налево и начинал полого подниматься вверх. Женщина в полотняных штанах и тунике с ткаными узорами, с инструментами скульптора на поясе лежала ничком, раскинув руки. Выглядело, словно ее кто-то… что-то ударило в спину, когда она убегала. Стефано прикоснулся к жилке на шее, пульса не нащупал. Осторожно повернул ее голову – лицо было залито кровью, да и рана на спине была явно смертельной. Позади прерывисто вздохнула мэтресса:  
– Марианна… Работала над восстановлением фризов во внутреннем дворике… У нее двое детей маленьких теперь остались… Кто мог такое сделать?  
– Не кто, а что, – сказал Чампа. – Страж гробницы.  
Он побежал вперед, Стефано кинулся за ним, мэтресса, быстро сотворив знак Пяти над покойницей, бросилась следом, крепче сжимая молоток.  
Второй убитый – стражник – попался им уже наверху наклонного коридора. Его короткий меч был сломан, а кираса на груди вдавлена так глубоко, что сразу было понятно – мертв. Третьего нашли у самого входа во внутренний дворик – тоже стражник. Неведомая сила почти расплющила его голову страшным ударом.   
Двери из внутреннего дворика были разбиты в щепки.   
– Я захожу первым, и сразу применяю очищение. Ты заходишь следом и призываешь круг света, – Ринальдо Чампа обернулся, посмотрел на Стефано, ободряюще кивнул:  
– Не бойся. Сила Девы с нами.  
Он выскочил во дворик, тут же громко хлопнуло и по всему двору растеклось серебристое сияние. Раздался жуткий вой, и Стефано не понял: то ли этот вой звучал на самом деле, то ли в тонком плане, но разбираться было некогда. Он тоже забежал во дворик и призвал круг света.  
А потом сверху, откуда-то со второго яруса, прыгнул демон.  
Стефано застыл на мгновение, глядя, как золотой ягуар с окровавленной пастью, полной обсидиановых клыков, словно бы стекает с широкого карниза ограждающей дворик стены, как его тяжелые, мощные передние лапы касаются белых туфовых плит, выбивая из них мелкую крошку, как летят с клыков капли крови, как задние лапы чудовища опускаются на плиты, и тут же оно снова прыгает – на Чампу.  
Старший паладин встретил демона Дланью Девы, соединенной с щитом веры, и тот словно врезался в толстую стеклянную стену. Гул от удара был слышен не только в тонком плане. Демон остановился на миг, помотал башкой, взревел и бросился снова, изрыгая темное пламя. Стефано врезал по нему Дланью, а его огоньки, почти невидимые на солнечном свету, плотной сетью опутали чудовище. Огоньки Чампы сгрудились сверху, падая на ягуара огненными каплями. Ягуар бился в огненной сети, выл и ревел, и похоже было, что удержать его не получится. Очень быстро гасли огоньки… Стефано снова начал тянуть ману, жалея, что в свое время не захотел сделаться храмовником, испугавшись слишком суровой дисциплины. Теперь, когда пришлось встретиться с могучим демоном, храмовничьи способности очень бы пригодились.  
А еще Стефано с облегчением понял, что кроме них троих и демона здесь больше никого нет. Ни живых, ни мертвых. Видимо, люди успели убежать и спрятаться, кроме двух стражников и скульпторки.   
Страж гробницы, сбросив наконец с себя сеть огоньков, припал к земле и зашипел, лупя себя хвостом по бокам, как настоящий живой ягуар. Хвост, ударяясь о золотую с нефритовыми пятнами шкуру, издавал звон, похожий на резкие удары гонга. Нефритовые инкрустации трескались и рассыпались зеленой крошкой.   
Чампа, держа меч наизготовку, шагнул немного в сторону, не сводя с ягуара глаз. Стефано повторил его движение зеркально. Паладины собирались замкнуть круг силы, чтобы заставить демона покинуть статую – тогда его будет проще изгнать в Демонис. Но чудовище разгадало их маневр.   
Ягуар прыгнул с места, словно подброшенный пружинами, и кинулся на Чампу. Тот успел увернуться, острие меча прочертило глубокую борозду в золотом боку, снова посыпались обломки нефрита. Ягуар с грохотом приземлился на краю мощеной туфом площадки, снеся задними лапами часть резных перил на входе в царские покои, полсекунды потоптался на месте, и снова прыгнул, теперь на Стефано. Паладин понял, что не увернется, и потому присел, выставив дополнительно к святой броне еще и щит веры.  
Получилось – демон до него не достал, его отбросило в сторону. Массивная туша развалила ажурную беседку, отряхнулась, сбрасывая с себя каменные обломки. Стефано и Чампа одновременно атаковали его стеной маны, надеясь если не выбить демона из статуи, то хотя бы оглушить.   
Стена маны ненадолго сбила демона с толку и отбросила назад, ко входу в царские покои, и Стефано быстро потянул еще маны. Голова кружилась, колени дрожали от напряжения, но он сумел быстро набрать маны до предела, и выпустил ее простым силовым ударом, целясь в каменную резную балку над входом в царские покои. Чампа то ли сразу понял, чего хочет Стефано, то ли просто думал так же, но сделал то же самое.  
Полетела каменная крошка, балка длиной в десять футов и толщиной не меньше двух треснула пополам от первого удара, а от второго обрушилась вниз, на ягуара.   
На площадку выбежала мэтресса Паола с воплем:  
– Что вы делаете!!! Этой резьбе тысяча лет!!!  
Обломки балки рухнули на ягуара и завалили его. Стефано малодушно понадеялся, что на этом всё и кончится, статуя ведь полая, золото – металл мягкий… Камни должны просто расплющить статую, и демон вынужден будет покинуть свое вместилище.  
Но этого не случилось.  
Поворочавшись несколько секунд под грудой камней, золотой ягуар резко поднялся на все четыре лапы, разбросав камни, и зарычал. Рык пронзил болью все кости не успевших еще отдышаться паладинов. Стефано чудом удержался на ногах, Чампа с едва слышным стоном упал на одно колено, опираясь на меч. Ему очевидно приходилось куда хуже, чем Стефано, и, глянув на него мистическим зрением, Стефано понял, что тот пытается давить на демона в тонком плане. Пытается снять заклятие со статуи.  
Молодой паладин вошел в боевой транс, поднял меч и бросился на ягуара. Закаленная и зачарованная сталь паладинского меча с глубоким, ясным звоном ударилась о древнее золото, высекая алые и черные искры. Ягуар взвыл, прыгнул с места вверх, оттолкнулся задними лапами от квадратной колонны, оставив на ней следы когтей, и боком приземлился прямо перед остолбеневшей мэтрессой Паолой, мотая башкой.  
Стефано понял, что не успеет. Ничего не успеет: ни броситься на демона, ни ударить его Дланью, ни опутать сетью силы до того, как тот нападет на мэтрессу Паолу. Но он всё равно воззвал к Деве и атаковал демона Дланью.  
Чампа вскочил на ноги и кинулся к ягуару.  
Ягуар прыгнул.  
Длань упала на демона, тот взвизгнул, загребая лапами по плитам, отряхнулся, развернулся к мэтрессе Паоле, встал на задние лапы и зарычал.  
А мэтресса Паола вдруг встрепенулась, ее серые глаза сощурились, и она, резко размахнувшись, врезала молотком скульптора прямо по носу чудовища, выкрикнув старинное анконское проклятие:  
– Да чтоб из тебя чертям подковы сделали!  
Гулкий звон разнесся по двору, ударился о стены, отразился от них эхом.   
Демон застыл на мгновение, но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы Чампа успел добежать до него.  
Старший паладин всадил свой сияющий белым клинок в спину статуи, и меч вошел в золото, словно в сливочное масло. Демон заорал так, что на стенах треснула и стала осыпаться древняя штукатурка с росписями. Чампа, держась за рукоять меча двумя руками, пронзил ягуара насквозь, а потом выдернул меч. Из дыры вырвалось черное с алым пламя, брызнуло вверх фонтаном, оформилось в фигуру четвероногой твари с огромными клыками.   
– Изыди в Демонис, Миктлацелотль! – крикнул Чампа. – Силой Девы, именами Пяти заклинаю: изыди!  
Пламя превратилось в вонючий черный дым, а через мгновение и он рассеялся. Чампа обессиленно рухнул наземь рядом с застывшей золотой статуей. Паола тут же подхватила его:  
– О, боги… с вами всё в порядке, сеньор Чампа?  
– Да, устал только, – старший паладин сел, опираясь на руку. – Драться и одновременно распутывать древнее заклятие непросто…  
Стефано присел на корточки, осматривая статую:  
– Вы разрушили всё. Теперь это всего лишь золотая фигура… Искореженная золотая фигура. Да-а, ваши древние письмена – страшное знание.   
Чампа на это только кивнул, уселся в позу для медитации и принялся размеренно дышать, восстанавливая силы. Мэтресса засунула за пояс рукоятку молотка, потерла виски:  
– О, Мастер… Это было очень жутко. И… странно. Как так могло случиться, что страж пробудился?  
Стефано вздохнул:  
– Спящие заклятия обычно активируются при определенных условиях. Думаю, одно то, что вы вскрыли гробницу, стало первым таким условием… Потом, вы говорите, воры пытались отпилить статуе хвост… наверное, это сняло еще одну печать.  
Тут из медитации вышел Чампа, поднялся на ноги:  
– Верно. А третье… Реставратор, пытаясь заделать надпил на статуе, мог пораниться, его кровь послужила отпирающим ключом. Возможно, было что-то еще, теперь мы этого не узнаем. Я слишком торопился, снимая заклятие, было не до разглядывания следов…   
Он потрогал морду ягуара, провел пальцем по золотому носу:  
– А возможно, просто древний жрец Миктлацелотля очень хорошо сделал свою работу… а преемники Уицотлей очень боялись не столько разграбления гробницы, сколько пробуждения ее обитателей. И для активирования заклятия оказалось достаточно убрать стражей от гробниц. На раскопках статуи были рядом с надгробными плитами. Тот страж, что в хранилище – тоже… А этот был поврежден и пробудился, когда его восстановили... Ваш реставратор – настоящий мастер своего дела, надеюсь, что он не погиб.   
Мэтресса Паола прижала пальцы ко лбу:  
– Сегодня он дома остался, заболел. Это его и спасло… Марианну жалко, боги… Такая талантливая, славная девочка… Пойдемте посмотрим, где остальные и кто еще пострадал.  
К счастью, оказалось, что почти все действительно успели сбежать: трое забаррикадировались в царских покоях, пятеро стражников выскочили в главный коридор и заперли за собой дверь – успели, когда чудовище погналось за Марианной. Еще двое на втором ярусе забрались в световые колодцы, слишком узкие для золотого ягуара. Чудовище как раз и занималось тем, что пыталось выковырять их из этих щелей, когда паладины и мэтресса вбежали во внутренний дворик. Так что паладины подоспели очень вовремя.  
Осмотрев всё и опечатав мастерскую, Чампа и Стефано отправились на квартиру – отдыхать. Битва с демоном забрала очень много сил, Стефано еле на ногах держался, да и старший паладин тоже чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Мэтресса Паола вместе с помощниками отправилась домой к родственникам погибших – как начальница работ, сочла себя обязанной лично сообщить им горькие вести.

Эпилог  
Через три дня паладины покинули Цинцичин. Везли с собой толстую пачку отчетов и докладов для Чаматланской Канцелярии – Стефано все три дня до отъезда почти только то и делал, что их писал, пока Ринальдо Чампа со всем остальным разбирался.   
Сначала похоронили погибших, и Чампа сам провел погребальную службу, а здешний священник не стал возражать. Потом старший паладин опечатал хранилище с надгробными плитами – причем опечатал не только обычной печатью, конечно, но и мистическими. Потом пришлось повозиться, уговаривая реставратора снова заняться восстановлением золотого ягуара. Еле удалось его убедить, что статуя теперь совершенно безопасна, и ее нужно отреставрировать, потому что это уникальная находка и большое сокровище. Реставратор согласился только после того, как паладин в его присутствии наложил на статую печать замыкания, хоть в этом и не было нужды. И то упросил, чтобы стражей гробницы поскорее увезли в Большой Чаматлан. Чампа пообещал, что обязательно об этом похлопочет.  
Статуи, конечно, в Большой Чаматлан увезли, и совет Архонтов постановил передать их Чаматланской Канцелярии – для большей безопасности. Так вот и появились у парадного входа в главной чаматланской резиденции паладинов два золотых ягуара.


	9. Подарочек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как Джулио вылетел из университета и что ему для этого пришлось сделать

Подарочек  
Исстари заведено, что в фартальских университетах учебный год делится на два семестра: от Ночи Духов и до Весеннего Равноденствия, и со Дня Цветов до Праздника Урожая. Между семестрами – каникулы. Но чтобы уйти на каникулы, надо еще экзамены семестровые сдать. А это дело очень непростое. Особенно если весь семестр перед тем вести веселую и разудалую жизнь и не заморачиваться на учебу. И тут не помогут ни деньги, ни даже знатное происхождение – профессора Университета Фартальезы славились своей жесткостью и неподкупностью, и это было делом принципа.  
Первокурсник факультета права Джулио Пекорини как раз и был из тех студентов, что воспринимают студенческую жизнь как череду гулянок и праздников. Он так редко ходил на лекции, что даже толком не помнил, кто эти лекции читал. Даже с большинством однокурсников познакомиться не удосужился, только с небольшой компанией таких же раздолбаев. Зато он успел отлично изучить все траттории, веселые дома и прочие злачные места в центральных кварталах столицы. И оставить там немало денег.  
Известие о том, что близятся экзамены, застало его врасплох – он как раз наведался в университет, не столько из желания посетить занятия, сколько по случайности.  
– Как – уже экзамены? – дрожащими губами переспросил Джулио, и Глория кивнула. – Вот черт… По каким предметам хоть экзамены?  
Глория пожала плечами:  
– Сама не знаю. Ну и что, подумаешь. Неужто нам их и так не зачтут? Мы же ведь не какие-нибудь мещанские дети.  
Эрмано, ее братец, хихикнул:  
– Точно. Не беспокойся, Джулио, нас никто не выгонит. Особенно тебя.  
– М-м-м… – помялся Джулио. Младший в многочисленном выводке детей маркиза Пекорини знал, что как раз беспокоиться и стоит – дядюшка Дамиано не только выгонит его, но и отцу расскажет. Во всех подробностях. И вот тогда будет грустно… Честь семьи всё же, и Джулио такого позора не простят, если он провалится на экзаменах в первом же семестре. – Я бы всё-таки подготовился. Ну хоть как-то.  
Глория и Эрмано рассмеялись:  
– Трусишка! Ну ладно. Сейчас поймаем кого-нибудь из зубрилок и выясним…  
Как оказалось, экзамен предполагался один. И то легкий, как сказала им Талья, дочка деревенского писаря, считавшаяся одной из лучших студенток среди первокурсников. И Глория, и Эрмано относились к ней свысока: некрасивая, да еще и селянка по происхождению, да еще по вечерам подрабатывает составлением жалоб, прошений и прочих бумажек, которыми горожане так любят заваливать суды и канцелярии. Джулио она нравилась своей милой серьезностью и яркими веснушками, но попыток к ней подкатить он не делал после того, как она его резко отшила еще в самом начале учебы. Зато на следующий день он вполне успешно подкатил к Глории. Талья, строго глядя на них поверх своего жуткого пенсне в простой медной оправе, сказала, что на экзамен всего лишь нужно принести правильно составленный судебный иск на двадцати страницах. Составить надо так, чтобы было сразу понятно: по какому делу, чего хочет истец и какие у него основания полагать, что его дело будет удовлетворено. Очень легко, сказала Талья.  
– Да, конечно, легко, спасибо большое, – ответил Джулио. Талья отвесила легкий поклон и ушла.   
Глория рассмеялась:  
– Ну вот, ерунда ведь. Пойдем поужинаем в «Бонавентуре», потом в Королевскую Оперу, граф Ламарр дал мне на сегодня свою ложу.   
– А потом развеемся в «Розе и Мимозе», хочу отыграться за вчерашнее, – подхватил Эрмано.  
– М-м-м, но ведь иски надо составить на завтра, – робко напомнил им Джулио.  
– Так ведь еще ночь впереди, что ты так беспокоишься? Подумаешь, составить какие-то жалкие иски, – махнул рукой Эрмано. – Из «Розы и Мимозы» пойдем к нам, и засядем за эту скучную писанину… Хотя… Эй, Талья!!! Постой, минутка есть?  
Почти уже дошедшая до конца коридора Талья обернулась:  
– Что такое, сеньоры?  
– Слушай… Хочешь заработать тридцать реалов за ночь?  
Брови девушки взлетели под самую шляпку:  
– Что?  
– То. Мы тебе заплатим по десять реалов за эти иски. А ты их нам напишешь, – сказал Эрмано. – Подумай. Ты же и так по вечерам за гроши такие бумажки пишешь, только кроме нас тебе никто не заплатит за это тридцать реалов.  
Талья поправила пенсне, сдвинула брови:  
– Я сделаю вид, будто не слышала вашего непристойного предложения. А вам, сеньоры, должно быть стыдно. А еще благородные…  
Она отвернулась и быстро ушла.  
– Чистоплюйка, – сморщилась Глория. – Ну и черт с ней. Идем в «Бонавентуру», там уже лазанья по-вальядински стынет и вино выдыхается.  
Но прежде чем отправиться ужинать, Джулио всё-таки уговорил приятелей зайти на кафедру, где за пять реалов получил у секретаря образец экзаменационной работы. Секретарь, пряча монету в карман, строго предупредил, чтобы не смели списывать, не то гнев профессоров будет невообразимым.  
– Только как образец, поняли? – секретарь посмотрел на повес, вздохнул, вынул из стола еще один листок и вручил его Джулио. – Вот краткие примеры задач на составление исков. Выберите любую и распишите подробно. Лучше всего иски по разводу или по разделу наследства, с уголовными не связывайтесь, это сложно очень…  
В «Адмирале Бонавентура» троица славно поужинала и угостилась отличным плайясольским тиньо, после чего погрузилась в наемный экипаж и отправилась в Королевскую Оперу, на «Журавлиную Заводь» маэстро Гавиотти. Из театра поехали в Лоскутный Угол, в знаменитый веселый дом «Роза и Мимоза», где засели играть в карты, и ушли оттуда только в одиннадцать вечера, когда проиграли все наличные деньги, да еще Джулио сверх того выдал расписку на сто реалов.  
Глория и Эрмано жили в Кипарисовом квартале, одном из самых респектабельных кварталов столицы. Снимали квартиру из пяти комнат на третьем этаже в большом и богатом доходном доме, и Джулио там не раз бывал. Они частенько неплохо проводили время – и втроем, и с другими приятелями и приятельницами. В этой квартире никогда не переводились хорошее вино и деликатесные закуски. Так что и сейчас троица воздала им должное, и Джулио было собрался предложить Глории перейти в ее спальню, да вспомнил, что ведь надо писать иски на экзамен. О чем и сказал вслух, испортив этим настроение и Глории, и Эрмано.   
Мысль о завтрашнем экзамене была хуже похмелья, и студенты-гуляки все-таки засели составлять эти иски. Но дело не ладилось, получалась какая-то нелепая чушь.  
– Ну вот… Что делать будем? – вздохнула Глория. – Я теперь думаю… вряд ли нам простят, если мы ничего не принесем завтра. Но и написать мы ничего не сможем.  
– Это верно, у меня голова совсем пустая, – пожаловался Эрмано. – Прямо хоть вызывай черта, чтоб написал…  
Джулио поежился, а Глория наоборот, обрадовалась:  
– А это мысль! Только не черта, а фейри. Пусть за нас поработает.   
– Нет, не надо, ну его, с фейри связываться, – Джулио эта мысль совсем не нравилась. – Может, всё-таки попробуем сами?  
– Трусишка! Мне Алессандра с третьего курса рассказывала, что это верный способ, и подробно расписала, как призывать – у нее же брат в мажеской академии учится, она точно знает, как вызвать нужного фейри. Главное – не открывать эти иски, пока профессорам не отдадим, а то иллюзия развеется. Сам понимаешь, фейри-то ничего по-настоящему не напишет, только намагичит, чтобы выглядело как настоящее. Только надо правильно договор составить, чтоб фейри нас не надул…   
Эрмано оживился. Идея ему нравилась, и робких возражений Джулио он слушать не стал. Отодвинул стол и быстро отвернул ковер с середины комнаты. Глория своей помадой начертила круг, Эрмано водрузил посреди круга тарелку с остатками вчерашних пирожных. Затем девушка расписала знаки призыва, сверяясь с мятой бумажкой, которую достала из своего ридикюля.   
Фейри появился почти сразу. Он был невысокий, золотоволосый, с огромными голубыми глазищами и аккуратными заостренными ушками, одетый в тонкие струящиеся серебристые ткани, в венке из только-только распустившихся веточек березы, утыканных перьями. Фейри оглядел комнату, поморщился, посмотрел на тарелку с пирожными и осторожно их понюхал, но есть не стал, даже отодвинул подальше. И спросил звонким голосом:  
– Зачем звали, смертные?  
– Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока не выполнишь по одному желанию каждому из нас, – сказала Глория, заглядывая в бумажку. – Наэталика.  
Фейри опять поморщился. Поправил веночек на голове, вздохнул:  
– Смертные должны сделать мне подарочек. Без подарочка не будет желания.   
Эрмано удивился:  
– Так вон же пирожные! Целая тарелка.  
– Эти засохшие объедки? – оскорбился фейри и выпнул тарелку из круга быстрым ударом босой ножки. Тарелка ударилась о подножие камина и разбилась, рассыпав «угощение». А фейри принял гордую позу, скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я вам не какой-нибудь жалкий лесовик или дуэнде. И я даже имею право оскорбиться. Но не буду… и даже выполню ваши желания, если вы мне сделаете хороший подарочек. Какой я сам захочу.  
Студенты переглянулись. Джулио прошептал на ухо Глории:  
– Зря мы это затеяли. Не надо с ним связываться. Неизвестно, чего он может захотеть.  
Глория мотнула головой:  
– Трусишка! Что он нам сделает? Он в круге, всё равно не уйдет, пока не отпустим. Эй, Наэталика, слушай. Ты приходил уже на зов других, верно? И делал для них вот такие вещи, – она показала тонкую тетрадку, исписанную от корки до корки – образец, полученный от секретаря кафедры. – Вот и нам такое же нужно. Сделаешь каждому такую штуку – а мы тебе подарочек подарим.  
Фейри улыбнулся от уха до уха, очень похабно глядя на Глорию и почему-то на Джулио. Уселся в круге, скрестив ноги, и сказал:  
– Годится. Давайте сюда эту штуку… А пока я буду вам делать такие же – порадуйте меня любовными утехами.  
Студенты недоуменно уставились на фейри, и Эрмано сказал:  
– М-м-м, а как? Ты же будешь занят? Как мы сможем с тобой заняться любовными утехами?  
Фейри мотнул головой, улыбнулся еще шире и хихикнул:  
– Не со мной! Друг с другом, смертные. Все вместе, втроем. Очень удобное количество, люблю такое... Вот странные вы, люди. Призывать – призываете, а какую я плату беру, понятия не имеете. Глупые люди. Но вы мне нравитесь – молодые, красивые, полные жизни. Полюбитесь тут, пока я вам желания выполняю, вот и будет мне хороший, сладкий подарочек, не то что засохшие объедки.   
Эрмано растерянно переспросил:  
– Друг с другом? Э-э…   
– Все вместе? – ошарашенно уставилась на фейри Глория.   
Тот кивнул нетерпеливо:  
– Ну конечно же. Ты, ты и ты, – он потыкал в каждого пальцем. – Чего непонятного-то?  
– Ну-у-у… мы… мы ведь брат и сестра, – пояснила Глория. Эрмано закивал.  
– Ну и что? – не понял фейри. – Так, мне недосуг с вами разговаривать – дело-то времени требует, а его у вас в Универсуме вечно не хватает. Я принимаюсь за работу, а вы давайте выполняйте свою часть договора, обещали же. А то не получите, чего просите.  
И тетрадка с образцом вырвалась из рук Глории и подлетела к фейри. Тот вынул из прически перышко и развернул откуда-то взявшуюся тетрадку.  
– Вот это влипли, – сказал Джулио. – Я же говорил – не надо призывать фейри… А теперь мы от него не отделаемся, пока не выполним его желание.  
– А может, ну его к черту? – предложил Эрмано. – Еще чего, такие «подарочки» делать. Пусть других дураков ищет.  
Джулио вздохнул:  
– Не знаю, как у вас в Анконе, а у нас в Пекорино всем известно, что если уж с фейри связался, то уговор надо до конца выполнить. А то потом фейри не отвяжется и будет пакостить, пока так или иначе свое не получит.   
– Джулио прав, – потерла виски Глория. – Я такое уже слыхала… Вот черт, дайте боги только с этим фейри разделаться, я уж Алессандре выскажу. Да она со мной за такое и за год не рассчитается!!!  
– Погоди, – уставился на нее Эрмано. – Ты что же, собираешься… собираешься требование этого похотливого засранца выполнять?  
Фейри, до этого мурлыкавший себе под нос какую-то непонятную песенку, поднял голову:  
– Я всё слышу!   
Глория поморщилась:  
– А что делать. Сам видишь…   
– Но, черт возьми, не могу же я трахать собственную сестру! – воскликнул Эрмано. – Как я потом матушке в глаза смотреть буду, а?   
Джулио покраснел, потоптался на месте и сказал:  
– Ну-у… Эрмано… тут только один способ тогда есть. Чтобы всем вместе, но чтобы тебе с Глорией не пришлось. Понимаешь, о чем я?   
Глория фыркнула:  
– Еще бы. Он мне уже все уши прожужжал, какая у тебя задница красивая, да как он с тобой хотел бы полюбиться. Так и говорил.  
Джулио уставился на приятеля:  
– Что, прямо так и говорил?  
Эрмано тоже покраснел, опустил глаза:  
– Э-э-э… ну-у… ну в общем да, как-то так и говорил. Я вообще-то к тебе давно подкатить хотел, да считал, что как-то это неправильно – к сестриному любовнику подкатывать. Хотел предложить тебе втроем с другой девушкой попробовать, не знал только, как ты к этому отнесешься.  
Джулио взял со стола початую бутылку тиньо, налил полный бокал и отпил большой глоток. Сунул бокал Эрмано:  
– Что уж там говорить… ты мне всегда нравился. Я и сам к тебе подкатить хотел, да не знал, как на это Глория посмотрит.   
– Как да как, – вздохнула Глория и принялась расстегивать облегающий жакет. – Давайте поскорее трахнемся да и покончим с этим. Пока мы с Джулио раздеваемся, Эрмано, сходи принеси из моей спальни одеяло, чтоб мне не пришлось голым задом по холодному подоконнику елозить.   
Выбор подоконника в качестве опоры был не случаен – Джулио уже любился так с Глорией в этой же гостиной, пока Эрмано резался в карты в соседней комнате с приятелями. Тогда-то парочка и поняла, что местечко удобное, подоконник широкий и как раз нужной высоты, надо только что-нибудь подложить мягкое.  
Джулио добавил:  
– И возьми, пожалуйста, там у Глории какую-нибудь мазь.  
Глория его перебила:  
– Лучше крем для рук, на столике у зеркала розовая баночка.   
Эрмано уставился на нее в недоумении:  
– Для рук? А зачем тебе руки мазать сейчас?  
– Не руки, а задницу, дурак, – тяжко вздохнула Глория. – И не мне, а ему.  
Опять покраснев, Эрмано быстро допил бокал и ушел, на ходу снимая камзол. Вернулся он уже без камзола и штанов с панталонами, только в чулках и башмаках, зато с одеялом, сложенным вдвое, и фарфоровой банкой с кремом. Глория расстелила одеяло на подоконнике, сбросила жакет и распустила завязки ворота блузки до предела, обнажив грудь. Ни корсетного пояса, ни лифа она не носила – с ее небольшой грудью и тонкой талией это было ни к чему. Потом она расстегнула и сняла юбки, стянула панталоны, швырнула их на стол. Ловко запрыгнула на подоконник и устроилась там, широко раскинув ноги в ажурных чулках с дорогими подвязками с зачарованием от сползания. Джулио снял штаны и панталоны, рассудив, что они ему в задуманном деле могут очень помешать, и просто спустить их недостаточно. Ему нужно будет твердо держаться на ногах, особенно если Эрмано окажется неопытным в деле мужской любви. Глянув на раздетого Эрмано, он решительно снял и рубашку с камзолом, и остался в одних чулках с башмаками. Мельком подумал, что это выглядит очень глупо, но и само положение, в каком они оказались, было достаточно глупым, чтобы не заморачиваться еще и на то, как они все выглядят. А фейри на это плевать.  
– Ну что вы стоите и пялитесь? – устало спросила Глория. – Давайте уже за дело, а?  
Вместо ответа Джулио наклонился к ее промежности и, двумя пальцами раздвинув белокурые волоски, обхватил губами розовый бугорок, поиграл им, катая в губах как маленькую ягоду, потом втянул его и приласкал кончиком языка. Глория охнула и вцепилась в его плечи. Эрмано подошел ближе, как зачарованный глядя на это. Потом перевел взгляд на голую спину и ягодицы Джулио, и взялся за них руками, сжал легонько. Джулио переступил, расставив ноги пошире, и рука Эрмано скользнула между ними, коснулась яичек и тут же требовательно и властно обхватила мужской орган. Джулио вздрогнул, проник языком в щель Глории и быстро задвигал им внутри, чувствуя при этом, как твердеет его член под рукой Эрмано. Глория простонала:  
– О-о, давай еще… я почти готова! О-о-о!!!  
Она часто задышала, едва сдерживая стоны. Эрмано, продолжая нежно перебирать пальцами по его члену, другой рукой начал ласкать и себя, а потом наклонился и провел языком по ложбинке между ягодиц Джулио. Тот вздрогнул, и в этот миг Глория разразилась низким, страстным стоном. Джулио оторвался от ее щели, выпрямился и приник к ее губам, а его ладони легли на груди Глории. Эрмано отпустил его член, но продолжал выписывать языком сложные узоры по его ягодицам и между ними.   
Глория уперлась руками в подоконник, сдвинулась немного вперед и еще шире развела ноги, и Джулио нежно, но глубоко вошел в нее, застыл на мгновение, потом подался назад, почти покинув ее щель, и так же медленно и плавно вошел снова. Повернул голову к Эрмано:  
– Сейчас можно начинать…  
Эрмано кивнул, раскрыл фарфоровую баночку и набрал на пальцы пахнущий розами крем. Придвинулся ближе к Джулио, обнял его одной рукой за бедра, а другой принялся смазывать у него между ягодиц. Большого опыта в мужской любви, как верно понял Джулио, у него не было. До этого Эрмано только дважды любился с мужчинами, и оба раза это было без проникновения. Он очень хотел бы приласкать приятеля ртом, но поза была неудобной для этого. И к тому же он смутно подозревал, что наглый фейри таким способом бы не удовлетворился. «Любиться» следовало по-серьезному.  
Джулио почувствовал, как пальцы Эрмано, щедро смазанные прохладным кремом, нашли его дырочку и принялись нежно, но настойчиво массировать ее по кругу, потихоньку проникая всё глубже. Он прерывисто вздохнул и стал, легонько покачивая бедрами, двигаться внутри Глории, по-прежнему медленными, плавными толчками проникая в нее очень глубоко и почти полностью покидая ее и сразу возвращаясь обратно… Она вздрагивала, стонала, всхлипывала, и с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не двигать бедрами ему навстречу. Хотелось растянуть удовольствие подольше, раз уж пришлось заняться любовью вот так. Ее к тому же очень возбуждало участие брата в этом, и притом не как свидетеля (знала, что он иной раз подглядывал за ней и Джулио), но как активного участника.  
Пальцы Эрмано проникали уже глубоко, и Джулио, чувствуя, что близок к завершению, прошептал:  
– Давай!  
Эрмано обхватил его за бедра покрепче, прижался к ним, и его твердый член легко скользнул между хорошо смазанных ягодиц, коснулся головкой дырочки и тут же отвердел еще больше. Джулио шевельнул бедрами, стараясь не покинуть при этом щель Глории – боялся, что сразу же кончит, а хотелось все-таки продолжить. Эрмано с усилием и даже с некоторой болью толкнулся в него, Джулио охнул, отпустил талию Глории и вцепился в подоконник, всё еще оставаясь при этом внутри девушки.   
– Давай же!!! – простонал он, постаравшись расслабиться, чтобы Эрмано было легче войти.  
Эрмано со вскриком двинулся вперед, раздвигая тесную плоть, и наконец вошел.  
Глория съехала к самому краю подоконника, сдвинула ноги и обхватила ими обоих мужчин, заставив Эрмано войти в Джулио еще глубже. Эрмано понял, что действовать нужно не так, как он привык с женщинами, и вместо быстрых движений просто принялся покачивать бедрами и легонько толкаться вперед.  
Все трое забыли о присутствии фейри и о том, почему они, собственно, и занялись любовью втроем. Ничего больше не существовало, только жар их тел и страсть, охватившая их. Джулио, зажатый между Глорией и Эрмано, полностью отдавался обоим. Член Эрмано, горячий и сильный, двигался внутри него, удивительным образом передавая свои движения члену Джулио, и в каком-то смысле они оба теперь проникали в нежную и жадную щель Глории, беря ее вдвое сильнее, чем любой из ее прежних любовников.  
Джулио кончил первым, но продолжал ласкать Глорию, чувствуя, что Эрмано еще полон сил и страсти. Глория же, обхватив его за плечи, страстно и быстро двигала бедрами навстречу им обоим, и кричала так, что дрожали стекла в тяжелой дубовой раме.   
И когда Эрмано наконец излился, глухо вскрикнув, то и Глория, и Джулио кончили вместе с ним, и, усталые, мокрые и красные, в сползших чулках, застыли на какое-то время в тройном объятии, тяжело дыша.  
Из сладостного оцепенения их вывел голос фейри:  
– Хороший подарочек. А вы еще не хотели. Странные вы, люди…   
Троица тут же расцепила объятия и отпрянула друг от друга. Фейри оглядел их самодовольным взглядом, бросил к их ногам три тетрадки:  
– Уговор выполнен. Я ухожу. Ну а вы в следующий раз приготовьте хорошее угощение. Вкусные пряники, свежие пирожные… Или вот медовый пирог с маком, м-м-м…  
И с этими словами фейри исчез.   
Стараясь друг на друга не глядеть, незадачливые любовники быстро натянули на себя панталоны. Эрмано взял со стола почти полную бутылку тиньо и ушел к себе, сказав, что после такого надо как следует надраться. Но если Джулио хочет продолжить, то он возражать не будет. Глория, закутавшись в одеяло, тоже пошла в свою спальню, сказав, что ждет Джулио в любое время, только пусть свет не зажигает.  
А Джулио, наскоро вытерев себя салфетками, оделся, подобрал свою тетрадку и ушел из дома любовников, потому что совсем не был уверен в том, с кем именно он бы хотел провести остаток ночи… и хотел ли бы вообще.  
На экзамен все трое явились вовремя, хотя и выглядели страшно помятыми и невыспавшимися. Профессор Дамиано Пекорини глянул на них с усмешкой:  
– Вижу, вы все-таки постарались взяться за ум. Я рад. Надеюсь, что ваши работы можно будет читать без отвращения. Ну, давайте же их, я посмотрю, на что вы потратили прошлую ночь.  
Джулио, покраснев, протянул ему тетрадку. Глория и Эрмано, такие же красные, положили свои тетрадки на профессорский стол.  
Мэтр Дамиано Пекорини развернул тетрадку Джулио, вчитался в первые строки, и его брови взлетели под самую профессорскую шапочку. Он отодвинул тетрадку и взял остальные две, нахмурился:  
– Видел я всякое. Но такую наглость – впервые. Вы что думали – мы не читаем ваши экзаменационные работы?! Как вы посмели принести мне копии образца?! Слово в слово!!! Буква в букву!!!  
Джулио, Эрмано и Глория переглянулись растерянно, потом посмотрели на профессора. И Эрмано сказал:  
– Ах гаденыш…  
Профессор аж взвился:  
– Что-о?!  
Он схватил тетради, хлопнул ими о стол, и они тут же разлетелись по аудитории вихрем сухих осенних листьев. Профессор остолбенел на мгновение, потом резко успокоился, посмотрел на студентов, белых как мел:  
– Вот оно что. То есть вы даже переписать не удосужились. Призвали фейри, чтобы он за вас это сделал. Дурачье!!! Вы не то что несложную работу сделать не смогли – вы даже нормальный уговор с фейри составить не сумели!!! Не оговорили, что, как, какие условия!!! Позор!!! Позор!!! Факультет права еще не видел таких бездарей!!! Вон!!! Отчислены без права восстановления!!! Навечно!!! Вон с глаз моих!!!  
Вот так вот Джулио и был с позором изгнан из Университета Фартальезы с волчьим билетом…


	10. Красная накидка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый отпуск Джулио и первое дело

Красная накидка  
Джулио Пекорини, как только получил отпускное свидетельство – первое отпускное свидетельство за всё время пребывания в Корпусе – тут же и помчался на станцию телепортов, чтобы наконец попасть в родовое гнездо и увидеться с семьей. Конечно, семейство Пекорини частенько бывало в столице, так что Джулио с ними виделся не раз за то время, что провел в Паладинском Корпусе, и не всегда эти встречи были приятными, куда чаще отец и матушка ругали и распекали его за всякое… и честно сказать – заслуженно. Но за последний год Джулио наконец взялся за ум, перестал доставлять родне и своему наставнику головную боль, и даже успешно прошел посвящение меча (хотя и очень боялся, что провалит его и никогда не станет паладином). Конечно, без приключений его жизнь не обходилась – к примеру, на летних учениях, на которых он и прошел посвящение меча, его угораздило свалиться с воспалением слепой кишки, от которого он бы и помер, если бы не врачебное мастерство младшего паладина Робертино, сидские чары кадета Рикардо и магия младшего паладина Бласко. Ну и упрямство самого Джулио. Он выжил, вылечился и получил паладинский меч и медальон. И теперь он явился в родовое гнездо во всей красе: в новом мундире, с мечом и в звании младшего паладина. Пусть все видят, что не такой уж он и безнадежный баран.   
Родня тоже была очень рада, что Джулио оказался не безнадежным бараном, и все-таки чего-то сумел добиться, так что прием ему устроили знатный. Отец даже внеочередной бал закатил, лишь бы у Джулио была возможность покрасоваться перед всеми вассальными донами и доминами в новом парадном мундире. К тому же маркиз Пекорини по-настоящему гордился тем, что в их роду появился наконец посвященный Девы – всё-таки такое служение для пекоринцев было делом непростым, потому что требовало воздержания и целомудрия, на которое они, по общефартальскому мнению, неспособны (недаром о любвеобильности пекоринцев и легкости их нравов по всему королевству рассказывают очень скабрезные историйки и анекдоты).   
Получив свою порцию славы, Джулио вдруг затосковал. Через неделю оказалось, что в родовом гнезде ему совершенно нечем заняться и даже как-то недостает строгой дисциплины Паладинского Корпуса. Джулио совсем отвык бездельничать, а тут еще и всяческих соблазнов полно, и это постоянно держало его в нервном напряжении.  
Отец это понял, и утром шестого дня после завтрака позвал в свой кабинет, где вручил ему гербовую бумагу и старинный ключ с вычурной фигурной головкой:  
– Это тебе. Ты, конечно, теперь человек короля, и получаешь жалованье и довольствие, но все же свой дополнительный доход тебе не помешает.  
Джулио раскрыл сложенную бумагу и пробежал ее глазами. Удивленно поднял бровь: отец передавал ему в личный пожизненный сервитут поместье во Фриульи, в селе Кампосампьери.  
– Спасибо, папа. Только… я в сельском хозяйстве ничего не понимаю. Да и не смогу я там часто бывать, особенно если определят на службу не в Пекорино.  
Маркиз улыбнулся:  
– Ничего страшного. Там есть управляющий, и неплохой, он свое дело знает, экономка тоже. Я тебе это поместье больше для того передаю, чтобы у тебя было что-то свое, какое-то место, где бы ты мог отдыхать себе в удовольствие и чем-нибудь заниматься на твое усмотрение. Понимаю, что здесь ты себя чувствуешь несколько скованно – все помнят тебя прежнего, и пока еще толком не осознали, что ты теперь паладин. Я видел, как на балу на тебя смотрели твои старые приятели и приятельницы, с которыми ты когда-то весело проводил время. Особенно Лючиано, Алессандро и Лидия.  
Отец был прав: здесь, в родовом гнезде Кастель Пекорини всё здорово напоминало о прежних веселых временах, и это очень мешало Джулио. Он только сейчас осознал, насколько сильно. Да еще Лючиано, Алессандро и Лидия каждый день норовили заявиться к нему в гости или зазвать то на верховую прогулку по холмам, то на пирушку в Лавенне, то еще куда. А вчера, гуляя с ними по парку, Джулио набрел на поляну с ажурной беседкой, увитой глициниями, в которой он когда-то утратил девственность сначала с Лидией, а потом и с Лючиано. О чем оба не преминули ему напомнить, еле удалось свернуть разговор на другое и от них отделаться.  
– Спасибо. Вы правы, мне здесь… неловко. И соблазнов много, – вздохнул Джулио. – А я… воздерживаться очень трудно. Я, наверное, потому и смог пройти все эти испытания летом, что почти полгода подряд по четыре раза на неделю по ночам молился, прося Деву помочь устоять перед искушениями. И сейчас тоже по полночи молюсь. Рано еще говорить о выборе специализации, но я, пожалуй, в храмовники пойду. Всё равно ведь почти по храмовничьим правилам живу и сомневаюсь, что дальше легче станет. А кое-что из храмовничьих умений у меня уже немножко получается, наставники говорят – даже неплохо, если учесть мою неопытность.  
Маркиз посмотрел на него с легким прищуром, словно разглядывая впервые. Самый беспутный и безнадежный из его детей, изгнанный с позором из университета… Его удалось пропихнуть в Паладинский Корпус только благодаря настойчивости маркизы, так насевшей на короля, что тот подписал прошение, лишь бы она от него отцепилась. Так-то Джулио туда принимать не хотели, капитан Каброни и старшие паладины только на него глянули и тут же носы отворотили. Впрочем, маркиз подозревал, что они попросту не хотели принимать в Корпус юношу из знатной семьи, потому что с такими всегда много мороки. А мороки с Джулио и вправду было много, пока он наконец не взялся за ум. Маркиз Пекорини не знал, что же так вправило Джулио мозги, но был рад, что непутевый сын наконец нашел свое место. А письмо от его наставника о том, что Джулио с честью прошел испытания и сделался младшим паладином, маркиза с женой порадовало еще больше. Они до сих пор его иногда перечитывали.  
– Быть храмовником, наверное, очень непросто, Джулио, – сказал маркиз. – Я бы, конечно, хотел, чтоб ты стал придворным паладином. Всё-таки во дворце, при короле… достойное место для Пекорини.   
– Это если меня там оставят, – опять вздохнул Джулио. – А я в этом очень сомневаюсь. Окончательный же выбор капитан и старшие паладины делают, король в эти дела не входит. Если они решат, что я этого достоин и для этого гожусь – что ж, я отказываться не буду. Но, по правде говоря, я бы и сам не хотел. Лучше быть хорошим храмовником, чем плохим придворным паладином. Да и вы говорили, что надо заниматься тем, к чему есть призвание… если это достойное занятие.  
– Верно, – улыбнулся отец. – Рад, что ты это понял. Я вообще очень за тебя рад, Джулио, что ты все-таки справился и многого уже добился. А за то, что ты с такой болезнью выжил, я до конца своих дней буду благодарить богов и молиться за здоровье твоих товарищей Сальваро, Веги и Гарсиа. Помнишь молодого Ландини? Нет его больше, умер от того же самого. Были они на охоте в дальнем поместье, там это и случилось. Пока до лекаря довезли, да пока мага нашли – стало поздно, ничего уже не помогало. Маг ему только чарами обезболил, чтоб не мучился… три дня продержался – и всё…  
– Жаль его, – Джулио аж плечами передернул, подумав, чего ему повезло избежать. – Робертино говорил, что такие операции совсем недавно стали делать, далеко не всякий хирург за такое возьмется. Его сам мэтр Пастель учил, потому все и получилось.  
– И слава богам. Я уже написал ему письмо с благодарностями, и графу Сальваро тоже. И, хм, пообещал графу в Палате донов свои голоса на полгода вперед, – улыбнулся маркиз. – А чем отблагодарить самого Роберто-младшего, даже и не знаю.  
– А вы у его брата Марио картину об этом закажите, – вдруг предложил Джулио. – Им обоим приятно будет. И… и мне тоже. Я Робертино многим обязан, и не только своим спасением. Он мне и до того много помогал.   
– Картину заказать – это хорошая идея. Так и сделаю, – маркиз раскрыл свою большую записную книжку и сделал пометку на память. – А что до твоего поместья – управляющий и экономка знают, так что ты можешь туда хоть сегодня и поехать. Сразу после обеда.  
Джулио покрутил в руках ключ, подумал немного и сказал:  
– Туда ведь не так и далеко, по Новой дороге два часа с небольшим. Можно, я сейчас и поеду? А то Лючиано и Лидия к обеду собирались, что-то я от них устал.  
– Как хочешь. Там есть всё, что нужно, так что тебе и собираться особо не придется, разве что сменную одежду и белье прихватить. Костюм охотничий еще возьми, а самопалы и прочее там и так есть. И собака у управляющего хорошо на болотную дичь натаскана. Так что езжай, проведешь там неделю, осмотришь, отдохнешь в тишине и покое. А через неделю мы приедем во Фриульи, большую охоту открывать. И я постараюсь как-то устроить, чтобы твоих приятелей на этой охоте не было.  
– Спасибо, – поклонился Джулио и в приподнятом настроении пошел собираться. Взял с собой несессер, запасное белье, тренировочную одежду и охотничий костюм. Прихватил из библиотеки какой-то роман с незнакомым названием, свою флейту и пачечку нот – давно хотелось разучить новые мелодии, а в Корпусе вечно не хватало времени вволю помузицировать, разве что иногда по седмицам, когда кадеты и младшие паладины устраивали музыкальный вечер для своего удовольствия. Джулио считался одним из лучших музыкантов наравне с Оливио, Энрике, Маттео и кадетом Рикардо, так что их всегда просили что-нибудь сыграть. Маттео садился за клавесин, Оливио играл на гитаре, Джулио на флейте, Рикардо на скрипке, а Энрике умопомрачительно обращался с салабрийским бубном-пандеро, так что вечеринки бывали очень веселые, и на них Джулио чувствовал себя нужным и на что-то годным, а не «бараном», как его называли обычно. Когда он наконец избавился от репутации «барана», вечеринки ему нравиться не перестали, наоборот. И хотелось после отпуска порадовать сотоварищей какой-нибудь новой музыкой. 

Древняя Таллианская империя, наследником которой по праву себя считает объединенное королевство Фарталья, на самом деле занимала намного меньшую территорию. Но земли, входившие в нее, в Фарталье до сих пор считались цивилизованными и высококультурными, в отличие от других провинций, где власти Таллианской империи никогда не было. На самом же деле и в таких исконно таллианских землях, как Дельпонте, Понтевеккьо и Пекорино, имелись свои глухие провинциальные дебри. Особенно в Пекорино, в местности Фриульи, славящейся своими болотами, лесными чащами и диковатым населением. Фриульи принадлежало к доменным владениям маркизов Пекорино, и считалось «глушью» – правда, только в сравнении с теми землями, что лежали в Гранваллато, основной части домена. А когда нынешний маркиз проложил через холмы новую дорогу, соединившую две части его доменных земель, то жители Фриульи тут же этим и воспользовались, чтобы наконец самим возить на ярмарки и рынки центрального Пекорино битую птицу, травяные сборы, корзины и половики из тростника, резные деревянные изделия, кирпич, черепицу, посуду и прочие плоды своих трудов. При этом, правда, болотно-лесные обитатели все равно оставались домоседами и кроме как по торговым делам, из Фриульи и не выезжали.   
Дорога во Фриульи была малолюдной, Джулио навстречу попалось всего-то человек пятнадцать, а попутчиков не было вовсе. Но ему компания и не была нужна, наедине с собой спокойно думалось о всяком. В том числе и о прошлом. О Лючиано, Лидии и Алессандро, если быть совсем уж откровенным. Джулио приятно было вспомнить о том, как они весело проводили время. Дети вассальных маркизу донов, эти трое были определены ко двору маркиза Пекорини. Лючиано и Лидия вообще росли вместе с его младшими детьми, то есть Джулио, Джованни и Полиной. Полину, самую старшую из них, довольно рано обручили, и она уехала ко двору князя Галассы, а Джованни отправился в столицу учиться. Так что из младших остался только Джулио. И ничего удивительного, что со временем их отношения сделались не только дружескими. Лидия и Лючиано были старше Джулио, и радости любовных утех познали раньше него. А сам Джулио расстался с невинностью в тот же день, когда отец и самая старшая сестра отвели его в потаенное священное место, заодно показав ему, как туда пройти, срезали там его длинные, никогда еще не знавшие ножниц волосы, и сожгли у алтаря в жертву Хранителю. По старой традиции, державшейся в роду Пекорини и вообще в среде пекоринских аристократов, это означало, что Джулио стал совершеннолетним. Выйдя оттуда, Джулио побежал искать приятелей, чтобы сообщить им такую новость, встретил Лидию и Лючиано в беседке с глициниями, и там же, не откладывая на потом, отдался обоим. Конечно, не сразу обоим, сначала Лидия уложила его на застеленную соломенным тюфячком скамейку и, быстро избавив от штанов и панталон, как следует приласкала его ртом и языком, а потом оседлала и хорошенько оттрахала, а после того уже Лючиано взял его, разомлевшего и разгоряченного. Джулио тогда немного опасался, что будет больно, но приятель хорошо знал искусство мужской любви и постарался на славу. Потом и сам его научил, как доставить такое удовольствие другому мужчине. Джулио опробовал эту науку на Алессандро, который до того любил это дело, что даже иногда переодевался девушкой, приходил в какой-нибудь дом развлечений в Лавенне и соблазнял там мужчин… пока об этом не узнал его старший брат и не наказал. Не за любовные утехи с мужчинами, а за то, что наследник дона трахается с кем попало в злачных местах. А потом отправил ко двору маркиза, чтобы наследничек хотя бы в хорошей компании развлекался. Вот они вчетвером и развлекались, пока Джулио не отправили в столицу учиться.   
Вспоминая теперь то веселое время и особенно любовные утехи, Джулио вдруг поймал себя на том, что хоть ему и приятны эти воспоминания, но томления плоти не вызывают. То есть, конечно, в паху немножко жмет и сладко ноет, но не больше того. Если бы рядом были приятели, было бы куда сложнее, особенно при Алессандро, который так и норовил его пощупать за задницу и искренне удивился, узнав, что паладинам с мужчинами тоже нельзя. И, похоже, что и не поверил. Решил, что Джулио просто ломается. Лидия тоже считала, что Джулио слишком зажат, и что паладинам можно, если без проникновения, она такое слыхала. «Не может же быть, что совсем нельзя, этак и помереть можно», ¬¬– сказала она, предлагая поласкаться языком и руками. По правде говоря, сам Джулио тоже слыхал, будто так можно, но проверять боялся. Соблазн был очень велик, потому он всю неделю, что провел дома, молился с вечера до двух часов ночи. И от этого уже порядком устал, так что отец очень вовремя и очень правильно придумал насчет поместья во Фриульи. Видно, понял, что Джулио несладко приходится.  
Нет, приятели были вполне хорошими людьми, конечно, они искренне любили его не за постельные утехи, и объединяло их всех не только это, но и старая дружба. Джулио не сомневался, что ради него они сделают что угодно, но… но они – настоящие пекоринцы, и некоторые вещи понять им очень сложно. Как и самому Джулио когда-то. Недаром жители Пекорино очень редко становятся посвященными Девы. Все паладины Пекоринской Канцелярии родом из других мест. Энрике говорил, что в Салабрии почти то же самое, но все-таки не настолько. А сальмиец Рикардо удивлялся, почему это его соотечественники имеют славу любвеобильных и легкомысленных, когда пекоринцы им сто очков вперед дать могут в этом деле.   
Джулио подумал еще о том, что, пожалуй, и правда станет храмовником, как говорил отцу. Не то чтобы он имел к этому какое-то особое призвание, просто… просто не видел для себя другого пути. Суровая дисциплина, строгий устав, регулярные молитвенные практики ему не особо нравились, но отлично помогали противостоять соблазнам и бороться с томлением плоти, так что сейчас Джулио, можно сказать, и так этому всему следовал. А храмовником быть все-таки почетно, храмовники считались элитой Корпуса, храмовник – это круче, чем даже придворный паладин. А еще где-то в глубине души Джулио всё еще хотел всем доказать, что он способен на многое, и если он сделается храмовником, то все окончательно убедятся, что Джулио Пекорини не баран и не бездарь, и станут его уважать.   
Тут юноша поймал себя на тщеславии и гордыне, вздохнул, сунул руку в карман, нащупал четки и принялся молиться, каясь в этих грехах. Подумал мельком: «И вот так всю жизнь… Точно надо стать храмовником, раз всё равно постоянно молиться приходится».  
Через час он наконец миновал гряду холмов, сквозь которую была пробита дорога, и оказался в самом Фриульи. Эти места, хоть и считались в Пекорино глушью, ему нравились. У семейства Пекорини здесь были отличные охотничьи угодья. Болота во Фриульи перемежались невысокими плоскими взгорками, на которых рос густой смешанный лес. На болотах водилось много птицы, а в лесах – всякого зверья. Местные жители занимались в основном мелким ремеслом, копали торф и серо-голубую глину, выращивали ягоды, разводили пчел и делали всякую деревянную посуду. Фриульские бочки отлично годились для выдержки пекоринского бренди и для хранения пекоринского темного пива. И местного самогона из клюквы, голубики и брусники тоже. Джулио, подумав о самогоне, вдруг почувствовал острое желание надраться. Как следует надраться. А что. В этом поместье никого постороннего нет… натворить по пьяни дел Джулио вряд ли сможет – просто нечего там творить, особенно если запереться где-нибудь в погребе или в амбаре каком-нибудь. Чем дольше юноша об этом думал, тем соблазнительней казалась ему эта идея. Он всю неделю до этого пребывал в напряжении, нервничал и боялся не устоять перед искушениями. Ничего странного, что он так устал! Да и до того он тоже не делал себе поблажек… К тому же надо самому для себя отпраздновать наконец переход из кадетов в младшие паладины, так отчего бы и не надраться? И потом… недаром же о храмовниках говорят, что они любят иной раз крепко выпить. Ну еще бы, при такой-то суровой дисциплине надо же как-то расслабляться. И Джулио отметил себе, что обязательно проверит погребок в своем поместье.  
Село Кампосампьери было довольно большим, раскинулось по трем взгоркам, разделенных болотами, и по сути состояло из трех хуторов, расположенных почти равносторонним треугольником. Поместье, которое получил в сервитут Джулио, лежало примерно в центре этого треугольника, занимая самый широкий из окрестных взгорков. Пару раз он там уже бывал, когда по осени ездил туда охотиться с братом Джованни, так что дорогу помнил.  
Само поместье было большим и ухоженным, а вот усадьба представляла собой обычный дом с кирпичным первым этажом и деревянным вторым, с односкатной черепичной крышей и узкими окошками с решетчатыми рамами и слегка мутными от старости стеклами. Впрочем, как вспоминалось юноше, внутри там было довольно уютно, хоть и просто. Конечно, в глазах знатного пекоринца эта усадьба ничем не отличалась от селянского дома, но Джулио в Корпусе уже привык обходиться малым, и по сравнению с кроватью и тумбочкой в казарменной спальне целая усадьба – это было очень даже замечательно.  
Джулио никем не замеченным проехал открытые ворота, поднялся по кирпичной дорожке на невысокий плоский взгорок и направился к дому. Вдоль дорожки росла жимолость, усыпанная сизо-синими длинными ягодами, за ней виднелись фруктовые деревья, где-то вдалеке звякали колокольчиками козы и глухо мычали коровы, и слегка пованивало нечищеным птичником.   
Люди попались только уже на мощеной кирпичом площадке перед самым домом: пожилой мужик в коричневом домотканом кафтане и в очках пересчитывал на большой тачке бочонки, что-то помечая на вощеной дощечке, а молодой поселянин в кожаном жилете с зеленой вышивкой, штанах до колен, полосатых чулках и деревянных сабо снимал посчитанные бочонки и относил в боковую пристройку. Над бочонками вились пчелы, и во дворе сильно пахло медом.  
Завидев юношу, мужик в кафтане на мгновение замер, разглядывая его, потом снял шляпу из рогожной соломки и поклонился:  
– День добрый, сеньор Джулио! Его светлость уж нам сообщил, что поместье теперь вам передано, и что вы скоро приедете, да мы вас так рано не ждали, потому пока и не готовились к вашему приезду. Позвольте представиться – Люпо Молинари, управляющий. А это Лоренцо, мой сын.  
Поселянин в жилетке тоже поклонился, придерживая под мышками бочонки.  
– Очень приятно, почтенные, – Джулио приподнял шляпу. – А что касается моего нежданного появления… То ничего страшного, мне ничего особо и не нужно, разве что перекусить с дороги.  
– Само собой, сеньор, само собой. Вы, надо сказать, прямо к обеду поспели, Ваноцца как раз готовит. Лоренцо, бочонки сам досчитай да и снеси в кладовую, и дощечку с записью там положи. Завтра укупоривать будем. Как досчитаешь, конем сеньора займешься. А вы, сеньор, коня-то оставьте тут, вон к столбику привяжите, Лоренцо его обиходит как следует, он с лошадьми хорошо обращаться умеет.   
Джулио так и сделал, снял с седла сумку и за управляющим пошел в дом. Внутри было всё, как он и помнил: в прихожей и коридоре пол из керамической плитки, в комнатах – деревянный, навощенный, мебель простая, без мягких спинок и сидений, просто с подушками и козьими шкурами. В гостиной на стенах оленьи и косульи рога, на вепревой шкуре висят три охотничьих самопала – два ингарийских и один гномий, к камину придвинуто большое кресло с подушками и шкурами. Кроме гостиной на первом этаже были еще столовая и небольшая комната с письменным столом и книжным шкафом, которыми давно уже никто не пользовался, и это было видно, хотя тут явно часто прибирали. На втором – три спальни, и Джулио себе выбрал ту же, что и в прошлый раз, когда он здесь был. Там он и оставил сумку, снял кафтан и шляпу.  
– Лучшую спальню выбрали, сеньор, окном на восход, – улыбнулся управляющий. – Ваноцца как с обедом закончит, постель принесет и прочее белье, а к вечеру мыльню протопим. Вы уж простите, но слуг тут мало, собственно, мы с Ваноццой и Лоренцо только. И то Лоренцо в село уходит на ночь. Ну еще работники есть, на пасеке, в саду, на огородах работают.  
– Мне слуги и не особенно нужны, я в Корпусе привык обходиться. У нас там на пятерых один слуга, сапоги и одежду чистит, еще уборщики есть, конюхи и прачки. И всё.  
– Сапоги, одежду и коня вам Лоренцо будет чистить, а стирку отсюда мы в село носим, там у старостихи новинка появилась – механическая прачка. Чудо что за приспособление, сеньор! Бочка железная, в ней хитрым образом палки-колотушки, снизу дырка с пробкой, сверху крышка, колесо приделано, кое ногами крутить надо. И два валика, сквозь которые белье протаскивается и отжимается. Наши бабы нарадоваться не могут, теперь-то спину гнуть не надо, знай себе сиди на стульчике да колесо ногами крути, заодно рукодельем каким заниматься можно или, как священникова дочка, книжку читать. Правда, грохочет эта бочка здорово, ну да оно всё лучше, чем над корытом гнуться.  
Джулио улыбнулся:  
– При королевском дворце такие прачки тоже есть, только огромные, и в них кобольды колеса крутят. Хм… почтенный Люпо, спасибо. Не утруждайтесь сейчас, у вас ведь есть дела. Я пока дом осмотрю и вокруг поброжу, а после обеда, наверное, погуляю по поместью.  
– Если вы пожелаете ознакомиться, что тут есть да какой доход с того, то у меня во флигеле все счета и росписи имеются, и план поместья тоже. Доход тут с самого поместья идет, и еще сеньорова подать с Кампосампьери, ее велено вам же отчислять, его светлость для того в   
Королевском банке счет на ваше имя открыл. В целом в год набегает чистого доходу сорок пять эскудо, иногда больше, если боги милостивы и урожаи хорошие, а торг на ярмарке удачный. Немного, конечно, как для вас, сеньор.  
– Ничего, я же теперь на королевской службе, жалованье есть и всё остальное, так что сорок пять эскудо в год – это неплохо.  
Джулио постарался не обратить внимания на недоверчивый прищур управляющего. Конечно, если вспомнить, что не так и давно он, Джулио, умудрился за три месяца прогулять сто эскудо… Но то был другой Джулио. По крайней мере за последний год он ни разу не попросил у родителей денег, как-то ухитряясь обходиться маленьким кадетским жалованьем. Даже чулки штопать себе научился.  
– А-а… почтенный Люпо, я помню, здесь ведь погребок был. С пивом, медом и… и другим. Там… там что-нибудь найдется?  
– Конечно, – управляющий расплылся в улыбке. – И немало. Мы ведь погреб опустошаем раз в полгода, когда на ярмарку везем. Так что там сейчас две бочки отличного бренди, меды разные, пять бочек пива, восемь бочонков клюквянки и шесть – самогона из голубики, очищенного древесным углем. Если пожелаете угоститься – на здоровье, я вам всё равно ключи дать должен от всего, там и от погреба есть. Или я вам в гостиную принесу вечером всего понемногу.  
– Не стоит утруждаться, почтенный, я сам как-нибудь. Даже камин в гостиной растапливать не надо, сам справлюсь.   
– Как пожелаете, сеньор. Вот вам ключи, и через полчасика пожалуйте на обед. Как я в било ударю – можно идти.  
Джулио принял кольцо с пятью ключами, поблагодарил и пошел осматривать приусадебное хозяйство.  
Обошел сад, разглядывая деревья. Сад был большой, в основном из яблонь, абрикосовых и персиковых деревьев, айвы и слив с вишнями. На осенних яблонях яблоки усыпали ветки так густо, что их пришлось подпирать рогульками, иначе б сломались. Были тут и самые разные ягодные кусты. За садом нашлись грядки с садовой земляникой, на которых сейчас копался пожилой работник, затем ровные ряды черничных кустиков и большие клумбы с душистыми травами, из которых составляли здешние травяные чаи, известные не только в Пекорино. Нашел Джулио и пасеку – обширную поляну, поросшую разнотравьем, на ней стояло с три десятка ульев, и два работника отжимали мед из сот. Кроме сада и огородов, в поместье еще имелись несколько мастерских: в одной ткали рогожные коврики и мешки, в другой делали свечи, в третьей красили козью шерсть, а в четвертой лепили и обжигали кирпичи и черепицу из местной серой глины. За мастерскими виднелись коровник, птичник и большой загон для коз. Джулио подумал, что хозяйство тут наверняка налажено хорошо, и влезать в это дело ему нет никакого смысла, да и не требуется, надо будет только попросить отца иногда проверять, как тут идут дела. Сам Джулио очень сомневался, что у него в ближайшие двадцать-тридцать лет будет достаточно времени, чтобы хотя бы вникать в эти хозяйственные вопросы, а не то что ими заниматься. Вот когда ему стукнет лет семьдесят пять… Если, конечно, он доживет. Паладинская служба полна опасностей, и не все паладины умирают своей смертью от старости, особенно храмовники.  
От этих мыслей его отвлекли глухие удары в деревянное било – пустую колоду на цепи, подвешенную у летней кухни. Управляющий звал на обед.  
Для Джулио обед накрыли в столовой. Стол был застелен льняной скатеркой с мережкой по краям, да и еда оказалась простой: густая чечевичная похлебка с кореньями, заправленная смальцем, спагетти с мягким сыром и тушеной в сметане курятиной, и поджаренные на решетке над углями овощи. И кувшин светлого пива.   
После обеда, переодевшись в тренировочные рубашку и штаны (не хотелось, если что, испачкать новый мундир), Джулио ушел все-таки в погреб, прихватив с собой пару шкур с диванчика в гостиной и большую оловянную чарку из буфетной стойки в столовой. Надираться следовало обстоятельно, и притом без свидетелей. Потому что при свидетелях стыдно.   
В погребе, расстелив шкуры у стены, Джулио оглядел бочки и решил начать сразу с самогона. Отвернул кран, налил клюквянки и, зажмурившись, хряпнул полчарки. Рот обожгло, но в остальном самогон не оказал никакого эффекта, даже обидно сделалось. Джулио допил чарку, по-прежнему ничего не чувствуя, потом налил голубичного самогона… затем попробовал бренди, после бренди его потянуло освежиться пивом, а затем он вернулся к клюквянке, потом заметил бочонок медовухи, и тут-то его и накрыло.   
Проснулся от жуткого холода. Не сумев разлепить опухшие веки, попытался сесть, но не смог – голова была словно пустой чугунный котел, в котором перекатывались камни, а тело болело так, словно он целый день на плацу тренировался. С большим трудом удалось повернуться на бок. Полежав так немного, Джулио снова повернулся на спину и попытался сесть. Получилось с третьего раза, голова тут же загудела страшной болью.  
– О, Дева, зачем же я так надрался вчера… – простонал он, потер глаза и таки смог наконец их открыть. Не увидел ничего. Испугался на мгновение, но потом сообразил, что он же в погребе, и что свеча, с которой он сюда спустился, уже прогорела и погасла. Тяжко вздохнув, юноша попытался нащупать в кармане светошарик, но кармана не нашел и вспомнил, что перед «надиранием» переоделся в тренировочные штаны и рубашку, а на них карманов нет.   
Морщась, Джулио сосредоточился и попробовал призвать световой огонек. Не получилось. Перепугавшись, что он опять превратился в «барана»-неумеху, Джулио потянул ману. Голова взорвалась зверской болью, но немножко маны он сумел набрать, и с четвертой попытки удалось и огонек призвать, слабенький и жалкий. В его мерцающем свете стала видна лестница наверх, на нижней ступеньке которой лежали ключи. Встав на карачки, Джулио затем попытался подняться на ноги и не смог. Выругавшись, он понял, что сразу принять вертикальное положение не получится, и что надо поначалу расходиться так. Чем он и занялся, ползая и пытаясь свернуть шкуры, на которых провел ночь. Чувство времени у него было очень хорошим и не изменило даже после долгого возлияния, так что Джулио знал: сейчас утро. Примерно восьмой час. Ночевать в погребе он изначально вовсе не собирался, само получилось как-то. Свернув наконец шкуры и запихав в сверток чарку и подсвечник, Джулио все-таки попытался встать. Голова заболела еще сильнее, но встать получилось, и он, подобрав ключи, медленно полез наверх. По счастью, крышка была просто прикрыта, не заперта, так что выбрался он из погреба без особого труда. Свет резанул по глазам, и Джулио зажмурился, сразу же почувствовав себя еще и жутко грязным и вонючим. Щурясь, он побрел через задний двор к черному ходу в дом, очень надеясь, что ему никто не встретится по дороге.  
Надежды не оправдались: как только Джулио открыл дверь черного хода, то тут же и столкнулся с Лоренцо, который как раз оттуда выходил с корзиной кухонных очисток.  
– Доброе утро, сеньор, – учтиво сказал поселянин.   
– Д-доброе… – прохрипел Джулио. – Л-лоренцо… мне бы п-помыться…   
– Мыльня холодная, сеньор, – сказал Лоренцо, старательно делая вид, будто всё в порядке. – Но я сейчас вам туда с кухни принесу кипятка, а вода в большой бочке со вчера еще есть. Вы прямо туда идите.  
Джулио, припомнив, что мыльня в пристройке рядом с кухней, и вход в нее из дома, в конце коридорчика с правой стороны… а с левой, под лестницей – сортир. И первым делом он побрел налево, по дороге оставив в задних сенях и сверток шкур, и чарку с подсвечником.  
В доме не было ни водопровода, ни сточных труб, так что сортир оказался обычным: дыра над кирпичной ямой, над ней деревянный стульчак с сидушкой, обшитой рогожей и прикрытой крышкой. На крючке в углу пачка старых печатных листков, порезанных на четвертинки, и на полочке – подсвечник с оплывшим огарком. И еще на стене простой умывальник с тазиком и куском серого мыла. Джулио, поморщившись, снова попробовал призвать световой огонек. Это получилось легче, чем в погребе, и в сортире стало светлее. Он справил нужду, потом посмотрел задумчиво в дыру, думая, не поблевать ли, и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Странно, но вроде бы не тошнило, юноша даже удивился. Потому прикрыл дыру крышкой, отметив себе, что вообще-то надо бы провести в дом водопровод и канализацию, и светошариков для освещения купить. Попросить управляющего посчитать, сколько это всё будет стоить, и пусть потихоньку делают. Вообще-то такие удобства были в большинстве поместий, входивших в домен Пекорини, но здесь просто редко кто из них бывал, потому и не озаботились. Но раз уж это поместье теперь в пожизненном пользовании Джулио, то пусть тут хоть удобства приличные будут.  
После сортира он почувствовал себя немножко бодрее, и пошел в мыльню. Там Лоренцо уже долил в бочку с водой кипятка, и принес деревянные шлепанцы, полотенце и стеганый халат, сшитый из лоскутов и подбитый очесами козьей шерсти. Джулио сначала облился холодной водой, пытаясь согнать похмелье, а потом принялся мыться, постоянно морщась от головной боли и ломоты в мышцах. Когда он уже надевал халат, в мыльне появился сам управляющий Люпо с полным ковшиком огуречного рассола в руках:  
– Сеньор, выпейте вот, попустит. А потом пожалуйте в столовую, там уж накрыто.   
Джулио принял ковшик, приник к нему. Странно, но от рассола и правда немного полегчало, и в голове слегка прояснилось.  
– Благодарю, почтенный… – он вернул ковшик управляющему, завязал пояс халата. – Завтрак, наверное, есть не буду. Не хочется...  
– Это вы напрасно, сеньор, покушать надобно, сразу легче станет. Эх, вы бы закуски какой с собой взяли, что ли. Когда еще захочется, вы лучше скажите, я вам в гостиную принесу. Колбаски, сыра порежем, косулины копченой и прочего, грибочков маринованных, солений… оно и вкусно, и такого похмелья потом не будет.  
Джулио почувствовал, как у него горят уши. Он вздохнул:  
– Благодарю, почтенный Люпо. Думаю… думаю, мне нескоро захочется.   
– Понимаю. Вы бы, того, после завтрака погулять поехали, развеялись. В село наведайтесь, поселяне вас рады будут увидеть, тут уже все знают, что вы теперь наш сеньор. Оно вроде как без разницы, если подумать, кому сеньорову подать платить, только когда свой собственный сеньор имеется, то как-то приятнее. Его светлость здесь редко бывает, когда объезд домена делает, два раза в году только. А теперь и вы бывать будете, хоть иногда. Всё лучше.  
Юноша только кивнул. Он понимал, о чем речь: по старинным представлениям, до сих пор крепко державшимся в Пекорино среди поселян, земля нуждалась в присутствии того, кто волей богов стал ее хозяином, иначе жди неурожая и прочих неприятностей. Потому-то пекоринские доны старались почаще бывать в своих владениях, даже если они уже давным-давно предоставили поселянам самоуправление и довольствовались только положенными по закону частью доходов и сеньоровой податью.   
На завтрак подали простоквашу с зеленью в горшочке, свежую лепешку и кофе со сливками. Немного, но сейчас Джулио бы больше и не осилил. После еды и кофе полегчало, хотя головная боль не прошла. Так что совету прогуляться он решил последовать. Оделся в охотничий костюм, прихватил с собой флейту – вдруг найдет укромное красивое местечко, где помузицировать спокойно можно. Оружия, кроме баселарда, брать не стал – не собирался охотиться, и нападения тоже можно не опасаться, а если кто и вздумает его попробовать ограбить, то с таким дураком можно и врукопашную справиться. Всё-таки Джулио хоть и плохонький, но младший паладин, и кое-что умеет, да и силой его Дева наделила немалой, как и всех своих посвященных.  
Голова всё еще болела, но уже не так кошмарно, как с утра, и Джулио надеялся, что прогулка поможет справиться с похмельем. Он спустился со взгорка и поехал через торфяное болото по мощеной кирпичом насыпи. Солнце стояло уже высоко, вовсю чирикали птицы и шуршали в зарослях осоки и рогоза какие-то мелкие звери. И вообще вокруг было довольно приятно и красиво, и Джулио подумал, что надо будет сюда наведаться зимой, в дни празднования Новолетия, когда можно испросить два-три дня отпуска.  
Проехав через болото, он поднялся на невысокий плоский взгорок к самому большому и старому хутору Кампосампьери, и по кирпичной дорожке выехал на площадь. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось с того времени, когда он здесь бывал в прошлый раз, разве что сельская лавка обзавелась верандой-пристройкой, на которой теперь был выставлен самый разный товар. Но товаром никто не интересовался, зато у церкви толпился народ, и толпился обеспокоенно. Джулио спешился, привязал коня к коновязи у лавки и пошел к толпе.   
Заметили его, только когда он подошел совсем близко, и рослый дядька лет сорока, сдернув шляпу, поклонился:  
– Приветствую, сеньор Джулио, рады вас видеть!  
А потом он обернулся к остальным и крикнул, перекрывая неровный и нервный гул:  
– Эй, сеньор наш пожаловал!   
Гул затих, и все поселяне повернулись к Джулио, поклонились вразнобой. А потом вперед протиснулся седой мужик в простом синем кафтане с золотистой тесьмой, еще раз поклонился и сказал:  
– Рады видеть, сеньор… И как вы вовремя-то! Не иначе, по воле божией явились. Мы тут уж думали – что делать, да как быть… А, простите, забыл представиться – Ренцо Нери, посвященный Мастера и священник тутошний.  
Джулио прижал пальцы ко лбу:  
– Приветствую, посвященный Ренцо… Мне… Мне очень приятно, что вы все рады меня видеть. Но мне кажется, тут не только в том причина, что я теперь ваш сеньор. Что-то случилось?  
– Случилось, сеньор, и еще как, беда какая-то случилась, – вразнобой заголосили поселяне. Священник поднял руку, призывая к тишине. И сказал:  
– М-м-м… Видите ли, сеньор, вы правы. В том еще дело, что вы паладин. Нам об этом еще позавчера Люпо сказал, что решением вашего батюшки вы теперь наш сеньор, что его светлость вам такой подарок по случаю вашего паладинства сделал. Признаться… Признаться, мы все давно уж знали, что вас в Корпус определили, да, честно сказать, никто не верил, что у вас получится. Не бывало еще паладинов из вашего рода, да и среди пекоринцев тоже, не слыхали мы про такое. Сами знаете – нравы у нас, того, легкие, со служением Деве мало совместимые…  
Юноша вздохнул, чувствуя, как опять горят уши:  
– Это правда, я и сам до последнего сомневался, что получится. Но вот. Так что же у вас за дело такое, для которого нужен паладин? Бестия завелась, что ли? Или брауни по амбарам шарят? Или полевица-полуденница?  
– Не брауни и не полуденница, а вот что до бестий – не знаем, – вздохнул священник. – Да что об этом на пороге говорить, давайте в церковь зайдем, я вам всё расскажу. Но дело точно для паладина.  
Заинтригованный Джулио зашел вслед за посвященным Ренцо в церковь. Поселяне остались на площади и расходиться, похоже, не собирались.  
В церкви оказалось очень уютно: мощеный разноцветной керамической плиткой пол, старинные деревянные скамейки, натертые воском, стены расписаны вьюнками, ягодами и птицами. Красивый алтарь с резными панелями, в трехчастной нише посередине – большая икона Мастера, справа две иконы Матери и Девы, слева – Хранителя и Судии. На алтаре глиняная ваза со свежими цветами, у икон висят на медных цепях глиняные лампады, и в курильницах тлеет местное благовоние из можжевеловой смолы с примесью ароматных трав.  
Священник сел на скамью в первом ряду, жестом предложил Джулио сесть рядом, и грустно сказал:  
– Вы, сеньор, только не подумайте, что мы тут в ересь какую ударились. Да вы, впрочем, сами пекоринец, так что не подумаете. А то тем, кто из других мест, трудно некоторые вещи объяснить.  
Запах благовоний немножко снял головную боль, и голос посвященного Ренцо, довольно резкий, больше не отдавался в ушах скрежетом, как еще пару минут до того.   
– Во Фриульи… ну наверное и во всём Пекорино так, кое-какие старые обычаи крепко держатся. Особенно с… с продолжением рода, с любовными утехами связанные. Потому сюда Совет Архонтов старается на священство местных же ставить – чтобы не случалось недоразумений. Но при том проверяют иной раз довольно строго, – вздохнул священник. – Нас-то… к нам давно инквизиторская комиссия не приезжала, поводов не было. И не хочется, чтоб приезжали. Сами знаете – душу вынут, и хоть назад и положат – а всё равно неприятно это. Мы, священники в смысле, конечно, стараемся народ от поклонения фейри удерживать, так что тут призываний, оргий и всяких подобных вещей не допускаем. Но обычаи инициации запретить не можем, они и Церковью не запрещены, только нам за ними наблюдать предписывается.  
Джулио покивал – он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит посвященный Ренцо. В Апелайе, как раньше называлась провинция Пекорино, в старые времена поклонялись в основном Кернунну и некоторым другим фейским владыкам. Поскольку культ Кернунна был одним из официальных имперских культов Таллианы, то и распространен он был здесь повсеместно. Местные жители еще в имперские времена славились чрезвычайной легкостью нравов и любовью к плотским удовольствиям, но при том у них имелись и довольно жесткие ограничения. Например, вступать в плотскую связь могли только те, кто прошел обряд инициации, остальным было запрещено. Если неинициированная молодежь делала это друг с другом, то таких навсегда изгоняли из общины, к которой они принадлежали. А если кто-то взрослый вступал в такую связь с не прошедшим инициацию, то его ждала мучительная смерть на выбор между побиванием камнями, закапыванием живьем или сожжением. Считалось, что девственность юных принадлежит Даэлану, королю белых единорогов, а по достижении определенного возраста должна быть принесена в дар либо Кернунну, либо королю черных единорогов Адарбакарре. И если это делает не жрец, а кто-то другой, не во время инициации, а просто так, то такое преступление может навлечь на общину всяческие беды. Церковь Пяти, принеся сюда Откровение, почти не встречала сопротивления, люди охотно принимали веру после того, как ее принял Пекорин, верховный жрец культа Кернунна в Апелайе и здешний имперский наместник. Но побороть обычаи инициации не получалось никак. Тогда архонты поступили согласно древней эллинийской мудрости: «если ты не можешь что-то побороть, возглавь это». И стали подводить эти обычаи под поклонение Матери и Хранителю, так что в скором времени народ даже и позабыл, как оно делалось раньше, и перестал призывать высших фейри и устраивать для них оргии-посвящения.   
– У нас, в Кампосампьери и еще паре сел поблизости, мы с Мартой, священницей с Малого Хутора, проводим инициации молодежи. Я юношей отвожу в назначенный день к кругу камней, где у нас часовня Хранителя, там им обриваю виски и надеваю на них ремни с серебряными пряжками, так у нас по обычаю положено. А Марта, как посвященная Матери, девушками занимается. И этот обычай посложнее, в старину целое испытание было. Марта за день до того уходит в домик в лесах, готовит там всё для обряда. А девушки весь тот день постятся, наутро надевают красные накидки с капюшонами, берут корзинки с едой и идут через лес Красной тропой. Никто из мужчин по той тропе не ходит, потому что поверье есть – кто там пройдет, с тем беда случится. Ну, через сутки девушки возвращаются обратно с косами, заплетенными по-взрослому, отдают своим матерям платочки с пятнами девственной крови, и в селе в их честь устраивают праздник. Бывает, что тут же и свадьбы играют, если кто до того сговорился и только и ждал, когда можно будет. Ну так вот два дня тому Марта ушла в домик, позавчера девушки туда ушли, три с этого хутора, две с Малого… К обеду вчера должны были вернуться. Но никого нет до сих пор, люди беспокоятся… А пойти туда тоже боятся – ведь если кто кроме посвященной или девушек туда пойдет, то беда будет…   
– А вы сами? Ведь вы же посвященный? – спросил Джулио. Обычай, описанный Ренцо, ничем почти не отличался от такого же в других местах Пекорино, разве что домик, где проходил обряд, зачастую в селе же и находился. Или вообще это был просто общинный дом.  
– Я бы и пошел, – вздохнул священник. – Да меня сами селяне не пускают – боятся. Говорят – был бы ты, Ренцо, хоть посвященным Матери, тогда бы ничего. А так… Вот и обрадовались, что вы приехали. Так-то уже начали подумывать, не отправить ли гонца к его светлости, чтоб сюда паладина прислали. Раз ни девушки, ни Марта до сих пор не вернулись, то что-то там нехорошее случилось, простому человеку с этим явно не совладать. А посвященный Девы туда и пробраться по Красной тропе без вреда для себя и села сможет, и разобраться.  
Юноша вздохнул. Дураку понятно, что в лесном домике и вправду что-то плохое произошло, и туда надо было нестись со всех ног еще вчера, когда в назначенное время никто не вернулся. Но поселяне были слишком суеверными, чтобы проверять самим.  
– Ясно. Ну раз так, то придется мне пойти проверить. Только… я без меча, надо бы в поместье за мечом съездить.  
– Вы что, сеньор! С мечом туда нельзя, да поселяне вас с мечом и не пустят, даже кинжал придется оставить. По старому обычаю ножей на том месте быть не должно. Там никакую кровь проливать нельзя, кроме девственной во время обряда.  
– Э-э… Но если там бестия, например, то справиться с ней без оружия трудно, – возразил Джулио. – Может, вы мне хоть топор дадите? Топор – не нож.  
– Топор… Наверное, топор можно. Но у нас в селе только обычные топоры, для рубки, сеньор. Но вы его уж тогда только в самом крайнем случае применяйте.  
– Хорошо.  
Джулио совсем не хотелось идти через лес в какую-то глушь, где происходит непонятно что. Но отказать поселянам он не мог. Во-первых, он же их сеньор. Во-вторых, он паладин и это его долг. Наставник Чампа не раз говорил, что паладинская служба – это не сладкую кукурузу кушать, на паладинской службе приходится много чего неприятного, тяжелого и опасного делать.  
Так вот он и оказался на Красной тропе, пешим, с корзинкой в руках, дровяным топором, заткнутым за пояс, и в красной накидке с капюшоном. Чувствовал он себя очень глупо, да и голова болела по-прежнему.  
Красная тропа отмечалась повязанными на деревья красными ленточками и камнями, покрашенными в красный цвет. По ней ходили редко, она заросла травой и ползучими дикими вьюнками, и угадывалась с трудом. Да еще шла в низине, почти у самого края большого торфяного болота, местами под ногами хлюпало, в траве шуршали змеи, в отдалении квакали лягушки. Деревья, обступавшие тропу, поросли моховыми бородами, так что было тут неуютно. А еще сквозь головную боль Джулио чуял что-то странное. И неприятное. Поначалу казалось, что это с болота доносится тяжелый дух, но когда тропа поднялась повыше и болото осталось в стороне, а ощущение только усилилось, Джулио сообразил войти в легкий транс и посмотреть вокруг мистическим зрением.  
На первый взгляд лес как лес. Тонкие ниточки сил, слева позади, где осталось болото, мерцает негустой туман рассеянной маны. Ничего особенного. И никаких бестий Джулио не почуял. Но когда он посмотрел вперед, то аж икнул и чуть было из транса не выпал. Там словно черный дым клубился с алыми проблесками. Джулио поначалу решил, что это демоническое присутствие, но потом наконец учуял мерзкую мертвотную вонь. Демонами, впрочем, тоже пованивало.  
– Магия крови, ох ничего ж себе… И демоны… – пробормотал он потрясенно. – Вот это влип…  
Стало очень страшно. Кровавая магия такой мощи, направленная на призыв демонических сущностей – это не заклятие обычной порчи, какие Джулио уже научился распутывать под руководством мэтра Джироламо, и не мелкий бесформенный демон, вселяющийся в животных или покойников. Это явно какой-то серьезный, опасный и жуткий ритуал. И малефикар, творящий его, должен быть крепким орешком. По силам ли ему, младшему паладину, только-только получившему меч, справиться с таким врагом? Джулио присел на камень у края тропы, поставил корзинку на землю и призадумался, стиснув виски пальцами. Как назло, голова опять разболелась, и думать было тяжко.  
А подумать нужно было как следует… и быстро. Он чувствовал, что неведомый ритуал еще не завершен, что малефикар… или малефикары – его только начинают. Не мог бы сказать, откуда такая уверенность – просто чуял. И теперь понятно, почему ни девушки, ни посвященная Марта не вернулись в назначенное время. Их или убили, или захватили, чтобы использовать в ритуале. Скорее всего хоть кто-то из них еще жив – в отличие от демонопоклонников, кровавым магам нужна живая кровь. И что делать? Джулио очень сомневался, что у него хватит сил сразиться с кровавым магом-демонологом, причем ко всему прочему еще и без меча… Можно вернуться в село и отправить гонца, вызвать паладинов и инквизицию… но будет поздно. Ритуал совершится, и неизвестно чем это кончится. Еще демон явится, и это будет не какая-нибудь мелочь. Такими ритуалами призывают могучих демонов… Выбора нет – надо идти к домику и попробовать сразиться с малефикаром.   
Вздохнув, Джулио достал из кармана нефритовые четки, опустился на колени и принялся молиться, прося Деву дать ему сил спасти девушек и священницу.  
После молитвы стало легче, головная боль немного отступила, зато зверски захотелось есть. Юноша открыл корзинку и с радостью обнаружил там пирожки и тыквенную флягу с травяным чаем. Перекусив, он почувствовал себя намного бодрее, и пошел быстрым шагом по тропе.  
Через несколько минут сквозь деревья показалась поляна, а еще через две минуты Джулио наконец дошел до нее. Но пока туда выходить не стал, притаился в кустах на краю, чтобы хоть немного осмотреться.  
Трава на поляне была недавно скошена, кто-то сгреб ее в две аккуратные копны. Валежник тоже собрали, он лежал ровной кучкой сбоку возле домика. Сам домик, сложенный из местного серовато-желтого кирпича, был небольшим, но выглядел ухоженным. Два окошка с неровными стеклышками в решетчатых рамах и с крашеными в красный ставнями, красная же дверь, на двускатной черепичной крыше – беленая печная труба. Колодец недалеко от домика, а на дальнем краю полянки, у самых кустов – дощатый сортир с кадушкой под ним. Ничего особенного. Джулио прибег к мистическому зрению и стал обходить полянку, стараясь не шуршать кустами. Хотел посмотреть, что за домом, потому что именно там он чуял сосредоточение черно-красного дыма и мерзкой вони.  
На задней стене домика тоже была дверь, и выходила она на круглую площадку, замощенную кирпичом. Посреди площадки стояло вырезанное из здоровенного комля очень грубое подобие трона, а по кругу, по краям – пять невысоких квадратных колонн, сложенных из кирпича же. Древнее место поклонения, освященное во имя Матери. Сейчас оно было осквернено, испоганено отвратительным кровавым ритуалом. Джулио чуть не стошнило от того, что он увидел и обычным, и мистическим зрением: справа от деревянного трона стояла колода для рубки дров, и на ней лежала связанная женщина в испачканной кровью зеленой с золотистым шитьем тунике. Горло ее было вскрыто, и из него в глиняный горшок все еще капала кровь. В горшке торчала лубяная кисть, какими обычно белят стены сельских домов. На истертых кирпичах площадки намазюканы кровью несколько крупных рун, складывающихся в формулу призыва демона. К деревянному трону привязана пеньковыми веревками обнаженная девушка, ее рот заткнут, а ноги широко разведены, и между ними двигался взад-вперед здоровенный мужик, одетый в волчью шкуру с головой и какую-то ременную сбрую на талии и бедрах, и ритмично завывал под нос что-то невнятное.  
Джулио подавил первый порыв врезать по малефикару силовым ударом – сообразил, что это ничего не даст. Малефикар был очень сильным, а юный паладин еще совсем не умел противостоять магии крови, особенно боевой. Мощь малефикара была такой, что у юноши в животе словно кусок льда ворочался, когда он смотрел на него. Нет, просто так Джулио с ним не справится… А если напасть на него сзади, да треснуть топором по голове? Успеет ли он что-то наколдовать? Паладин уже вынул из-за пояса топор, шагнул на два шага влево, выбирая позицию для броска… и тут увидел последнюю руну, до того скрытую деревянным троном.  
Когда Джулио год назад наконец понял, что если он не возьмется за ум, то его отправят в монастырь, он не только начал как следует тренироваться, занимаясь в том числе нелюбимыми вещами вроде бега или фехтования, но и стал допоздна засиживаться в библиотеке, изучая даже такие книги, какие кадетам наставники еще не задавали. Знания усваивались с трудом, многое было довольно скучным, а учиться Джулио никогда не любил, но упорство превозмогло, и к летним испытаниям хотя бы в знаниях Джулио даже превзошел многих других кадетов, кроме, пожалуй, Рикардо Веги и Паоло Эстансы. Так что он по выписанным на площадке рунам понял не только то, какого именно демона призывал малефикар, но и как должен строиться ритуал. И бессильно выругался под нос: если он сейчас попробует убить малефикара и прольет его кровь, ритуал завершится – преждевременно, но завершится. Явится демон, причем не скованный и покорный, каким он был бы, если бы ритуал провели до конца – а свободный и очень злой. И уж с ним справиться младший паладин не сумеет. Такая задача по силам только опытному храмовнику… и то с непредсказуемым результатом.  
Юноша посмотрел на дом, по-прежнему мистическим зрением, и увидел, что остальные четыре девушки там, они живы и невредимы, только связаны. Это его немного воодушевило: по крайней мере можно попытаться их освободить и не дать таким образом малефикару довести ритуал до конца. Что делать после этого, Джулио не придумал. Ему вообще сейчас было очень трудно думать – хладнокровия и рассудительности хватало только на то, чтобы удержаться и не броситься на малефикара немедленно.  
Он обошел поляну и вышел на нее со стороны фасада домика, надеясь, что малефикар еще занят своей жертвой, и не зашел в дом за следующей. Быстро подбежал к двери, попытался открыть, но она была заперта. Недолго думая, Джулио сунул лезвие топора в щель между дверью и косяком, и нажал со всей силы. Хрустнуло, внутри что-то упало, зато дверь поддалась. Он ее открыл, зашел в домик, тут же призывая световой огонек (внутренние ставни были закрыты и в доме оказалось темно). Четыре девушки, связанные по рукам и ногам и с заткнутыми ртами, сидели у стены на широкой лавке. Увидав Джулио, они все что-то глухо вскрикнули, может быть, приняли его за девушку и пытались предупредить. Паладин скинул с головы капюшон, прижал палец к губам, и прошептал:  
– Тихо! Сейчас я вас развяжу, выбирайтесь в лес и бегите что есть духу к селу. И зовите людей сюда. Не вздумайте задерживаться, бегите! Я попробую разобраться с этим гадом… А вы бегите и не оглядывайтесь!  
Он подсунул лезвие топора под веревку на руках первой поселянки и быстро разрезал ее, потом занялся второй. Сообразительная девушка, размяв затекшие руки, сначала развязала веревку на своих ногах, потом стала помогать подругам. Через пару минут все четверо были свободны. Первая прошептала:  
– Он увел Неллу… что с ней?  
– Она жива. Пока что… Бегите, я попробую ее спасти, главное – чтобы вы успели сбежать подальше.  
– Сеньор, мы вас тут не бросим, мы вам поможем, – сказала вторая, крепкая рыжеволосая пышка, хватая кочергу. Первая девушка, чернявая, но в веснушках, взяла ее за руку:  
– Сеньор прав, мы только помешаем. Злодей нас легко повязал, что ему – второй раз так же сделает. Бежим, позовем людей!  
Девушки послушались и, отворив дверь наружу, тихо, но быстро поковыляли к лесу. И вовремя: Джулио, снова перейдя на мистическое зрение, увидел, что малефикар снял изнасилованную жертву (но, хвала богам, живую) с деревянного трона, сбросил ее на кирпичи площадки рядом с убитой священницей, и идет к домику за следующей. Моргнув, паладин вернулся к обычному зрению, поморщился от приступа головной боли, поднял кочергу и запер ею заднюю дверь, просунув через дверную ручку. Держак кочерги был деревянным, и вряд ли долго продержится, да и малефикар вполне может сообразить обойти домик. Но немножко времени это даст. Вот только на что?  
Впадать в отчаяние было некогда. Джулио потянулся за мечом, забыв, что меч остался в усадьбе, и наткнулся на флейту в кожаном футляре.  
И застыл на мгновение, пораженный ясной и внезапной, как молния, догадкой.  
Когда он был совсем ребенком, милым мальчиком семи лет с длинными русыми кудрями, он уже хорошо играл на маленькой флейте, и даже мог сочинять несложные мелодии. В один из ярких, теплых, цветущих майских дней отец нарядил его в длинную белую тунику с серебряной вышивкой, надел на голову венок из цветов и листьев, и отвел в один из самых дальних и глухих уголков дворцового парка – к маленькому озеру с островком посередине. Там он усадил сына на траву на берегу озера, велел играть на флейте и ничего не бояться. А сам куда-то ушел. Джулио было любопытно, зачем всё это, и он послушался. Уселся поудобнее, поднес флейту к губам и заиграл первое, что пришло в голову – какую-то детскую песенку.  
Нежные негромкие звуки поплыли над водой, и вдруг над островком задрожало серебристое марево, раздернулась Завеса и явился белый единорог. Поскакал по неглубокой воде, разбрызгивая радужные капли, вышел на берег и протянул к мальчику искристо-белую морду с витым золотым рогом. Джулио смотрел на него как зачарованный, даже играть перестал. Единорог опустился на колени, словно приглашая забраться на него, как тот маленький верховой пони, которого отец недавно подарил мальчику. Джулио услышал прямо в голове голос, похожий на звон хрустального колокольчика: «Не бойся, дитя. Садись. Никто из нас не причинит вреда лэанни Пекорини». Он сел на спину единорога и уцепился за шелковистую золотую гриву. А единорог иноходью оббежал озеро, и ссадил Джулио на том же месте, ткнулся мягкими губами ему в лоб, словно поцеловал, и ускакал обратно на островок, а затем и за Завесу. А вскоре вернулся и отец. Джулио никогда не спрашивал его, что это было и зачем – в детстве не хотелось разрушать сказку, а когда стал взрослее, понял и сам.  
Несмотря на то, что род Пекорини принял Откровение Пяти и верно ему следовал, связь с фейскими покровителями не прерывалась, хоть и была очень своеобразной. Особые отношения, особые обязательства. К тому же в каждом поколении по прямой линии кто-нибудь из Пекорини становился посвященным Хранителя. Возможно, если бы у Джулио была к этому склонность, он стал бы им. Но его старшая сестра такой выбор сделала раньше него.  
Джулио достал флейту из футляра.  
Дверь дернули.  
Паладин поднес флейту ко рту и выдул первый звук.  
Дверь содрогнулась от могучего удара.  
Несколько нот сложились в мелодию.  
Задрожала завеса.   
Треснул держак кочерги и дверь распахнулась.  
На пороге возник малефикар в волчьей шкуре и маске и… с выточенным из кости членом, пристегнутым чуть выше лобка хитрой ременной сбруей. Под этим костяным фаллосом болтался тонкий и вялый отросток с отвратительно пухлыми, отвисшими волосатыми яйцами.  
Зрелище было настолько абсурдно-смешным, что Джулио бы засмеялся, если бы не знал, что там, на заднем дворе, лежат мертвая священница со вскрытым горлом и изнасилованная измученная девушка.  
– Ты еще кто, мать твою, такой? – взревел малефикар. – Девок отпустил? Ну сейчас сам вместо девок пойдешь!!!  
Вместо ответа Джулио сыграл ту же мелодию, что когда-то давно, в детстве, на берегу озера.  
Завеса распахнулась, как и тогда, только явился не белый единорог, а высокий, стройный мужчина в тунике из серебристых листьев и маске-короне с ветвистыми рогами. Его глаза пылали зеленым золотом, и реальность словно бы плавилась вокруг него. По старинному договору между родом Пекорини и Двором Кернунна, сиды не могут явиться на эти земли незваными, кроме восьми особых дней в году. Но любой Пекорини может позвать – и сиды должны явиться на зов. А Кернунн явно ждал призыва сейчас и здесь – потому что он даже не посмотрел на Джулио, сразу повернулся к малефикару:  
– Ты посмел осквернить мое место! Мою землю! Призывал демона! Познай мой гнев!!!  
Он схватил малефикара за горло и поднял над землей, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
– Силы хотел? Магической и любовной? Так получи же!  
И сид швырнул малефикара через дверь, через всю поляну. Тот пролетел над кустами, ударился об старое здоровенное дерево, и свалился без движения. Кернунн вышел на площадку, брезгливо ступая по измазанным кровью кирпичам. Присел возле изнасилованной девушки, провел пальцами по ее груди, животу и бедрам. Она вздрогнула и тихо заплакала, прижавшись к нему. Сид поднял голову и посмотрел на Джулио, вышедшего следом.   
Паладин отнял от губ флейту и спокойно глянул в глаза короля сидов. Там не было страсти и желания, как в прошлый раз, когда он видел его. Только глубокая боль.  
– Ты позвал меня, лэанн Пекорини, – сказал сидский владыка. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Ничего, Кернунн, – Джулио обтер платком мундштук флейты и вложил ее в футляр. – Ты наказал малефикара сам.  
Король сидов помедлил с ответом, разглядывая юношу, потом сказал, гладя по голове прижавшуюся к нему девушку:  
– Ты изменился, лэанн Пекорини Джулио. Сияющая смотрит сквозь твои глаза. Ты пришел сюда сразиться со злодеем, и остался здесь, когда понял, что твоих сил не хватит и ты погибнешь. Ты позвал меня, зная, что за зов я могу потребовать плату. Но я не потребую. Ты звал не ради себя. И ты выполнил свою часть нашего договора, как и должно настоящему лэанни Пекорини – ты желал защитить и уберечь эту землю и живущих на ней, и был готов ради этого погибнуть. Я могу наградить тебя за это.  
Джулио молчал. И вовсе не из вежливости, осторожности или гордости – просто вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. И голова опять разболелась.  
– Хочешь, я избавлю тебя от томлений плоти и желаний, которые мучают тебя и мешают твоему служению?  
– Нет, – предложение было очень соблазнительным, конечно. Но все-таки Джулио отказался. – Ведь тогда я перестану быть тем, кто я есть и какой я есть.   
– Упрямый, как и вы все, – грустно улыбнулся король сидов. – За то я вас и люблю. Что ж, лэанн Пекорини. Я наказал злодея, твоя же задача – запечатать приоткрытые им врата в Демонис. Это по силам лишь Сияющей, а она – с тобою. Запечатай и очисти всё здесь, но впредь… служите в другом месте. Здесь теперь только боль.  
Он встал, держа девушку на руках, отнес ее к краю площадки и положил на копну свежего сена. А потом исчез за Завесой.  
Джулио подошел к малефикару, по-прежнему валяющемуся под старым вязом без сознания. Шкура и волчья маска слетели с него, и паладин удивился тому, что кровавый маг довольно молод и красив. Почему-то казалось, что под маской – старый урод. Сбруя с костяным членом с малефикара тоже слетела и валялась рядом. А собственный член негодяя уже не был тонкой вялой сосиской. Джулио даже вздрогнул, увидев, каким оказалось наказание от владыки Кернунна: теперь у малефикара на лобке из густой черной поросли торчал огромный, длиною в полтора фута и толщиной с хорошее полено член с огромными яйцами, размером с дыню каждое. Ко всему этому член еще и стоял, загибаясь кверху и пламенея похожей на помидор головкой. Джулио тут же припомнил повсеместно известное пекоринское проклятие: «Хер тебе ниже колена толщиной с полено, и чтоб стоял с утра до утра семь дней в неделю да бил тебя по лбу!», плюнул, сходил в домик за веревками и связал все еще бессознательного злодея, наложив на него печать подчинения. Потом подошел к девушке:  
– Нелла, да?  
– Да, сеньор, – прошептала она, обессиленно лежа на сене. Чары сидского короля приглушили ее боль и пережитый кошмар, и она сейчас была спокойной. Но Джулио видел, что ей понадобится долгое лечение в Обители Матери.  
– Другие девушки убежали в село, скоро приведут сюда людей, – сказал паладин, накрывая ее принесенным из домика одеялом. – Ты пока тут полежи, не вставай. А еще лучше – попробуй заснуть… если сможешь.  
– Не смогу, – она повернула голову, посмотрела на мертвую священницу. – Он меня первой… при мне убивал посвященную Марту… мазал мне губы ее кровью и слизывал потом…  
– Не думай сейчас об этом, – Джулио сглотнул слезы. – Лучше помолись пока, попроси Деву дать мне силы очистить это место…

Когда через три часа сюда пришли перепуганные и одновременно возмущенные рассказом девушек поселяне, Джулио наконец отмыл кирпичную площадку и деревянный трон от крови. Конечно, наложить очищение и запечатать приоткрытые демонические врата он мог и так, но ему нужно было чем-то заняться, да и не хотелось оставлять это место… таким. Так что он призвал очищение, затем отмыл, одновременно налагая печать от демонов, а после того опустился на колени возле уложенной на сено священницы и погрузился в молитву. Нелла кое-как оделась и присоединилась к нему. Так их и застали поселяне.  
Малефикара, уже пришедшего в сознание, голого привязали за руки и ноги к палке, словно охотничью добычу, поборов желание убить его в лесу и утопить в болоте. Джулио убедил поселян, что кара от короля сидов похуже этого – ведь от такого ненормального стояка смерть будет неминуемая, но медленная и мучительная, если не снять чары. Так что злодея понесли в село, а по дороге злые поселяне то и дело лупили его палками и хлестали прутьями по здоровенному члену, отчего малефикар орал как резаный и к концу пути начал умолять Джулио снять чары. Паладин посмотрел на него и ответил:  
– Не могу. Я еще ученик, а чары сильные… И если бы даже мог – не стал бы. Ты вызывал демона, убил священницу, изнасиловал девушку, чтобы демон тебе помимо магической мощи еще и мужскую силу вернул и член большой сделал. Ну вот теперь не жалуйся. Что, не того ты хотел? Ну тогда молись и кайся, может, боги смилуются и развеют чары прежде, чем ты сдохнешь от них.  
Этот его ответ поселяне встретили одобрительными возгласами, и с удвоенным усердием поволокли злодея в село, еще сильнее нахлестывая.  
В селе преступника привязали к позорному столбу, и закидывали всякой дрянью, пока снаряжали мужиков в сопровождение и в помощь Джулио – паладин решил, что малефикара надо как можно скорее доставить в Лавенну, в Коллегию Инквизиции, не стоит ждать приезда комиссии. На самом деле он опасался – вдруг злодей все-таки сумеет освободиться и сбежать. Но кара от короля сидов отнимала все силы у негодяя, так что он только стонал и ругался.

Отпуск, омраченный таким жутким приключением, в остальном прошел хорошо, Джулио даже поучаствовал и в большой охоте, и в балу в Кастель Пекорини в день Равноденствия. В Корпус вернулся за день до конца отпуска, надеясь, что никого из его товарищей по спальне еще нет. Хотелось сначала повидать наставника, прежде чем делиться с приятелями этой историей. Юноша немного опасался, как наставник отреагирует на всё это, когда Джулио ему расскажет. Но оказалось, что он уже всё знает – лейтенант Пекоринской канцелярии ему подробное письмо прислал. Ринальдо Чампа сам вызвал Джулио к себе, в свою личную гостиную на втором этаже. Там он усадил его на диванчик, придвинул к диванчику низенький столик в мартиниканском стиле, на столик поставил высокий мартиниканский же кувшин, который снял с жаровни, и две чаши на ножках. Сказал:  
– Считай, Джулио, что в отпуске ты выполнил первое настоящее самостоятельное паладинское задание. До отпуска мы тебя не трогали, все-таки после болезни и летних испытаний тебе было бы тяжело выходить на самостоятельное дело. Я хотел по приезде тебе поручить что-нибудь вроде изгнания призраков на кладбище. Но это такая мелочь по сравнению с настоящим, закоренелым и могущественным малефикаром! Ты можешь гордиться: мало кому выпадало такое серьезное первое дело.  
Джулио засмущался:  
– Но ведь это не я… Кернунн его покарал, если бы не он, я бы против малефикара не выстоял, один и без меча…  
– Ты вызвал Кернунна и ухитрился ничего ему за это не задолжать, – прищурился Чампа. – Мало кто может похвалиться таким. Даже опытные паладины.   
– А-а-а… Просто мы… ну, наш род, Пекорини – у нас особенный договор с фейри, – пояснил Джулио. – Кернунн, Блодье, Адарбакарра и Даэлан всегда приходят на наш зов. А насчет задолжать – так ведь сам Кернунн на малефикара разгневался, но без зова не мог прийти, договор же и это предусматривает: мы можем позвать и они придут, но незваными прийти могут только в особые дни… Я позвал, Кернунн покарал малефикара, как и хотел. Вот и всё.  
– Скромный ты, Джулио, – Чампа усмехнулся. – Подумай сам: ты сообразил позвать Кернунна, когда стало ясно, что сам не справишься. Не полез бездумно на верную и бессмысленную гибель, но при этом готов был сражаться до конца. Сообразил сначала освободить девушек, убедил их – и быстро убедил – бежать в село и звать людей. Место оскверненное отмыл и очистил. А потом еще не дал поселянам убить злодея самосудом, уговорил передать Инквизиции. За ним немало других мерзких дел числится, его давно уже искали. В целом, ты всё сделал правильно. И вот теперь я совершенно точно уверен, что из тебя выйдет отличный паладин. Может быть, даже храмовник.  
Тогда Джулио, покраснев, признался, что накануне этого дела позорным образом надрался и наутро получил жуткое похмелье с кошмарной головной болью.  
– Ничего страшного, Джулио, – сказал на это Ринальдо Чампа. – Понимаю, почему тебе захотелось напиться, и за это желание не осуждаю. Но на будущее – паладину не запрещено иной раз выпить. Особенно храмовникам – расслабляться же как-то надо. Но паладин должен блюсти достоинство даже в подпитии, а потому – закусывай, Джулио. И никогда не смешивай крепкие напитки со слабыми. Особенно самогон и пиво. От процесса надирания надо получать удовольствие, а не похмелье.   
– Я уже понял, – вздохнул Джулио. – И потом еще раз попробовал. Похмелья не было.  
Чампа улыбнулся, налил в чаши из кувшина густой коричневый напиток, и в комнате резко запахло шоколадом, медом и молоком. Подал одну из чаш ученику:  
– У нас в Чаматлане… и не только в Чаматлане, вообще в Мартинике – есть старый, очень старый обычай. Когда ученик воина побеждает своего первого врага, наставник готовит для него и пьет с ним вместе особый напиток, который в старые времена могли пить только воины. Сейчас-то его пьют все, но обычай среди мартиниканских паладинов сохранился всё равно. Ты заслужил право пить чоколатль вместе со мной, Джулио. Ты стал настоящим воином.  
Джулио принял чеканную чашу обеими руками:  
– Это большая честь для меня, сеньор Ринальдо.  
– И для меня, Джулио. Ты мой первый ученик, для кого я приготовил чоколатль, – сказал наставник, поднося к губам свою чашу. – Пей до дна.   
И Джулио выпил ядреный, жгучий, сладко-горький напиток, от которого на глазах выступили слезы, и он не мог бы сказать точно – это были слезы от перца или от радости.


	11. Чары

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поздняя любовь Андреа Кавалли

Чары  
Объединенное королевство Фарталья велико, раскинулось на всю южную и западную части большого континента. Здесь можно увидеть самые разные пейзажи, встретить самые разные обычаи, да и люди в каждой провинции отличаются, ведь они потомки разных народов. Даже языков в Фарталье насчитывается пятнадцать – только тех, какие признаны особым указом, а так их даже больше. Конечно, все знают и фартальский, но пользуются им только для общения с людьми из других мест, ну и для официальных бумаг, направляемых в столицу. Так что если хочешь, чтобы местные относились к тебе с уважением, лучше все-таки изучить их язык хотя бы на разговорном уровне.   
Паладин Андреа Кавалли следовал этому правилу неукоснительно, потому к сорока годам он помимо родного плайясольского и государственного фартальского знал кьянталусский и галассийский, а сейчас осваивал еще и анконьянский. Это было нетрудно, все фартальские континентальные языки происходили из древней таллы (которую паладин тоже знал) и наречий местных племен, даже очень сильно отличающийся от остальных ингарийский. Вот если бы судьба и служба занесли паладина Кавалли в Мартинику, там бы пришлось туго, мартиниканские языки очень сложные. Но пока боги миловали, и Андреа доводилось служить только в Фарталье.  
Анкона ему нравилась: холмистые предгорья Западных гор были очень красивы в любое время года, климат тут был мягкий, кухня – вкусной, местное население трудолюбивым, хоть и скуповатым на гостеприимство. Но главное – оно не впадало в ереси. Вот как приняли здесь Откровение тысячу двести лет назад, так с тех пор от него и не уклонялись. Так что Инквизиции в Анконе почти и нечего было делать, местная Коллегия была немногочисленной и занималась главным образом вопросами незаконной и малефикарской магии. А паладины в основном гоняли вредных фейри и боролись с бестиями. Вот бестий тут было много, конечно. Даже виверны и василиски попадались – плодились в карстовых пещерах здешних предгорий. Но Кавалли не жаловался – он ведь был странствующим паладином, службу свою любил и старался делать ее хорошо. Да и то сказать, паладин на выезде сам себе хозяин, не то что в городе, где ты вечно под присмотром лейтенанта и старших паладинов, которые не упускают возможности указать тебе на уклонение от дисциплины и прочие мелкие проколы. Правда, сам Кавалли тоже был старшим паладином – совсем недавно, месяц назад он таки согласился пройти испытания на этот статус. Долго откладывал, считая себя недостаточно созревшим для такой ответственности, но все-таки уступил уговорам лейтенанта Анконской канцелярии. В его жизни после этого ничего особенно не изменилось, как был странствующим паладином, так и остался, только теперь у него было Право Наказания – то есть право карать преступников по своему усмотрению на месте. Пока что ему не приходилось его применять, и Андреа надеялся, что и не придется в ближайшем времени.   
Узкую дорогу, посыпанную желтоватым гравием, обступали цветущие апельсиновые деревья, сверху светило нежаркое, ласковое солнце, пахло свежестью и молодой травой. Весна в самом разгаре, буйство жизни во всей красе. К сожалению, для бестий весна тоже была временем размножения и буйства, так что в это время года работы паладинам прибавлялось. Кавалли уже три недели странствовал по своему округу, наведываясь во все подотчетные села, хотя пока что селяне не присылали никаких заявок. Но на всякий случай раз в сезон странствующие паладины всё равно объезжали округа, к которым были приписаны, и проверяли глухие места. А то ведь не успеешь и оглянуться, как в каких-нибудь развалинах, пещерах или дебрях что-нибудь и заведется.  
Паладин держал путь на Арратино, самое дальнее село своего округа. Это была натуральная глушь, но при этом довольно милое местечко. Кавалли рассчитывал провести там несколько дней, вымыться хорошенько в бане, поесть тамошнего мягкого сыра, хрустящих вафель с вареньем из лепестков роз и опустошить пару кувшинов легкого вина, чуточку терпкого и с едва заметным привкусом яблок. А главное – выспаться на мягкой и удобной постели. Надоело за три недели спать в палатке на жесткой войлочной подстилке и есть походную еду. Конечно, он мог ночевать в сельских гостиницах или общинных домах и имел право требовать бесплатно всё самое лучшее, но предпочитал не утруждать поселян (а в некоторых случаях – скорее не кормить клопов), если только им не требовалась паладинская служба. А за три недели она потребовалась лишь трижды, и то это были какие-то жалкие водяник, пара брауни и боггл на мельнице. Так что Андреа ночевал в палатке на лесных опушках и еду готовил в котелке на костре, и это ему уже успело надоесть. В Арратино он в прошлый раз щедро расплатился с поселянами за отдых, и собирался так поступить и на этот раз.  
Село Арратино неспроста считалось глушью – лежало в стороне от больших наезженных дорог, далеко от других поселений и местность там была дикая. Анкона вообще провинция достаточно густонаселенная, но только не в северо-западной части, где Западные Горы особенно высоки и поднимаются над предгорьем крутой стеной. На океанское побережье отсюда через горы не попасть, нет никаких перевалов и троп, надо проехать намного южнее. Хотя если бы здесь удалось проложить дорогу – местность бы оживилась, ведь за горной грядой на широком побережье лежала приморская провинция Галасса, через пять портов которой проходила пятая часть всего внешнеторгового оборота Фартальи. Но дороги на побережье здесь не было, так что занималось местное население сельским хозяйством и гончарством, вывозя свой товар на большие ярмарки четыре раза в год, а в остальное время сидело безвылазно в своих селах.   
В прошлый раз Кавалли в этой глуши неплохо отработал по паладинской части: убил двух василисков, угнездившихся в пещерах неподалеку, изгнал тролля из глиняных ям, и приструнил компанию фейри-амбарников. Так что вполне вероятно, что и в этот раз тут тоже будет чем заняться. Андреа развлечения ради принялся гадать, с чем ему придется иметь дело, и отметил себе, что даже если не будет жалоб на василисков, виверн и троллей, то всё равно надо проверить все местечки, которые эти твари обычно облюбовывают.  
До села оставалось с милю, когда дорога нырнула в овражек с невысокими обрывистыми стенками, после которого должна была повернуть, огибая скальный выступ. За скальным выступом уже виднелось и само село. Но Кавалли не успел завернуть за выступ. Послышался стук копыт, и в овражек выехал мышастый конь, на котором сидела молодая женщина, одетая в застегнутые под коленями бриджи, высокие сапожки, коричневый с черными и желтыми галунами кафтанчик и такую же треуголку. Из-под треуголки на плечи спускались две толстые белокурые косы, сзади связанные черной лентой. Увидав паладина, женщина воскликнула по-анконьянски:  
– О! Хвала богам!!! Какое счастье!  
Андреа за годы службы, конечно, привык к разной реакции людей на его появление – как недовольной, так и радостной (радостной бывало больше), но такого яркого восторга еще не встречал. Особенно в Анконе, где бытовала примета, что незваный паладин навстречу – к неудаче в делах.   
Он коснулся кокарды на берете в паладинском салюте:  
– День добрый, сеньора.   
– Ох как я рада вас встретить, сеньор паладин, – вплеснула руками женщина. – Вы в Арратино едете?  
– Само собой, вроде бы здесь больше некуда ехать этой дорогой, – улыбнулся Кавалли.  
– Хвала богам!!! А я как раз вот еду вызывать паладина, – выдохнула она. – Ой, простите, сеньор, забыла представиться. Луиджина Бевиньяни, инженерка-изыскательница.  
– Паладин Андреа Кавалли к вашим услугам, сеньора, – представился паладин, сообразив наконец, что женщина-то в форменном кафтане палаты землеустройства, да и к седлу лошади приторочены землемерные инструменты в чехлах. – Что случилось, почему вы так рады встрече со мной? Мне, конечно, приятно, но… обычно люди радуются появлению паладина потому, что им грозит какая-то беда.  
– Ох, что верно – то верно, – вздохнула мэтресса Луиджина. – Слушайте, сеньор… Я устала немного. Весь день вчера по окрестностям бродила с инструментами, да потом ночь в лесу провела… И сегодня с раннего утра село объезжала по буеракам, чтоб только в него не соваться. Вы не возражаете, если мы немножко вон там, на поляне у скалы отдохнем, и я вам заодно расскажу, что стряслось?  
Конечно, Андреа не возражал. Стреножил коня, расстелил на траве у скалы свою войлочную подстилку и дорожный плащ, предложил сеньоре устраиваться. Распаковал торбу с припасами, достал флягу с пивом, сверток кантучини, мешочек сушеного инжира и связку маленьких сыровяленых колбасок.  
– Мне кажется, вы еще и голодны, сеньора. Вот, угощайтесь, – он разложил еду на салфетке и налил пива в походный стаканчик.  
– Благодарю, сеньор Андреа.   
Она стянула перчатки, отпила пива и вгрызлась в колбаску. Андреа рассматривал ее, и сам не забывая подкрепиться. Похоже, поесть в селе не получится, не просто так сеньора Луиджина оттуда сбежала, да еще встрече с паладином обрадовалась неимоверно.  
Молодая женщина… или девушка? Андреа затруднялся определить ее возраст. С анконьянцами это вообще трудно, возраст определить – они славятся тем, что очень долго сохраняют молодость и выглядят намного моложе своих лет. А сеньора Луиджина была самой настоящей, самой типичной анконьянкой: высокая, худощавая, светлокожая, синеглазая и с золотистыми волосами. Хотя, надо сказать, не красавица по здешним представлениям: губы слишком полные, нос крупноват и скулы широкие. И грудь маленькая – под кафтаном почти ничего и не выделяется. А в Анконе женщина считалась красивой, если у нее были точеный маленький носик, желательно слегка вздернутый, небольшой рот и узкое лицо, а грудь такая, чтоб мужской ладонью каждую не закрыть. Андреа считал, что местные в вопросе женской красоты, грубо говоря, зажрались. В Плайясоль сеньора Луиджина пользовалась бы бешеным вниманием мужчин, потому что крупным носом там никого не удивить, а зато такие волосы и глаза – большая редкость… В Фарталье даже анекдоты ходили о чрезмерной любви плайясольцев обоего пола к светловолосым жителям других провинций. Паладин, попав в Анкону, почувствовал, что в анекдотах есть некоторая доля правды – по крайней мере он совершенно искренне любовался красотой местных женщин. Ему, с его обетами, только и оставалось, что любоваться…  
Подкрепившись, Луиджина выдохнула и сказала:  
– Еще раз большое спасибо, сеньор. Я со вчерашнего вечера не ела ничего, кроме земляники в лесу. Ох… Так, с чего бы начать… Ладно. Давайте по порядку. Видите ли, я тут уже неделю, и вроде бы пока что было всё хорошо… Прислали меня осмотреть здешнюю местность и снять топографические планы, оценку сделать, можно ли тут дорогу прокладывать и тоннель сквозь гору пробить. Герцог Контильяно и князь Галассы захотели такой совместный проект сделать, и если расчеты покажут, что это возможно, то Корона оплатит работу магов, тоннель-то здесь только магией пробить можно. Кстати, я вам скажу, по моим предварительным замерам и исследованиям – никаких препятствий такому строительству нет… Но я отвлеклась. В общем, я сюда не сама приехала, с помощником. Только он в первый же день ногу сломал, так что мне везде самой таскаться пришлось, и подолгу. Уходила рано утром, возвращалась поздно вечером, потому за сельской жизнью не следила. А вчера вечером возвращаюсь… и вижу – что-то странное происходит. Посреди села бегают дети и хрюкают, в пыли валяются. Думаю – ладно, дети в свинок играют, бывает. Знаете, дети ведь могут какой-нибудь глупой игрой увлечься. Но не успела я до квартиры добраться, как несколько сельских парней ко мне подбегают, за одежду хватают, с лошади стащить норовят, а сами – без штанов. Я еле отмахалась штативом от теодолита, и поскакала к дому, где мы квартировали. Помощник там заперся, но меня впустил. И сказал, что с утра еще всё было как обычно, а после обеда все словно с ума сошли. Дети свиньями себя вообразили, взрослые все любятся друг с другом без разбора… На помощника это безумие не подействовало, а вот на селян – подействовало, и на всех. Я на площади даже священника тамошнего в крайне непристойном действе увидала… В общем, я поняла, что это какое-то проклятие, или нехорошая магия, и решила, что надо оттуда удирать побыстрее и вызывать паладинов. Еле мне удалось незаметно для селян убраться. Поскакала в лес куда глаза глядят, ночь провела на какой-то поляне под открытым небом, почти не спала… боялась, что подуревшие селяне и туда доберутся. Но, хвала богам, никто не добрался. Утром горсть земляники насобирала, и поехала околицами к дороге… Вот и всё.  
Андреа потер переносицу, вздохнул:  
– Загадочное дело. Всё село – и под проклятием. И так быстро… Явно не без причины, вот только какой – вопрос.  
– А разве важно – какой? Проклятие ли, чары ли – их так и так снять надо, – доев колбаску, Луиджина обтерла пальцы платком и надела перчатки. – Вы ведь знаете, что делать, а?  
– Чтобы полностью снять проклятие или чары, надо знать, кто и как их наложил, и почему. Если просто сбить чары, то потом они всё равно вернутся, даже хуже может сделаться, – пояснил паладин. – Ну, что ж. Я и так в Арратино собирался по службе. Так что поеду. А вы езжайте по этой дороге, к вечеру будете в Кальесино, там не должно никакого проклятия быть, я только утром оттуда выехал.  
– М-м-м… А может, я лучше с вами? – Луиджина посмотрела ему в глаза, и Андреа вздрогнул, так его этот взгляд зацепил. И он понял, что встретил наконец ту женщину, что нарушила его сердечный покой.  
– Это опасно, сеньора Луиджина, – попытался он ее отговорить, уже понимая, что это бесполезно.  
– Ну и что. В конце концов, там мой помощник, и он-то удрать никак не сможет, – твердо сказала Луиджина. – Вдруг и на него проклятие подействует… Вы не переживайте, я за себя постоять сумею, у меня пистоль есть, только всё-таки в поселян стрелять бы не хотелось, если они сами не понимают, что делают.  
– Хорошо. Но вы тогда держитесь позади меня, – вздохнул Кавалли.   
До села оставалось всего ничего, спуститься по некрутому склону в распадок между двумя пологими холмами. Солнце уже поднялось высоко, утренняя дымка улеглась, видимость была отличная, но разглядеть, что происходит в селе, всё равно бы не получилось – фруктовые сады опоясывали его, да и по улицам росло много деревьев. Единственное, что было необычным – так это то, что не шел дым из гончарен и не слышно было стука деревянных колес и ковшей в глиняных ямах на подъезде к селу. А когда Кавалли достал подзорную трубу и посмотрел туда, то оказалось, что там вообще никого нет. Черпалки, перемазанные белой глиной, застыли в неподвижности, пони, обычно крутившие их колеса, бродили без присмотра, щипая чахлую траву вокруг ям. На промывочных чанах на ручье тоже никого не было, как и на широкой площадке за ручьем, где сохла посуда и стояли печи.  
– Нехорошо, – только и сказал паладин, складывая и пряча трубу в сумку. Сеньора Луиджина тут же отозвалась:  
– Да уж точно ничего хорошего… Народ тут очень трудолюбивый, работали от зари до зари. А теперь вон никого нет. Хоть бы они там не померли все, упасите боги…  
На это паладин ничего не сказал, хотя такая вероятность имелась и была довольно велика.   
Дальше они ехали молча, миновали глиняные ямы и подъезжали к садам, как вдруг навстречу из гущи деревьев выбежал молодой мужчина, босой, в развевающейся рубашке, и голый ниже пояса. Член у него был очень большой, красный, с рельефными венами, и стоял так, что чуть ли не касался живота. Глаза у мужчины горели безумием и похотью, в правой руке он сжимал штаны и размахивал ими, словно знаменем, а в левой держал за ремешки пару башмаков.  
Паладин даже на миг остолбенел от такого зрелища. Все-таки не каждый день на тебя из кустов цветущей жимолости выбегает безумный мужик с огромным членом наперевес.  
Позади раздался спокойный, но усталый голос Луиджины:  
– Ну вот видите. И тут они все такие, уже сутки… Как бы и вправду не перемерли от любовного истощения. Это, кстати, здешний священник.  
Кавалли от ее голоса опомнился, и быстро призвал на мужика очищение. Тот запнулся, чуть вскрикнул и свалился на дорогу ничком. Паладин спешился, подошел к нему и медленно провел ладонью вдоль тела, с головы до ног. Вздохнул:  
– Фейские чары. И очень сильные… Настолько, что даже посвященный под них попал.  
Он перевернул мужчину на спину. У того из-за ворота рубашки выпал на цепочке золотой медальон с синим эмалевым акантом. Паладин на всякий случай снова призвал очищение, и не зря: мужчина пошевелился, застонал и сел, держась за голову. Его мужской орган ослабел, съежился и выглядел теперь как обычный член в спокойном состоянии, даже не особо крупный. Только цвета был слегка синюшного.  
– О, боги… какой кошмар, – простонал мужчина, открыл глаза и посмотрел на паладина. В его взгляде больше не было ни похоти, ни безумия. – Спасибо, сеньор паладин… А как вы здесь оказались? Кто-то успел убежать раньше?  
Луиджина тихонько кашлянула:  
– Кхм, полагаю, кроме вас – никто. Я еще вчера вечером увидела, что в селе происходит, и еле вырвалась… вот ехала паладинов вызывать и встретила сеньора.  
– А… А сколько времени-то прошло? Всё как в бреду было, – мужчина принялся надевать штаны, так и сидя на дорожке.  
– Сутки, наверное, – сказала Луиджина. – Вечером, часов около шести, уже творилось непотребство.  
– Вот что, сеньор посвященный, – сказал Кавалли. – Давайте-ка мы с вами пойдем вон туда, к навесу гончаров, и вы нам расскажете что сможете. Кстати, позвольте представиться – паладин Андреа Кавалли.  
– А, я вас вспомнил, – расплылся в довольной улыбке священник. – Вы зимой у нас были. Вы к нашему округу приписаны.  
– Верно. А вы, стало быть, посвященный Мастера Лорано Альчесте? – не столько спросил, сколько отметил Кавалли.   
– Да. Ох, за что ж меня так боги покарали… Видно, плохим я был священником, раз на меня эти чары так подействовали, – посетовал посвященный Лорано, и стал надевать башмаки. Было заметно, что он очень смущается того, в каком виде его только что увидели и паладин, и сеньора Луиджина.  
– Чары были фейские, – задумчиво сказал Кавалли. – И очень сильные. Не всякий фейри такие наслать может, да еще чтобы на всё село… Определенно нам надо поговорить, посвященный. Идемте же к навесу, о фейри на дороге говорить – верный способ привлечь их внимание.  
Навес у гончарни был большой, под ним стоял длинный стол, на котором громоздились готовые тарелки, чашки, миски и прочая посуда, приготовленная под роспись. Краски в плошках успели засохнуть, видно, те, кто вчера здесь работал, тоже попали под чары и убежали в село, бросив недоделанную работу. Луиджина взяла одну тарелку и, разглядывая незаконченную роспись, сказала:  
– Все-таки красивую здесь посуду делают, не хуже, чем в других местах. Узоры интересные какие… Когда здесь дорогу проложат, село разбогатеет, такие тарелки много кто захочет купить.  
– Если эти чары треклятые не снять – богатеть будет некому, – мрачно вздохнул священник, открыл большой шкаф, вынул из него кувшин пива и связку солено-копченого сыра полосками, заплетенными косичкой. – Хвала богам, никто тут пошарить не успел, гончары сразу в село умчались… С вашего позволения, поем, сеньоры, потому как со вчера почти ничего в рот не брал… в смысле, съедобного.  
При этих словах священник покраснел, и тут же впился в сырную косичку. Паладин подождал, пока тот прожует первый кусок, и только тогда велел:  
– Ну, теперь, посвященный, рассказывайте, если, конечно, вы хоть какие-то подробности знаете. Как это так село угораздило под фейскими чарами оказаться? Мало какие фейри, даже неблагие, вот так сходу целое село зачаровывают без причины.  
Священник вздохнул тяжко:  
– Я ведь предупреждал… Но меня никто не послушал. Я ведь тут священствую недавно совсем… с осени только поставлен, да и не местный я. Селяне не очень-то меня уважают – говорят, молодой еще и глупый. А сами-то… эх…  
Он налил пива в первую попавшуюся чашку на столе и отпил большой глоток.  
– В здешних местах народ скуповат и жадноват, гостей принимать не любит, да вы и сами, сеньор, знаете, – священник снова вздохнул, потрогал промежность и сильно поморщился, поерзал на скамейке, принимая позу поудобнее. – Потому старый обычай Щедрого Стола не любят. Соблюдать – соблюдают, но не любят.  
Кавалли, конечно, знал, что такое обычай Щедрого Стола – да это знал любой фарталец, обычай держался везде, с небольшими вариациями. Вкратце его суть была в том, что раз в сезон любая сельская община устраивала большой стол и звала на угощенье всех соседей и мимоезжих путников, отказать было нельзя никому, любого, кто в урочный день пришел к столу, надо хоть чем-то угостить. Во многих провинциях жители соседних сел сговаривались, кто в какие дни такой стол делает, чтобы не совпадало. Это был повод не только соблюсти старый обычай, но и похвалиться достатком общины, а молодежи показать себя и познакомиться, ну и по возможности уладить разные дела.  
– В Арратино каждый раз норовят заранее разузнать, кто из соседей в какие дни это собирается делать, и самим в тот же день сделать, чтоб поменьше народу на дармовое угощение явилось, – священник снова отпил пива. – Я же говорю – жадные тут люди, на всём выгоду поиметь хотят или хотя бы поменьше потратиться. Да еще по-своему толкуют этот обычай – мол, день – это не от рассвета до заката, а только с десятого часа утра до третьего часа пополудни, что в наших краях «днем» считается, после того уж навечерьем время от обеда до ужина называют. Если кто после третьего часа в день Щедрого стола явится, бесплатно его кормить никто тут не станет. Стол обычно устраивают в сельской траттории, община с каждого дома туда для этого съестное сносит, и что остается – то потом поселяне за общинным столом съедают. Ну так вот, в этот раз узнали, что в Кальесино и в Льоренто в седмицу столы ставят – обрадовались, что тратиться не придется, и сами решили в седмицу же ставить. Ну, понятное дело, еды принесли на Щедрый стол самую малость, для видимости только. Стыдно сказать – многие просто по краюхе хлеба несли и по кувшинчику апельсинной воды… Надеялись, что никого угощать не придется. Ну никто и не пришел, понятное дело… Все соседи давно уж знают, что в Арратино скупые жадины, да и добираться сюда далековато. Все, думаю, в Льоренто пошли, там народ щедрее и стол наверняка богаче. Я старосте говорил еще зимой, и сейчас то же самое сказал – нельзя так, стыдное это дело, и перед богами нехорошо, ведь Щедрый Стол – это благодарение богов за их милость. Но староста и другие только руками махали – что, мол, ты знаешь, сам не местный, молодой и глупый, а нам, мол, достаток слишком большим трудом достается, чтобы им с кем-то делиться задаром.  
– Плохо, – сказала сеньора Луиджина. – Жадность ни к чему хорошему не приводит… Я еще в первый день немного удивилась, что мне за постой до последних мелочей всё посчитали, даже солому и воду в конюшне. Ну да запросили не так и много, к тому же за меня казна платит, старосте пришлось бы мне расписку давать, видно, потому и не стал цену драть.  
Кавалли тоже удивился жадности поселян:  
– Когда я тут в прошлый раз был, с меня деньги не просили, я сам двадцать реалов за отдых и угощение хозяйке дома дал. Просто потому, что слишком долго без особой надобности тут пробыл.  
– С вас, сеньор, видно просто не рискнули сами плату требовать, мало ли, вдруг нажалуетесь, – вздохнул священник, и снова потрогал промежность. Видно было, что почти сутки любовного напряжения даром не прошли и теперь у него там всё болит. – А с сеньоры тоже… когда узнали, что надо расписку выдать, забоялись много требовать. Но так-то с нечастых гостей тут дерут столько, что только держись. Вот потому к нам почти никто и не ездит, кроме как по особой надобности.  
– Давайте дальше, посвященный. Кажется, я догадываюсь, что произошло, – мрачно сказал паладин. Священник скорбно кивнул:  
– Правильно догадываетесь. Словом, поставили в траттории стол. Скромный, аж стыдно. Никто, конечно, не пришел. Народ после третьего часа схарчил всё принесенное, даже черствым хлебом не побрезговали, на дармовщину же. И тут, когда уж скатерти со стола снимали, в село заходит странница. Такая, на паломницу похожая, седая, в простом платье, в старом плаще потрепанном, с клюкой и в деревянных башмаках. Я сразу насторожился – неспроста. Откуда паломникам в наших краях быть и куда им идти? Разве что нарочно в село заглянуть, крюк дать для этого. Так-то в Льоренте обычно заходят, если к Святому Источнику паломничают, там-то по пути. Увидел я ее издалека, как раз в церкви подметал, двери были открыты... Жаль, решил доубирать, не сразу пошел в тратторию… может, успел бы остановить людей. А странница зашла в тратторию, и там, надо думать, поесть попросила, может даже и сказала, что слыхала про Щедрый Стол. Ну а трактирщик с остальными ей отказали в угощении и денег потребовали, а когда оказалось, что денег нет, то стали ее из траттории выгонять с криками – «ходят тут голодранцы, заразу разносят и на даровщину жрать норовят, убирайся ко всем чертям, оборванка!» Кричали они это уже на площади, перед тратторией, я и услышал. Ничего предпринять не успел, только из церкви выскочил… Погнали странницу чуть ли не палками, дети ей вслед улюлюкали. Странница только клюкой махнула, выкрикнула что-то на незнакомом языке и исчезла. Тут-то всех и накрыло чарами. И началось… Я до вечера и полночи как в бреду был, такое творил – вспомнить стыдно. Что-то все-таки соображал, понял, что надо из села как-то выбраться, вот и выбрался. Долго по селу кругами ходил, отвлекаясь, хм, на… всякое. Но таки вышел, хвала богам, и вас вот встретил.   
– Что ж, дело прояснилось, – Андреа вздохнул. За время службы странствующим паладином он частенько имел дело с различными проявлениями человеческой дурости, жадности и недальновидности. – Обидели фейри, вот она и наслала на село Проклятие Феи. Точнее – не на село, а на селян. Вы, сеньора, и ваш помощник не попали под него потому, что не местные.   
– И что теперь будет? – спросил священник. – Вы с меня чары сняли, но я чувствую, что если в село вернусь, то меня опять накроет.  
– С этим делом надо разобраться, – пожал плечами паладин. – Чем я и займусь.   
– Но как? Слишком могучие чары, меня вот накрыло, хоть я и посвященный, – священник уставился на паладина с недоверием и надеждой одновременно.  
– Само собой, просто сбить их очищением, как я сделал с вами, не выйдет, – сказал Кавалли. – Да и с вас-то получилось только потому, что вы посвященный. Придется мне пойти в село и призвать фею, просить ее снять проклятие. Но это непросто, фея имела полное право обидеться по Равновесию, да и по людской морали тоже…  
– Если Равновесие нарушено… может, его как-то можно восстановить? – предположила Луиджина.   
Андреа кивнул:  
– Верно. Нужно устроить стол в селе, затем призвать фею и предложить угоститься. Если она будет довольна угощениями, то тогда можно будет просить и о снятии проклятия. Но в устроении стола должен участвовать кто-то из селян, так что вам, посвященный, придется вернуться в село.  
– О, боги… так ведь как вернусь, тут же и накроет, – испугался священник.  
– Молитесь покрепче, и держитесь рядом, если что – я на вас опять очищение призову, – предложил Кавалли. – Другого варианта нет, предлагать угощение должен житель села. А ни я, ни сеньора Луиджина таковыми не являемся.  
– Понятно. Но есть и другая сложность, – пояснил посвященный Лорано. – Народ вчера, ночью и сегодня не только любился, но и жрал в три горла. Так что вся снедь того, кончилась. Готовить придется. Вряд ли кто муку да сырые овощи есть будет… А я готовить толком не умею, только яичницу пожарить разве что и кашу манную сварить на молоке… О, боги, молоко!!! Это же ведь и коров с козами никто не доил, птицу и свиней не кормил… бедная скотина.  
– Есть еще одна сложность, – напомнила Луиджина. – Местные. Они ведь нам не дадут спокойно ничего делать. Когда я вчера из села ноги уносила, ко мне так и норовили прицепиться да отлюбить. Сейчас, надо полагать, то же самое будет.  
– С этим как раз можно разобраться, – немного подумав, сказал Кавалли. – Надо только добраться до церкви. Колокольный звон ослабляет такие чары, и пока будет звонить колокол, местные, скорее всего, от усталости спать свалятся. Кто-то из вас будет звонить, а кто-то, надеюсь, поможет мне стол устроить – надо ведь еду будет приготовить, хоть какую-то. Один я с таким вряд ли справлюсь, по крайней мере быстро.  
– Если мой помощник не попал под чары, то можно его довести до церкви и пусть звонит в колокол. Посвященный Лорано и я поможем вам готовить… я не очень-то готовить умею, но, как я понимаю, у вас с этим и того хуже, – предложила Луиджина.  
– Отлично. Тогда вперед. Забирайтесь, посвященный, ко мне на седло сзади, и когда заедем в село, молитесь покрепче.  
Паладин легко запрыгнул на коня, священник, кряхтя, кое-как устроился позади него, вцепившись в паладинский ремень. Луиджина тоже забралась на свою лошадь, вынула из чехла штатив от теодолита и перехватила поудобнее:  
– Мало ли, вдруг отмахиваться придется. Стрелять-то неохота…

На въезде в село посвященный Лорано, и до того, видно, молившийся про себя, забормотал молитвы уже вслух – то ли на всякий случай, то ли чувствовал, что чары на него наваливаются.  
Широкая улица, в которую вливалась подъездная дорога, была почти пустой, если не считать нескольких детей, спавших в грязи и похрюкивавших, словно вправду свиньи. Какие-то негромкие стоны доносились из придомовых садов и огородов, но ни паладин, ни инженерка, ни священник не горели желанием туда заглядывать.  
Но зрелище их не миновало всё равно.  
– Ого… – только и смог сказать Кавалли, увидав творящееся на площади безобразие.   
Центром занятной и крайне непристойной композиции был дощатый помост, какой обычно в селах служит для наказания за мелкие провинности, для важных объявлений и как сцена для заезжих артистов. На помосте стояла на карачках молодая пышнотелая селянка, совершенно голая, сзади ее яростно трахал пузатый пожилой дядька, спереди на коленях стоял молодой парень, которого она ласкала ртом, а ему засаживал перепачканный глиной мелкий мужик. Под женщиной возился еще один мужик, вылизывая ее промежность и яйца пузатого. Под помостом в разных позах трахались еще человек пятнадцать, остальные обессиленно валялись на посыпанной песком площади, кто в обнимку, кто сам по себе. У всех мужчин был ужасающий стояк, даже у тех, кто явно уже не мог ни трахаться, ни вообще что-либо делать.  
– Кошмарное зрелище, – передернула плечами Луиджина, и покраснела.   
– Мда, такого мне еще видывать не доводилось, – Кавалли тоже покраснел. – Где вы квартировали, сеньора Луиджина?  
– А вон там, за церковью домик с пристройкой-башенкой, – показала инженерка. – Хоть бы к нам по дороге никто не прицепился…  
По счастью, никто не прицепился – видно, чары совсем затуманили сознание поселян, а любовный пыл отобрал почти все силы. Ну и, конечно, Кавалли старательно отводил всем глаза.  
Спешившись у самого крыльца домика, Луиджина заколотила в дверь:  
– Альдо, это я, Луиджина, открывай быстрее!!!  
За дверью раздалось шарканье, стук, потом хрипловатый голос спросил:  
– Точно вы?   
– Да клянусь чем угодно! Я паладина привела!  
Дверь тут же распахнулась. На пороге, опираясь на грубый костыль, стоял молодой парень с ногой в лубке и огромными перепуганными глазами. Он быстро оглядел всех троих, прижал пальцы ко лбу:  
– Хвала богам, паладин! Наконец-то. А то я думал – доберутся до меня… ночью трижды дверь открыть пробовали и ставни… страшно было. Хорошо хоть ломать не додумались… Все тут подурели.  
– Знаю, и знаю, отчего это случилось, – сказал Кавалли. – И нам нужна ваша помощь, сеньор…?  
– Альдо Тальяни, студент Анконского университета, – спохватился парень. – Только какая с меня помощь, с такой-то ногой?  
– Вполне посильная. Давайте, обопритесь на меня, и пойдем. Тут недалеко, – предложил паладин.   
Парень испуганно замахал рукой:  
– Да вы что, сеньор, куда идти? Еще и на меня эта напасть навалится… Или местные отлюбить попробуют.  
– Не бойтесь, местные нас не заметят, я им глаза отведу, – сказал паладин, прибегнув к легкому воздействию. Спорить не хотелось, и так времени мало, а дел – много.  
Студент вздохнул, но согласился.  
Дойти до церкви получилось так же незаметно, как и до этого проехаться по селу. Андреа чувствовал, правда, что надолго его не хватит – всё-таки накрывать отведением глаз не только себя, но и других людей трудно.   
В церкви священник первым делом преклонил колени перед апсидой с иконой, а потом кинулся в левый придел, где была лестница на колоколенку, быстро забрался наверх и принялся звонить.  
– Колокольный звон пригасит заклятие, и мы спокойно сможем заняться снятием чар. Но звонить надо постоянно, – пояснил Кавалли студенту. – Посвященный Лорано мне нужен для другого дела, так что звонить придется вам, сеньор Альдо.   
– Мне? Вы хотите сказать, что я тут останусь один, без вас? – снова испугался студент. – Да ведь меня же проклятие одолеет!  
– Альдо, не глупи, – довольно резко сказала сеньора Луиджина. – Ты в церкви, во-первых, и во-вторых, будешь в колокол звонить. Ну как тебя в таком случае может одолеть проклятие?  
– Ну-у-у… вы пожалуй правы. А местные? Ведь если они сюда придут и меня увидят… я же ведь с такой ногой и убежать не смогу.  
– Вам и не придется, – терпеливо сказал паладин. – Пока вы будете звонить, местные будут или просто по площади бродить, как пришибленные, или вообще спать завалятся.  
– А-а-а, ну тогда хорошо. Я вам верю, вы все-таки в этом вопросе специалист, – согласился парень.  
Паладин взял скамью у стены и переставил к лестнице на колокольню, помог студенту туда доковылять, сам залез наверх и привязал еще одну веревку к колоколу, длинную и прочную, которую всегда возил с собой среди прочего снаряжения. Крикнул вниз:  
– Сеньор Альдо, подергайте за конец веревки!  
Студент послушно подергал, и колокол зазвонил, конечно, не так размеренно и громко, как прежде, но все-таки зазвонил. Кавалли и священник спустились вниз, и паладин сказал:  
– Вот так и звоните, главное – не останавливайтесь. Мы постараемся управиться побыстрее, но нам всё равно нужно не меньше двух часов.   
– Да я готов хоть полдня звонить, лишь бы это безумие прекратилось, а то ведь жуть как страшно, – вздохнул студент. – Боги вам в помощь. Сеньор посвященный, а дайте-ка мне молитвенник, хуже точно не будет.  
Лорано принес ему с аналоя потрепанный молитвенник, и студент, продолжая дергать веревку, монотонно забубнил из книги, зачитывая все подряд.  
На площади колокольный звон оказал самое благотворное влияние: все поселяне спали вповалку, храпя так, что аж помост трясся.  
В траттории никого не было, но и никакой еды не было тоже. Священник полез в погреб, Луиджина – в кладовую, а Кавалли принялся растапливать печь и таскать воду из колодца на заднем дворе.   
Вернулась Луиджина с большой корзиной:  
– В кладовке даже хлеба нет. Мука, масло, сахар, горшочек с остатками меда чудом уцелел, мешочек орехов, мешочек изюма… рис и немного овощей.  
– В погребе пусто, зато я в курятник заглянул, яиц насобирал и хоть курам зерна насыпал. Сейчас еще корову пойду подою, если она, конечно, подпустит… – священник поставил плошку с яйцами на стол, взял подойник и ушел.  
– Ума не приложу, что можно приготовить, – вздохнул паладин. – Я-то ведь только походную еду варить умею, остальное как-то раньше не требовалось…  
– Я тоже невеликий мастер в этом деле, – Луиджина надела фартук, повязала платком волосы и принялась мыть руки. – Но помню, как матушка пекла крумери и вафли. Я ей помогала сковородки ворочать и сама немного научилась… Вроде бы у нас всё для этого есть. Фейри ведь любят сладкое?  
– Конечно. И молоко. Думаю, его просто можно вскипятить с медом, – Кавалли оглядел набор продуктов и задумался. – И вот еще ризотто приготовить можно. Наверное, от походной каши не очень отличается, только овощи добавлять надо…Главное – соли не класть, как мы для себя привыкли, самую малость только.  
Вернулся посвященный Лорано, и Луиджина засадила его взбивать тесто для вафель, сама стала дробить скалкой орехи для печенья. Кавалли насыпал в котелок риса, быстро нарезал и обжарил овощи и добавил их в рис. Попробовал:  
– Надеюсь, фейри не станет привередничать…   
Он достал из-под разделочного стола тяжелую рифленую сковородку с крышкой для вафель и сунул ее в печь.  
– Что теперь?  
– Надо тесто замесить для крумери, его нужно долго вымешивать, – Луиджина насыпала на чистый стол муки, вбила несколько яиц и положила мед и сливочное масло. – Вот берете и всё это стараетесь превратить в тесто. А я сейчас попробую, как у нас с вафлями получится… Посвященный Лорано, вы бы не могли поискать где-нибудь варенья к вафлям? Вдруг у кого-то хоть немного осталось. А то весь мед в тесто ушел.  
Священник отдал ей миску с готовым тестом для вафель и ушел на поиски варенья. Андреа принялся месить тесто. Делал он это впервые в жизни, о чем и сказал Луиджине.  
– Да неужто и не видели никогда? – спросила она, вынимая длинной ручкой-чапельником раскаленную вафельницу и наливая на нее ложку теста, затем быстро накрывая тяжелой крышкой. Пошел ароматный дымок.  
Кавалли, неумело разминая рассыпающуюся смесь и стараясь ее сгрести в одну кучу, признался:  
– И не видел. Меня в Корпусе только походную еду готовить научили – каши, супы и уху на костре в котелке варить, мясо, дичь и рыбу запечь или пожарить, овощное рагу сделать. Большего ведь странствующему паладину и не нужно.  
Луиджина подняла крышку вафельницы, поддела ножом вафлю и скинула ее на блюдо, засунула вафельницу опять в печку. Отломила кусок вафли, попробовала и скривилась. Добавила в тесто немного муки и сахара, и застучала взбивалкой:  
– Разве ваша матушка никогда не… – она замолкла, вдруг подумав, что Кавалли, может, подкидыш или сирота, и ее слова могут ему показаться невежливыми. – Простите.  
– Да не за что, – паладин наконец сгреб тесто в одну кучу и оно у него даже стало походить на тесто, а не на кучку муки с какими-то комьями, хотя по-прежнему липло к рукам. – Я не подкидыш и не сирота, если вы об этом. Я баронский бастард. Отец достойно содержал меня и матушку, пока она не вышла замуж, а потом забрал меня к себе и воспитывал наравне с законным сыном. Так что я никогда не видел, как на кухне работают.   
Луиджина плеснула на вафельницу новую порцию теста, сказала:  
– Вам повезло. Немногие аристократы так заботятся о своих внебрачных детях.  
– В Плайясоль так принято – не давать бастардам своего имени, но воспитать достойно, и их матерей содержать, если они незамужние, – пожал плечами паладин. – Мы народ горячий, так что дети на стороне у многих знатных сеньоров случаются и по старому обычаю всем бастардам одна судьба – в паладины или инквизиторки. Если, конечно, у аристократа есть другие дети. Если нет – то можно и на наследование рассчитывать.  
Молодая женщина вздохнула, отломила кусочек вафли:  
– Хорошая традиция. Не то что у нас… мой-то ни сантима матушке на мое воспитание не дал, и признавать не захотел. Пришлось ей по суду проверки по крови добиваться и по королевскому уложению возмещения требовать. Суд обязал отца заплатить ей два эскудо с половиной, этого хватило, чтоб мне образование получить хорошее. Да и то он эти невеликие для него деньги четыре года отдавал, по двести-триста реалов в месяц… О, вафли хорошие стали получаться. Хотите попробовать?  
Она протянула ему еще горячую, хрустящую вафлю. Андреа с трудом оторвал руки от комка теста:  
– Спасибо, только у меня руки в тесте, сейчас вытру…  
– Да не надо, так кусайте, – улыбнулась Луиджина, и Андреа решительно откусил. Луиджина, завороженно глядя в его глаза, скормила ему всю вафлю, и оба опомнились, только когда ее пальцы коснулись его губ. Она отдернула руку, Андреа отвернулся, чувствуя, как у него пылают уши, и яростно принялся мять тесто.  
Луиджина сунула вафельницу в печь, сказала, не оборачиваясь:  
– Простите… Сама не знаю, что это было. Неужели чары на меня тоже начали действовать?  
– Нет, – вздохнул паладин. – На меня они не могут действовать, а я чувствую то же, что и вы. Это не чары. Не фейские чары, во всяком случае…  
Звон колокола проникал в окно кухни, напоминая о том, что времени мало, надо торопиться, но очарование он не мог смыть. Андреа понял, что впервые за свою жизнь влюбился по-настоящему, и от осознания этого ему захотелось плакать.  
Луиджина стукнула вафельницей, скинула с нее свежую вафлю и налила новую порцию теста:  
– Я… Чувствую, что меня тянет к вам, хотя я знаю – нельзя. Что же это, если не здешние клятые чары? Ведь еще утром, когда я вас встретила, такого не было. И вообще со мной такого раньше не было. Бывали в моей жизни мужчины, но никто… никто из них не смотрел на меня так, как вы. И ни о ком из них я не думала того, что думаю, глядя на вас.  
Паладину очень хотелось спросить, что именно она думает о нем, но он промолчал. Тесто наконец начало отлипать от пальцев, и слепилось в гладкий, маслянисто блестящий желтый ком.  
– Кажется, оно готово, как думаете, сеньора Луиджина? – как мог спокойнее спросил он.  
Она подошла ближе, потыкала в тесто пальцем:  
– Готово… сейчас его надо раскатать, вмешивая орешки и изюм, потом скатать в колбаски и нарезать… Разделите на четыре куска и…  
Он повернулся к ней, и их лица оказались так близко друг к другу, что они ощущали жар дыхания… и Андреа сам не понял, как так вышло, что он уже целует ее мягкие, податливые губы, а она крепко обнимает его за плечи…   
Грудь Луиджины наощупь оказалась далеко не такой маленькой, как выглядела, по крайней мере Андреа вполне почувствовал ее мягкую округлость сквозь одежду, когда она к нему прижалась.  
Заскрипела задняя дверь, и они отпрянули друг от друга. Вошедший Лорано ничего не заметил, а раскрасневшееся лицо Луиджины отнес на счет печного жара.  
– Еле у себя нашел немножко апельсинового, – сказал он, показывая маленький горшочек. – О, а у вас уже и вафли жарятся. И пахнет как вкусно! Помощь требуется?  
Андреа этим предложением тут же воспользовался:  
– Может, вы с сеньорой Луиджиной будете печенье раскатывать, а я вафли жарить? Сковородка все-таки тяжелая…  
Луиджина быстро глянула на него, но возражать не стала. А может, тоже подумала, что так будет лучше: по крайней мере меньше соблазна.  
Втроем дело пошло быстро, и вскоре на столе на одном блюде высилась горка желтого печенья, а на другом – стопка поджаристых вафель.  
– Вот всё и готово, – сказал паладин, оглядев результаты трудов. – Но самое трудное впереди. Вы вдвоем накрывайте в зале стол, только всю еду туда не сносите, мало ли. А я начну готовиться к призыву фейри. Это непросто, имени ее я не знаю, потому придется постараться, чтобы на зов явилась именно та, кто нам нужен… И да, в колокол уже звонить не надо, это может помешать призыву, так что приведите Альдо сюда. Когда явится фейри, вы, посвященный Лорано, должны будете трижды пригласить ее к столу. Надеюсь, она не откажет, иначе снять чары будет очень сложно… и долго, боюсь, не все жители села выдержат столько времени…  
Он снял фартук, надел камзол и кафтан, намотал на запястье четки и начертил посреди зала траттории ножом круг. Луиджина и священник отодвинули один из столов ближе к середине, постелили на него скатерть и расставили миску с ризотто, блюда с печеньем и вафлями, горшочек с вареньем и кувшин кипяченого молока с медом. Потом священник пошел за студентом в церковь, а Луиджина зажгла светильники.  
Кавалли начертал знаки призыва, вкладывая в них силу. По правилам положено было устроить жертвенный дар, но сейчас он этого делать не стал. Закончив круг, он взял обычную оловянную ложку и простую кружку на кухне, вышел из траттории на площадь. Солнце еще не зашло, но стояло довольно низко, так что надо было спешить, пока день не закончился. Зачарованные люди на площади спали, оглашая всё вокруг диким храпом и хрюканьем, и паладин незамеченным дошел до колодца, поднял ведро и набрал в кружку воды. С клумбы возле траттории наскреб ложкой земли, вошел в зал и приступил к самому ритуалу призыва. Насыпал земли на один из знаков:  
– Этой землей, из которой прорастает здесь всё, призываю тебя, фея, живущая среди этих холмов, та, что приходила сюда после полудня в день минувший.   
Затем налил на другой знак воды:  
– Этой водой, дарующей жизнь всему здесь, призываю тебя, фея, живущая среди этих холмов, та, которую люди изгнали отсюда после полудня в день минувший. Приди на мой зов, фея, наложившая чары на тех, кто живет на этой земле и пьет эту воду, на тех, кто изгнал тебя, на тех, кто обидел тебя.  
Почувствовал, как дрогнула Завеса. Фея услышала призыв, но придет ли – зависело от того, насколько она заинтересуется призывом.   
– Заклинаю тебя Равновесием, что было нарушено, Равновесием, что должно быть восстановлено, Равновесием, что должно быть соблюдено. Призываю тебя силой Сияющей, Той, что защищает людей, какими бы они ни были.  
Завеса раскрылась, линии круга засветились серебристым сиянием, и в нем появилась невысокая стройная женщина, очень худенькая, в искрящихся легких одеждах и с призрачными стрекозиными крыльями за спиной. Ее длинные волосы бледно-золотистого цвета струились до самых пяток, а огромные глаза горели зеленью и синевой. Сильфа, высшая фейри, обитательница анконских холмов и лесов, из фейского народа, в давние времена почитавшегося местными жителями.  
Ее голос оказался глубоким, пронизывающим до костей, хотя и был негромким:  
– Ты звал меня, служитель Сияющей, Страж Границ и Пределов. Звал, не зная имени, не устроив дара. Ты думаешь, я послушаю тебя?  
Кавалли молчал. Вместо него отозвался священник:  
– Он звал тебя для нас. Мы просим тебя смилостивиться и отведать нашего угощения, светлая фея. Наш дар тебе – этот стол.  
Фея посмотрела на него, ее огромные глаза сощурились:  
– Служитель Искусного, обитатель этого места… ты был наказан мною, как и все здесь, наказан справедливо, а теперь предлагаешь дар и просишь милости?  
– Да, прошу, светлая фея. Отведай нашего угощения, окажи милость.  
– Ты думаешь, я сниму за это чары? – рассмеялась фейри, и ее крылья мелко задрожали, просыпая радужную легкую пыльцу. – Наивный. Ах, люди… какие вы глупые. Сначала, слепые от жадности, гоните, потом зовете. Или мои чары уже научили вас любви к ближним?  
– Я всего лишь прошу тебя отведать нашего угощения, светлая фея, – священник поклонился ей, как в здешних краях принято кланяться знатным дамам. – Садись за стол, вкуси даров, мы готовили их для тебя.  
От приглашения, высказанного трижды подряд, мало какой фейри способен отказаться. Другой вопрос, захочет ли эта фея снять чары…  
Она махнула рукой, вышла из круга и села за стол, на скамью, застеленную узорчатым покрывалом, которое Луиджина нашла в задних комнатах среди вещей трактирщика. Втянула маленькими ноздрями запах свежих вафель и молока с медом, тут же зачерпнула изящной ручкой целую горсть ризотто и с неожиданным проворством сунула ее в рот.  
– Вку-усно, – глаза фейри разгорелись, как сине-зеленые звезды. – Хороший дар, щедрый дар!   
Уничтожив большую миску ризотто, фея припала к кувшину с молоком и медом, заедая его вафлями с апельсиновым вареньем и рассыпчатым печеньем-крумери. Очень быстро на столе осталась только пустая посуда, а сытая и довольная фея откинулась на спинку скамейки, поглаживая узкими ладошками округлившийся животик.  
– Порадовали. Что же вы не порадовали так меня в день минувший? – уставилась она на священника.  
Вместо посвященного Лорано ответил паладин:  
– Селяне провинились перед тобой, но ты уже довольно наказала их за жадность. А посвященный Искусного, хоть и один из них, пострадал незаслуженно. Ты наслала чары на всё село, не разбирая, кто виноват, кто нет. Равновесие нарушилось в другую сторону. Ты ведь чувствуешь это, сильфа.  
Фея икнула, из ее рта вылетела полупрозрачная бабочка и растаяла под потолком. Утерев губы пальчиками, фея сказала:  
– Ах, ну ведь я же была очень, очень обижена. Мне не хотелось разбираться, кто из них виноват, кто нет. Когда я прежде приходила к этим смертным, они угощали меня, как и других, и угощали щедро. Что же помешало им это сделать теперь? Вот я и наказала их.   
– И они сполна заплатили за твою обиду, сильфа, – твердо сказал паладин. – Теперь же ты получила щедрый дар и хорошее угощение. Сними чары, восстанови Равновесие. Люди слабы, и твои чары их медленно убивают. Если селяне умрут под твоими чарами, Равновесие снова нарушится, и ты будешь виновна перед людьми, ты попадешь в обязательства перед ними.  
– Умрут от любви? От блаженной жизни беззаботных животных? – совершенно искренне удивилась фея, собирая пальчиком со стен горшочка остатки варенья. – Не может быть.  
– Люди смертны, – глядя ей прямо в глаза, сказал Андреа. – Призываю тебя силой Сияющей – сними чары. Не дай нарушиться Равновесию.  
Фея моргнула, не выдержав его взгляда, вздохнула и махнула ручкой:  
– Уговорил. Настойчивые вы, Стражи Границ и Пределов. Так и быть. Снимаю чары с людей, живущих в этом месте, с людей, изгнавших меня после полудня минувшего дня. Но если они изгонят меня снова, пусть не ждут больше моей милости.  
Она облизала варенье с пальца, выбралась из-за стола, и, слегка переваливаясь и придерживая сытый животик, вышла из траттории на площадь, поскребла немного свои крылышки и сдула с ладошки пыльцу. А потом и сама рассыпалась разноцветными искрами.  
Завеса успокоилась. Кавалли старательно затер круг призыва, а тем временем на площади начали приходить в себя люди.  
Священник вздохнул:  
– Ну, хвала богам, получилось. И вам огромное спасибо, сеньор паладин. Вот только, боюсь, все недовольны будут, как узнают, что теперь по-честному Щедрые Столы делать придется… Как бы опять повторения не случилось.  
Луиджина пожала плечами:  
– Нельзя же, чтоб над ними постоянно кто-то стоял, надо и своим умом как-то пользоваться.  
Андреа вдруг почувствовал, что зверски устал и страшно хочет есть. И сказал:  
– Вот что. Там еще ризотто осталось и вафли с молоком. Давайте и сами поедим, а?   
– А давайте, жрать хочется просто до умопомрачения, – обрадовался студент. – Это вы правильно сделали, сеньор паладин, что велели нам только часть еды на стол ставить. А то посмотрел я, как изящные феи кушают, так и понял: правду говорят, что им только дай, сожрут всё, что ни предложишь.

Они как раз доедали вафли и допивали молоко, когда в зал траттории ввалились пузатый немолодой мужик, который совсем недавно участвовал в непристойном представлении на помосте, и еще один, мелкий и плюгавый.  
– Это еще что? – возмутился пузатый, увидав трапезничающих. – Устроили тут пирушку, пока мы там спали. Из наших же припасов, сволочи! Думали, бесплатно обойдется? Паладину ладно, паладину положено. А вот вам, сеньоры, придется заплатить, а то что это такое, повадились тут бесплатно жрать, то нищие какие-то, то еще кто…  
– Ах ты жадная скотина! – посвященный Лорано выскочил из-за стола и подбежал к пузатому. – Мало тебе, что из-за твоей и других жадности тут сутки непотребство творилось?  
– Да уж сразу и непотребство, подумаешь, любовные чары. Мы еще найдем, кто тут афродизии разлил, это, небось, сынок знахаря, – вякнул пузатый.  
Лорано размахнулся и врезал ему в челюсть, пузатого аж отбросило и он шлепнулся на задницу. А священник, потирая костяшки кулака, сказал:  
– Простите, боги, меня, грешного, но не мог я сдержаться.   
Плюгавый подпрыгнул:  
– Ты что это себе позволяешь, Лорано? Думаешь, раз ты священник, то тебе и кулаками махать можно? Да мы на тебя жалобу архонту напишем, чтоб тебя от нас убрали!  
Андреа понял, что это пора прекращать. Он встал, молча подошел к пузатому и плюгавому, сгреб обоих за воротники и выволок на площадь, где, похоже, собралось все поселяне, уже кое-как одетые, но по-прежнему пришибленные. Проволок обоих скандалистов через всю площадь к помосту. Селяне расступались, давая ему дорогу, и даже если кто-то и хотел возмутиться, но натыкался на жесткий взгляд паладина и быстро отскакивал в сторону.   
У самого помоста Андреа выпустил воротники мужиков, легко запрыгнул на помост и громко сказал:  
– Вчера у вас был день Щедрого Стола. Вы нарушили старый обычай, потакая вашей скупости и алчности, и не угостили путницу, пришедшую к столу. Больше того, вы изгнали ее из траттории, а затем и из села. Она оказалась фейри, старинной обитательницей этих мест, частенько приходившей к вашим предкам к Щедрому Столу. Ваши жадность и злоба обидели ее, и она прокляла вас, наслала на вас чары. Все вы помните, что случилось с вами, и что вы тут вытворяли. Любому порядочному человеку было бы очень стыдно. Но только что вот эти двое осмелились потребовать плату с тех, кто помог мне снять с вас эти чары. Плату за то, что мы ели и пили в траттории, за то, что мы приготовили обед и угостили фейри, наславшую на вас чары, и упросили ее эти чары снять.  
– Так это, припасы же подъели, они ж денег стоят, – раздался из толпы чей-то голос.   
Кавалли едва подавил желание схватиться за голову. Вместо того оглядел толпу тяжелым взглядом, стараясь посмотреть в глаза каждому. Все отворачивались, а кое-кто даже закрывал лицо руками.  
– Я – старший паладин Андреа Кавалли, и я облечен Правом Наказания, – жестко сказал паладин. – И я прибегаю ныне к этому Праву, налагаю на вас всех епитимью, каковую вы обязаны соблюдать так же, как если бы на вас ее наложили все пять Анконских Архонтов. Итак, жители села Арратино обязаны в течение года ежевечерне посещать большую службу и благодарить богов за снятие чар, каяться в грехах жадности, алчности и жестокосердия, а также молить об исцелении от этих грехов. Жители села Арратино в течение пяти лет должны каждый двадцатый день, считая от нынешнего, устраивать Щедрый Стол, и угощать всех, кто бы ни пришел, с рассвета и до заката, как полагается по старому обычаю. И на этом столе должны быть достойные блюда, а не черствый хлеб с водой и прелая каша. И жители Арратино должны известить все соседние сёла о таковой своей епитимье, и о том, за что она наложена. А чтобы вы не думали, что это пустые слова, то я составлю подробный отчет Архонтам, и в любое время сюда может явиться комиссия для проверки того, как вы исполняете епитимью. Всё. А теперь проваливайте по домам, и кладите себе холодные компрессы на причинные места, если не хотите, чтобы завтра у вас там всё распухло и мешало ходить.

Что было после того, как он огласил епитимью, слез с помоста и ушел в церковь, Кавалли не видел, только слышал встревоженный и недовольный гул голосов поселян, обсуждавших такую внезапную кару. Сам он преклонил колени перед алтарем Девы в левом притворе и погрузился в долгую молитву, прося даровать ему сердечный покой, а если это невозможно – то силы устоять перед искушением. Потому что чувствовал, что то внезапное объятие, тот страстный поцелуй на кухне траттории разбередили ему душу до острой, почти невыносимой боли.   
Больно было от осознания невозможности и безнадежности этой такой неожиданной любви.


	12. Вот это поворот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старые знакомцы Джулио, Эрмано и Глория, и их приключения

Вот это поворот!

Начало осени оказалось на удивление приятным: летняя жара, еще досаждавшая в августе, уже ушла, но дни стояли солнечные, теплые, дождей почти не было, а ночи были прохладными ровно настолько, чтобы хотелось укрыться легким пуховым одеялом, а камин растапливать не приходилось. Для Анконы – редкое явление. Здесь с первых дней сентября начинаются дожди, и идут целый месяц. В октябре лето возвращается, и длится аж до середины ноября, а потом до весны погода портится, местные глинистые почвы раскисают, превращая все поля, сады, огороды и незамощенные тропки в жуткое месиво. Так что анконцы вовсю радовались приятной погоде и стремились получить от такой мягкой осени побольше удовольствия. А вот близнецы Вольпенти не радовались. Еще вчера они были в столице, где наслаждались каникулами, а сегодня, заплатив по двести реалов за прямой телепорт до Кьоре-ди-Анкона, и еще столько же к Кастель Вольпенти – прибыли в родовое гнездо, где их с радостью встретила бабушка-графиня.   
Вытерпев приветствия, обнимания и горячие поцелуи, близнецы наконец оказались одни, в своих покоях в левом крыле большого старого дома графов Вольпенти.   
Глория нервно сбросила палантин из тонкой мягкой сальмийской шерсти с полосками куньего меха на кресло:  
– Я, конечно, рада видеть бабушку, но… нам же тут придется пробыть три недели!!! Эти чертовы праздники… Сначала Праздник Урожая, потом Равноденствие… Еще и визит Контильяно… Этот старый зануда так скучен! Охоты он не любит, а его кислая мина может испортить любой бал, на который он заглянет…  
– Придется потерпеть, это большая честь – визит герцога, – вздохнул Эрмано, скидывая кафтан на второе кресло. – В прошлом году же потерпели, и ничего.  
– Ничего! – фыркнула Глория. – У меня тогда от воздержания чуть между ног не слиплось за три недели…   
– Мне тоже было несладко, – Эрмано развел руками. – Но что поделаешь, бабушка… Была бы здесь матушка, она бы только напомнила нам, чтобы защитные амулеты не забывали надевать. А бабушка… эх…  
Отец близнецов, граф Вольпенти, служил послом в Аллемании уже третий год, а мать при нем была секретарем. То есть, конечно, при после числился секретарь-мужчина, но он был просто ширмой для видимости, за это ему и платили. Настоящие секретарские обязанности выполняла графиня. Король и глава Тайной канцелярии высоко ценили чету Вольпенти, и это выражалось не только в щедром жалованье за посольскую службу. К примеру, когда за попытку обманным путем сдать экзамены Глорию и Эрмано выгнали с волчьими билетами из университета, король лично просил декана факультета права, сурового и неподкупного профессора Дамиано Пекорини, простить нерадивых студентов и принять их обратно – ради заслуг их родителей. Очень неохотно мэтр Пекорини согласился восстановить Глорию и Эрмано в качестве студентов. Близнецы были очень благодарны королю за это, и постарались все-таки взяться за ум и начать учиться, а не только кутить и гулять. Они оба были довольно сообразительными и умными, так что вскоре начали делать заметные успехи, и вошли в число лучших студентов.   
Но любовные утехи и приключения они по-прежнему очень любили и предавались им с большим удовольствием, правда, времени на это теперь было существенно меньше, но они нашли выход. Так что три недели воздержания были для них очень тягостными. А бабушка близнецов была ингарийкой и у нее до сих пор сохранились тамошние представления о приличиях. Ингарийцы вообще славились своей строгостью относительно любовных забав – считалось, что беспорядочные или тайные связи непристойны, а среди аристократов – недопустимы. Конечно, никто не стоял с плеткой над молодыми дворянами, запрещая им любовные утехи иначе как в браке. Для этого существовал институт амантов, то есть официальных постоянных любовников и любовниц, получавших содержание и некоторые другие блага по договору. Обычно в аманты к аристократам и богатым доминам шли младшие отпрыски безземельных дворян, это был хороший и вполне приемлемый в глазах общества способ устроиться. Бабушка не раз сетовала, что в Анконе такого обычая нет. Глория и Эрмано, любящие в плотских удовольствиях разнообразие, втихую радовались отсутствию этого обычая – тогда бы ведь пришлось удовольствоваться только кем-то одним, ведь по ингарийским понятиям измена своему аманту была предосудительным делом.  
В общем, в отсутствие родителей и в присутствии бабушки близнецам в родовом гнезде приходилось несладко. И если Эрмано еще мог себе позволить разок-другой зажать где-нибудь в саду молодого садовника или в кладовке – служанку, да и сунуть им в карман пяток реалов за молчание, то Глория так развлекаться опасалась.   
– Как-нибудь перетерпим, – вздохнул Эрмано. – Честно сказать, меня больше сегодняшний праздник беспокоит. Опять ведь начнут невест подсовывать.  
– Наплюй, всё равно бабушка не может тебя заставить хоть кому-то что-то обещать, пока отец не вернулся, – махнула рукой Глория. – Только смотри, не трахни какую-нибудь из этих кандидаток случайно, не то потом не отвертишься.  
– Я что, дурак? – обиделся Эрмано. – Вот еще. Ладно… прием вот-вот начнется, надо переодеваться. Терпеть не могу эти приемы…  
Он ушел в свои комнаты и вызвал туда камердинера. Глория тоже позвала горничную. Парадных костюмов ни брат, ни сестра с собой не брали, да и незачем, еще с прошлого визита домой на Летнее Солнцестояние оставались наряды. Конечно, если кто-то вспомнит, во что были одеты близнецы в прошлый раз, то начнут шушукаться – мол, совсем Вольпенти опустились, одно и то же носят, но Глория не собиралась ради этих болтунов тратиться на новое платье по анконской моде для осенних приемов. Десятку эскудо можно найти куда более приятное применение. Например, пошить зимнее вечернее платье по столичной моде, еще и на муфту из соболей останется.  
Оказалось, что бабушка всё учла, и еще до приезда близнецов велела заменить кружева и ленты на платье Глории, и галуны на кафтане и пуговицы на камзоле Эрмано, так что костюмы выглядели иначе и даже казались новыми. Девушка надела на шею бархотку с рубиновой подвеской и такие же серьги, покрутилась перед зеркалом и осталась довольна собой.   
Внизу уже ждали: Эрмано и Глория в отсутствие родителей должны были открывать сезон осенних приемов, который начинался с Праздника Урожая и тянулся до Осеннего Равноденствия.   
Эрмано взял сестру под руку и, поклонившись гостям, уже собравшимся в холле, повел ее в большой зал. Бабушка последовала за ними. В зале, украшенном гирляндами из осенних цветов, уже всё было готово для праздника: на возвышении стояли три кресла для хозяев приема и одно – для очень важного гостя, самого герцога Контильяно, наместника Анконы. Перед креслами оставалось место для столика с угощениями, но его принесут только тогда, когда в зал войдут и представятся все гости, то есть примерно через три часа. Мельком оглядев толпу гостей, Эрмано порадовался, что плотно позавтракал.  
Первым из гостей представился, конечно, герцог. Глория сама подала ему руку и проводила к почетному креслу. Старый Контильяни, мрачный зануда, при взгляде на нее расплывался в улыбке и светлел взглядом – всё-таки Глория была не только красива, но мила и очаровательна, и пожилые мужчины в ее присутствии прямо-таки таяли. Жаль, что это свойство не срабатывало на профессоре Дамиано Пекорини. Суровый профессор не любил блондинок и блондинов, иначе как еще объяснить, что к близнецам Вольпенти он был возмутительно равнодушен?  
После Контильяни уже никого не требовалось приветствовать по полной форме – их представлял мажордом. Как обычно, на открытие осенних приемов съехались все вассальные доны и соседи. Графы Вольпенти были в Западной Анконе самыми знатными, младшая ветвь рода Контильяни, поэтому по традиции первый прием в сезоне делали именно они, затем уже по сложной очередности остальные.   
Как и предвидел Эрмано, соседи, заходившие в зал в числе первых, привезли с собой дочерей и племянниц на выданье, и их представляли отдельно. Кое-кто, впрочем, привез и сыновей – мало ли, вдруг кому из них удастся очаровать Глорию. Девушка даже прикинула, вспоминая родословные таблицы, могут ли они по закону о браках на что-то рассчитывать, и успокоилась: при желании придраться можно. Закон запрещал браки между родственниками до четвертой степени родства включительно, а все эти «женихи» и «невесты» так или иначе приходились дальней родней близнецам. Глория украдкой глянула на брата и поняла, что тот тоже о том же подумал, подсчитал и успокоился.   
Представленные гости разбредались по залу, ожидая окончания официальной части – после нее начнется бал и появятся угощения. По анконским обычаям, отдельного пира на приемах никогда не устраивали, просто сервировали на столиках вдоль стен закуски и десерты, чтобы гости совсем уж с голоду не падали. Столики уже были подготовлены, прятались до поры за пышными драпировками, и слуги на них уже начали носить блюда. По всей Фарталье ходили анекдоты про анконьянскую скупость, и этот обычай подавать закуски вместо хорошего застолья высмеивался жителями других провинций, особенно сальмийцами и салабрийцами, известными хлебосолами, и плайясольцами, большими любителями пускать пыль в глаза. Сами анконцы на это только плечами пожимали: мол, ну и что, зато денег лишних не тратим, в отличие от вас.   
Глория еле дождалась, когда наконец закончат представлять гостей и можно начать бал. Первый танец танцуют хозяева приема – то есть Глория и Эрмано, потом оба приглашают самых важных гостей. Это было обязательным, отвертеться нельзя. Зато потом уже можешь делать что хочешь и танцевать с кем хочешь, но Глория хотела прежде всего поесть. Ей горничная, когда шнуровала корсаж и причесывала, успела сказать, что бабушка заказала для первого приема разные конфеты у лучшего кондитера в Кьоре-ди-Анкона, а еще утром привезли в бочках с магическим холодом свежайшие устрицы с галассийского берега. Глория надеялась, что гости отвлекутся на конфеты и устрицы, и она спокойно в свое удовольствие поест виноградных улиток в белом соусе. В Фартальезе такое блюдо подавали только в паре анконских тратторий, и то не всегда, надо было заказывать заранее, так что девушка соскучилась по любимому лакомству.  
Ее расчет на то, что дамы набросятся на конфеты, а мужчины – на устрицы, оправдался. Так что она быстро наполнила тарелочку уже очищенными от раковин улитками, добавила туда еще несколько ломтиков белого мягкого сыра с темной плесенью, взяла бокал розового вина и отошла к окну, постаравшись скрыться за шторой. Не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, по крайней мере сейчас.  
Поедая улитки и сыр, она из-за шторы наблюдала за тем, что творилось в зале. Дамы, оглядываясь, прятали конфеты в ридикюли. Не то чтобы они были так бедны, что не могли себе их позволить, просто в Анконе была такая традиция – красть конфеты с приемов. Все об этом знали, и каждый знатный сеньор норовил извернуться поинтереснее, чтобы именно его конфеты запомнились лучше всего.  
Мимо окна прошла парочка, тоже с тарелкой улиток и сыром – дон Артиньяно и баронесса Аквиллано. Они пристроились у соседнего окна и, угощаясь улитками, продолжили разговор:  
– И вот теперь мы думаем, что, видно, надо подавать герцогу жалобу, – сказал дон Артиньяно, немолодой, но еще вполне привлекательный мужчина. Его спутница, вдовая баронесса, вздохнула:  
– Может, все-таки сначала вразумить попробовать? Скажем, вы пятеро… я, еще вот даже графиня присоединится, если ей рассказать… хотя она уже знает, думаю. Мы все приедем к Виареджо и прямо скажем…  
– Ах, донья Аннина, вы думаете – он послушает? Сомневаюсь… Надо герцогу жалобу подавать. По старому обычаю – если барон нарушает договор дона, то вассалы могут на него жаловаться сюзерену…  
– Это решит только половину дела, – звякнула вилочкой о тарелку баронесса. – Это заставит его признать только бастарда от доньи Серьоло, а от поселянок? Это ведь тоже его дети, его кровь! Ну как можно пренебрегать собственными детьми?   
– Дурак он безмозглый и бессовестная скотина, – вздохнул дон Артиньяно. – Ну любился с поселянками, это понять можно, этим мы все занимаемся… но забывать перезарядить противозачатный амулет! Причем не раз и не два! Такое впечатление, донья Аннина, будто он нарочно бастардов наплодил, а теперь признавать не желает. Донья Серьоло уж пригрозила, что потребует проверки магией крови и суда, но ведь тогда будет ему позор на всю Анкону. Да и ей не с руки – вдова ведь, и наследник от покойного мужа уже есть… А если мы к герцогу обратимся, а он Виареджо к себе призовет да и выскажет… может, без шума и скандала обойдется. Жалобу-то не обязательно официально подавать. Ее ведь прямо сейчас, на приеме подать можно, написать бы только.   
– Хм… У меня в ридикюле есть записная книжечка и карандаш. Вот, возьмите тарелку, унесите обратно и зовите всех, кто там желает жалобу подписать. А я пока ее собственно и напишу, – сказала баронесса.   
Дон Артиньяно ушел. Глория, до этого сидевшая за своей занавеской тихо, выскользнула оттуда и тоже пошла к столу – набрать на тарелку чего-нибудь вкусного. Там ее перехватил брат:  
– Ну, прием вроде спокойно проходит. Ко мне еще никто с брачными разговорами не прицепился, хвала богам. А к тебе?  
– И ко мне. У них тут другие заботы, – усмехнулась Глория. – Оказывается, барон Виареджо настрогал бастардов по дурости и теперь признавать их отказывается. И его доны сговорились герцогу жалобу подать, и даже подбили на это дело баронессу Аквиллано. Интересно, бабушка знает?  
– Ха, думаю, нет. Потому что если бы знала – сама бы Виареджо мозги вкрутила на место, – Эрмано огляделся. Упомянутый барон Виареджо обнаружился через два столика от них, он пил белое вино и с явным удовольствием жрал устрицы. Был он, что ни говори, красавцем писаным, неудивительно, что женщины охотно прыгали к нему в постель.   
– Терпеть его не могу, – скривилась Глория. – В прошлый раз, на Солнцестояние, я с ним потрахалась, тьфу, до сих пор тошно, такой хреновый из него любовник… Помнишь тот маскарад у Аквиллано? Он в маске с оленьими рогами был, Кернунна изображал, тьфу. Почти голый, в тонкой тунике и сандалиях только. Ну, так-то статный, руки сильные, ноги длинные, задница круглая, мне такое нравится, сам знаешь. Мы в парке уединились, в зеленом гроте у пруда. Я думала – сейчас наконец полюблюсь хорошенько… Так этот козел просто завернул на мне юбку, разорвал панталоны, завалил на перила грота задом кверху… и трахнул в задницу всухую! И тут же сбежал! Я его утром только узнала, когда гости уже без масок завтракали. По голосу и рукам.   
– Что ж ты мне сразу не сказала? Я б ему тогда же в морду дал! Или бы… или бы самого трахнул!  
– Да вот подумала – может, он и не знал, кого именно трахает, так зачем ему это сообщать? – вздохнула Глория. – Обидно было, конечно. И задница болела... Ну, я конюху доньи Аннины десять реалов дала, чтоб он под седло этому козлу репей сунул.   
– Помню! – обрадовался Эрмано. – Только он в седло прыгнул, а конь тут же на дыбы, понес, да и скинул его за конюшней на тачку с навозом. Хорошо получилось.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Глория. – Вот что. А давай и правда бабушке скажем про бастардов. Пусть Виареджо попляшет.  
Бабушка, узнав такие новости, тут же посуровела лицом, вздохнула:  
– Спасибо, что сказали прежде, чем его доны жалобу подать успели… позор и скандал был бы открытый… Пойду с ним поговорю, а вы пока его светлость отвлеките, чтобы Артиньяно и Аннина не успели свою бумажку ему сунуть.   
– Да чем же его отвлечь, бабушка? – удивился Эрмано. – Даже и не знаю…  
– Пусть Глория ему потанцевать предложит, а ты бы, Эрмано, на танец донью Аннину пригласил.  
Так и сделали. План сработал отлично: герцог ничего не узнал, баронесса не успела вручить ему бумажку, а бабушка, взяв за пуговицу дона Виареджо, уволокла за драпировки и хорошенько его там распекла. Из-за драпировок он вышел красным, как будто его ошпарили, подошел к баронессе Аквиллано и попросил пойти с ним к графине в кабинет. Там при этих двух свидетельницах он и написал на гербовой бумаге, что признает своих детей, перечислив их и их матерей поименно, и обязуется воспитывать и содержать их как подобает. Потом ему пришлось составить копию этого признания и отдать его графине.   
Близнецы об этом узнали уже после приема, когда бабушка показала им эту копию, и тут же быстро подсчитали, во сколько барону Виареджо обойдутся последствия его дурости.  
– Не меньше ста эскудо, – ухмыляясь, подытожил Эрмано. – А то и больше, если женщины не упустят своего. Так ему и надо.  
– Молодцы, что сообразили мне сказать, – еще раз похвалила внуков бабушка. – А теперь поужинаем – и спать. Утомляют эти приемы… послезавтра ведь опять, хорошо хоть уже не у себя, всё легче.  
После ужина близнецы поднялись в свои покои, где каждому уже приготовили горячую ванну и свежую постель. Глория поблагодарила горничную, попросила расшнуровать корсаж и отпустила ее до утра, сказав, что привыкла в столице обходиться сама. Ведь хоть близнецы и арендовали квартиру в очень богатом доходном доме, постоянных слуг у них не было. Хозяин дома содержал штат прислуги – это входило в арендную плату. Каждый день у близнецов убирали, раз в неделю меняли постельное белье и полотенца, а если Глория и Эрмано устраивали у себя какую-нибудь вечеринку, то за отдельную плату нанимали лакея или двух. А в остальном привыкли всё делать сами.   
Ничуть не стесняясь брата, Глория сняла платье прямо в их общей гостиной и бросила его на кресло:  
– Как я устала! Пойду залезу в ванну… эх, потом бы потрахаться, у меня аж свербит, так хочется…  
– А ты что, не взяла свою шкатулочку? – снимая камзол, спросил Эрмано.  
– Конечно, не взяла. Тут горничные жутко любопытные, забыл, что ли? Сразу бабушке донесут… Бабушка не одобрит, у них в Ингарии такие штучки извращением считаются.   
– Жаль.  
А уж как самой Глории было жаль! В изящной шкатулочке из кедра лежала на розовом атласе замечательная игрушка: фарфоровый фаллос с удобной рукояткой работы известного пекоринского мастера. На него были наложены чары, которые и сами обошлись в немалые деньги. Но Глория не жалела о потраченных на шкатулочку десяти эскудо. Этот фарфоровый член можно было просто ввести себе в щель, улечься поудобнее и одним нажатием указательного пальца на основание рукоятки запустить чары. Фарфоровое орудие теплело и начинало двигаться внутри нее взад-вперед, покачиваться, слегка поворачиваться вокруг оси, а скорость его движений можно было менять просто словами – «быстрее», «медленнее»… Глория пользовалась этой штучкой чуть ли не каждый вечер, иногда одалживала брату. Ему нравилось любиться не только с женщинами, но и с мужчинами, как и самой Глории. Учеба занимала много времени, на то, чтобы завести постоянного любовника, его не хватало, и близнецы довольствовались случайными знакомствами или свиданиями с приятелями, отношения с которыми в общем этим и ограничивались. Последний год они вообще обходились одним любовником (или любовницей) на двоих, и эти связи не длились долго – сами близнецы не позволяли им перерасти во что-то большее.   
– Но и без шкатулочки можно обойтись, – улыбнулся Эрмано.  
– Можно. Лишь бы осторожно. Нам главное, чтобы нас не застукали слуги, – вздохнула Глория. – Без нашего звонка они к нам не зайдут, конечно, но у нас сегодня полный дом гостей, так что по этажу горничные всю ночь могут шляться.   
Об осторожности они не забыли. Приняв ванну, Эрмано старательно запер оба входа в покои: и основной, что вел с галереи второго этажа, и черный, с лестницы для слуг, да еще и стульями хорошенько подпер. А потом зашел в спальню к сестре. Та, раскинув ноги, полулежала на подушках на широкой кровати, одетая в кружевной пеньюар и укрытая до пояса одеялом. Одна рука у нее была спрятана под одеяло между ног, а в другой Глория держала книжку. Завидев Эрмано, она своего занятия не прекратила. Эрмано же выглянул на балкон, оглядел сад и задернул плотнее шторы. Глория отложила книжку на прикроватный столик:  
– Думаешь, можно не опасаться, что зайдут?  
– Если что, мы услышим, как будут открывать дверь, я хорошо там подпер, – успокоил ее брат, сбросил халат, оставшись только в панталонах, забрался на кровать и отбросил одеяло в сторону, развел полы кружевного пеньюара. Глория убрала руку, открывая поросшую золотистыми завитками промежность. Она уже успела немножко себя приласкать, и волоски были раздвинуты в стороны. Розовые лепестки еще скрывали красную бусинку удовольствия, но узкая щель ниже их уже поблескивала влагой. Эрмано развел ее бедра пошире, раскрывая лоно, провел пальцем по щели снизу вверх, раздвинул лепестки и обхватил губами еще маленькую, мягкую горошину клитора. Глория откинулась на подушки, схватилась за свои маленькие груди. Эрмано лизнул щель, не проникая за нее, обвел кончиком языка вокруг горошинки, лаская и ее, и лепестки, потом втянул ее губами и стал легонько посасывать, чувствуя, как она твердеет и увеличивается. Глория тихонько постанывала, поглаживая себя по груди.  
Близнецы сошлись еще год назад – как раз когда, измученные трехнедельным воздержанием в родовом гнезде, вернулись в столицу. За день они слишком устали, чтобы идти в «Розу и Мимозу» или «Амарилло», высматривать там приличного кандидата в любовники и с ним знакомиться. А чтобы позвать в гости кого-то уже знакомого, было слишком поздно – девятый час. Так что они заказали ужин из соседней траттории, и уселись в своей гостиной. И когда они доели десерты, Глория вспомнила, как в этой гостиной они занимались любовью втроем с Джулио Пекорини. Джулио был посередине, он брал Глорию, сидящую на подоконнике, а его самого сзади – Эрмано. Этот опыт любви втроем близнецам понравился, после того они пару раз намекали Джулио, что не прочь бы и повторить, но тот отказывался. Соглашался только на утехи по отдельности, причем приглашал к себе по одному, чтобы, видно, не уломали на любовь втроем. Тогда-то Эрмано и познал впервые удовольствие от мужской любви, и понял, что ему в этом деле нравится и самому брать, и зад подставлять тоже. А потом Джулио вообще уехал домой. Эрмано и Глория жалели об этом – Джулио обоим нравился, и был очень хорошим любовником. Охмелевшая от двух бокалов красного, выпитых на фоне усталости, Глория забралась на подоконник:  
– Он так умел приласкать языком! Вот веришь – с тех пор мне только Луиза так хорошо делала.  
– О да, он был мастер этого дела! Жаль, что его понесло в паладины, такие таланты пропадают, – вздохнул Эрмано. – И задница у него была такая упругая и, м-м-м, мягкая при том! А что до нижних поцелуев – так я ему за науку благодарен. Я тогда смотрел на вас… как он тебе лижет – и запомнил. Теперь девушки мне говорят – «ах, как здорово ты это делаешь!»  
– Неужто правда? – Глория склонила голову к плечу, пристально глядя на брата. Тот подошел ближе, завернул на ней юбку и нащупал завязки панталон:  
– Могу доказать!   
У Эрмано тоже шумело в голове, будучи трезвым, он бы такого делать не стал… Но Глория не возражала и даже приподняла немного бедра, позволив ему снять с нее панталончики.  
– Ну докажи, – она развела ноги.   
Эрмано наклонился к ее лону, рассматривая. Потом вздохнул:  
– Да нет, что ты. Мы же брат и сестра, нельзя ведь, – но не удержался и потрогал ее бусинку.  
– В брак вступать нельзя, детей иметь нельзя, – махнула рукой Глория. – Запрет на инцест ведь только этого касается. Вон в Орсинье на связь братьев и сестер спокойно смотрят, если не жениться и хорошо предохраняться. А в Салабрии вообще между близнецами можно всё. Просто братьям и сестрам нельзя, а близнецам – можно. Да и вообще, совсем-совсем запрещено Церковью только между родителями и детьми, это прямо написано. А остальное – только про браки. А просто потрахаться никто не запрещает.  
Близнецы были студентами-юристами, и уже неплохо научились находить лазейки и дыры в законах. Эрмано вообще-то думал точно так же, как и Глория, и давненько уже хотел с ней поласкаться… Вот с того вечера они и стали друг для друга любовниками, разве что Эрмано еще ни разу не проникал в ее щель по-настоящему. Для этого они купили шкатулочку с фарфоровым фаллосом. Впрочем, не только для этого – иногда Глория ласкала этой штучкой брата, когда ему, как он выражался, «начинало сводить задницу от тоски». Свои отношения они старательно скрывали, и даже если заводили одного любовника или любовницу на двоих, то никогда не любились втроем (хотя очень хотелось).  
Сейчас, когда Эрмано ласкал ее губами между ног, Глория вспоминала тот их первый раз, и, чувствуя, как набухает и увеличивается ее клитор, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не стонать – мало ли, вдруг услышат. Вряд ли слуги подслушивают, конечно, но осторожность не помешает. Сдерживаться было трудно: она не любилась как следует уже два месяца. Как-то не получалось: экзамены в университете отнимали всё время, близнецы, наверстывая упущенное в первый семестр и то время, когда были отчислены, очень много занимались, так что на любовные утехи едва удавалось выкроить полчаса перед сном, и то это были быстрые взаимные ласки ртом и языком – просто чтобы снять напряжение. Да еще чары на фарфоровой игрушке развеялись, а сходить к магу-предметнику и обновить их было некогда, Глория сделала это в последний день перед отъездом домой, и даже не успела ими воспользоваться – времени не хватало!   
Молодое, сильное тело юной анконьянки истосковалось по хорошей плотской любви. Ей уже давно хотелось ощутить жар объятий и тяжесть сильного тела на себе, а внутри – большой, крепкий и неутомимый член. Хотелось, чтобы ее хорошенько оттрахали, так что легкие ласки пальцами и языком по вечерам не могли поправить дело. Эрмано и сам испытывал то же самое: здорово хотелось кому-нибудь присунуть как следует, да и самому подставить зад под умелого любовника тоже. Или хотя бы чтобы это сделала Глория своей замечательной фарфоровой штучкой, потому что в Фартальезе ценители мужской любви предпочитали ласки без проникновения.  
Эрмано любил ласкать ее языком и губами, доводя до крайнего изнеможения, и у него это очень хорошо получалось. Этим он и занимался сейчас, не прикасаясь к ней руками, хоть она и просила горячим шепотом «сунуть хоть пальчик». Когда Глория, мокрая, уставшая, тяжело стонущая, наконец перестала метаться по постели и замерла, вздрагивая, на подушках, а ее нежная щель под разбухшим, багровым, выпирающим из розовых лепестков клитором раскрылась, показывая перламутрово блестящую влажную плоть, Эрмано остановился. Это зрелище возбуждало невероятно. Его член уже был твердым, натягивал панталоны так, что вот-вот ткань порвется. Очень хотелось проникнуть в эту влажную глубину, взять Глорию наконец полностью, слиться с ней и стать одним целым. До этого он любился с ней только ртом и языком, ласкал руками или вкладывал член между ее пышных ягодиц, даже в заднюю дырочку не входил. Впрочем, он знал – в заднюю дырочку Глория очень не любит. Пробовала как-то с одним любовником, с которым потом трахался и Эрмано, и ей очень не понравилось.  
Он снял панталоны, отбросил их в сторону, освободив налитое, набухшее венами мужское орудие. Лег рядом с Глорией на бок, прижался членом к ее бедру, сунул колено между ее ног, крепко обнял, прижимая к себе. Сцепившись в этом объятии, они принялись тереться друг об друга: Глория сжала ляжки, обхватив его ногу так, что ее разгоряченное лоно плотно приникло к ней, а Эрмано прижимался к ее бедру, чувствуя, как его член горячо пульсирует и от каждого движения нарастает наслаждение. Его рука с плеча Глории скользнула ниже, схватилась за грудь, сестра охнула, задвигала бедрами еще быстрее, доставляя удовольствие не только себе, но и брату.  
Очень трудно было не закричать, когда накрыло оргазмом, но Эрмано сумел сдержаться. С сестрой всегда наслаждение было вдвое, втрое острее, чем с другими, и Глория признавалась, что у нее так же. Сам факт инцеста возбуждал обоих, к тому же с детства они очень любили друг друга, и даже странно, как это они не занялись любовью раньше. Глория слыхала рассказы о других близнецах, любящих взаимные ласки, и остро завидовала учащимся на кафедре финансов Марии и Марио, близнецам-салабрийцам. Те свои интимные отношения даже не особенно скрывали, ведь в Салабрии между близнецами это было делом обычным и за грех не считалось. К тому же Марио и Мария охотно давали всем желающим, и совершенно не стеснялись признаваться, что трахались с кем-то втроем. Не то чтоб любовные утехи втроем были чем-то запретным или постыдным, но все-таки такое было не принято афишировать. Близнецам-салабрийцам прощали, учитывая их особые культурные традиции, но все-таки мэтресса Рондело, профессорка их кафедры, несколько раз настоятельно просила салабрийских близнецов сдерживаться на людях.  
Тяжело дыша, они все еще не разжимали объятий. Глория, постанывая, пошевелила бедрами и охнула от всплеска удовольствия. Прошептала:  
– Ах, как сладко… Спасибо. А теперь иди к себе, мало ли. Все-таки вдруг нас застукают.   
– Но ведь тебе еще хочется, да и мне тоже, – вздохнул брат, нежно щупая у нее между ног. Ее клитор по-прежнему был твердым, большим и горячим.  
– Я бы любилась всю ночь, но если мы завтра будем сонными и вялыми, могут что-нибудь заподозрить…   
– Скажем, что устали от приема… Или что кошмары снились, – пальцы Эрмано стали настойчивее, он перебирал ими, словно играя на музыкальном инструменте, и Глория снова начала тихонько постанывать.  
– Послезавтра нам ехать к Аквиллано на прием, – сказала она. – Тебе опять начнут невест подсовывать…  
– Пусть подсовывают, – усмехнулся Эрмано, устраиваясь поудобнее и продолжая разминать ее плоть пальцами. Щель снова раскрылась, и он, сунув туда кончик указательного пальца, дразняще задвигал им. – Всё равно ведь не женюсь, пока отец не вернется. Да и то… зачем мне жениться? Тогда ведь нам придется расстаться.  
Глория протянула вниз руку, нащупала его член и обхватила его ладонью, чувствуя, как он твердеет под ее рукой.  
– Ты наследник, тебе придется жениться.  
– Ой, да ну. Вон барон Корредо не женился же. Сделал бастарда, признал его – и плевать хотел на всех. Про него, кстати, поговаривают, будто он с сестрой живет. Сестра-то его тоже замуж не вышла. И вроде бы даже бастард от нее, они просто заплатили той женщине, которая якобы его мать, чтобы она так говорила.  
Эрмано сунул в щель Глории два сложенных пальца как мог глубже, нажал внутри вверх, потом почти вынул их и снова быстрым движением сунул внутрь, она охнула, задвигала бедрами навстречу его руке, а ее ладонь заскользила по его члену требовательнее и быстрее.  
– Ну, это как-то чересчур, мне кажется, – сказала между охами Глория. – О-о-о, да, вот так, посильнее, еще сильнее! О-о-о-о! Да-а-а!!!  
Она сжала член брата, а сама выгнулась, вцепившись зубами в подушку, чтобы не орать. Эрмано старательно работал пальцами, зная, что этот грубый способ ей очень нравится. Он отобрал свободной рукой у нее подушку и закрыл ее рот своим, проник языком за губы. Глория выпустила его мужское орудие, и Эрмано, не вынимая из нее пальцев и не прекращая ее целовать, лег на нее сверху. Его член удобно устроился на ее животе, на самом его низу, и она почувствовала прикосновение яичек к своему лону.   
Глория вцепилась в ягодицы брата, он сжал ее грудь и стал двигаться на ней так, словно брал ее по-настоящему, только вместо члена в нее входили его пальцы. Глория металась под ним, глухо стонала ему в рот, раздирала его ягодицы, нащупала дырочку между ними и ее пальцы проникли туда. Теперь уже сам Эрмано стонал, не отрываясь от поцелуев. Так они тоже ласкались, хоть и не часто, обычно ограничивались «нижними поцелуями». Но однажды Эрмано подсмотрел, как Глория любилась с Луизой, их общей подругой, и предложил попробовать так же. Правда, дома они все-таки чаще пользовались фарфоровой игрушкой вместо пальцев Эрмано.   
Несмотря на острое возбуждение, оба никак не могли кончить, и прижимались еще теснее, их пальцы яростно терзали плоть друг друга, доводя наслаждение до предела. Наконец Эрмано вздрогнул особенно резко, и Глория почувствовала, как пульсирует, дергается толчками его член, прижатый к ее животу, как растекается по коже горячая влага, и сама кончила, выгнувшись так, что даже приподняла на себе брата, оторвалась от его губ и шепнула в ухо:  
– А-а-а… сейчас…   
Он понял – не впервые ведь. И резко выдернул из нее пальцы, тут же прижал ими клитор. Глория снова выгнулась, давясь глухими стонами, еще раз дернулась, исторгая из-под пальцев Эрмано струйку того, что в «Исследованиях плотских утех» мэтра Хайме Аманти именовалось «соком страсти» и считалось проявлением особо сильного оргазма у женщин. Эрмано такое видел только у сестры, с другими женщинами так не получалось. Глория говорила, что у нее так бывает только с ним. Да и у него самого тоже с другими такого могучего и долгого стояка, как с Глорией, не случалось.   
Они лежали, обнявшись и тяжело дыша, несколько минут, приходя в себя. И все-таки Глория чувствовала, что единение было неполным, а ее жажда не до конца удовлетворенной. И Эрмано чувствовал то же самое. Его член, хоть и немного утратил твердость, все-таки по-прежнему был большим и возбужденным.  
Полежав немного, Глория оттолкнула брата, села, стянула наконец с себя насквозь мокрый пеньюар, вытерлась им и бросила на прикроватный столик. Между ног ныло, требуя продолжения. Но надо все-таки дать телу немного отдыха.  
– Может, все же разойдемся по спальням? – предложила она, вставая и наливая из графина в стаканы оранжад. Подошла к кровати, протянула стакан брату, сама двумя глотками ополовинила свой. – А то ведь сам знаешь – мы так всю ночь можем. А потом бабушка будет приставать, чего это мы такие сонные и вялые, даже усталостью от вчерашнего приема не отмажемся...  
– Но ведь еще хочется, – вздохнул Эрмано. – Давай уж всласть отлюбимся, тогда оставшиеся три недели легче терпеть будет, спокойнее как-то. Поедем дальние имения осматривать, там соблазним какого-нибудь молоденького поселянина, заплатим ему полста реалов за молчание и потрахаемся хорошенько… где-нибудь на сеновале. Как в прошлый раз. Никто ведь не узнал до сих пор, иначе б бабушка нам полгода гневные письма писала.  
– Сеновал… фу. У меня тогда сено в панталоны попало и кололо… во всякие места, – сморщилась Глория, и допила оранжад. – Лучше здесь потихоньку каждую ночь. С тобой. А то эти поселяне серым мылом самодельным моются и пахнут соответственно.  
Она потянулась, скрылась за дверью ванной и вернулась в банном халате, снова налила себе оранжад. Эрмано лежал на боку, подпирая голову рукой, и мелкими глотками пил оранжад. Его член всё еще был возбужден.  
– Так что ты там говорил, что не хочешь жениться? – напомнила ему Глория, присаживаясь на край кровати и отпивая из своего стакана.   
– Да вот и не хочу. Не как барон Корредо, конечно. Зачем бастарда делать, если можно заключить договорной брак, – Эрмано пил оранжад и смотрел поверх бокала на сестрину грудь, видную в вырезе халата. – Тогда и наследник будет законный, и жениться не придется по-настоящему. Ну а ты сама?  
– Не знаю. Вдруг я в кого влюблюсь? – пожала плечами Глория. – Хотя я в это и сама не верю. Так что наверное замуж не пойду. Так отцу и матушке скажу – мол, по сговору не хочу, хочу по любви.   
– Так они ведь могли уже кому-нибудь твою руку пообещать, – вздохнул Эрмано.  
– Вряд ли, матушка бы сначала у меня спросила, – Глория забрала у него опустевший стакан, допила из своего и поставила их на столик. – Ладно, не хочешь идти к себе, тогда продолжим. Может, ты и прав – налюбиться досыта, так неделю и потерпим, пока в дальнее имение не поедем… но на сеновал с поселянами я всё равно не согласна. И вообще…  
Она сбросила халат, толкнула Эрмано в грудь, укладывая его на спину. Он охотно лег – Глория явно собиралась приласкать его ртом, обычно она это делала напоследок, в конце любовных утех.  
Глория наклонилась над ним, лизнула и пососала его сосок. Эрмано тихонько застонал, член напрягся, отвердел и поднялся. Глория сдвинулась ниже, нежно приласкала головку губами, облизала стержень, лизнула яички, а потом встала на колени над ним, и Эрмано увидел ее раскрытую щель, оказавшуюся точно над его мужским орудием. Эта картина возбудила его еще сильнее, да так, что он аж губу закусил, чтобы не застонать громко. А Глория чуть присела, и головка члена уперлась в ее щель, влажную и жадную.  
– Ты что делаешь? – испуганно вскрикнул Эрмано.  
– То, чего мы с тобой давно уже хотим, да никак не решимся, – Глория провела кончиком пальца по его губам. – Чего нам стесняться после того, что мы уже делали в одной постели? А что до последствий – их тоже не стоит бояться, у обоих амулеты от зачатия, я свой недавно заряжать носила.  
– Но все-таки… это ведь уже по-настоящему, – Эрмано положил руки на ее бедра. Глория чуть качнулась над ним, и головка члена проникла за лепестки ее плоти. От этого девушка охнула и вздрогнула.  
– А все остальное – не по-настоящему? Мы еще долго продержались, братец. Ты ведь хочешь этого, я знаю – и я этого давно хочу.  
– Тут ты права, – Эрмано крепче взялся за ее бедра и притянул к себе, и Глория, постанывая от острого удовольствия, наделась на его член, приняв его полностью, глухо вскрикнула, покачалась взад-вперед, потом упала на грудь брата, вцепилась в его плечи и прошептала:  
– Трахни меня хорошенько, Эрмано, отдери меня так, как никого никогда до этого не драл!  
Он перевернул ее на спину, приподнялся, выходя из ее щели, потом опустился, обхватил ногами, нащупал груди и сжал их, и начал ее трахать так, как давно хотел – загоняя как мог глубже, ловя ее встречные движения и сливаясь с ней в одно целое.  
На этом веселая ночь не кончилась: отлюбив Глорию в этой позе, Эрмано отдышался, попросил ее стать на карачки и трахнул еще раз. Глория усердно подмахивала, отыгрываясь за все то время, что они сдерживали себя и не любились вот так, всерьез. После этого захода Глория опрокинула брата на спину, хорошенько приласкала языком, заставив его член снова подняться и отвердеть, и уже сама трахнула его. И только тогда ее жажда успокоилась.  
Они полежали рядом, очень жалея, что нельзя заснуть в одной постели, потом Эрмано ушел к себе.  
И вот после этого трехнедельное пребывание в родовом гнезде им уже не казалось скучным. Они охотно принимали гостей и ездили на приемы, радовали бабушку своим пристойным поведением (об их любовных приключениях в столице она знала и постоянно присылала письма с нравоучениями), а по ночам самозабвенно трахались, не забывая старательно запирать двери и прибирать последствия, чтобы горничные ничего не заподозрили.

Эпилог  
Через год вернулись из Аллемании родители, и завели разговоры о брачных союзах. Ни Эрмано, ни Глория, само собой, никакой радости по этому поводу не испытывали, и всячески отнекивались и увиливали, и ухитрились протянуть полгода. А потом вдруг разговоры о женитьбе прекратились. Полгода было глухо, и Глория и Эрмано было выдохнули, но ненадолго: отец приехал в столицу в непривычное время и нагрянул в их уютную квартиру в гости. В самый канун Праздника Урожая, который близнецы впервые собирались провести наедине друг с другом, никуда не выходя и не уезжая. Специально отписывали домой, что экзамены сложные и отнимают все силы, и что поэтому на Праздник Урожая они ну никак не успеют, приедут через два дня после того.  
А тут вдруг явился отец, который вообще-то должен быть в родовом поместье, готовиться к завтрашнему праздничному приему! Хорошо хоть близнецы, пусть и жили друг с другом как любовники, все равно старались, чтобы их квартира для гостей выглядела так, будто они просто брат и сестра. Иногда водили к себе любовников и любовниц, но по-прежнему ни с кем из них не сходились ближе простого, ни к чему не обязывающего знакомства ради удовольствия. Так что визит отца их не напугал, скорее удивил.   
Оглядев гостиную, граф Вольпенти уселся в кресло у камина. Глория подала ему бокал вина и сказала:  
– Вы так неожиданно приехали, папа. Что-то случилось?  
– Ничего, – отец отпил вина, посмотрел на дочь и сына, вздохнул. – Вам уже по двадцать два. И вы до сих пор не в браке. Других детей кроме вас у меня нет, даже бастардов, вы это прекрасно знаете. Если ты, Эрмано, не заведешь наследника, титул и домен перейдут к младшей ветви. Оно нам надо?   
Эрмано вздохнул. Младшая ветвь Вольпенти была представлена племянником графа, кузеном близнецов, и был этот кузен настоящей паршивой овцой в роду.  
– Но… я не хочу жениться без любви, папа, – сказал он. – И потом… Всего лишь двадцать два, разве это возраст?  
– Не юли, я знаю, почему вы так противитесь браку, – оборвал его отец, и у обоих близнецов сердца упали в пятки.  
А граф, отпив еще вина, грустно сказал:  
– Вы думали, мы с матерью слепые и ничего не замечаем? Вы, конечно, старательно скрываете, посторонние и не догадываются, что вы оба уже давным-давно живете как любовники.   
Впервые за долгое время близнецы покраснели.  
– И у вас хватает ума не забывать обновлять чары на ваших амулетах, так что плодом инцеста вы нас не наградите, и то хорошо… Когда мы узнали, я разозлился, но ваша мать меня удержала от непродуманных поступков. Как вы и сами знаете, на ее родине на такие вещи смотрят намного снисходительнее.  
Это было так, мать близнецов происходила из старинного орсинского рода. В Орсинье братский инцест не считался предосудительным, если не вел к появлению детей, так что неудивительно, что графиня отнеслась к новости довольно спокойно.  
– Мы всё это обдумали, и решили на полгода оставить вас в покое. Надеялись, вдруг за полгода вы остынете и разойдетесь. Но, вижу, этого не случилось… и не случится, по крайней мере в ближайшие несколько лет. Вас всегда было не отлепить друг от друга, ничего удивительного, что в итоге вы оказались в одной постели под одним одеялом. Ладно. Делайте что хотите, помните только об осторожности и не забывайте защищаться.  
Не веря своим ушам, Глория и Эрмано уставились на графа. А тот, мрачно усмехнувшись, добавил:  
– Но нам нужны наследники. Так что вам, дорогие мои, придется согласиться на договорные союзы. Я нашел вам подходящие пары. Наследная княжна Эмильи для тебя, Эрмано. Нужны два ребенка, один для нас, один для Эмильи. И Теодор Олаварри для тебя, Глория. Ему нужен наследник, сам он живет с конкубиной, но детей от нее наследниками Олаварри не признают их доны, так что Теодор согласен на договорной союз. Если ты захочешь ребенка и для себя – впишем это в договор.  
Близнецы переглянулись. Глория потеребила браслет на руке:  
– М-м-м… Папа… я так понимаю, отказаться мы не можем, да?  
– Не можете, – кивнул отец. – Я ведь до сих пор на вас злюсь. Просто скандал, кары, насильные браки и прочее слишком затратны и в итоге не выгодны. Репутация Вольпенти будет запятнана, вы будете несчастны, мать тоже, бабушка вообще этого не переживет. Я подумал и решил, что лучше сохранить всё это в тайне и не разлучать вас, а вопрос наследников решить через договорные союзы.  
Договорные союзы в Фарталье были особой, нецерковной формой брака, широко практиковавшейся в среде аристократов. Они оформлялись юридически, с кучей разных условий, взаимных компенсаций и прочего, и главной их целью были законные дети-наследники; эти дети могли наследовать только одному из родителей в соответствии с договором, они считались абсолютно законными, а союз расторгался автоматически по истечении определенного срока или после рождения установленного договором числа детей. Даже жить вместе было необязательно.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Эрмано. – Я и сам… я и сам хотел просить вас именно о договорном союзе. Болтовня, конечно, будет – почему я не женился, но… мало ли, почему люди не женятся.   
– Вот и славно, – граф вынул из внутреннего кармана камзола четыре сложенные гербовые бумаги и протянул сыну. – Ваши договоры в двух экземплярах. Подписывайте прямо сейчас, фамильными подписями. Вступают в силу через двенадцать часов после подписания. С вашими партнерами вы уже и так знакомы, поэтому, чтобы не терять времени, ты, Эрмано, завтра же поедешь в резиденцию Эмильи, и будешь туда ходить, пока княжна не забеременеет. А Теодор Олаварри будет ходить сюда к тебе, Глория. И смотри мне, Эрмано, не смей сестры и пальцем касаться, пока она в договорном союзе, понятно?   
Еще бы не понять. По закону дети от таких союзов проверялись магией крови на достоверность родительства. Эрмано вздохнул:  
– Спасибо, папа, что пошли нам навстречу. Мы сделаем всё, что требуется по договору.  
А Глория добавила:  
– Я выполню свой долг для Олаварри… но второй раз рожать не хочу. Но если вы настаиваете…  
– Не настаиваю, – махнул рукой отец. – В договоре, как видишь, обозначен только один ребенок, за рождение которого ты получишь немалую компенсацию. Потом уже делай что хочешь, рожай от кого хочешь, только помни – остальные твои дети будут считаться признанными бастардами.   
Забрав у близнецов по экземпляру договоров, граф ушел. А Эрмано и Глория, погрустив, допили вино, и сестра сказала:  
– Ну и хорошо, что хоть так обошлось. Так, наши договоры еще не вступили в силу… поэтому идем, напоследок всласть потрахаемся. Так, чтобы подольше помнилось.  
И они занимались этим всю ночь до самого утра, страстно и жадно.


	13. Выкуп

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова о сидах.

Хорошее лето в этот год выдалось – так Аранда думала и говорила. Столько ягод и орехов в лесу уродило, а грибов и того больше! Другие, когда Аранда хвасталась добычей, порой даже злились – как это так, ведь они же целый день по лесу ходят, едва корзину соберут, а у Аранды полные туеса, да она еще и дважды в лес за длинный летний день сбегать успеет. Злились и завидовали, а Аранда внимания на то не обращала и своей собирательской удаче радовалась. Ведь каждая корзина ягод – это ее собственный вклад в семейную работу. Мама разотрет ягоды в кашу, кашу выложит на полотно на ровные доски и выставит на заднем дворе под солнцем. Потом повторит это снова и снова, накладывая слой за слоем. Так и выйдет к осени много пастилы. Орехи мама сварит в меду, Аранда нанижет их на ниточки, окунет в густую патоку и повесит сушиться. Грибы вообще простое дело: насобирал, сушить на нитках развесил, и готово. Главное, не напутать и не набрать несъедобных. А потом, на Осеннее Равноденствие, Аранда и мама уложат всё в большие корзины и повезут на ярмарку в город. Их пастилу и медовые орехи, и даже сушеные грибы люди покупают с удовольствием, и у мамы к вечеру будет полная корзинка серебра. Мама купит цветной шерсти и тонкого полотна, и будет зимой вышивать праздничные воротники и рукава, чтобы продать их на весенней ярмарке. Еще мама купит льна, и Аранда зимой будет прясть толстые нитки для летних сладостей и сушки грибов. К тому же Аранде достанутся новые сапожки на осень, валеночки на зиму, и, может быть, даже новая шубка…  
Односельчане считали маму Аранды чокнутой. Девочка сама слышала такой разговор между старостихой и теткой Бианкой. И дети тоже такое говорили, когда хотели Аранду обидеть. Девочка только плечами пожимала: ну и что. Пусть говорят, зато ее мама – лучшая на свете, другой такой нет ни у кого! Мама никогда за косы не таскает, как мамы других детей. На колени на сухой горох в углу не ставит, как это делает тетка Бианка со своими дочками. И уж подавно не лупит пеньковой веревкой, как дядька Марул своего сына. И никогда ни за что не ругает. Мама вообще ничего не говорит, никогда Аранда от нее ни словечка не слышала. Но отчего-то всегда знает, когда мама хочет ее позвать, всегда знает, что маме нужно. Так они и жили всё время, сколько Аранда себя помнила.  
Вот только помнила она себя не так и давно. Когда девочка задумалась об этом и попробовала посчитать, то вышло, что пять лет только. А что было до того – как тьмой покрыто. Аранда пошла к жрице и спросила, сколько ей, Аранде, лет. Жрица отчего-то замялась, словно девочка спросила запретное и стыдное. Аранда настаивала. Потом сказала, что Аранда родилась восемнадцать лет тому назад.  
Аранда не поверила. Она хорошо знала, как должны выглядеть девушки восемнадцати лет: старшей дочке тетки Бианки было как раз столько, она была высокой, и сорочка ее не висела на груди, как у Аранды, ноги ее были длинными, и сельские парни за ней хвостом увивались, подарки дарили. Аранде же, чтобы снять с печи горшок с кашей, сначала надо было к печке скамеечку придвинуть. Подарков кроме мамы ей никто не дарил, а для парней она была пустым местом, да и они ей не очень были любопытны. Но даже не это удивило девочку, а то, что она ничего не помнила о том, что было в ее жизни там, за этими пятью годами безмятежного детства рядом с молчаливой мамой. И она потребовала у жрицы объяснить.  
Та повздыхала, потом сказала:  
– Не хочу тебе это рассказывать. Но и молчать не могу. Ты трижды попросила ответа, и я должна ответить. Пойдем.  
Она взяла Аранду за руку и отвела за околицу села, на священное место, вымощенную шестиугольными плитами площадку с каменным троном, огороженную древними стоячими камнями. Там жрица, снова повздыхав, села на заросшие мхом плиты, усадила девочку напротив и начала рассказ:  
– Твоя мама была лучшей вышивальщицей в нашем Старолесье… Да она ею и осталась, что это я… Ее руки вышили мое праздничное покрывало, и одежды в дар для князя Высоких Трав, и он остался доволен ими. Попросил привести к нему ту, что шила одежды.  
– Маму? – уточнила Аранда, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. В этом месте ей было… тревожно. Что-то звало ее, непонятно, но настойчиво. Раньше девочка не ходила сюда. Даже когда община Старолесья собиралась на праздничные обряды, мать Аранды не приходила на священное место и не пускала туда дочку.  
– Да, твою маму, – вздохнула жрица. – Милость князя к нам велика, и противиться его желаниям мы не можем. Ведь от него зависит, будет ли мягкой зима, нежарким лето и хорошим урожай и приплод. Вот и пришлось твоей маме к нему пойти. Он взял ее за руку и увел с собой за Завесу… И мы не видели ее целый год. На Праздник Урожая следующего лета она вернулась сама, ничего не рассказывала о том, что с ней там было, как ее ни расспрашивали. Говорила только: «хотите – порадуйте князя, и если ему подарки ваши придутся по нраву, то и вас он отведет в свои края, и вы будете жить среди сидов». И пела насмешливые песенки.  
– Но мама же не говорит! И не смеется! – воскликнула девочка.  
Жрица легонько погладила ее по голове:  
– Сейчас – да. А раньше могла.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что голос и смех свой отдала за то, чтобы выкупить тебя у князя Высоких Трав, – горько ответила жрица. – Ты родилась в тот год там, за Завесой. Мама твоя ушла домой, а тебя оставила князю… но потом затосковала, всё хотела тебя вернуть. Ко мне приходила за помощью. Я не хотела.  
– Почему?  
– Ох, Аранда… непросто это – вернуть рожденного за Завесой. А если это еще и княжеское дитя, то цена будет слишком велика. Но твоя мама все-таки упросила меня помочь. Я дала ей железный гребешок наговоренный, иглу и ножницы, и в полночь Новолетия открыла Завесу. Она пришла прямо к князю и попросила повидать тебя. Князь согласился. А твоя мама сделала, как я ее научила: стала расчесывать тебя железным наговоренным гребешком, и ты заснула. Князь сидел рядом, слушал, как твоя мама поет, и тоже задремал. Тогда она воткнула иголку в его одежды и пришпилила их к скамье. Потом схватила тебя и бросилась бежать. Нужно было ей успеть до рассвета, успеть, пока ты у нее на руках спишь. Князь опомнился, бросился было в погоню – да его иголка крепко держала. Но все же, Аранда, невозможно долго удерживать князя Высоких Трав. Сбросил он одежды и помчался за твоей мамой. И у самого края Завесы догнал. Схватил тебя, спящую, за твои длинные косы и потянул к себе. Мама не растерялась: достала железные ножницы и остригла твои волосы.  
Аранда схватилась за свои куцые тонкие косички, смешно торчащие над ушами:  
– У меня были длинные косы?..  
– Они и сейчас есть, – жрица взяла ее за руку. – Потому что когда мама отрезала твои косы, князь крепко держал их. А оба уже под самой Завесой были. И сталось так, что тебя надвое разделило: маме досталась твоя людская половина, а князю – сидская. А душа-то ведь одна, и голос один тоже. И князь потребовал твои душу и голос для той Аранды, что ему досталась. А мама не хотела отдавать. Каждый был в своем праве. И тогда твоя мама отдала князю сидов свой голос для Аранды-сиды, и свой смех вместо твоей души. Этого выкупа ему показалось довольно, и он отпустил вас. Но забрал для своей Аранды половину твоих прожитых лет. Оттого ты в восемнадцать выглядишь вдвое младше, оттого и не помнишь почти половину жизни.   
Девочка сидела, закрыв лицо ладонями. Услышанное пугало, но она чувствовала – это правда.  
Прошептала:  
– Кто я? Человек… или сида?  
– И то, и другое, Аранда. – жрица прижала ее к себе. – Но здесь ты – человек.  
Аранда утерла слезы, сказала решительно:  
– Открой мне Завесу. Я хочу вернуть маме голос и смех. Я хочу, чтобы она пела и смеялась, как раньше… а себе я хочу вернуть память.  
– Это невозможно, Аранда. Выкуп уплачен, его нельзя вернуть. Или тебе придется остаться там навсегда.  
Аранда вдруг с необычной для мелкой девчонки силой вывернулась из ее рук, подбежала к каменному трону в середине священного места, схватилась за его поручни:  
– Отец!!! Я хочу видеть тебя! Я, Аранда, дочь князя сидов!  
Она и сама не понимала, откуда знает, что делать и как говорить – слова сами собой срывались с ее губ.  
Над троном возникло золотистое сияние, сгустилось – и появился высокий, стройный юноша с длинными пепельно-русыми косами, увенчанный короной из золотого вьюнка.  
– Сама пришла, – сказал он, глянув на нее серебристо-зеленым взглядом. – Сама позвала. Чего ты хочешь, Аранда-смертная?  
– Верни голос и смех моей маме, – отважно глядя ему прямо в огромные сверкающие очи, сказала она. – Верни.  
– Не могу. Она заплатила ими за тебя, и если верну – Равновесие нарушится, – сказал князь. Сказал спокойно, но в его голосе чувствовалась едва слышная боль. – Или ты должна будешь оставить ее и стать Арандой-полусидой. Но я не хочу – она будет тосковать.  
– Отец… Ты бессмертный. Время для тебя – совсем не то, что для нас. Я вернусь к тебе… когда мамы не станет, когда она проживет свою жизнь до конца.   
Князь коснулся ее щеки, погладил короткие тощие косички, вздохнул:  
– Я тоже буду тосковать по тебе, Аранда. Но буду ждать. И… пусть твоя мама поет для меня на каждый солнечный праздник, здесь, у трона. Прощай.  
И он исчез, а Аранда словно во тьму провалилась.  
А когда очнулась, первым, что увидела – было лицо матери, покрытое сетью мелких морщинок, но улыбающееся.


	14. День мертвых

День мертвых

Когда после долгой жары на небосводе начинают появляться первые облачка, и в шепоте листвы слышатся едва уловимые нотки ожидания, а по утрам перед рассветом звучит песня серой тимальки – это значит, что близится сезон дождей. Скоро земля напьется досыта, и всё пойдет в рост, и надо успеть взрыхлить поля и засеять их. Но перед тем нужно почтить предков, чтобы боги были милостивы к ним. Дважды в году наступает такое время, и дважды в году все четыре царства празднуют День Мертвых.  
Повсюду черепа: бумажные, глиняные, каменные, расписанные родовыми узорами и украшенные цветами. В прежние времена черепа были настоящими, но сейчас кости предков уже никто не тревожит. Зато маски используют по-прежнему, каждый должен надеть маску с именем предка и носить ее, призывая души покойных повеселиться вместе с живыми, напоминая им, что живые – помнят. И молятся за них.   
Когда умирает человек, его близкие делают маску и пишут на внутренней стороне его имя. Чем богаче, чем красивее маска – тем больше она может понравиться покойному, тем больше шанс, что он придет на зов и повеселится с людьми своей крови, и захочет вернуться, родившись с новым членом своего рода к новой жизни и спасению из преисподних Нижнего Мира.   
Для того и нужен День Мертвых – истончить в межсезонье грань между мирами, помянуть предков, призвать их и вытащить из преисподних, из царств древних жестоких богов. Люди пьют пульке, пляшут древние пляски и поют песни на языках, на которых уже никто не говорит. Люди пляшут, пьют, едят и веселятся, и любятся, не снимая масок, веря, что вместе с ними в этот день всё это делают и предки.  
Но иной раз случается, что сквозь ставшую зыбкой грань между мирами проходит и древнее зло – демоны из Нижнего Мира, из Миктлана. Им ведь тоже хочется вкусить жизни!  
И потому в любой праздничной толпе среди узорчатых масок всегда найдется простая черная маска без рисунка, и под ней прячется демон. Увлеченные весельем люди не всегда обращают внимание, какая маска на том, с кем они пьют и едят за одним столом, и с кем предаются любовной утехе. И горе тому, что не заметил – утром найдут его мертвого, иссушенного, как в пустыне, и рядом с ним будет лежать простая черная маска без всяких узоров…  
Но есть и те, кто знает, кто помнит о черных масках всё время, кто ищет их и изгоняет обратно в Миктлан. Их тоже легко узнать, если только дать себе труд отвлечься от безудержности праздника: на них золотые маски с алым узором и желто-красными перьями ары. Они – единственные, кто не пьет допьяна в этот день, не любится и не расстается с оружием. Они – единственные, кого в этот день и эту ночь боятся демоны Миктлана.  
И у каждого из них среди трофеев есть хотя бы одна черная маска.


	15. Древние силы не спят

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джулио встретился со старыми приятелями и что из этого вышло

Древние силы не спят 

Тяжело дается паладинская наука тому, кто с детства привык себе ни в чем не отказывать, делать что хочется и когда хочется. Джулио Пекорини был самым младшим, последним ребенком в многодетной семье маркиза Пекорини, и потому любили и баловали его безмерно – никто из его старших братьев и сестер в свое время не мог о таком и мечтать. Семья Пекорини сильно пострадала от морового поветрия тридцатипятилетней давности, из всего могучего и разветвленного рода остались только трое – наследник титула, его старший брат, бесплодный как пустыня, и кузина-посвященная Хранителя. Потому юный маркиз женился, как только вошел в брачный возраст, и от страха настрогал аж двенадцать детей. Теперь, когда у маркиза уже появились внуки, роду Пекорини больше не грозило вымирание (по крайней мере если снова не явится зараза, с которой не смогут справиться маги и ученые, но тут уж воля богов). Юность и молодость маркиза пришлись на неспокойные времена Мятежа Дельпонте и гражданской войны, потом он много времени и сил тратил на благоустройство провинции, помогал королю во всём, и старшим детям внимания доставалось мало, вот он и перенес нерастраченные чувства на младших. И если Джованни и Полина не доставляли беспокойства и выросли толковыми людьми, хоть и балованными, то Джулио… Достаточно сказать, что Джулио его родной дядя выгнал из университета за совершенно недостойный поступок… Едва-едва удалось пристроить оболтуса в Паладинский Корпус, и то лишь потому, что маркиза просто-таки замучила короля своими просьбами, прямо проходу не давала. В Корпусе Джулио прославился ленью и нежеланием чему-либо учиться, за что вместе со своим приятелем Карло Джотти получил нелестное прозвание «барана». Однако посвящение каким-то чудом прошел, Дева приняла его, и наставники рассудили, что, видимо, не совсем он и безнадежен. В крайнем случае его всегда можно отправить в монастырь. Самому же Джулио перспектива монашествовать до конца своих дней не понравилась настолько, что он наконец взялся за ум, и таки сумел добраться до посвящения меча, сделаться младшим паладином. «Бараном» его называть перестали, но… расслабляться было рано. Он по-прежнему отставал от товарищей во всём, кроме, пожалуй, рукопашного боя и теоретических знаний о древних фейских культах и вообще фейри. Так что Джулио почти не ходил в увольнительные весь год с момента перехода в младшие паладины, и упорно занимался. Но иногда все-таки очень хотелось отвлечься, отдохнуть, и когда в самом начале сентября в седмицу выпала хорошая сухая погода, Джулио решил хотя бы погулять по столице.   
Для начала он зашел в кофейню на улице Трех Фонтанов и заказал чашку кофе с молоком и молочной пенкой, а к ней – два эклера. В кофейне было уютно и приятно пахло корицей, свежеразмолотым кофе и карамелью. В бытность студентом Джулио часто здесь бывал, хоть место и недешевое – но тогда он деньги вообще не считал. Сейчас… сейчас он рассчитал, что позволить чашку кофе с молоком и пару пирожных он может. Жалование новоиспеченного младшего паладина было маленьким, дохода с поместья, которое отец отдал ему в пожизненный сервитут, он еще не получил… а у родителей просить не хотелось. Джулио, когда взялся за ум, дал себе зарок, что никогда не будет давать векселя. Ведь оплачивать их придется родителям, и хоть Пекорини – одни из богатейших донов Фартальи, это не значит, что семейное достояние можно профукивать направо и налево. Хватило и того, что в студенческие времена и первые месяцы кадетства Джулио «обрадовал» отца векселями на сто с лишним эскудо. Да многие доны на такие деньги год живут целыми семьями. Как, например, семья младшего паладина Орландо Спарвиери. Потомственные доны, древний род, между прочим. Словом, Джулио старался обходиться кадетским жалованьем и в увольнительные редко ходил еще и по этой причине.  
Подавальщица, принесшая кофе и эклеры, была та же самая, что и тогда, когда Джулио был здесь, за день до вступления в Корпус. Но она его не узнала, с дежурной улыбкой поставила подносик и ушла.  
Кофе, как и раньше, оказался отличным. Крепко взбитая молочная пенка таяла на языке и губах, а ванильный сливочный крем эклеров отлично дополнял ее. Джулио уже и забыл, как это вкусно. Конечно, для паладинов готовил младший придворный повар, но пирожные там подавали только по большим праздникам, как и всяческие деликатесы. Сама еда была вкусной, сытной и довольно разнообразной, никто на нее не жаловался, но всегда хотелось чего-нибудь этакого.  
Кофе кончился быстро, пирожные тоже. Джулио положил на блюдце три реала – так, чтоб и подавальщице на чай осталось, и вышел. Куда бы пойти дальше? Почему-то очень хотелось в театр, в балет или оперу, или хотя бы музыку послушать хорошую. Наставники это поощряли, более того – поручали кадетам и младшим паладинам из знатных и богатых семей, получившим хорошее образование, просвещать тех товарищей, кто по происхождению был из поселян или мещан. Джулио было поручено водить по театрам Хорхе Пескадеро, сына рыбака, всё образование которого ограничилось обязательной трехклассной школой. Хорхе музыку любил и от похода в оперу никогда не отказывался, но именно на сегодняшний вечер билеты купить не удалось. Джулио мог бы, пользуясь старыми знакомствами, пройти в чью-нибудь ложу… Кстати, это ведь мысль!  
Младший паладин призадумался, вспоминая, кто бы мог ему оказать такую услугу, и не заметил, как поравнялся с парадным входом в богатый доходный дом. К лестнице парадного как раз подъехал наемный экипаж, а по ступеням спускались девушка и молодой мужчина, удивительно похожие друг на друга. Джулио, обходя экипаж, поднял глаза, увидел эту парочку и тут же их узнал – то были близнецы Глория и Эрмано Вольпенти, с которыми он тесно водился в бытность студентом. Джулио хотел было поскорее проскочить мимо, пока они его сами не узнали, но не успел.  
Глория только глянула на молодого паладина, и тут же воскликнула:  
– Ого! Да это же Джулио! Эрмано, смотри – это же Джулио Пекорини!  
Эрмано пригляделся и расплылся в улыбке:  
– Точно! Рад видеть тебя, Джулио! Тебе отлично идет мундир!  
Джулио ничего не оставалось, как снять шляпу и отвесить изысканный поклон Глории:  
– Приятная встреча, сеньоры.  
Близнецы Вольпенти подошли ближе и остановились, пристально разглядывая Джулио. Тому прямо неуютно сделалось от этих взглядов – вспомнил, как когда-то любился с обоими. И был уверен, что и они этого ничуть не забыли.  
– Ты шел к нам в гости? – мило улыбаясь, но при том хитро щурясь, спросила Глория. За прошедшее время она стала еще красивее и соблазнительнее, чем раньше. Да и Эрмано тоже знатно похорошел.  
– М-м-м, нет, просто прогуливался. У меня свободный вечер сегодня и я… просто решил прогуляться, – сказал Джулио, не зная, как бы от них отделаться побыстрее.   
Глория подхватила его под руку:  
– Так это же хорошо! Хочешь с нами в Королевскую Оперу? Сегодня там «Паладин и Озерная фея», будут петь маэстрина Лукреция Лотти и маэстро Джованни Пальмеро. У нас теперь своя ложа, папа выкупил на год вперед.  
С другой стороны его под руку подхватил Эрмано:  
– Очень удобная, сцену отлично видно, и слышно замечательно.  
Джулио ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть.   
Так он и оказался в наемном экипаже на сиденье напротив близнецов, а потом и в ложе в театре. Представление было отличным, Джулио с удовольствием слушал знаменитых певцов, и почти не обращал внимания на соседей по ложе. И только потом, когда они предложили ему провести с ними остаток вечера, призадумался. На предложение ответил согласием, конечно. Всё-таки с этими людьми его связывали приятные воспоминания, да и они ему нравились. За свою честь он не опасался: никто в здравом уме не станет принуждать посвященного к нарушению обета, а близнецы Вольпенти дураками не были.   
Пока ехали на квартиру к ним, Джулио подумал о том, что семья Вольпенти ведь очень богата, но при том прижимиста, как и все анконцы. Потому графы не содержали в столице ни собственную резиденцию, ни карету со своими гербами, ни персональных слуг. Арендовать пристойную квартиру в хорошем доме и нанимать слуг по надобности было куда выгоднее. И на этом фоне было немного странно, что граф заплатил за дорогую ложу в Королевской Опере за целый год. Впрочем, видимо, он очень любил своих детей.   
В богатой гостиной в квартире близнецов было сумрачно, и пока Глория зажигала светошары, а Эрмано куда-то ходил, Джулио сидел в кресле и думал, что если бы всё пошло иначе, он бы по-прежнему встречался с ними, любился бы поочередно с обоими, учился бы на факультете права… И вдруг понял, что не сожалеет о несостоявшемся. Что ему нравится быть тем, кем он стал – не только потому, что слишком много усилий вложил, но и потому, что почувствовал себя на своем месте. Пусть даже и приходится соблюдать обеты.  
Вернулся Эрмано в сопровождении посыльного из соседней дорогой траттории. Посыльный разгрузил большую корзину, уставив стол разнообразными закусками, Эрмано открыл бутылку легкого белого вина. Посыльный, забрав корзину и чаевые, ушел.   
– Поужинаем? – предложила Глория, садясь за стол. – У тебя, Джулио, есть еще время?  
– Есть, у меня увольнительная до одиннадцатого часа, – кивнул младший паладин.  
Эрмано налил ему в бокал, Глория положила на тарелку кусок лазаньи и предложила угощаться.  
Пригубив вино и попробовав лазанью, Джулио рискнул наконец посмотреть в лица своих старых друзей. До этого не очень-то их разглядывал, боялся наплыва старых воспоминаний. А теперь овладел собой и был уверен, что останется спокойным, даже если окажется, что оба смотрят на него с вожделением, как бывало раньше.  
Вожделения не было, только радость от встречи со старым знакомцем… Джулио моргнул, зачем-то переходя на мистическое зрение, и чуть не икнул, когда осознал, что именно видит.   
Близнецы Вольпенти были любовниками. Джулио моргнул, снова посмотрел на них – нет, не показалось.   
– М-м-м… И давно? – тихо спросил он, глядя пристально на обоих. И очень надеясь, что не краснеет.  
Глория и Эрмано сначала не поняли, что он имеет в виду.  
– Что именно? – удивленно спросил Эрмано.   
Джулио, зацепив его взгляд, пояснил:  
– И давно вы друг с другом любитесь?  
Эрмано попытался отвести глаза, но не вышло. Он густо покраснел:  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Я вижу, – Джулио перевел взгляд на Глорию, Эрмано облегченно вздохнул, а вот Глория заерзала под этим неожиданно строгим взглядом – такого она от милашки Джулио никак не ожидала.  
– Тебе показалось, – неудержимо краснея, сказала Глория.  
Младший паладин хмыкнул:  
– Лисичка Глория, ты ничуть не изменилась. А вот я – изменился, – он посерьезнел. – Я уже не тот наивный дурачок, каким был два года назад. И я – посвященный. Я вижу, что вас связывает.   
И тут Глория испугалась. Не в силах отвести взгляд, она нервно затеребила салфетку, закусила коралловую губку:  
– М-м-м… выходит, это может увидеть любой посвященный?   
– Любой, – кивнул Джулио. – Конечно, это ваше личное дело, и вряд ли кто-то поспешит трубить об этом направо и налево, устав не разрешает нам разглашать тайну исповеди или видения… В конце концов, это не преступление против Короны или против Веры, Вера прямо запрещает инцест только между родителями и детьми, остальное больше вопрос обычаев. Вот только анконские обычаи, насколько мне известно, инцест не одобряют совсем.  
Он наконец отпустил взгляд Глории. Она вздохнула:  
– Ты и правда очень изменился, Джулио. Кто бы мог подумать, что из тебя выйдет такой святоша.  
Эрмано тронул ее за плечо:  
– Не надо так, Глория. Он ведь прав. Мы, Джулио, очень боимся, как бы кто не узнал. Но поделать с собой ничего не можем. Мы очень уж сильно любим друг друга.  
Младший паладин вздохнул:  
– Сами понимаете, я никому не расскажу. Но ведь такое может увидеть не только посвященный. То есть… уверенности не будет, но подозрения… А для некоторых ведь одних подозрений может быть достаточно, чтобы начать слухи распускать.  
Глория бросила на стол салфетку:  
– Ты прав. Черт возьми… как жаль, что мы не салабрийцы. Тогда бы и слова никто не сказал, у них такое в порядке вещей.  
Джулио вздохнул:  
– Я еще тогда… ну… когда с вами встречался, понял, что вас друг к другу тянет. Так что сейчас даже и не очень удивился. А что вы дальше-то делать собираетесь? Ведь тебе, Эрмано, придется жениться, ты же наследник титула. Да и Глории тоже жениха уже, наверное, подыскивают.  
Близнецы хором вздохнули, и Эрмано сказал:  
– Не знаем. Мы еще не придумали. Одно только понятно: друг без друга не сможем. Слушай… ты же паладин. А может, это проклятие какое? Вдруг нас кто-то так проклял? Потому что… что-то странное с нами в последнее время происходит.  
При этих словах Глория вздрогнула, и пристально глянула на Джулио, в ее взгляде смешались и надежда, и страх.  
– Странное? А что именно? Что-то такое, чего не случалось раньше, или просто необычные совпадения, стечения обстоятельств? – поинтересовался Джулио, тут же припомнив, как перед ужином Глория зажигала светошары и вполголоса ругнулась, когда один из них под ее рукой мигнул и погас. И как в театре у Эрмано вдруг в лорнете лопнуло одно из стеклышек.  
– Ну… У меня стал очень быстро разряжаться амулет от зачатия, – вздохнула Глория. – Я думала, это мастер работу спустя рукава делал, обратилась к другому магу… и то же самое. Он сказал – бывает, особенно у молодых женщин. Но вообще вокруг нас с магией какая-то ерунда творится. Вот мы и заподозрили, что это проклятие. Только боялись обращаться с этим к паладинам… чтобы нашу тайну не раскрыли. Хотели попробовать попросить помощи у посвященного Мастера, но раз ты говоришь, что любой посвященный может увидеть нашу связь, то… В общем, раз ты уже знаешь, то может и сможешь разглядеть, что это такое?  
Младший паладин потер пальцами веки, поморгал, входя в легкий транс и прибегая к мистическому зрению. И уставился на старых приятелей.   
Он плохо умел видеть заклятия, проклятия и прочие вещи такого рода, если только они не исходили от фейри. Фейскую магию он как раз видел очень хорошо, намного лучше всех своих сотоварищей, кроме, конечно, четверть-сида Рикардо Веги. Но то, что окутывало близнецов, было совсем другого рода силой.  
– М-м-м… на вас точно нет никакого фейского заклятия или проклятия, – наконец сказал он. – И другого никакого я тоже не вижу. Но определенно есть кое-что иное. И довольно опасное. Знаете… у нас в корпусе есть такой Бласко Гарсиа, у него сестра-близнец, в инквизиции служит. Так он говорил как-то, что они чувствуют друг друга. Так сильно, что даже болеют одновременно, на расстоянии, одним и тем же. У вас такого нет?  
Близнецы переглянулись, задумавшись, потом Эрмано признался:  
– Правду сказать, что-то такое есть. Когда Глория с кем-то другим любится, я всё чувствую.   
– Я тоже, – призналась Глория. – И что это значит?  
Джулио перешел на обычное зрение, вздохнул:  
– Это значит, что вам друг от друга никуда не деться. И то, что вы сделались любовниками – вполне закономерно. Это явление известно давно. Где-то с ним давно смирились и махнули рукой, как в Орсинье и Салабрии, где-то наоборот. А где-то такого никогда не было, как в Кесталье. Это не всегда случается, не со всеми близнецами, конечно. Но вот в Пекорино, например, в старые времена близнецов всегда разлучали еще в детстве, отдавали кого-нибудь на воспитание в другую семью. На всякий случай. Даже сейчас иногда так делают. Но вам уже поздно что-то предпринимать, всё уже случилось. И если вас сейчас вот так разлучить, вы даже можете тяжело заболеть и долго не проживете.   
– Так это что, какая-то древняя магия? – дрожащим голосом спросила Глория.  
– М-м-м… даже не знаю, как объяснить, – Джулио потер виски. – Наверное, кто-нибудь из наших наставников смог бы вам рассказать лучше. В общем, да. Связанная с кровью, но не кровавая. Точнее, не совсем… в общем, это наследственное. Из того, что я читал и знаю, понятно, что такие вещи в старые времена считались признаком особого благоволения древних богов, близнецов даже могли объявить божественными аватарами. И поэтому в некоторых патрицианских семьях Таллианы даже специально поощряли инцест между близнецами. Даже браки заключали. Ваш род, насколько я помню фартальское родословие, восходит к младшей ветви имперской династии Коннодия, они прославились тем, что чуть ли не в каждом поколении были близнецы, и они были служителями Аэтазины и Бальдара. Но тогда ваш отец должен знать об этом… и стоит ему повнимательнее к вам приглядеться, как он тут же заподозрит. И избегать этого вы долго не сможете, силы, которые вы привели в движение, чем дальше, тем ярче будут проявляться.  
– То есть поделать с этим ничего нельзя, – подвела итог Глория. – Я так и думала. А… ты говоришь – в древние времена даже браки заключали. И… что будет, если я забеременею от брата? Как в таком случае проявится эта магия?  
– Не знаю. Но учитывая ваши корни и связь, лучше этого не делать, – серьезно сказал Джулио. – По церковным уложениям браки между близкими родичами запрещены, именно браки… И детей от инцеста, если они вдруг случаются… положено проводить через особые обряды очищения, это не просто так придумано. Такой ребенок может быть как обычным, так и оказаться могучим магом крови… особенно если он рожден близнецами. Даже в Салабрии такие дети должны становиться посвященными с обетом целомудрия. Он может прожить всю жизнь, не изучая магии крови и не прибегая к ней, но соблазн его будет преследовать всегда. А еще может сформироваться спонтанное проклятие в виде чрезмерного внимания к нему и к вам древних языческих богов… Которое погубит весь ваш род… и даже может коснуться всей вашей родни по крови до пятой степени родства.   
Глория махом выпила полный бокал:  
– Спасибо, что предупредил. И что понял.   
– Выходит, нам никуда друг от друга не деться, раз уж мы стали любовниками, – вздохнул Эрмано. – Как-нибудь проживем. Попробуем пореже любиться, что ли… А знаешь, Джулио, все-таки жаль, что ты теперь паладин. А то бы мы сейчас с удовольствием бы… Эх…  
После этого разговор оборвался. Джулио доел лазанью, допил вино и тепло попрощался со старыми друзьями. Глория и Эрмано отправились его проводить, и на ступенях парадной лестницы Глория сказала:  
– Еще раз спасибо. Может, увидимся?  
– Возможно, – уклончиво сказал Джулио. Помолчал, потом добавил:  
– Вам бы лучше все-таки попробовать расстаться, хоть на время. Вдруг получится. Ведь вы рискуете. Ваша связь вас усиливает, конечно, делает крепче, здоровее, красивее… но эти же древние силы все-таки очень опасны. Не только для вас… Хм… пожалуй, могу дать вам совет… я читал о таком в библиотеке Корпуса.  
Глория и Эрмано переглянулись, потом Эрмано спросил:  
– И… какой?  
– Попросите родителей устроить вам договорные союзы. Если вы какое-то время не будете вместе, и если Глория родит ребенка от другого мужчины, то, может быть, древние силы от вас отступят, и опасность уменьшится. Даже если вы потом опять станете любовниками, эта родовая магия будет сломана, и вы уже не привлечете такого внимания этих древних сил. Раньше так тоже делали, кстати.

Распрощавшись со старыми друзьями, Джулио пошел пешком ко дворцу. Хотелось проветриться и подумать, а время до конца увольнительной еще было.  
Подумать надо было прежде всего о том, стоит ли рассказать наставнику о близнецах Вольпенти. Все-таки силы, привязанные к ним, Джулио видел довольно четко. Они не были безусловно злыми, но и благими назвать их было нельзя – впрочем, как и любые силы, исходящие от древних языческих богов… которые отличались от демонов лишь тем, что выполняли договор, заключенный с людьми, и были к ним немного добрее. Не зря древнее слово, которым обозначались языческие боги, дословно со старой таллы переводилось как «наш-демон». С другой стороны, не хотелось бы все-таки раскрывать чужую тайну. И Джулио принял решение только когда наконец добрался до паладинского крыла во дворце. Еще на входе спросил у дежурного, у себя ли старший паладин Чампа, и, получив утвердительный ответ, пошел на второй этаж, где располагались комнаты наставников. Как ученик Чампы, он мог прийти к наставнику в любое время – таким был незыблемый обычай.  
Чампа предложил ему сесть на низкий диванчик в мартиниканском стиле, сам уселся на толстую плетеную циновку у камина и, перебирая четки, спросил:  
– Что тебя привело ко мне так поздно?  
– М-м-м… сеньор Ринальдо, я… я встретил сегодня старых друзей, – начал Джулио. – И увидел кое-что. Можно, я расскажу, но не буду называть имена? Мне нужен ваш совет. Но если вы скажете, что нужно… что нужно принимать срочно серьезные меры, то тогда я прошу вашего разрешения раскрыть тайну Видения.  
– Вот как… Хорошо. Рассказывай пока без имен, – прищурился Чампа. Он знал, что Джулио, самый непутевый его ученик, часто нуждается в поддержке именно в подобных вопросах: как поступить правильно – по уставу или по совести? Хотя при этом сам всегда склоняется к поступку по совести. И Чампа исподволь подводил его к осознанию того, что по совести – важнее, что совесть и есть внутренний устав, а с этим у Джулио вообще-то полный порядок, хоть он частенько и проявляет раздолбайство.  
Джулио быстро пересказал историю близнецов Вольпенти и то, что он увидел, когда посмотрел на них особым взглядом. Имен, конечно, не назвал.  
Чампа призадумался, перебирая четки. Отсчитал десять бусинок, прежде чем сказал:  
– Понимаю твое беспокойство. Эти люди тебе все-таки не чужие, во-первых, во-вторых, внимание к ним древних сил – вещь сама по себе тоже не очень-то хорошая. Прямо скажем, лучше уж бы это было внимание фейри. У нас в Чаматлане это понимают даже получше, чем здесь… Но совет ты им дал правильный. И, пожалуй, надо им помочь в этом. Прежде всего известить их родителей, но так, чтобы они не впали в ярость и не попытались наказать твоих друзей.  
– Я не знаю, как это сделать, – загрустил Джулио. – Их отец… он их очень любит, но он суровый человек. Я думал об этом – самому с ним поговорить. Но… не знаю, воспримет ли он меня всерьез.  
– Тебе и не нужно, – успокоил его Чампа. – Не переживай. Подумай теперь: называть или нет имена. Я могу выяснить и так, кто они такие, но это потребует времени.   
Джулио вздохнул:  
– Боюсь, как бы поздно не стало. Видите ли… я еще подумал, что отец их тоже может заметить, сам… он ведь тоже историю своего рода знает. И уж точно лучше меня. И тогда… Даже представить боюсь, как он ко всему этому отнесется. Но вы… если вы к нему пойдете – я тоже не уверен, будет ли так правильно, ведь вы с ним не знакомы.  
– Может быть, что и знаком, – Чампа спрятал четки в карман и пристально глянул на Джулио.  
Младший паладин опустил голову:  
– Это граф Вольпенти, сеньор Ринальдо. Я прошу, попробуйте с ним поговорить, пока беды какой-нибудь не случилось. Я не стал слишком уж пугать Глорию и Эрмано, но на самом деле чувствовал, что древние силы их прямо-таки окутывают. Возраст… связь… в древние времена их, наверное, сделали бы жрецами Аэтазины и Бальдара, которым служили их предки-анконцы… и силы ушли бы на служение. А сейчас… боюсь, что даже посвященными им поздно становиться.  
– Правильно боишься. Не зря, вижу, ты в библиотеке роешься, – ободряюще улыбнулся Чампа. – Я знаю графа Вольпенти, доводилось с ним иметь дело по его дипломатической службе. Он должен меня хорошо помнить, и трех лет ведь не прошло. Я поговорю с ним послезавтра. А ты иди, пожалуй, проведи полуночное бдение для успокоения души и сердца. Завтра разрешаю тебе не идти на утреннюю тренировку.

Через две недели Джулио снова встретился с близнецами – в Королевской Опере, когда пришел туда на повторное представление «Паладина и Озерной феи». Близнецы в своей ложе были не одни: рядом с Глорией сидел наследник графа Олаварри Теодор, а с Эрмано – Стелла Эмильяно, княжна Эмильи. Близнецы выглядели странно: слегка пришибленными, но при этом умиротворенными. После представления Глория, углядевшая в партере Джулио, сама подошла к нему и предложила всем вместе поехать в «Адмирала Бонавентуру» - просто поужинать, Теодор Олаварри угощал всех. Тогда-то Джулио и узнал, что граф Вольпенти устроил своим детям договорные союзы. Глория должна была родить для Олаварри наследника, а Эрмано – помочь с этим княжне Эмильяно. И силы, окутывавшие близнецов, уже начали ослабевать – это Джулио заметил сразу, и очень порадовался, что, похоже, всё обошлось.


End file.
